Ellainna Jinto
by Deidarasbabygurl
Summary: Ellainna is just a regular, run of the mill Kunoichi trying to live her life. She likes pork buns, hates the rain, and just wants to promote to Jonin. Unfortunately, she is required to partake in remedial training with a newly formed Genin team to learn teamwork and partnership. She agrees, reluctantly, and begins on a path to a life she never expected. KakashiXOC Little SasukeXOC
1. A New Assignment

So, this is the actual story I was planning from the 2 little one shots I wrote before. I sat down and wrote it so hopefully you guys like it. I'm going to try

writing more consistently and regularly, updating this. If it goes well and I like where it's going, I'll rework the other ones and update them too. I know a

lot of people liked my Akatsuki Lemon story so I want to continue it for them. But idk. I know how it feels to fall in love with a story and it not be updated

ever again. I don't wanna do people like that. I especially liked my Hira story. That one was my baby 3 I will rework it probably in a few months.

Thanks for reading, here's hoping you like it.

Today was just another day. Well, that's a lie, a lie Ellainna kept telling herself hoping it would be true. She graduated from the academy 5 years ago but apparently her track record with missions means diddly squat without having any actual teamwork experience. She groaned as she silenced her alarm and sat up, vigorously rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was thankful that at least today she could sleep in. She didn't have to arrive at the academy until an hour or so later.

A few months prior she let her old sensei and the 3rd Hokage know that she felt it was long overdue for her to graduate to Jonin and she was ready to advance. After about a week, they reconvened with her and explained that since she had graduated to Genin and Chunin without having to actually be apart of a real team, she was to join one of the new graduating teams and study with them for a year before she can qualify for a promotion. Of course, that didn't sit well with Ellainna and she stormed out of the office. She ended up walking around the perimeter of the village 4 times before she cooled down.

"Apparently my missions over the last 5 years doesn't matter," she said to herself, rolling her eyes. Eventually she went back to them, compliant but defiant, and agreed to their terms. She didn't want to wait any longer for a promotion so if this is what it took, she'd accept it and do it. Even if the new Genin were so much younger than her.

So here we were, the day all the graduated students were partnered off into teams. Ellainna took her time getting dressed and brushing her hair before she left her apartment and walked to the academy. Along the way she remarked mentally all the Genin she knew had graduated and critiqued them, judging if she would find them enjoyable teammates or not.

"Well of course there's that Jinchuriki child...He could be an interesting teammate. And I hear there's another Hyuga that graduated. She could be a good sparring partner if she's as good as Neji. Though I'd rather not be partnered with any girl if I can help it. They all seem to be obsessed with Uchiha." She paused to roll her eyes before continuing her thoughts. "Speaking of which, I'd rather not be partnered with him. That's a whole can of worms I'd rather avoid dealing with right now. Seeing him once or twice a month or so is fine with me."

Since she knew Sasuke and his family quite well when he was a child, she was charged with checking in on him regularly to make sure he was doing okay. Ellainna rolled her eyes again. If being cocky and determined were signs of him being okay, then Sasuke would be okay for decades.

Before she knew it, she was at the academy doors. She paused for a beat and smiled fondly, thinking of the memories she made while there, before walking in and reporting to her assigned classroom. She was surprised to see that there was no teacher in the room yet. It had to be at least 2 hours past normal class start time. She decided not to care and took a seat at the teacher's desk and put her feet on it. She leaned back in the chair, hoping to catch a few more Z's before team assignments were handed out.

She found it impossible to do so, however, since she could feel eyes staring at her incessantly. She opened her own eyes and sat up in frustration, expecting it to be nosy students watching her. Realizing that it wasn't, she studied the room slowly, trying to determine who it was. She quickly found the culprit: Sasuke Uchiha. He was staring at her, inconspicuously but intently, waiting for her to acknowledge him. Ellainna, refusing to do so, stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and turned away from him, folding her arms across her chest and proceeded to purposefully ignore him. She hoped he would get the message but she didn't have to wait very long because the teacher entered the classroom.

'_Finally,'_ she thought to herself. _'We can get this show on the road!'_

She moved out of the teacher's seat and sat on the desk instead, refusing to sit at the student desk with all the younger students. She leaned back on her two hands and crossed her legs, bouncing her foot casually as the teacher addressed the class and began partnering off everyone into teams. He explained that one 3-man cell would be a 4-man cell for a little while and Ellainna waved flirtatiously at the class and smiled, signifying she was to be the extra 4th man to someone's team. Soon, her team was called out.

"Squad 7: Ellainna Jinto. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno." A blonde, spiky haired boy jumped up and cheered while a pink hair girl moped.

"Hmmm... That's the Fox Child, hunh?"

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

Ellainna's hands slipped and she became off balance and slipped to her side on the desk in shock as the teacher called out the teammate. "I asked for one thing! It's bad enough I have to basically repeat my Genin training but now I have to do it with him?!" She groaned internally as she regained her composure and sat upright on the desk. The teacher began calling out more teams before he was interrupted by the fox boy, Naruto, who stood in indignation, proclaiming his offense in being in a team with Sasuke.

_'You and me both,_ buddy,' Ellainna thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. The teacher, who she now knew was named Iruka, definitely put Naruto on the spot.

"Well, Naruto, Sasuke had the best test scores of the entire graduating class. You, on the other hand, had the lowest. So we created a balanced group with the best student and the worst student." The other students of course laughed at this enlightenment, causing Naruto to get upset. This segwayed into an argument between Ellainna's 3 squad mates before Iruka quickly broke it up. He then dismissed them for lunch after informing them when they would meet their new Jonin sensei. All the students quickly filed out of the classroom to enjoy the beautiful and get to know their new squad mates. Ellainna hung back to speak with Iruka. She spun around on the desk to face his seat and dangled her legs over the edge as Iruka walked over to sit.

"Ah, so you must be the restart," Iruka said, addressing Ellainna. "It's nice to meet you!" He stuck his hand out to her. "I'm Iruka!"

Ellainna pouted and shook his hand loosely. "Actually, I'm not restarting so much as...training...for a promotion..."

Iruka chuckled at her attempt to spin the situation in a positive light. "Well, regardless, it's nice to meet you. Is there anything I can do to help you? You won't meet your new sensei until-"

"Sorry, no, I don't mean to bother you. I'm just hiding out. I'm not too hungry."

"Ah, I see. Well, you're free to wait here until-"

Iruka stopped in the middle of his sentence as the classroom door opened up. Both he and Ellainna looked up and saw Sasuke standing there. He made eye contact with Ellainna and motioned for her to follow him by nodding his head and left out, leaving the door open. She covered her mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping.

_'Too prideful to be anything but stoic. I bet the sucker is bursting with excitement on the inside.'_ Iruka stood by his desk confused, as he had never seen Sasuke voluntarily interact with another student before, but assumed that this was the reason why she was hiding out. He watched Ellainna and the doorway to see what would happen, hoping to get some clues. Ellainna decided to wait cross legged on Iruka's desk and see how many times Sasuke would peek in and signal to her before he actually spoke. The answer, it turns out, is 5 times. After the 5th unsuccessful attempt, Sasuke fully entered the classroom and stood with his hands in his pockets, and spoke. "Ellainna."

She looked at him but didn't say anything nor made any intention to move. She wanted to see what he would do next. She definitely enjoyed teasing him. Unfortunately, this didn't last long because Iruka cleared his throat awkwardly, drawing her attention, and said, "Well, uhm, I'll be in the staff lounge room if you need anything else, Miss."

He then exited the room, making sure to close the door behind himself. He gave up on understanding his student, chalking his behavior up to the confusing ways of youth, and walked off to take his break.

Sasuke walked over to the desk Ellainna was sitting on and leaned against it. They remained in awkward silence while Ellainna picked at her nails before Sasuke finally spoke.

"So..."

"Soooo...?"

Sasuke mumbled something Ellainna couldn't hear so she leaned over so their cheeks were touching and said, "Hunh?"

"I said," Sasuke responded louder, nervously, before whispering again, "come have lunch with me."

Ellainna glanced at Sasuke and held back a giggle. She could see his cheeks turning red.

"That sounds like a demand, not a question."

"_Will_ you have lunch with me?"

"Maybe."

Sasuke groaned. "Fine. _Please_?"

Ellainna smiled, enjoying torturing him. "I'll think about it. I'll let you know."

Sasuke growled and smacked his hand against the table. "Fine! Whatever! Bye." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked out the classroom and off to enjoy his lunch elsewhere. Ellainna chuckled after he left and then quickly went to check outside the classroom to make sure the coast was clear. She then scurried back to Iruka's desk and began riffling through it, hoping to find some paperwork to forge and convince Iruka that he just read it wrong and she can be on another team. As much fun as it is to rile Sasuke up, it'll get old soon and then she'd have to deal with the air between them and she'd rather avoid that as long as possible.

"Crap. There's nothing in here." She shut the last drawer shut in frustration. "I guess I really am stuck with him," she said, sitting down in anguish and putting her head in her hands, accepting defeat and her team assignment. "Oh well..." She opted to just get it over with instead of walking on eggshells in front of everyone.

She left the classroom and began looking for Sasuke. She'd rather air it out right now in private instead of everyone else. She didn't like people in her business. She found him fairly quickly, in a nearby room, but he was in the middle of fighting with Naruto. She watched as Naruto gained the upper hand and won the fight. He tied Sasuke and transformed into him. Ellainna hid as Naruto ran off, transformed as Sasuke and waited until he was out of eyesight to hop into the room. She proceeded to laugh at Sasuke as she closed the window to the room for privacy, sat on the floor next to him and ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Ow!" Sasuke said angrily. "I'm glad this is hilarious to you. Do you mind untying me?" He began to wriggle around in his bondage.

"I do, actually," she responded. "You can't avoid this conversation if you're tied up."

Sasuke stopped wriggling around and looked up at Ellainna, noticing her serious expression and realizing what she meant. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "If anybody should be tied up for this conversation, it should be you. You're the one who's always running away from it."

"I know..." She whispered.

Ellainna laid down on her back, her head next to Sasuke's and looked at him. Sasuke stared back, despite his face turning increasingly red.

"...I know." She picked up her hand and brought it close to Sasuke's face, intending to brush her fingers across his cheek, but changed her mind last minute. She quickly sat up and crawled over to untie Sasuke. "Let's go find Naruto and see what he's doing disguised as you! My money is on him being a peeping tom somewhere!"

Sasuke reached for Ellainna's wrist to stop her from running off and she looked back at him, a solemn look in her eyes. "Ellainna..."

"Later. I can't do this now."

She pulled her arm free and opened the window again, hopping out and waiting for Sasuke to do so as well. When he didn't she glanced back inside and found that he had left the other way and groaned in frustration as she went off in search of him. Again, she found him shortly after talking to Sakura. She sat in a tree, watching them interact.

"But if you don't have parents to tell you, how will you know? He's selfish and bratty; He's all alone-"

_Uh oh..._

"Hey, idiot, stop-" Ellainna jumped down from the tree and tried to cut Sakura off but she was too late, she had already crossed the line for Sasuke.

"Alone," he began. "Isolated...It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone."

"Why are you saying that," Sakura asked in shock.

"Because you're annoying," Sasuke responded matter of factly. Then he gestured towards the school with his head, signaling to Ellainna to follow him, and walked off in that same direction. Ellainna looked at Sakura with pity and followed after Sasuke.

_'That girl is such an idiot. She couldn't have not_ _known...'_

Ellainna caught up to Sasuke easily and they walked down a few hallways side by side but in silence. Shortly after entering the school, they ran into Naruto. Or rather, Naruto almost ran into them coming out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" He asked. "How did you get loose?"

"I used the escape jutsu. No sweat, it's a very basic technique," Sasuke responded.

Ellainna made a face and stuck her tongue out at Naruto, though he ignored her. All his attention was on Sasuke and fighting him once more.

"Why did you do that, transform into me," Sasuke continued.

"I thought it would be fun to try out my moves on you, so I did," Naruto exclaimed before jumping back and performing another Shadow Clone Jutsu, the same as he used earlier in his fight with Sasuke. He created 4 more clones of himself and jumped into the air to attack Sasuke. Sasuke put an arm in front of Ellainna to protect and called out, "The same technique again?!"

"This time you'll see what I can really do," Naruto said.

"You're going down for the count," one of his clones said.

"Then you'll have to admit that I'm the best," another one shouted.

"Get ready, Sasuke," the real Naruto said.

Suddenly, Naruto and his clones stopped midair and clutched his stomach in pain. All 5 Naruto's ran off back to the bathroom door. Not realizing that he could cancel the jutsu, Naruto fought with his other 4 clones trying to get into the bathroom so that he could use it. Ellainna doubled over and burst out laughing. She found the incident exceedingly hilarious. Sasuke shook his head and said, "What a loser." Ellainna's laughter fit softened just enough for her to stand up straight and notice that Sasuke was reaching out for her hand. She stopped laughing and decided to link arms with him instead of letting him hold her hand and they walked off to eat lunch together.


	2. Can You Pass?

A/N:

I LOVE feedback, people. Reviews and comments...so I know if you guys like it or if I need to improve or if there's something you wanted to see, etc., etc. Thanks for reading, thanks for sticking around, thanks for giving me a chance! This one's a long one. I combined two episodes and then I added on to the end and...yeah. I edited it as much as possible and I still feel like it's long (it was almost 10,000 words so count yourself lucky. .) If you like chapters that are this long, let me know. I'll keep them that way. If not, no fear because never again do I plan on making a chapter this long without being prompted. XD This was way too much. Anywho...enjoy 3

After lunch, Sasuke and Ellainna walked back from lunch into the classroom together. Sasuke sat at a desk in the front of the classroom and Ellainna sat on the corner of the same desk, crossing her legs and reclining back on her hands. Shortly after, Naruto and Sakura entered the classroom, the latter gave Ellainna a dirty look before having a seat as well. Ellainna rolled her eyes and sat up on the desk. She crisscrossed her legs in front of her and hunched over to pick at scratches on the desk from consistent use over the years.

After 30 minutes had gone by, she groaned and stretched her arms upward in tire and frustration. "Ugh, how long are we supposed to even wait," she remarked angrily. She glanced out the window as another team walked by with what she assumed was their sensei, which only made her more frustrated. "We're probably the last team. I'm just ready to go!" Ellainna punched her fist into her opposite palm.

"A good shinobi is patient while they await orders," Sasuke remarked from behind his folded hands, smirking as he poked fun at her.

"Yeah," Sakura added on snootily. "You must not be a good shinobi if you can't even wait a little while for your sensei." She turned her head to stick her tongue out at Ellainna.

"Oh yeah," Ellainna responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm the worst ninja ever."

"Well, you'd have to be to be stuck with Genin like us all over again," Sakura retorted, proud of herself, assuming she had cracked the case.

Ellainna rolled her eyes again before kicking Sakura's chair.

"Hey," she yelled indignantly in response.

"Don't forget, Princess. I'm a Chunin who graduated 2 years early and has done over 200 missions solo."

Sakura looked at her in shock and Sasuke smirked.

"I wasn't assigned a team at graduation. That's the only reason I'm here. I was too good a Genin for a team when I graduated."

Sakura turned back around in her seat, red in the face from embarrassment and anger, having nothing to add.

Another 15 minutes of waiting had Sakura and Naruto pacing around impatiently.

"Arrghhh, he's late," Naruto said, sticking his head out of the classroom door, looking around in frustration. Sakura leaned against the 1st desk in the second row and watched Naruto huff about.

"I can't take it anymore!"

"Naruto," Sakura said sternly. "Just sit down!"

Naruto irritatedly vented on how frustrated he was with waiting on their sensei. Fed up, he began fidiling with the door.

"Hey! Naruto! What are you doing," Sakura said.

Ellainna and Sasuke watched silently in interest as Naruto set up a chalk eraser in the door to prank the teacher with, presumably as a punishment for being late. Ellainna giggled and turned to face the door, interested in seeing if the teacher was dolt enough to fall for it.

Sakura stalked over to Naruto and put her hands on her hips, ready to scold him as though she were his mother. Naruto explained why he was doing it, adamaent that he wasn't undoing it. He hopped off the stool he was standing on and chuckled to himself, amused by his prank.

Sakura tried chastising Naruto and Sasuke looked away, lacking care for the entire situation. "Our teacher's a Jonin-an elite ninja," he said as a matter of factly. "You'd think he'd fall for that?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, jumping on the Sasuke bandwagon once again. "Sasuke's right. You're so clueless, Naruto."

"Oh, let him be," Ellainna chirped up in annoyance. "It's fine. It doesn't matter either way. I-"

Just then, a hand clasped the door and began to open it. Each student looked on in interest and anticipation, each having thought up a guess as to what was going to happen next. A head of silver hair with most of his face covered by a mask poked his head through. The eraser simply fell upon the silver mane, leaving white chalk dust scattered upon it, before clattering against the floor. Everyone paused momentarily, taking in the moment. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked that a Jonin actually fell for such a silly prank and Naruto and Ellainna were amused at the success of the prank.

They both burst into laughter, Ellainna having fallen back onto the desk clutching her stomach and Naruto pointing his finger at the teacher. "Hahaha, I got him," Naruto exclaimed. "He totally fell for it! Hahaha!"

Sakura immediately began her usual bout of butt kissing. She expressed her innocence and how Naruto didn't heed her warning not to do it. Sasuke shook his head in arrogant disbelief that their teacher was a skilled Jonin having fallen for such an obvious prank. The teacher bent down and picked up the eraser as he fully entered the room.

"Hmmm...How can I put this," he asked himself aloud, putting his hand to his chin as though he was a wise old sage pondering the meaning of life. "My first impression of this group...You're a bunch of idiots."

Ellainna sat up in offense, ready to let her new sensei have it. Instead though, she paused as she actually got a good look at him. "Wait a second..." she said, her mind working. "You're...you're! You're Kakashi Hatake, aren't you?!" She wasted no time in getting a response that wasn't coming regardless. She sprang up in excitement and as her teammates looked on in confusion, she leapt over to their new sensei and wrapped herself tightly around his arm, chattering away. "I can't believe it! I absolutely can't believe it! You're going to be _my_ sensei?! Ugh, I can't! I never imagined I would ever meet a legend like you but-ugh-here we are! Oh my gosh! And you're so much cuter in person than people ever let on..." Ellainna trailed on, rubbing her cheek against his arm affectionately, though the more she talked, the faster and less coherent she became. Their sensei, after unsuccessfully having tried to pry her off his arm, pretended like nothing was happening and instructed them to follow him. They all did so, Sasuke annoyed at Ellainna's behavior and the other two Genin confused.

The Jonin led them to the roof and instructed them to sit. He finally managed to pry Ellainna off and leaned against the guard railing behind him. Ellainna hopped up and sat next to him, facing her teammates but looking up at Kakashi in admiration. She cupped her cheeks and watched him with excited enchantment. He looked back at her, uncomfortable with the attention (although not entirely new to it) and decided to just ignore her. "Absolutely a bunch of idiots," he muttered to himself.

"All right," he said louder, addressing his new squadron. "Why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Ellainna immediately raised her hand, waiting to be called upon, as though she was still in grade school. Everyone ignored her except Sasuke. He watched her with annoyance.

Sakura asked him what he meant and he expanded upon it.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that."

Ellainna's eyes glazed over as she began daydreaming, answering his questions in her head. Naruto's voice, however, snapped her out of it.

"Well, why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how it's supposed to work."

"I agree with Naruto," Ellainna quickly said, jumping up to hug Kakashi once more. He, although, anticipated it, and stuck his hand out to block her. Her face crashed into his hand and she sat down dejected, though her eagerness unhindered. Kakashi continued as though nothing happened and introduced himself, though not giving any information other than his name.

Sakura and Naruto whispered how unhelpful and uninformative he was in his answers while Ellainna gripped Kakashi's leg and whined, "Awww, no fair! That's no information at all."

Still ignoring her, Kakashi gestured to his other 3 students. "Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke introduced themselves one by one; Naruto talked a lot about ramen, Sakura giggled excessively as she expressed her crush on Sasuke, and Sasuke darkly spoke about his one goal in life. Kakashi took a beat to take in everyone's introduction before he looked down at Ellainna and said, "Okay, do you think you can be composed well enough to introduce yourself?" She nodded in excitement.

"I'm Ellainna." She made a peace sign with one of her hands and stuck her tongue out. "But you can call me Ellie." She winked at Kakashi before continuing. "I don't really hate anything. Maybe that guy at the convenience store that always gives me a hard time, I don't know. Uhm...I like...hmmm...Missions I guess. It's all I do pretty much. Or did. Now I'm stuck here. My dreams for the future right now...I guess I just want to promote so I can get harder missions more regularly." She put her finger on her chin as though she was thinking hard about something. "Hobbies...? Training I guess..." She shrugged her shoulders and looked back up at Kakashi expectantly.

"Good," he said, addressing all 4 of his new students. "You're each...unique..." he glanced sideways at Ellainna for a quick moment. "And you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

As they discussed what was to happen tomorrow, they soon found that each of their questions produced a grim answer that really just sprout up more questions. By the time he dismissed them, all they knew was that they were to meet at a designated spot early tomorrow morning after not eating breakfast. It would be a survival exercise of some sorts that would weed out ninja not ready to graduate from the academy and it wasn't like anything they had done before in training so they couldn't prepare for it.

Kakashi stood up and turned away from his students. "That's it," he began. "You're dismissed."

After taking his advice to heart, the three Genin left, leaving Ellainna and Kakashi alone. She stood and walked over to him, gingerly putting her hand on his shoulder. "Soooo...Let's talk about how I'm gonna pass this little exercise tomorrow? I was thinking-"

"Be at the training spot tomorrow on time and pass," Kakashi said, cutting her off. She gently began rubbing his shoulder and said, "Well, I was really just-"

Kakashi promptly left, not willing to listen more to what she had to say. Ellainna chuckled at how easily she made Kakashi feel uncomfortable while she groaned internally, also annoyed that she was having to participate in an assignment as her first 'mission' on a team. "Yeah, this is gonna suck," she said, deciding to ignore the rules and do whatever she wanted anyway. She turned on her heel and went off to pig out at a barbeque place and sneak Sake.

The next morning, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto met up at the predestined point, tired and frustrated. The sky was purple and the cheery birds were just waking up, chirping about as they stretched their wings. The three Genin, however, dragged their feet and were half asleep as they walked to the meeting point. Sasuke looked stoic and relaxed as possible but he was just as tired and irritable as his comrades. They waited patiently for their 4th team member and sensei to show up for their mission. It was a few hours before Ellainna showed up, her leotard strap falling off her right shoulder and her skirt bunched in her hand. She sported a new pair of sunglasses to block out the brightness of the sunlight.

"Morn' guys," she said with a slurred voice. "I may it...I'm here...Got up late." Her still sleepy teammates nodded to her in acknowledgement, still too tired to say anything. She yawned as she bent over, slowly putting her skirt on. She of course purposely stood in front of Sasuke who had a hard time keeping a cool, collected face. Her leotard already hugged her every bend and curve and revealed a bit of her backside so her bending over just made it entirely worse. Sasuke managed to look away, but he was quite visibly red in the face. Ellainna then sat on the ground and leaned against Sasuke, promptly falling back asleep. Naruto followed her lead and sat on the ground and drifted off as well. They all waited a few more hours, now more alert and awake but also more frustrated with the absence of their new teacher. Ellainna still leaned against Sasuke's leg, but she was now awake, unbeknownst to her squamates.

Finally, Kakashi arrived and nonchalantly greeted his students.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?"

Sakura and Naruto both jumped up and proclaimed, "Hey! You're late!"

Ellainna jumped up and said, "Oh it's fine! As long as he's here!" She leapt towards Kakashi, intending to hug him. He sidestepped her, causing her to fall to the ground comically, and addressed them as though nothing was out of the ordinary. "Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

Sakura and Naruto growled in frustration but didn't argue. Ellainna wrapped herself around Kakashi's leg as she had the day before, affectionately rubbing her cheek against it, as she said, "Oh, that's totally understandable! You can't be too careful around black cats!"

Her teammates rolled their eyes and Kakashi cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Well...Let's get started." He walked over to a tree stump with Ellainna still wrapped around his leg, surprisingly with little trouble, and his other three students looked on in interest and confusion. He set a clock upon it and turned to face them.

He explained the rules of the exercise: nab the two bells from him before noon. Fail and you are tied to the posts, forced to watch him eat lunch (Ellainna comically pointed to herself when he said that), and sent back to the Academy. Sakura inquired why there were only two bells when there were four ninja and he explained that it helped to dwindle the number of genin. At least two, or all, of them would fail. They were allowed to use any weapon they so chose to attack him with.

"Including shuriken," he said. "If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei," Sakura cried out in concern.

Naruto laughed heartily. "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser," he remarked.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links," Kakashi smoothly countered back. "You can safely ignore them-lowest scores, losers."

Naruto looked on at Kakashi in frustration, grumbling.

"When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto, offended by Kakashi's retort and eager to prove him wrong, grabbed a kunai from his pouch and charged at him.

Kakashi easily grabbed Naruto's hand and directed it to point his weapon behind him at his own head. Ellainna blinked in confusion as she was sitting in the same spot she was just a second ago, but now grasping air. She was all the more impressed with his skill.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Kakashi said. "I didn't say start yet."

Naruto growled as he struggled unsuccessfully to get free from Kakashi's grip. Sasuke and Sakura stepped away in unease, surprised in the skill their teacher had.

"But," Kakashi continued. "You came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so...How can I say this...? I'm actually starting to like you guys." Ellainna sat up in giddiness and hearts in her eyes. "Not you," Kakashi added on. Ellainna fell back to the ground and pounded it as she whined.

"No fair!"

Ignoring her, Kakashi addressed his students. "Get ready...Aaand...start!"

Sasuke and Sakura quickly his in a nearby tree and bush, respectively, each watching on. Ellainna sat crossed legged and watched Kakashi in a seemingly dazed fashion. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't move a muscle. Kakashi admired how well Sasuke and Sakura had hidden before he noticed Naruto standing tall and proud, prepared once more to face him head on.

"You and me," he announced loudly. "Right now! Fair and square! Let's go!"

Kakashi just stared at Naruto, confused by his boldness.

"You know, compared to the others," Kakashi said. "you're a bit weird...And that's saying something," He nodded his head towards Ellainna, suggesting he meant she was weird as well.

"Hey," she yelled in indignation.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, responding to Kakashi. "The only thing weird here is your haircut!" He then charged Kakashi, full speed. Kakashi stuck his hand in his pouch and Naruto paused, on guard as he waited to see what weapon Kakashi was going to pull on him.

"Shinobi battle techniques, part one: Taijustsu-the physical art." Kakashi pulled out a book, confusing Naruto and intriguing Ellainna.

"What are you waiting for," Kakashi asked. "Make your move."

Confused, Naruto responded, "But...I mean...Why are you reading that book?!"

"Why?! To find out what happens in the story, of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Angered by yet another insult, Naruto growled and made a tight fist. "I'm going to crush yooooooooooou," he yelled as he charged at Kakashi once again, brandishing his arm threateningly. Ellainna looked on in immense interest.

Naruto attacked Kakashi with all he had, coming at him from all kinds of angles. Unfortunately, his every strike was blocked by Kakashi with his one hand. He lived up to his promise that he could win the fight while reading his book. Naruto, seeming to have gotten a leg up on his opponent, came at Kakashi with a ferocious punch, shouting, "Now you're mine!"

He blinked and Kakashi was gone. Confused, Naruto stopped in mid punch. Kakashi, having snuck behind Naruto, said "Don't let the enemy get behind you all the time."

Ellainna chuckled and Sakura, thinking it was a dangerous jutsu that Kakashi was going to unleash upon Naruto, called out, "Naruto! Get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!"

Naruto glanced over to where her voice was coming from and Kakashi said, "Too late. Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!"

Naruto glanced back at Kakashi and he attacked him. "No," he yelled before groaning in uncomfort from the attack. With his fingers up Naruto's butt, Kakashi yells out, "A Thousand Years of Death!" He pushes and it sends Naruto flying. Ellainna falls onto her back, laughing and kicking her legs about. Sakura and Sasuke mentally facepalm at the absurdity of it all and the anticlimactic end of the attack. Naruto lands in the water and Kakashi promptly goes back to reading his book.

Deciding that he doesn't want to give up just yet, Naruto decides to attack from the water and sends out two small shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi catches them easily with his fingers, not taking a moment's pause from his reading material. Ellainna, having looked on at this, found herself swooning harder. She got up and lunged at him from behind. She ended up on his back, clinging on like a backpack. He glanced at her but decided it best to ignore her antics until she was actually fighting him.

Naruto climbed out of the water, gasping for air and Kakashi addressed him, his voice dripping with pity. "What are you doing now? You know, you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

Naruto looked up and replied frustratedly, "I know, I know! You told us already!"

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage," Kakashi responded.

"You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight when I'm starving to death?!" Kakashi started walking away, Ellainna comfortably hitching a ride on his back, but Naruto still shouted onward. "So, you caught me off guard! That's all it was. Believe it!" He hunched over, weakening from hunger. "I'm so hungry...I don't have any strength...But I can't let that stop me. I've got to get one of those bells no matter what! I'll find the strength somehow. Believe it. I'm gonna pass this test and I'm not going back to the Academy. I _will_ become a ninja."

Suddenly, I gang of Naruto clones jumped out the water, heading for Kakashi. He looked back in interest and quickly tossed Ellainna off his back. She tumbled into a somersault and landed by the tree Sasuke was in. She had no objections as she would rather not be in the middle of fight. She stood and watched as Naruto renewed their fight, intrigued at how apt he was at such a complicated jutsu. No one so young can usually handle it so well, and so many clones at once. She was impressed.

"Ha! You're overconfident, sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a shadow clone attack-my best jutsu!"

The clones landed on the ground and began charging towards Kakashi, whom was also impressed at his skill with the jutsu. "Great technique," he began. "But I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu." Shockingly, Naruto came from behind and grabbed onto Kakashi to hold him still.

"What," Kakashi said incredulous. "He got me from behind!"

"Didn't you say 'don't let your enemies get behind you'? Good advice, sensei. Believe it!" All of the clones began grasping onto Kakashi and holding him in place. "I had one of my clones come out of the river, then sneak up behind you super quiet. Now, this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!" Naruto came at Kakashi with a diving elbow drop, his teammates watching on in awe. Naruto seemed to be really serious about his ninja training. Suddenly, his attack connected, but in Kakashi's place was a Naruto clone! Ellainna chuckled softly and Naruto landed on his feet, confused.

"It's you," Naruto exclaimed, thinking he had figured out what happened. "You're Kakashi sensei, aren't you?! You transformed into me using a jutsu!" Suddenly, all the Naruto's and his clones were fighting each other, each one thinking on of the others was Kakashi in disguise. The Narutos conversed and came up with a plan. He would undo the jutsu, leaving just him and the imposter! Naruto chastised himself for not thinking of it sooner before he released the jutsu.

All the Narutos disappeared and the only person there was Naruto himself. No imposter or Kakashi in sight. What was in Naruto's sights, however, was one of the silver bells, on the ground next to him. "A bell?!" Naruto cheesed in victory. "I must have got to him with my attack. He dropped a bell!" Naruto raced over to pick it up, laughing in victory. As he crouched down to pick up his prize, he was abruptly yanked into the air by his ankles. He had fallen for a trap! He now dangled upside down from a tree, rope tied taught around his ankles. He cried out in surprise, "Hey! Woah! Let me down! What is this?! Hey! Help! Somebody! Ahhh, help! Come on! The bell!"

Naruto tried, futility, to reach the bell from his spot but was unsuccessful. Kakashi showed up and picked the bell back up, sighing in dissatisfaction. "Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent might use it against you. Oh, and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it."

Frustrated at being one upped once again, Naruto shook and gripped from the tree.

"I ninja must see through deception," Kakashi lectured.

"I! Get! It," Naruto yelled angrily.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Sasuke, seeing a moment of opportunity as Kakashi was lecturing Naruto, decided to take a chance and attack his sensei by throwing a few small shuriken and kunais at him. They connected and took him down, shocking Naruto and Sakura.

"Wha," Naruto exclaimed. "He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?! You went too far!"

Kakashi fell to the ground before a puff of smoke revealed a log in his place, showing that it was a substitution jutsu Kakashi had used, just like on Naruto a few moments ago. Realizing this, Sasuke quickly ran to relocate, knowing that he had just compromised the one he was residing in and not wanting to be caught unawares. He scolded himself as he analyzed what had happened and how he fell for it. Kakashi, hiding in a bush nearby, readied a weapon from his pouch. Sakura chased after Sasuke, more desperate to be near him and wondering if he had been caught than to be thinking of a plan to get the bells. Ellainna continued to stand by the tree, contemplating her next move. Naruto, was still stuck in the tree.

Sakura seemed to have caught up to Kakashi and she hung back in the treetops, watching him. Then, a whisper came from behind her; 'Sakura, behind you!'Shocked, she turned around and saw Kakashi sitting there. She screamed in pure terror before Kakashi put her in a genjustsu. She looked around, terrified and freaking out, before she saw Sasuke covered in blood and weapons. He was calling out for her help and she froze in fear. She teared up and screamed once more before passing out. Kakashi watched from a tree branch nearby and was internally monologuing, obviously proud of himself, before he was interrupted when he too heard a voice behind him. 'So, when are you going to tie _me_ up, Kakashi sensei?'

He suddenly noticed that Ellainna was on his back again, her face right next to his. He was startled, internally questioning how she not only found him, but how he hadn't heard or noticed her until just then. That's when he realized that she was a Chunin for a reason and that he shouldn't underestimate her. It was also when we noticed that she had a kunai near his throat. She giggled innocently, as though she were an ignorant child. She jingled his bells and ran her tongue across his ear before she crooned seductively, "What's the matter, Kakashi sensei? You seem so-" she pressed the kunai closer to his throat this time, "-_unnerved_."

Kakashi managed to push her off and jumped away, facing her and prepared to fight back. Ellainna stood in a relaxed stance, swinging the kunai on her middle finger leisurely. "It's only me, sweet, oblivious, Ellie."

She spoke softly, like a dazed woman watching the clouds go by, but immediately grasped her kunai in her hand and charged Kakashi after she spoke. He quickly entered a defensive position, knowing now that he definitely needs to take her a little more seriously than he previously assumed. Thinking she was going to attack him head on, that's what he prepared for. Instead, Ellainna tossed her kunai upward and slid underneath Kakashi, between his legs. She got behind him while he was in a moment of surprise and used that to climb onto his shoulders effortlessly and catch her kunai. She held the point to his neck once more and bent over to look at him in the face.

"This is getting a little old, sensei," she teased. He leaned back slightly to make her unbalanced and slide off. Wanting him to do this very thing, she easily slid so that she was now sitting on his shoulders facing him and let momentum knock him on his back. She was now sitting on his neck and giggled. "At least take me to dinner first, sensei!" She couldn't tell because of his mask but Kakashi's face turned a few shades redder as he realized how compromising a position they were in. She stabbed her kunai into his shirt, temporarily pinning him to the ground and bent over, kissing him on the cheek, before she stood back up and faced Sasuke, who had been watching the entire showdown. Prideful and full of himself, he rushed past her, attempting to grab a bell from Kakashi as he was immobile. Kakashi easily removed the kunai and jumped out of the way of Sasuke's opening attack. Ellainna spun on her heel and knocked Sasuke down on his face with one hand. She squatted over him so she could speak right next to his ear. "I'm not done playing with him yet. You can wait until I'm finished. She then used her grip on Sasuke's head as leverage to areal flip to the side, dodging the kunai Kakashi threw at her.

"No fair! I wasn't ready to let you up yet!"

Kakashi charged at Ellainna and she jumped in the air, grabbing him by the shoulders of his shirt and suplexed him to the ground as she landed. The puff of smoke revealed it was a substitution jutsu again, a log taking his place once more. She felt the seemingly discarded kunai Kakashi threw at her earlier at her neck and said sensei was standing behind her. "I think now is when you give up."

Ellainna smirked and pressed her neck against the kunai. "Oh, really," she replied, still taunting him. Sasuke threw his own kunai at Kakashi, causing him to let Ellainna go and she ducked. Sasuke's kunai cut a rope, which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi and Ellainna, which released a barrage of kunai and shurikens in Kakashi's direction. He dodged them and noticed almost too late when Sasuke appeared behind him, ready with a follow up attack to take advantage of him being focused on dodging the weapons. Ellainna jumped and kicked Sasuke out of the way. "I told you, this is MY fight, Sasuke," she proclaimed, before Kakashi grabbed her leg and swung her the opposite way. She flipped and landed on her feet. Sasuke quickly recovered and came back for Kakashi right after he threw Ellainna, going in for a kick. When Kakashi blocked that, he went in for a punch, which was easily blocked by Kakashi's other free hand. Sasuke then used the momentum to turn and attempt to knee Kakashi. That was blocked too by Kakashi's forearm, but he was impressed nonetheless with Sasuke's skills. Smirking at how well he was faring against his sensei, Sasuke reached out to try and grab one of the bells, on succeeding on touching it with a finger and Kakashi pushed Sasuke away and he slid backwards.

Elsewhere, Naruto was complaining about his sensei's teaching methods and struggled to get out of the tree. He reached up with his kunai and deftly cut the rope binding his ankles. He glided to the ground and landed on his feet, proud of himself and vowing not to fall for another trap. Suddenly, Naruto was up in the air once more! He had fallen into another tree trap and he was now dangling from the same tree, though with just one ankle this time. He groaned loudly and chided himself for getting stuck again. He spent a few moments contemplating what to do before he noticed that the lunches were sitting on the memorial a few feet away. After contemplating if he would steal it or not, he decided that he would and hatched a plan to get down.

Back at the fight, as Sasuke charged back at Kakashi, Ellainna came from behind the latter and used his shoulders like a vault and flipped herself over him. She kicked Sasuke in the face and followed through on her flip so that she was facing Kakashi. She was hunched over and her hair was a little messy. She smirked and licked her lips, enjoying the fight. Kakashi made the bring it on gesture and she charged at him again. Sasuke attempted to take advantage of this by coming behind her and catching Kakashi off guard. Ellainna, however, spun and side swept Sasuke, knocking him down once more, and then leapt at Kakashi. He was expecting her to attack him again so he was definitely taken aback by her hugging him tightly, linking her legs behind him firmly. He was going to pry her off but he had more important things to worry about since Sasuke, fed up, began the hand signs to perform the Fireball jutsu. Kakashi was shocked. Genin weren't supposed to be able to do such high level jutsu, but then again look at Naruto's clones. Thinking quickly, he tossed Ellainna unceremoniously to the left before Sasuke blew the jutsu where he was standing. Ellainna rolled to avoid being injured, but a tree ended up breaking her fall. The force knocked the wind out of her and she was unable to yell at Sasuke for being so inconsiderate and interfering with her fight.

Meanwhile, Sakura had finally woken up and after taking in her surroundings, she remembered she saw Sasuke was in trouble and called out for him. She began looking for him, determined to somehow nurse him back to health.

After he finished the jutsu, Sasuke saw that Kakashi was nowhere to be found and looked around himself frantically, trying to locate him. Kakashi's hand shot up from beneath Sasuke and grabbed his ankle as he taunted him.

"Where? I'm where you least expect me-" He pulled Sasuke down so that he was fully underground, save for his head. He looked like a Sasuke plant in full bloom.

"-Right under your feet," Kakashi said, finishing his statement. Ellainna laughed, amused at the predicament Sasuke was now in. Kakashi crouched so her could lecture Sasuke. "Earth Style Headhunter Jutsu. Can't move, hunh? That was ninjutsu, the third shinobi battle skill. You have talent. You were right to think that you are different from the others. But! Different isn't always better." He stood up before he finished speaking. "They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." As Sasuke complained and tried in vain to escape, Kakashi walked over to Ellainna, a threatening look in his eye. She stood, intending to distract him and get away but he was too quick and suddenly he was behind her. Swiftly, before she knew it, she was on the ground, her arms and legs bonded with rope. Kakashi had hogtied her!

As he lifted her up, he said, "And you. What you did was unacceptable."

She squirmed, confused, and said, "What do you mean?! You told us to attack you!"

He hoisted her on his shoulder and walked back towards the wooden posts. "Yes, me. Not your comrades."

"He got in the way! You saw! I was-OW!" Kakashi carelessly let her drop to the ground and silently raced to Naruto, whom he had saw on the memorial monument, beginning to take a munch on the lunch he had left there.

"It's chow time," Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hi there," Kakashi said from behind him, just as cheery.

Naruto screamed in alarm. Quickly trying to backtrack, Naruto said glumly, "I was just joking, sensei."

"Nice try."

While he was distracted by Naruto, Ellainna struggled to, but eventually successfully, move her arms from behind her to in front of her, stood, and hopped away. She hid behind a tree and hurriedly reached for a kunai to cut herself free. As she sawed, she looked behind the tree to make sure Kakashi hadn't come for her. She wasn't ready to be counted out just yet. As she got close to cutting the rope around her wrist, she stopped paying as much attention and rushed to get her hands free. As soon as they were, she looked around the tree nervously. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Slowly and fearfully, she turned back around and there he was standing, a few inches from her face. She turned red in embarrassment and chuckled nervously. "H-h-hey there...you..."

Kakashi clicked his tongue and shook his head in disapproval.

Back in the forest, Sakura ran around, still looking for Sasuke. When she got to the clearing where he was buried, she stopped mid jog as she noticed his head sprouted above the ground. Her stomach dropped in fear and she fought against fainting again.

"...Sakura..." Sasuke said, confused. This prompted Sakura to scream.

"Sasuke's just a head without a body and he's talking!" She then promptly fainted again. Sasuke deadpanned and begroaned, "And that's my partner..."

As Sakura came to, Sasuke hovered over her, trying to make sure she was okay. She awoke fully and began attacking him affectionately, much to Sasuke's chargin of course. He pushed her off, satisfied that she was okay, and refocused on his mission: getting a bell before lunch. Sakura tried multiple times to dissuade Sasuke from trying, she figured that if they all failed at least she'd be with him still, though it didn't work. He had his mind made up and he was insulted she even tried to change it.

At the 3 wooden posts, we see Naruto tied to the one in the middle, Ellainna retied, though her hands were in front of her this time and she had been gagged with a bandana, and Kakashi lecturing them both. Before they knew it, the bell had rung. It was noon, lunchtime, and nobody had a bell. Ellainna and Naruto were both tied up. Everyone was hungry (except Ellainna), and they all felt defeated and dejected. Sasuke and Sakura had joined the other three by the pillars and sat on either side of Naruto, Sasuke making sure to sit next to Ellainna. He helped her sit up and she leaned against him, frustrated at how the day's events had turned out and sad at the prospect of having to start over again. Especially at seventeen. She huffed through her nose and Sasuke pet the back of her head out of habit to calm her down.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's stomachs growled and Kakashi took a moment to poke fun at them. "Uh-oh, stomach's growling, hunh? That's too bad. Oh, by the way, about this exercise? Well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the Academy." Ellainna sat up expectantly as they all got excited. Maybe there was hope after all!

Sakura, slightly confused, said, "What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" She then started cheering. Sasuke smirked and Naruto cheered as well as he could, being tied up to the post.

"That-That means all of us-I mean, all of us?!"

Ellainna tried to say something and sat up, bobbing up and down excitedly but nobody cared enough to decode or ungag her.

Kakashi smiled as he spoke again. "Yes. All of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently."

The cheering stopped immediately and the grimaces returned. Ellainna plopped down on the ground and growled in frustration.

Naruto protested vehemently, "Drop us from the program?! That means we can never become ninja!"

"Mm hmm-mmp mmm hm mmmm," Ellainna chimed in.

"You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent back to the Academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!"

"Because you don't think like ninja," Kakashi replied. "You think like little kids-like brats."

Sasuke, angry by the insult, charged Kakashi again. He was easily taken down and Kakashi sat on him as he continued his lecture. "You all think it's all about you."

Sakura yells at Kakashi thinking it will help anything. "Let go of Sasuke! You can't just step on him like he's a bug!"

Ellainna however found it all amusing, though was too upset to laugh.

Kakashi ignored her and continued. "You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, hunh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sakura said.

"I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close."

"What it's about," Naruto said.

"Yes. That's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"But that's...I mean, I wanted to ask you about that from the begginging," Sakura said, tyring to earn brownie points."

"Use your head," Kakashi said, annoyed. "Three people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

"How are we supposed to know why you picked three people," Naruto groaned in frustration. "We didn't make the rules!"

"It's so basic. Teamwork!"

All four of Kakashi's students looked away, ashamed that they so obviously and terribly screwed up.

"It's like working together. Is that what you mean," Sakura asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. It's too late now. But if all of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway, it's over."

"Wait," Sakura said. "Why is there only two bells then? It would have led to group conflict and split us up!"

"Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. And a chunin especially. But you four-it never even crossed your mind. Sakura-you obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Same goes for you, Ellainna. You play around and make jokes. You don't take anything seriously. And when you finally decided to throw your hat in the ring, you did so solo. You even went so far as to fight your own comrade. And for what? That is beyond unacceptable. Naruto-you do everything on your own. _Everything_. And you Sasuke, you thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance! Ninja missions are carried out in _squads_. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, it can lead to failure and death. For example-" Kakashi pulls a kunai out and holds it next to Sasuke's throat. "-Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies."

Sakura and Naruto both freak out and Ellainna tries to wiggle free of her bondage to help but she just keeps falling over.

"That's what happens on a mission," Kakashi continued as he removed the kunai from near Sasuke's neck.

Naruto and Sakura both take a breather. "Oh boy. That was really scary," the latter said.

Kakashi spun the kunai around his pointer finger as he resumed his lecture. "The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice. And someone ends up dead." Kakashi replaces his kunai in his ninja tool bag and stands up off of Sasuke and walks towards the memorial monument. "On every mission your life is on the line. Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They're all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village. "

Naruto, missing the point, exclaimed that that was the kind of life he wanted to live. He wanted to be the kind of hero who got his name on the monument. Kakashi took a moment to explain that these heroes were killed in action; they gave their lives for the village.

Naruto began reconsidering his decision and the weight of the reality of the meaning of the monument weighed on him. Kakashi explained the personal importance of the stone to his students and they all took a moment to let it sink in just how dangerous it really can be as a ninja.

Kakashi turned around and announced that he would give them a final chance to pass on.

"All right...I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But Naruto doesn't get any as he broke the rules, trying to eat by himself. Ellainna can't either as she has to stay tied up for the remainder of the mission. Anyone who tries to feed Naruto or free Ellainna will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?"

As Kakashi walked off to who knows where in the woods, Sasuke and Sakura began eating the prepackaged lunches. Naruto tried to be strong and ignore his hunger pains and Ellainna scooted like a worm over to Sasuke. She stopped halfway, out of breath, and just lied on her back and groaned in frustration. Then, Naruto's stomach growled and he tried to play it off, encouraging his teammates to ignore him and not break the rules. Unfortunately, his stomach growled right after his proclamation so it didn't do much convincing.

"I think we should feed Naruto and untie El," Sasuke began.

Ellainna perked up, confused. Sakura looked at Sasuke incredulously and tried to convince him otherwise, reminding him of what their sensei had said before he left.

Sasuke replied, explaining how they would be a more effective team with a fed Naruto and a fourth teammate. Sakura ultimately agrees and after a bit of back and forth, she begins feeding Naruto (much to his pleasure). Sasuke makes his way to Ellainna, kunai in hand. She sits up and watches as he begins to saw at the rope tying her hands together.

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke appears and an enormous rush of wind gushes across them, knocking Ellainna flat on her back. Kakashi appears and in a loud, booming voice, yells, "You!"

Startled, Naruto starts freaking out on the pole.

"You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for your punishment." Kakashi makes some hand signs and dark storm clouds appear, shooting lightening menacingly. "Any last words?"

Sasuke reaches out to help Ellainna up and Sakura cowers as Naruto challenges Kakashi, explaining how he was the one who told them they were a team and needed to act like it, though he trailed off, not sure of what else to say. Sasuke and Sakura piped up and helped him complete his argument and Ellainna nodded, unable to do or say more as she was still bound and gagged.

Holding his hands in one sign, Kakashi strode over to them threateningly and said, "The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" He stares at all of them and smiles (though they can't see it because of his mask) and says, "You pass."

Each of his students are confused and he says again, slower, "You. Pass."

"What d'you mean," Sakura asked. "How'd we pass?"

The sky rapidly cleared up and Ellainna spun in a circle, kicking her feet in the air in enthusiasm and joy.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded," Kakashi said, replying to Sakura. "The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. 'A ninja must see through deception'. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Sasuke and Sakura smiled triumphantly and Ellainna was still doing her little dance of victory. Overcome with emotion, Naruto began to tear up and expressed how much he admired his new sensei. He thought he was pretty cool.

Giving them a thumbs up, Kakashi announced that the exercise was over, they had all passed, and that they would begin their first mission the next day. Sakura and Naruto cheered in excitement and Kakashi turned to begin walking away. "Let's go home."

Sasuke finished cutting Ellainna free and she jumped up excitedly. She ran and sprung on Kakashi's back, affectionately rubbing her cheek against him.

"I'm going home with _you,_" she exclaimed. Kakashi and Sasuke both sighed and everyone continued walking. Naruto, however, still stuck to the post, cried out for attention.

"I knew they would do this; it happens every time! Hey! You guys forgot to untie meeeeee!"

A/N:

So, basically, if you can't tell already, I'm just taking it episode by episode right now. There will be more to fill and flesh out (that's what next chapter is). I am just trying to figure out how I want to write this right now. I've had this idea in my head for years but actually writing it is sooooo completely different. I'm changing a lot as I go and filling in spots so. 🙂 Just stick with me and I'll do my best to deliver a wonderful story. Thanks!


	3. See What's Not Seen

Kakashi walked to a local restaurant and grabbed a booth for both him and Ellainna, who was still riding on his back. The waitress gestured to their table and Kakashi walked towards it, leaving the waitress to giggle at them from the front as she grabbed menus. Kakashi stood by the table, waiting for Ellainna to get down off his back.

"Are you gonna sit down or just hold us up," he asked her.

"Oh," she said, surprised. She didn't think she was supposed to stay with him for his meal. She climbed down and sat on one side of the booth and Kakashi sat on the other. The waitress set the menus down and Kakashi immediately began perusing it, holding it so that it blocked his face from view of Ellainna. Ellainna looked around nervously before she too looked at her menu.

"Just call me over when you're ready to order," the waitress said cheerfully, winking at Ellainna. She smiled sheeplishly back and perused the menu. The waitress left them alone.

"Is it okay if I get...the pork buns? And rice," Ellainna tenderly asked.

"Sure," Kakashi said cheerfully.

Ellainna had no idea what was going on or what to think. Was it a date? Did she really make that big of an impression on him? She doubted it and was confused as to how she was supposed to act. Something felt off but she couldn't place what exactly. She didn't know how to react. She was thrown for a loop.

A few more minutes pass by and Kakashi sets his menu down and waves the waitress over. She quickly walks over and Kakashi spouts off his order. Ellainna looked at Kakashi, mystified. She took him in fully for the first time, realizing just then that she hadn't before. The soft light from the setting sun fell on him and highlighted every feature, every sharp line, everything. Time seemed to slow down for her and everything in the background went silent and blurry. The only thing that was for her was Kakashi and her gaze upon him. He seemed to shine and sparkle in the sunset.

"_Damn."_

"Ma'am?"

Ellainna snapped out her thoughts and looked up.

"Hunh?"

Kakashi and the waitress were looking at her. The waitress smiled and said, "Your order?"

"Oh! Uhm..." She scanned the menu again, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "The uh...Two orders of pork puns! And a side of rice. Oh! And the dark sauce, please."

After she wrote it down, the waitress looked at them expectantly, a wide smile on her face.

"First date?"

Ellainna went red and freaked out a bit. "No! No, no, no, no, no! It's not-I mean-He's just-like-no! My master-eh-No! My sensei-" She hid her hands in her face while the waitress giggled. She leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret." She motioned she was sealing her lips and locking the secret away and winked before she turned on her heel to put their orders in.

Ellainna glanced at Kakashi, trying to read his expression, but she was unsuccessful. She looked at the table and picked at the peeling sealant, thinking about what she was going to do. She scolded herself for losing her cool. It was supposed to be a silly crush, a joke even. She tried to rationalize and tuck away her feelings. She tried to talk herself out of it by listing all the reasons it would be a mistake. The impropriety, the age difference, the dynamics it would create between them and in the team, etc. No, she decided. This was just a product of confusion and assumption on her part. This isn't anything but a late lunch. Probably because he thinks she hadn't eaten earlier. She reasoned the only reason she was there was because she had jumped on his back earlier. That had to be it, she decided. He was going here anyway and she had just tagged along for the ride.

She sighed in relief, figuring that she had worked it all out and disppelled any true feelings she had for him outside of her joking attitude from that morning. She looked over to the kitchen, trying to determine how far along they were in preparing their food.

"So," Kakashi said, breaking the silence. Ellainna turned to him, smiling. She had gotten back in her groove. "I brought you here-"

"Because I'm so irresitable," she said, cutting Kakashi off and batting her eyelids. She was definitely back in her old headspace.

"-so that we could discuss your place on this team," Kakashi continued, unphased by Ellainna's joke.

"Oh," she said. "Okay!" She sat up, eager to hear what he was going to say.

"You are obviously further behind your teammates since you have been doing mostly solo missions for so long." Ellainna's expression fell.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't that mean I am more advanced? I have real world experience! I have-"

"-a lack of understanding with teamwork. You've got fighting skill, no doubt. You can hold your own against an enemy. But what about your teammates? Not every mission needs a strong armed lone wolf and your team has two!"

Ellainna nodded her head in understanding. Kakashi continued his lecture through their meal, discussing what improvements he would like to see in her and what the future looks like as far as her progressing to Jonin level. He continued until they're food was basically gone and he was all talked out.

"That is all. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

With a puff of smoke and a blink of an eye, Kakashi was gone. Ellainna blinked a few times as she took in what he said before she realized what happened.

"Hey!"

Ellainna counted her change as she walked down the street. She shook her head in annoyance. She couldn't believe that he not only stuck her with the bill, but that she hadn't seen it coming or thought of it herself! She groaned in irritation but then smirked. She was going to enjoy paying him back for this.

As she walked home, she passed by a rice ball shop and thought of Sasuke.

"I guess it's a start on being a 'good teammate'," she sighed to herself. She walked up to the stand and bought an assortment of rice balls. As she walked to Sasuke's apartment, she contemplated whether or not she'd stay or just keave the bag with a note. She figured just leaving it would be easier. She didn't have to do a complete 180 in one night, right? Besides, slow and steady wins the race.

She gently rapped on his door and Sasuke answered fairly quickly. Seeing his confused expression, Ellainna held up the box and smiled. "Congratulations! You're a genin!"

Sasuke apprehensively took the box and looked back at Ellainna.

She waved and cheerfully said, "Have a good night!"

She promptly left and walked home, a skip in her step. Sasuke shook his head and closed his door, preparing to feast on the food she had brought.

The next morning, Team 7 and their sensei (who was late again) met up and began tackling various missions across the village. They were fairly low ranked missions so they were easy, but it was good. It would give them space to learn how to work together in a team. They tackled each one as though it were high staked and needed the most detailed plan of attack.

"Sasuke, I'm at Point B," Sasuke said into his walkie talkie.

"Sakura, I'm at Point C," Sakura said, following suit.

After a few beats, Naruto finally answered. "Naruto, I'm at Point A, believe it!"

"Go slow, Naruto," Kakashi advised. "Okay, Squad 7...hmm?!"

A shadowy figure leapt through the trees and took off quickly.

"The target has moved," Kakashi exclaimed. "Follow it!"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura steathily raced after the figure, making sure to be quiet and stay hidden. They peaked over the tree they were hiding behind, trying to catch a visual on their target. Kakashi, holding point with Ellainna a few meters back, asked the three genin how close they were to the target.

"Five meters," Naruto said. "I'm ready, just tell me when to go. Believe it!"

Sasuke and Sakura chorused their readiness as well and Kakashi counted them off before giving them the signal. The three of them jumped, lunging for the animal, with Naruto being the one to successfully capture it. As Naruto fought to hold on to the cat, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and Sasuke stood a bit off, listening to Kakashi speak.

"Can you identify ribbon on right ear?"

The cat comically began scratching Naruto's face and stomping on him as Sasuke gave the all clear. "Affirmative. We got a positive ID."

"Right. Lost pet, Torah, captured. Mission accomplished."

Ellainna cheered in triumph and pumped one fist in the air, her other one tightly grasping Kakashi's shoulder so she wouldn't fall. Though, it was pointless because Naruto's subsequent screeching shocked her so bad she fell anyway.

"Can't we get better missions than this?! I hate cats!"

The feedback rung in her ears and the pain from falling on her back radiated through her upper body. Kakashi temporarily faltered too, the screeching hurting his ears as well.

"Naruto, you idiot," Ellainna screeched back, just as loud as she sat up. "These talkies are sensitive! You can't just go yelling into them!"

"No kidding," Kakashi said.

"Ooops..."

They all made their way back to the Hokage's office to return the lost pet to its owner and complete their mission. The owner was very happy and grateful to have her cat back. Naruto and Sakura quietly remarked how suffocating an embrace the lady was giving her cat.

The Third Hokage read out the options for the next mission that squad 7 could take. Naruto cut him off and expressed his desire to go on a tougher mission. Ellainna peeked around from behind Kakashi and vehemently agreed.

"I'm passed all this baby stuff! I'm sure they can handle harder missions like I'm used to," she said passionately.

Iruka stood in indignation and scolded them for being disrespectful and overeager. Naruto and Ellainna both argued back, countering that the missions they were being assigned shouldn't even really count as missions. Kakashi cut them off, however, by knocking Naruto firmly in the head and pushing Ellainna's face into his flack jacket, the latter doing exactly was Kakashi hoped and put her in a daze.

"Will you put a lid on it," Kakashi said.

"Of course! Anything you need, Kakashi-sensei," Ellainna said in a daze, glancing up at him with glazed over eyes.

"Naruto," the Third Hokage began. "It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given." Naruto looked at him from his spot on the floor and listened as the Hokage explained the significance of missions and how they're divvied up and also how ninja are ranked. Naruto, however, stopped listening halfway through, turned his back to the Hokage, and started telling his team a story about ramen.

"Silence," the Third Hokage yelled in frustration.

Team 7 looked back at him and Kakashi apologized flatly.

Naruto began making his case to the Hokage on why he should get a tougher mission before he turned back away from him. Kakashi lamented to himself on how he would get reprimanded later for his lack of control on Naruto.

The Third chuckled and yielded, granting Naruto his request.

"I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

Naruto and Ellainna cheered in victory, the former speculating who the client is to be. The Third Hokage stated that he wouldn't have to wait long to find out as he would bring him in immeadiately. He requested for the client to come in and Team 7 all looked at the door to see who it was. A drunk man entered and instantly insulted them, expected an older and more experienced team to escort him. Ellainna had goosebumps over her body as she instantly recognized who the man was. She had met him a few days ago and had sugared him up so she could get Sake and food from him for free. As he took 5 huge gulps out of the liquor bottle in his hand, she quietly sidestepped behind Kakashi. She tenderly gripped his sleeves, hoping to stay hidden. Kakashi peeked at her curiously but said nothing. Ellainna silently hoped that he wouldn't recognize her as she had worn a different outfit and hairstyle that night.

The old man pointed at Naruto and expressed his immense incredulity that he was a ninja, let alone a capable one. Not catching on at first, Naruto began laughing, looking to see who the man was talking about. Once he realized however, he started an uproar, declaring he was going to demolish the drunk man. Kakashi had a grip on Naruto's collar before he got upset, knowing he was going to act that way.

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto," he said. "It doesn't work that way."

The old man introduced himself as a 'master' bridge builder named Tazuna after taking another large swig out his bottle. He the explains where he's headed and what he's doing; essentially why he needs protection. He expressed his expectations to be escorted safely, even if it costs them their lives.

After preparing for their mission, Team 7 rolled out with their client in tow. When they pass through the front gate, Naruto stops to cheer in triumph. He's excited to be on a higher ranked mission that requires him to leave the village. Tazuna was still doubtful in Naruto's capabilites, though Kakashi puts them to ease by explaining that he, a Jonin, and Ellainna, a Chunin, would be with them. Naruto, however, doesn't let his comment go and decides to teach the old man a lesson. Turns around and points at Tazuna, calling him out.

"Don't insult a ninja," he began. "It's a big mistake! And I'm the greatest ninja of all time! Someday I'm gonna be Hokage and you're gonna have to look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage are powerful and wise," Tazuna refuted after taking another swig of his bottle. "You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage is the day I'll sprout wings and fly."

Naruto argued back that he will become Hokage and that he would have to respect him. Tazuna fires back that even if he was, he'd still consider Naruto a loser. Naruto growled and Kakashi grabbed his collar as he tried to once again charge Tazuna.

"I told you, you're supposed to protect the client, not attack him," Kakashi said sternly as Naruto fought against his hold on him. Naruto barked at both Tazuna and Kakashi in frustration.

As they trekked towards their destination, Sakura striked up a conversation.

"Say, Mr. Tazuna. Your country is the land of waves, right?"

"Yeah," Tazuna responed.

"Kakashi sensei, aren't there ninja in that country too, right?"

"No, there are none there," Kakashi replied. He then explained how other lands and villages work, both with and without ninja military strength. He explained the importance behind Kages and why only some places have them. He reassured her, though, that regardless, C ranked missions don't have ninja battles. Sakura was relieved that they wouldn't run into any foreign, enemy ninja.

As they crossed over a small creek by bridge, Ellainna took the opportunity to grab onto Kakashi's arm affectionately. Fully used to her antics by now, Kakashi ignored her and they all kept going. As they passed a large clearing, she and Kakashi made eye contact, both having sensed something was up, before continuing on.

Suddenly, two ninja appeared, seemingly out of nowhere! They took their shuriken chain weapons and wrapped it around Kakashi and Ellainna's bodies. The other four were stunned into inaction as they watched the enemy ninja pull on the chains, ripping them apart.

"No," Sasuke shouted out in shock. Sakura screamed in fear and Naruto called out in disbelief. The two enemy ninja appeared behind Naruto and he froze in fear.

"Now it's your turn," one of them said as they both reared back, preparing for attack. Sasuke, not wasting a second more, leapt into action. He threw a shuriken at the enemy's chain, following it up with a kunai, effectively locking it into a tree. They yanked but were unable to free themselves. Sasuke landed on either arm of the enemy ninja and used them as support beams as he kicked them both in the face. The chain broke off of their arm gauntlets and they immeadiately took their chance to go for Naruto and Tazuna. Sakura got in front of Tazuna, kunai in hand, as she prepared to defend her client. Sasuke got in front of her protectively, opening himself up to attack.

Suddenly, Ellainna appeared, who kicked the guy in the face. It launched him into Kakashi's clothesline, effectively taking him down. Kakashi stood with one enemy caught on one arm and the other one underneath his other arm, both subdued. Ellainna was crouched in front of Sasuke before she too stood, swinging a kunai around her pointer finger. She placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and leaned against him. Naruto looked up and they simultaneously said, "Hi."

Sakura cheered, grateful they were okay, and Sasuke made an annoyed face, masking his relief that they (especially Ellainna) were okay. Naruto looked around in confusion, trying to understand what happened. Ellainna turned to Sasuke and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You didn't think I'd be beat _that_ easily, did you?"

Sasuke turned his nose up at her. "No, of course not. Any idiot could've seen what happened."

Kakashi began walking but stopped and turned to Naruto.

"Sorry for not helping you sooner, Naruto. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

Tazuna internally sighed in relief. He was worried that was going to be it for him. Kakashi praised Sasuke and Sakura for their fast thinking and skills. Ellainna clapsed her hands together and cried, "What about me, Kakashi-sensei?! Didn't I do well, too?!"

"Yes, you did well, too," Kakashi said dryly. Ellainna raised both hands and cheered, taking joy and delight in her half-hearted praise. Naruto scolded himself as he realized he had froze up and was useless in the fight. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was so much more calm, cool, and collected than he was. Sasuke turned to Naruto and proceeded to tease him. Naruto growled in frustration, prepared to charge Sasuke when Kakashi instructed him to stop and stand still. He explained that there was poison in the enemy ninja's claws and he would have to stay immobile until it was extracted.

This shocked Naruto and he glanced at his wound, contemplating what to do and fearful of the poison moving throughout him.

"By the way, Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi said, turning to face said person. "We need to talk."

"You bet we do," Ellainna tagged on, wagging a finger in his face before she remembered she was avoiding his gaze. She 'eek'ed and turned on her heel, whistling as she side stepped away.

After the enemy ninja were tied up, Kakashi explained who they were and their training. They were concious by now and asked how their ambush attack had been given away. Kakashi remarked the unusuality of the puddle they were hiding in. Tazuna chastized Kakashi for leaving the fight up to his less experienced students to handle. Kakashi explained he waited to gather intel: their mission and their target. Trying to play it off, Tazuna asked Kakashi to elaborate.

"I wanted to know if they were attacking us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the Master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you neglected to mention that there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down."

Kakashi explained annoyed and angrily that his deceit not only caused the mission to be improperly staffed, it also caused it and his squad to be put danger. Genin are not supposed to be charged with B-ranked or higher missions, which is exactly what this is. Sakura repeated what Kakashi said in a nicer and more concise manner, urging him to let them turn around and return to the village. She tried to convince him by citing Naruto's wound as important and urgent to be treated. Kakashi agreed, angering Naruto. He took a kunai and stabbed his wound with it, shocking everyone. He mumbled to himself, griping about his inability to keep on par with his peers despite his intense and consistent training. Naruto pledged on his wound to complete the mission they'd been assigned and protect the bridge builder.

Kakashi informed Naruto that however cool it may have been to remove the poison by stabbing himself, if he continued to bleed out, he'd die. Naruto began to freak out and Kakashi walked over to him, instructing him to allow Kakashi to treat his wound. Ellainna walked over and gave Kakashi some first aid implements to treat Naruto with. He took them from her and studied Naruto's wound, surprised in the vast amount of healing it's already done in such a short amount of time.

Ellainna sat on the ground and decided then was as good a time as any to drink some water and eat some of the fruit that she had brought along with her. After bandaging Naruto's hand, Kakashi stood up and sighed in exasperation.

"When you're done with your picnic..." he said.

"Well, sorryyyyy," Ellainna responded indignantly, throwing her hands in the air. "A girl gets hungry sometimes." She packs up and goes to stand by Kakashi, sensually massaging his arm. "I have to keep up my looks or someone wouldn't be interested anymore." She giggled and began walked, sashaying the whole way. She didn't get three steps ahead of her before she tripped over a rock and dramatically fell to the ground, clutching her ankle as though she was in pain.

"Ow! My ankle! Ow," she procclaimed. Kakashi sighed again as he watched her performance. Ellainna looked up at him, pouting. "I can't walk on it! Kakashi, you have to carry me! Ow! It hurts!" She laid back on her back and screamed out in false pain again.

For the sake of continuing to move forward and keeping the mission going, he let Ellainna think she had won. He walked over to her and leaned down as though he was going to pick her up. He dropped his bag in her lap and whispered in her ear.

"Don't think this is cute or that you are getting one over on me, but just know that this _is_ going to come back on you later."

Ellainna shivered and looked up at Kakashi as he reached out to lift her. She shook her hands and her head in refusal. "No, nevermind, I changed my mind! I can walk just fine! Look, my ankle feels better already!" She shook her leg as Kakashi lifted her.

"Oh no, we don't want you walking on an injury! That could hurt the mission and we don't want that, _do we_?" Kakashi hoisted Ellainna on his back and she hung her head guiltily. They all started walking again, making their way to the border where the docks and harbor were. They rented a bpat and set off for the Land of Waves.


	4. Teamwork Works

A/N:

So, I'm assuming I'm doing something right and I'm on the right track. You guys are reading my story! X3 That makes me immensely happy. I apologize for such a short chapter last time. I wanted to do two episodes in one but I didn't want to have so much going on I couldn't fit it into one. I don't think 10,000 words in one chapter is appropriate. I feel like that's too much for you guys. But you tell me what you think 🙂 I am combining these next two episodes, or three; Who knows. I'm finding it's easier and way quicker to write your own versus following along with the episodes. So the chapters later on and some here and there will be out quicker than the ones following along the episodes so expect, maybe, 2 a week? 3 every 2 weeks? Something like that. Also, I'm writing this as though my audience has seen these episodes already so I'm forgoing some dialogue and descriptions so I can write more. I feel also like too much description would be redundant too and annoying and boring, It would slow down and bog up the story. Also, it was sooooooo hard not to type Haku and Zabuza before they were introduced with their names. I had to delete and retype sections so many times XD Anyway, onto the next chapter!So the chapters later on and some here and there will be out quicker than the ones following along the episodes so expect, maybe, 2 a week? 3 every 2 weeks? Something like that. Also, I'm writing this as though my audience has seen these episodes already so I'm forgoing some dialogue and descriptions so I can write more. I feel also like too much description would be redundant too and annoying and boring, It would slow down and bog up the story. Also, it was sooooooo hard not to type Haku and Zabuza before they were introduced with their names. I had to delete and retype sections so many times XD Anyway, onto the next chapter!

While waiting for a guide to steer the boat they rented, Team 7 and their charge took a moment to rest at the wait tables inside the rental place. Ellainna's ankle made a surprisingly quick recovery as she was now walking around without any trouble. After ten minutes, Kakashi goes back up to the desk to inquire again about how long it would take for an operator to return and be prepared for travel. Ellainna decided to follow after him and had caught the tail end of the conversation when she had arrived by Kakashi's side.

"-not really sure from there."

"Okay. Thanks," Kakashi replied to the man behind the desk. He turned to Ellainna and addressed her.

"Yes?"

She looked away in defiance and whispered something in reluctance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Kakashi leaned in closer and Ellainna growled and said into his ear, a little louder than necessary, "I'm sorry for not taking the mission seriously!"

She grumbled and crossed her arms as she looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. Kakashi smiled (though, his mask covered that fact up) and petted Ellainna on her head.

"Well...That's progress," Kakashi began. Ellainna looked up at him, excitement and joy in her eyes. She then purred and bat her eyelids.

"Awww, so you do-"

Kakashi slightly tightened his grip on her head and leaned in, putting his face mere centimeters from hers. He made eye contact with her and spoke in a grievous tone, cutting her off.

"Just don't do it again."

Ellainna's entire face turned red and she nodded in acknowledgement and understanding. She was surprised to admit he elicited another reaction from her but that's not important right now.

"Good," Kakashi said cheerfully. He then turned around and motioned for her to go back and have a seat with her team but the guy at the desk came back and announced that their guide was ready to take them out. Both Kakashi and Ellainna thanked the guy, though she went a step above and bowed in respect. Then they both motioned for the rest of their group to follow behind them.

Ellainna skipped to the boat, her exuberant energy rekindled, and waited for everyone to catch up. Soon, they all clambered into the boat; Naruto at the bow, Sakura sitting next to Sasuke on the seat behind him, Ellainna sitting split legged on the next seat, Tazuna sitting behind them, and the man steering and rowing the boat bringing up the stern. They drifted along quietly as the fog set in.

After they had been drifting for a while, Ellainna grew bored and pulled a book out of her pack. She opened it to the page she had marked with a folded edge and picked up where she had left off at, unaware that Tazuna was watching her intently. He seemed to be trying to solve a puzzle and when he figured it out, he proclaimed, "I know you!"

Ellainna turned red in the face and looked up at him nervously.

"Hunh?"

"Yeah! I knew you looked familiar! I know you!"

"I-I-I don't think you do! M-may-maybe from around the village maybe? You were visiting us for quite a while..."

"No! I'm positive I met you before. It was at-"

Sakura, lost in her own little world, mentioned how foggy it was as she looked around. Ellainna had never been more relieved to hear Sakura's ramblings before in her life and made a mental vow to never get upset with them ever again. Tazuna decided to cut the conversation short and made a mental note to bring it back up later. Ellainna laid in Kakashi's lap and returned to her book, making a point to use it to hide her face. Soon after, the guide announced that they would arrive at their destination soon. No sooner than the words had left his mouth did they start to see the bridge appear through the thick fog. They floated right by and observed as the worker men worked on the bridge. There were beams, woods, and all kinds of materials scattered about. They could hear the men conversing; some arguing, others laughing, and some barking or answering orders. It was very lively.

Naruto remarked at the largeness of the bridge in excitement.

"Whoa! It's huge!"

"Always fascinated by size, are you, Naruto," Ellainna snickered to herself.

"Quiet," the guide lectured. "Why do you think I'm rowing like this in the fog?! So they don't see us!"

Naruto covered his mouth in apology and Kakashi tersely addressed the bridge builder.

"Mr. Tazuna. I want to ask you something before we arrive at the pier."

Tazuna didn't make any acknowledgement to Kakashi, but he continued as Ellainna peeked over her book to watch their interaction.

"There are men after you. Why? I need to know or else the mission stops once we drop you ashore.

Tazuna grunted and took a few moments before he answered.

"I have no choice but to tell you. No, rather, I'd want you to know." Tazuna went on to explain who the man was that is after him, Gato. Kakashi questioned why Gato would be after him, and how as he's a business man not a thug, and Naruto questioned who Gato was. Tazuna explained that he was a very rich, very powerful, very greedy man who heads up a shipping company. But, Gato was also a drug dealer who employs various dangerous ninjas and gangs. Tazuna explained how Gato came to the Land of Waves to take advantage of its resources, planning to use the island to further his business and line his pockets. Gato took over the shipping and transport business on the island in a blink of an eye and made it difficult for anyone to oppose his rule. He had control of everything and everyone on the island. Tazuna explained how the bridge he was building jeopardizes the control that he has over the island. That's why Gato wants to get rid of Tazuna; he literally stands between him and his sovereignty over the Land of Waves.

Sakura paraphrased what Tazuna said and Ellainna fought the urge to roll her eyes. Sasuke made the connection that the ninja they had previously ran into were hired by Gato and Naruto rubbed his forehead as he took all the information in. Kakashi sternly inquired why Gato withheld such pertinent information from the village when he made his request.

"Because the Land of Waves, even the noble families that reside here, are poor and impoverished," Tazuna responded. "Even the people building this bridge, the ordinary citizens, have nothing. We couldn't afford a high ranked mission." Tazuna went on to explain if they ended the mission when they got ashore, it would have been all for naught as he is sure to be killed almost immediately. He tossed in the knowledge of his grandson crying after his death and his daughter's assured subsequent hatred of the Leaf Village to try and guilt them into staying on with him.

"Oh, but it's not your fault. Don't worry! Forget about me," he added on.

"Well," Kakashi began. "I guess we have no other choice but to keep guarding you."

Tazuna feigned surprise and gratitude, already knowing that he would get what he wanted as had put them in a tough position. The guide announced their imminent arrival to the shore and remarked at their luck of being able to stay hidden from enemy ninja view. Ellainna closed her book, marking it where she left off at, and replaced it in her bag. She stayed in Kakashi's lap, however, as they crossed through a tunnel. When they came out on the other side, it was crisp, clear, and beautiful water all around. Lucious trees and foliage grew from it and Naruto looked on in adoration. The buildings along the shores, however, did not compliment the beauty of the water. They were boarded up and run down; full of holes and unrepaired damage.

The guide pulled alongside the dock and everyone clambered out. He wished them luck and Tazuna thanked him for his help thus far. They all looked on as the guide pulled off, this time turning the motor on, and left quicker than he came. Tazuna turned to face his caretakers and demanded they lead him safely home. Kakashi agreed and they all started walking. He noted how difficult the next attacks would be and hoped that they would be able to survive it.

As they all started marching along, Tazuna reached out and grabbed Ellainna's butt. A shiver passed through her body and she jumped in shock and turned her head to Tazuna, who was still firmly gripping her behind.

"Yup," he whispered in her ear. "I knew it was you."

Ellainna swatted his hand away and sped up past Kakashi so that he was now the closest one to Tazuna. She was thankful no one seemed to notice and she hoped it would stay that way. How she spent her evenings and weekends off of work weren't anyone's business. They all walked along silently, Tazuna occasionally directing them where to go. As they traveled through a forest area, Sasuke outpaced Naruto. Not wanting to be upstaged again, Naruto stopped and looked around for any sign of a threat. Thinking he had found one, Naruto threw a kunai into a bush. Everyone stopped in utter shock that Naruto had detected an enemy so quickly before them. Naruto stood back up and nonchalantly informed everyone that it was just a mouse. Ellainna chuckled to herself as he seemed to be on cloud nine, patting himself on the back for a job well done.

Agitated, Sakura chastised Naruto for attempting (and failing) to show off. Kakashi gently berated Naruto for being reckless with his kunai knives. Tazuna loudly admonished Naruto, accusing him of attempting to scare him. Naruto ignored them and continued scouting, trying to sense if someone was hiding behind the nearby bushes. Kakashi silently noticed a presence behind them while Naruto threw another kunai in that direction. Sakura, fed up with his antics, walked over and bopped Naruto on the head.

"That's enough, Naruto!"

Naruto plead his case and Sakura reproached him, disbelieving his story. Kakashi sternly told them to stop fighting as he walked over to inspect, Ellainna right behind him. They found a white hare lying against a tree, terrified, as the kunai Naruto threw rested in the tree right above its head. Sakura admonished Naruto again and Naruto ran over to it in remorse. He lifted the bunny and sand his apologies to it, trying to calm it back down. Tazuna remarked at the absurdity of the fuss being made of a bunny. Kakashi and Ellainna both noted the out of season coloring of the hare's fur and tried to deduce what was going on.

Suddenly, Kakashi shouted an order!

"Look out! Get down!"

Everyone ducked as a sword swung by, aimed at Tazuna. Kakashi took Ellainna to the ground with him, protecting her with his body over hers. The sword stuck into a tree behind them and a ninja appeared on the handle right after. Ellainna looked up at Kakashi and blushed, but not a moment was to be spared; they were in another battle! Kakashi quickly stood and looked at who their opponent was. He immediately ID'd him as Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Everyone else was on their feet and ready for battle, Naruto determined not to be shown up by Sasuke again. He charged, ready to battle, when Kakashi held his hand out.

"You're in the way. Get back," Kakashi said to Naruto, indicating that this wasn't something they could handle; this was serious.

"But why," Naruto asked incredulously.

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole 'nother league."

Ellainna nodded her head in agreement and stood by Tazuna with Sakura, a kunai poised skillfully at the ready in her hand. Kakashi, determining how serious this fight was going to be, moved his headband up to expose his Sharingan eye. Zabuza remarked at Kakashi's best kept secret and Sasuke gasped in shock. There was definitely a fight brewing.

Kakashi shouted out orders to his team to protect their charge and stay out of the fight. He mentioned the teamwork training he gave them and for them to use it. He then beckoned to Zabuza, ready to fight. Naruto mentally remarked Kakashi's Sharingan eye, trying to deduce what it was. Zabuza expressed his honor to fight against an opponent with skill in the Sharingan and Naruto demanded to know exactly what it was they were talking about. Sasuke informed Naruto on the basics of the Sharingan and what it can do.

Zabuza expanded upon it a little more as fog started to roll in. He warned Kakashi that he was in a bingo book, listed to be killed on sight. Ellainna looked on in worry, knowing Zabuza's reputation. Sakura mentally inquired if Kakashi was really a famed and powerful ninja. Naruto exclaimed how he thought Kakashi's repuation was cool. Sasuke wondered to himself how it was possible for Kakashi to have the Sharingan as only Uchiha are able to.

Zabuza announced it was time to fight and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got into battle ready formation around Tazuna with Ellainna, each with a kunai in their hand and surrounding Tazuna on each side. Naruto on the left, Sasuke directly in front, Ellainna on the right, and Sakura behind him. Ellainna glanced over at Kakashi worriedly. She knew Zabuza's reputation. She knew how relentless, ruthless, and lethal he was. She didn't want to see Kakashi get hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and shook her head, forcing herself to refocus. She couldn't think about what ifs right now. She had a client to protect and needed to keep her head in the game. She had to think about the fight. She had to make sure she was an aid and not a hinderance.

Kakashi stood protectively in front of his squad and Zabuza chuckled.

"So I have to eliminate you first, eh, Kakahsi? So be it..."

Zabuza pushed off his sword and pulled it with him as he leapt and landed in the water to the right of them and began building up chakra for a jutsu.

"Ninja art! Hidden Mist Justu!" Zabuza dissappeared in a gust of wind, only a leaf left in his wake. Kakashi walked over and reassured his squad that Zabuza would attack him first. Sakura inquired who he was and Kakashi explained Zabuza's fame in being a rogue, murderous ninja. He used to work for the Mist's Anbu unit and is skilled in the silent killing technique.

"Not even the Sharingan can fully neutralize it so _don't let your guard down."_

They breathed in a steady breath to calm themselves and Kakashi said, "Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives..."

How can you say that," Sakura said vehemently, confused at her sensei's apparent carefree attitude towards death. They stood on guard in silence for a few seconds before the fog started to get thicker. Naruto commented on the increasing difficulty it was to be able to see through it and Tazuna informed him on the ease of the technique. The island is surrounded by water, therefore the mist can rise and thicken easily. Pretty soon, it was difficult to see two steps ahead of them, let alone Kakashi as he stood by the water. Ellainna almost called out for him but bit her lip instead to stop herself. She mentally admonished herself for getting so attached to someone that she could lose focus so willingly and easily. She bit harder to remind herself to stay on guard and do her job: Protecting Tazuna. Anything else was a waste of time.

They stood in silence, waiting anxiously for Zabuza's attack to come. Suddenly, they heard a voice on the wind.

"_Eight points..." _

Sakura gasped in shock and the voice continued.

"_Larynx. Spine. Lungs. Liver. Jugular. Subclavian artery. Kidneys. Heart...Now...which will be my kill point?"_

Realizing it was Zabuza's voice in the wind, everyone became on high alert, trying to determine where it was coming from. Kakashi began building up and the power expelled momentarily cleared the mist from around him and his squad. Ellainna couldn't stop herself from feeling relieved to see he was uninjured thus far. Sasuke was caught off guard when he felt Kakashi's intense killing instinct. He felt it overwhelm him and was being crushed by it when Kakashi called out to him.

"Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

Kakashi turned his head to smile reassuringly at them and Sasuke was able to calm down and refocus. Suddenly, the voice in the wind spoke again, except this time it came from between Team 7.

"_I wouldn't be so sure."_

Zabuza had appeared in between their formation! He prepared to launch an attack with his sword and Ellainna pulled Tazuna backwards, out of the way. She landed on her back and Tazuna landed with his face in her bosom, but she lacked care; they were in the midst of a battle. Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto leapt in their respective directions to dodge the attack. Simultaneously, Kakashi had rushed Zabuza and blocked his sword and managed to stab him in the gut with a kunai. Unfortunately, it was only a clone, and water leaked from the wound Kakashi made. Zabuza was behind Kakashi! Naruto called out to alert him as Zabuza reared back, prepared to attack. The clone turned into a puddle and the real Zabuza swung his sword. Ellainna looked up right as Zabuza sliced Kakashi in half and she screamed in terror and shock. Surprisingly, Kakashi's body turned to water, revealing that it was a clone Zabuza attacked after all. A relieved Ellainna watched as Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and put a kunai to his neck.

"Don't move," Kakashi ordered. "Now it's over."

Naruto and Sakura cheered in triumph, praising Kakashi for his cunning and skill. Ellainna stood and helped Tazuna to his feet before arming herself again with a kunai. She knew that the fight is never over until your enemy is hogtied and singing mercy, or dead. As expected, Zabuza began chuckling.

"Over? You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you."

Kakashi growled, on guard for another attack or trick, and Zabuza chuckled again.

"You are full of surprises, though. You had already copied my Water Clone jutsu when you made your little speech to reassure the kids." Zabuza turned to Kakashi and continued praising him for his ingenuity while explaining how he maneuvered around his attack.

"Nice try-"

A new Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi!

"-but I'm not that easy to fool!"

Kakashi destroyed the now discovered water clone and turned around as Zabuza swung his sword at him. Kakashi ducked and Zabuza's sword hit the ground. He switched hands and used his sword as leverage to kick Kakashi and send him flying. Zabuza grabbed his sword and began charging after the airborne Kakashi but was stopped by makibishi spikes in his path. He grunted at the futility of Kakashi's attempt to slow him down and theatrically lept backwards over them as Kakashi fell into the water. Naruto called after him in worry and Sakura looked on in paralyzed shock. She was surprised by the sudden turn of events and Sasuke stood in awe of Zabuza's skills.

Kakashi resurfaced, attempting to climb up and stand on the water. It was then he noticed that the water wasn't ordinary and Zabuza quickly appeared behind him. He began making the handsigns for a jutsu as he taunted Kakashi.

"Fool! Water Prison Jutsu!"

Kakashi was stuck in a swirling ball of water!

Kakashi regretted his choice of escaping into the water as Zabuza bragged about the water's strength. He then taunted him before setting his sights on his contracted target, Tazuna, and the other four ninja guarding him. He made another water clone as he was temporarily immobilized keeping Kakashi in his water prison.

Naruto looks on in fear and Zabuza lectures them what it really means to be a ninja.

"When your name has been entered into my bingo book, _then_ you may have earned the title 'ninja'."

Zabuza's clone dissappeared into the mist and reappeared as he kicked Naruto. The kick sent Naruto flying and his ninja headband slipped off and fell to the ground where he was standing previously. Zabuza's clone stepped on it and crushed it into the ground.

Kakashi urged his team to leave him behind and take the bridge builder to safety. Sasuke and Ellainna made eye contact, signifying they were both thinking the same thing: the only way to succeed in the mission is to free Kakashi and work together. Sasuke began charging Zabuza's clone, simulaneously throwing shuriken as a distraction. When the clone went to bat them away, Sasuke leapt into the air, intending to land a blow to the head. The clone, however, was too quick for this and reached out. He caught Sasuke by the neck and tossed him away. Sakura called out to him and worry and Ellainna called out for her to relax. Naruto, overcome with shock and fear, looked up to see the clone now standing over him.

He fearfully took him in and tried to determine what to do. Naruto fell back on his bandaged hand which sent shockwaves of pain through him. It also grounded him; helped him focus on survival and his promise to successfully see the mission through. Naruto felt the fire of determination flowing through him and he stood in triumph. He would win this battle!

He then charged the clone, much to Kakashi and Saukra's dismay.

"Naruto! No!"

"Ahhhhhh! Naruto! What are you doing?!"

Naruto charged the clone but was easily swatted away. Sakura quickly chastized Naruto for his recklessness but Naruto surprised her as he got back up on his feet: he had retrieved his headband! Naruto replaced his headband and challenged the clone, boasting how he was going to win. He then called out to Sasuke and Ellainna, telling them he had a plan. After they discussed and divised, Naruto wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and prepared to attack once more.

Sakura switched places with Ellainna, now guarding Tazuna, and she prepared to fight. She smirked and cracked her fists in excitement. The clone taunted the three of them and Kakashi could only watch in fear for his students.

"What are you doing? I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught. Take off! Your mission is to ensure the safety of the bridge builder! Stay! On! Mission!"

Ellainna stepped up and reassured Kakashi.

"'_Stay on mission'_ Jeez, you're like a broken record. Don't worry. We're not leaving you behind. Not without a fight." Her voice sounded a lot steady than she actually was. Inside she was terrified. Her body wanted to tremble but she steeled herself, instead putting one hand on her hip and the other fiddling with her hair. She had a job to do and needed to focus on it.

Naruto turned to Tazuna and asked him what he wanted them to do. He told them to save Kakashi and reasoned that if he hadn't been so selfish and more forthcoming, this wouldn't have happened. Ellainna mouthed a sincere thank you to Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto gloated to Kakashi, letting him know they weren't going to leave him behind.

The clone laughed and let spill that he had already had the taste of blood by the time he was their age. It caught the Genin off guard and Kakashi told the tale of his reputation. He told them how Zabuza got his start when his home village tasked him with a treacherous graduation exam: kill your classmate. He however took it a step further and went into the exam before he was of age and took down over 100 of the students inside. Zabuza himself then remarked how good it felt to him and everyone shivered from the thought of his insane bloodlust.

Suddenly, the clone charged Sasuke and elbow'd him brutally in the stomach. Sasuke soared through the air and landed heavily on his back. Naruto was frozen with fear while Ellainna poised herself with calm and grace. Zabuza's clone hit Sasuke again in the stomach with his elbow and put a foot on him, applying pressure. Kakashi could only look on in increasing frustration and anger. He couldn't stand to see his squad in danger. Naruto called out to Zabuza's clone to get his attention and performed his Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating an overwhelming amount of clones. They all pulled out kunais and prepared to charge him. Ellainna charged ahead of the clones and made it appear as though she was coming in for an attack. At the last second, she caught the Zabuza copy off guard and baseball slid by him, grabbing firmly onto his sword so he couldn't defend as easily from the impending storm of Naruto clones. He looked at her in shock and she smiled and winked.

"Gotcha, didn't I?"

The clones proceeded to dogpile Zabuza's clone, making a dome like structure around him. Sasuke took the recovery time to stand up, though he was in pain. Zabuza's clone managed to fight them all off, however, and sent Ellainna, Naruto, and his clones flying. Tazuna remarked how powerful Zabuza really is and the seemingly insurmountable skill he has. Ellainna managed to use momentum to flip herself so she landed and slid on her feet. Naruto and his clones slid on their backs as they dissappeared one by one. Naruto, not prepared to give up yet, rifled through his bag and produced a large shuriken.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke caught it and used the momentum to spin himself so he was facing the clone. Sasuke opened the Shuriken and stood prepared to throw it. Zabuza's clone laughed at them, thinking it was a lame attempt at an attack, before Sasuke lept into the air. He spun on an axis and launched the shuriken at his enemy as he fell lithely to his feet. The shuriken seemed to make a beeline for the clone but turned and flew right pass him towards the real Zabuza. He laughed at them and caught it, intending to gloat at his assured victory, when another shuriken raced towards him. Zabuza had no choice but to let Kakashi go, lest he get sliced clean in half. But! He jumped right over the shuriken!

"I told you a shuriken can't touch me!"

Unexpectedly, the shuriken poofed in a cloud of smoke, revealing Naruto! Zabuza turned around in shock and Naruto threw a kunai at him before he fell towards the water.

"Take this!"

Kakashi looked back at Naruto in incredulous disbelief. Who knew he could have devised and executed such an ingenious plan so perfectly? Ellainna cheered in triumph and held her hand up for Sasuke to high five her. He smirked and lacklusterly complied and high fived her. She cheered again and put her elbow on his shoulder. She leaned on him and winked at Kakashi.

"Toldjya we wouldn't leave you."

Forced to remove his hand from the water prison, Zabuza lept out of the way of Naruto's kunai and Kakashi was free! Naruto's kunai also managed to nick Zabuza on the cheek as it flew by, drawing blood and angering him. He spun the shuriken angrily as he rounded to face Naruto, intending to throw it at him. Kakashi raised his hand and blocked the shuriken before Zabuza could even throw it. He looked up at Zabuza with murder in his eyes; no one is going to endanger his pupils and get away with it. Zabuza, for the first time in this fight, was fearful of his opponent. Sakura cheered happily and Naruto resurfaced and gasped for breath. Kakashi praised Naruto on his fantastic plan and obvious growth. Naruto boasted on the dynamics of and how he carried out his plan. Sasuke jokingly tried to minimize the grandness of Naruto's plan and Tazuna commented on how his success was just a fluke.

Everyone went back to being on guard, the fight seeming to pick back up. Sasuke and Sakura stood protectively in front of Tazuna and Ellainna stood on guard in front of them. She found herself more relaxed and calmer than before. She was confident that they could come out victorious having seen that the fight wasn't as scary as it first seemed. Zabuza closed the shuriken so that all four blades were now being pushed against Kakashi's hand, and put more and more weight on it. Kakashi flung it away defensively, launching it off into the air. The fight was officially back on. Kakashi and Zabuza both leapt away from each other and the former used his Sharingan to copy the jutsu that Zabuza was preparing to unleash. They finished at the same time and simultaneously summoned their water beast.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Their dragons arose high into the air, interweaving with each other. Ellainna watched them appear, impressed. She had never seen the jutsu in action before but read about it before in her studies. The dragons attacked each other, cancelling each other out and causing a tidal wave that overtook Naruto. The wave was so strong, it rushed right passed Ellainna, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. Anticipating its arrival, Ellainna managed to run behind Sasuke and use him as a make shift support beam of sorts. She leaned on his back and linked her arm with his. Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna braced themselves so they wouldn't flow away with the water. The dragons continued to revive themselves and clash over and over again. The wave cleared out but the dragons' constant clashing caused it to rain overhead. Sasuke watched the fight, impressed with Kakashi's proficiency in his Sharingan skill.

Naruto resurfaced again and watched the dragons fight in amazement. During the chaos, Zabuza charged Kakashi with his sword. Kakashi managed to hold him off using only a kunai and his strength to block the blade. The dragons stopped fighting and it stopped 'raining'. Kakashi and Zabuza separated again and Kakashi was now copying Zabuza's moves. Tazuna and Sakura were astonished, noticing that Kakashi wasn't just copying his opponent's movements, but anticipating them. Sakura asked Sasuke how it was possible for Kakashi to be so skilled. Zabuza was astonished with Kakashi's skill, mentally asking himself how he was mimicking him so perfectly. Kakashi finished the sentence he was asking himself, further unsettling Zabuza. Kakashi taunted Zabuza, causing him to get riled up.

"You're just copying me! Like a monkey!" Zabuza, again being copied by Kakashi, began performing a jutsu.

"You won't be able to beat me! I'll crush you!"

"You won't be able to beat me! I'll crush you!"

Kakashi had Zabuza mimicked to the last letter he spoke. This threw Zabuza off, but also fueled his anger. He was determined to beat Kakashi regardless of his skill. He wanted to overcome and triumph. He began performing a jutsu but began hallucinating partway through. This agitated him further, causing him to be caught unawares when Kakashi performed the Giant Vortex Jutsu (the jutsu he himself was intending to perform).

Zabuza was quickly and easily caught up in the powerful vortex and swept through the forest. He was swept away until he was slammed into a tree. Everyone on land used their arms to protect themselves from the heavy wind and water haphazardly flying around, Sasuke taking Ellainna and covering her with his other arm. Naruto was swept under until he was able to grab hold onto a tree branch just out of the water's reach. Zabuza slid down to the ground, defeated, as the water cleared away. Kakashi threw a few kunai at Zabuza as he leapt onto the branch hanging over him. The kunai struck each of Zabuza's limbs and he cried out in pain.

"You're finished," Kakashi said, crouching and looking down at Zabuza. Slowly, the water cleared away, revealing the damage and wreckage it caused.

"How," Zabuza asked Kakashi incredulously. "Can you...see into the future?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, raising a kunai to attack with. "This is your last battle. Ever."

Before he could move another inch, senbon were launched through the air and stuck into Zabuza's neck. He fell over, blood pouring out. He seemed to have been taken out. Everyone gasped and looked on in surprise. Ellainna grabbed a kunai, unsure if there were a new enemy about, and Kakashi looked up to see a figure perched on a tree opposite him.

"You were right," the figure said. "It was his last battle."

Naruto climbed on land so he was no longer dangling and looked up at the figure in anger, growling. Kakashi hopped down from the branch he was on and felt Zabuza's neck for a pulse. He didn't feel one and looked at the figure on the branch. The person bowed and thanked Kakashi for his help. They had been tracking Zabuza for a while, waiting for a chance to take him down and Kakashi provided that for him. Kakashi inferred from the garments they were wearing that they were a tracker ninja from the Mist Village. The mysterious person confirmed his suspicion and noted that he was very well informed.

Naruto rushed over to his team before heatedly inquired what a Tracker Ninja was. Sakura chided Naruto for not knowing what it was as he had missed the day when they did the lesson. She arrogantly explained what they were and what they do. The tracker ninja praised Sakura for her knowledge and listed their affiliations.

Kakashi studied the ninja, wondering how someone so young could have such a dangerous but prestigious job. Naruto angrily approached the ninja and demanded an explanation. Kakashi tried to calm Naruto and he fired back, explaining why he was angry. If someone close in age to them could just kill Zabuza so easily, that means he and his team are pathetic. He didn't want to accept it. Kakashi brought attention to the fact that what happened is reality and regardless of what he told himself, nothing would change that fact. He gently ruffled Naruto's hair, comforting him but also telling him that there were kids younger than him who were stronger than Kakashi. Naruto reluctantly accepted this.

The tracker ninja used the mist to disappear and reappear next to Zabuza's body. They easily lifted him, said their final piece, and left; disappearing once more. Kakashi took his ninja headband and covered his Sharingan eye again. Naruto rushed over to where Zabuza's body used to be and Kakashi directed Naruto to let it go. Naruto dropped to his knees and began punching the ground as he voiced his frustration again with feeling pathetic. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and grabbed his arm so he couldn't continue.

"As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your energy for the next enemy."

Naruto relaxed a bit, taking in what happened and what Kakashi has told him. Kakashi turned to the rest of his team and addressed them.

"We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get out bridge builder to his bridge."

Ellainna sighed in relief as the fight was over and cheered in joy. She ran to Kakashi and jumped on him to she was dangling from his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was over the moon that Kakashi was okay. Tazuna chuckled and cheerfully thanked them and also apologized for having caused to much trouble for them. He offered to let them rest when they got to his house. Ellainna cheered again before Kakashi addressed everyone.

"All right. Let's get a move on."

He turned to begin walking again, with Ellainna still hanging onto him, when the strain he had put on his body finally caught up to him. He paused, shaking from exhaustion and Ellainna dropped to her feet as she noticed something was wrong.

"Kakashi?"

He immediately collapsed and Ellainna tried to catch him but she went down too.

"Kakashi!"

Ellainna landed on her butt with Kakashi's head facedown in her lap. She looked down at him and caressed his hair, feeling tears form in her eyes but determined not to let them fall. Everyone else quickly rushed over and she looked up at Sasuke. He could see the fear in her eyes and nodded his head, silently comforting her that he would be okay.

"What happened," Sakura asked worriedly.

"I-I think..he's just exhausted," Ellainna responded, her voice shaky. She still was looking at Sasuke, unsure of what to do. Naruto tried to rouse him but was unsuccessful.

"Here," Sasuke said, taking charge and bending down. "We'll carry him the rest of the way."

He lifted one of Kakashi's arms over his shoulders and Ellainna followed his lead, taking Kakashi's other arm over her shoulders. Tazuna directed them on how to get to his house and they arrived uneventfully. When they arrived, he rushed to hold the door open for them.

"Tsunami," he called out hurriedly. A woman appeared, a relieved smile on her face, but she was startled when she saw Sasuke and Ellainna carrying Kakashi. She rushed over and helped them carry him to a spare room and onto a mat on the floor. She asked them what happened and Ellainna shakily explained. Tsunami then instructed Ellainna and Sasuke where the extra pillows and blankets were. Naruto and Sakura waited anxiously nearby and Tazuna sat down at a table, drinking again from a newly opened bottle of alcohol. After the initial shock and havoc wore down, Tsunami and Tazuna addressed them, introducing themselves. Tsunami was Tazuna's daughter! Afterwards, everyone dispersed, going their own way to rest. Ellainna opted to stay in the room with Kakashi, watching over him just in case he needed anything.

Kakashi woke up a few hours later, just before dark, to Ellainna's worried face hovering over his. Her eyes grew wide and she hugged him intimately, emitting shuddering and shaking breaths.

"I was...so worried."

Kakashi rubbed her upper back affectionately, trying to soothe her.

"It's okay," he responded softly. "I'm okay."

Ellainna climbed onto Kakashi and raised her head so that she was now making eye contact. Her hair fell over her shoulder and tickled Kakashi's face gently.

"I never...I always..."

"I know."

"I didn't think...I've always had solo missions. I never saw someone I cared about...get hurt like that."

"I know. But it's okay. I-"

The door to the room slid open and Ellainna rushed to sit next to Kakashi. She had a guilty look on her face and held her head down as she turned red in the face. Tsunami had entered to check in on Kakashi and upon seeing him conscious, she addressed him.

"Awake now, hunh? Are you okay?"

"I've been a better," Kakashi said. "it'll be a week before I can move-ugh-normally."

Kakashi tried to sit up and groaned in pain. Ellainna grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down, causing him more pain.

"Ahh!"

"Then don't move," Ellainna said sternly. "Your body is _exhausted, _that means you need rest."

"She's right," Tsunami chimed in. "So lay down and rest."

"Fine," Kakashi groaned in defeat. Ellainna crossed her arms and smiled in victory. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke appeared with Tazuna after they heard he had roused. Naruto announced his consciousness and Kakashi's students sat at his side, opposite of Ellainna. Sakura called herself trying to lecture Kakashi about his overuse of the Sharingan. Kakashi weakly apologized for worrying his pupils and Tazuna mentioned how Kakashi ended up taking Zabuza down. He remarked that he was a high level ninja so they shouldn't have to worry about anymore high level enemies for a little while.

Sakura inquired about the mysterious ninja with the mask they met and Kakashi filled them in on the specifics of his job as a tracker ninja and where he was from. Because a ninja's body contains secrets from their home village, tracker ninja are tasked with erasing all traces of a ninja's body. Kakashi used himself and his Sharingan as an example. Enemy ninja would try to understand and gain intel about the Sharingan should Kakashi die and it could be stolen and used against the Leaf. Trackers keep things like that secret. Tracker ninja hunt down rogue ninja and eliminate them, dead or alive, so that this doesn't happen.

Already feeling restless, Kakashi sat up in spite of his pain. Of course, Ellainna was fervently and loudly against this, but Kakashi ignored her complaints. He pet her knee to let her know it was fine and she calmed down, trying to hide her blush. Kakashi felt a foreboding feeling creep up on him and he tried to determine why. Naruto's voice cut through his thoughts, asking him if he was okay. He reassured him and continued discussing tracking ninja. He analyzed the interaction they had with his team and came to the conclusion that it was a trick! Zabuza was still alive! This knowledge visibly shocked everyone except Sasuke and Ellainna. Naruto and Sakura argued that Kakashi checked his body himself. They couldn't believe Zabuza wasn't dead. Kakashi countered that it Kakashi countered that it wouldn't be too far-fetched an idea since tracker ninja are trained in all things about the body, down to the last cell.

Tazuna asked Kakashi if he was overthinking the situation. Would enemies really go that far? Kakashi informed him that as a ninja, it was his job to over evaluate and deduce the most likely scenarios his enemies would take. Not doing so and taking things at face value could lead to death. Naruto groaned in excitement, barely able to hold it in. He had another crack at fighting Zabuza and testing his skills. Sakura asked how they were supposed to prepare for the fight when he was unable to move. Ellainna shot her hand into the air and cheerfully exclaimed that she would take over their training.

"I'll do it!"

"I can still train you," Kakashi chuckled.

"No! You're injured," Ellainna protested.

"Hold on," Sakura added. "A little last minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza. Be reasonable! You could barely beat him, even with Sharingan!"

"Hate to agree with Miss Know It All-"

"Then don't," Kakashi started, interrupting Ellainna. "Why was I able to stop Zabuza in the first place? Because you all helped me. You've grown. Naruto...You've grown the most."

"So you noticed," Naruto asked proudly. "Now things are going to get better. Believe it!"

"I don't believe it! And nothing's going to be good!"

Everyone turned to the door, looking for the source of the unknown voice. There stood a little kid with clenched fists and an angry countenance. Naruto demanded to know who he was but Tazuna opened his arms wide and addressed the boy with joy in his voice.

"Ah! Inari! Where've you been?"

The boy rushed to him and hugged him, exclaiming, "Welcome back, Grandpa!"

Tsunami stalked over to chastise Inari for being rude. "Inari! That was very rude! These ninja helped your Grandpa and brought him here safely!"

Tazuna affectionately petted Inari.

"Now now," he began. "It's okay! I'm rude to them too!" He chuckled before he added on, "Except for the one that has great taste in Sake."

Ellainna's entire face turned red and she looked away as Tazuna chortled and smacked his knee in amusement.

Inari studied the ninja before he turned back to his mother, proclaiming that it's okay to be rude to them. It would discourage them enough to go home so they wouldn't die when Gato came back with all his hired thugs and mercenaries. Naruto, of course, took great offense in that and demanded Inari respect him; he was a hero! Inari countered with the fact that there was no such thing as a hero darkly and called Naruto's dreams stupid. Angry, Naruto went to charge at him but Sakura held him off. She lectured him as Inari told them that the only way they'd live was to go back home. He then started to walk back out the room.

"Inari, wait," Tazuna said, calling after him. "Where are you going?"

"Too look out at the ocean," he responded. "I wanna be alone!"

After the door was shut, Tazuna apologized for Inari's rudeness. Naruto growled, still frustrated, but was still being held back by Sakura. He left the room, leaving everyone else to be informed of the training plan. After Kakashi dismissed his team to get ready, Ellainna stayed behind to help Kakashi and make sure he was okay. Before she could get a word out, Kakashi started poking fun at her.

"So, you've got good taste in Sake?"

Ellainna hid her red face behind her hands and groaned.

"Nooooo!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "I wonder how Tazuna knows that."

"I'm not talking about this with you!"

Tsunami returned with a walking stick for Kakashi and Ellainna retrieved it from her silently. She pointed it at Kakashi defiantly.

"Look! I'll help you up and help you walk but you have to drop this subject forever."

Kakashi chuckled again. "I guess. But it's hard to take you seriously when you're so red in the face."

Somehow, Ellainna's face got even more red than before and she abandoned the stick as she tackled Kakashi, intending to hurt him. She leaned in so that their faces were barely touching and growled.

"I mean it!"

Kakashi chuckled once more, through the pain he was feeling, and agreed. "Fine, fine. I won't say anything else about your apparent fondness for Sake."

Ellainna rolled her eyes but accepted his surrender. She sat up so she was now straddling him. Kakashi raised himself onto his elbows and just then realized what Ellainna was doing.

"Uh...You can get off me now."

Ellainna smiled devilishly and leaned in close to Kakashi again.

"I could..." She wiggled her body teasingly. "But I won't." She cackled and Kakashi strained himself to roll her off of him, embarrassed at what could have happened.

"Ellainna," he said sternly. She rolled on her back and looked at him upside down. She smiled playfully as she addressed him. "Yes?"

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "I'm your teacher. You're my student. That's it. It can not, will not, and never will be anything else."

"I know." Ellainna hopped up cheerfully and quickly kissed Kakashi on the forehead before skipping out of the room. "I just like messing with you."

She cackled as she closed the door but was caught off guard when she was yanked sideways and pushed against a wall. Sasuke stood in front of her with one had firmly on her arm and another on the wall next to her face. He had a serious look on his face and Ellainna blushed.

"I...Stop doing stuff like that."

"Why," Ellainna asked. She grinned and pinched Sasuke's cheek playfully. "Are you _jealous_?"

He growled, though his cheeks turned a little red. "It messes with our training. And I need all the training I can get. You know-"

"Blah blah blah. You're telling me if I said-" Ellainna paused and placed her arm over her forehead before dramatically continuing. "-Oh Sasuke, yes! Have me now!" She stood back up and said normally. "You wouldn't care at all."

Sasuke let go of her arm and turned around crossly. "Whatever. Just act more mature from now on. We can't afford anymore setbacks."

He walked away towards the front yard to wait with Sakura for the rest of his team, leaving Ellainna by the wall. She took a step and was startled by the abrupt sliding of the door. Kakashi stood there, leaning against the wall and his walking stick. He hobbled past Ellainna determinedly and told her to hurry up and follow along.


	5. Control Yourself

A/N:

So, I am excited. I am writing and I love it. I am actually putting these chapters out and doing well. It feels good to put my ideas on paper. This chapter took a little bit to put out because I was drawing again (WooWoo!) Hopefully I would have them uploaded for you all by the time I post this chapter 3 That being said, I am excited for this chapter. It's going to be a lot of story in this one versus show filler. That's my favorite part: writing my own story X3 Also, I've been trying to watch Naruto beginning to end officially so that might put a damper on things as well 🙁 But, I'm doing it so I can write the best story possible and not have to rewrite chapters. Anywho, stay on lookout for new drawings. Onto the new chapter!

Also. I just want to say thank you to Arabella. I was going to announce that I was going on hiatus this week. I found out that it's gonna take me an extra 2 months at least to finish school, I'm up to my ears in debt, and I am just overwhelmed and depressed. I figured nobody was really into it but that review you gave me, Arabella. It cheered me up better than you will ever know. It was small but it meant the world to me. Thank you 3

Onto the story!:

Ellainna met her team outside in a cheerful mood.

"C'mon you guys!" She smacked Kakashi on the back a little too forcefully, knocking him over. She put her foot on his back and pointed towards the sky. "Adventure waits for no man!"

Team 7 watched Ellainna in confusion. Why was she this hyper? Did they all not just survive a battle against a dangerous foe who, turns out, may not even be dead. Kakashi groaned in pain.

"Hel may uff," he said muffled, his face in the ground.

Ellainna hurriedly removed her foot and helped Kakashi stand back up. He swallowed his pride and leaned on Ellainna and his crutch. He was now in too much pain from his tumble to the ground and having to hobble from the room outside the front door to walk on his own. For now, anyway. Ellainna hooked Kakashi's arm over her shoulder in joy before asking her teammates, "Don't we look so cute together?!"

Kakashi groaned in annoyance and everyone ignored Ellainna, turning their back to her and Kakashi began directing them through the forest. Ellainna leaned her head next to Kakashi's and whispered to him "I guess you are stuck with me, hunh?"

She winked at him and he sighed, continuing to hobble with her through the forest.

Kakashi had led Team 7 to a clearing a little deep into the forest before telling them to stop and announced that they were going to train there.

He had Sakura reiterate what chakra was, more for Naruto's benefit than anyone else's, but it annoyed Ellainna nonetheless. She tuned Sakura out, her voice just sounding like an annoying buzzing in her ears. After Sakura's speech, Ellainna ditzly twirled some of her hair around her finger and mocked Sakura.

"Finally hand signs focus and unleash the chakra." She giggled annoyingly in an exaggerated manner to get her point across. Naruto burst into laughter while Sasuke and Kakashi both stifled a chuckle. Sakura turned red from fury and turned to round on Ellainna when Kakashi spoke, praising Sakura for her knowledge. This soothed her enough to avoid a real confrontation and she made a face at Ellainna, who gestured rudely with her finger in return. Sakura, outraged, began to complain to Kakashi. She had hoped to get her in trouble. Kakashi, however, put his hand over Ellainna's and pushed it down to her side as he spoke over Sakura's whines, moving the lesson along and back on track.

Naruto, now finished laughing, complained about the tediousness of the task. He didn't understand why he had to learn the basics of chakra to learn new jutsu. Sasuke agreed with Naruto, for once.

"No," Kakashi said as a matter of fact. "You have not mastered this power, you have barely scratched the surface of it."

"What do you mean," Naruto asked astonished.

"Calm down and listen," Kakashi replied. He alluded back to Sakura's explanation of chakra: the combination of physical and spiritual power being concentrated to use jutsu. He went in depth on chakra and its relation to performing jutsu: the different kinds of chakra, the different ratios, and how they have typically been winging it with chakra ratios, hoping it would come out properly. He explained how inefficient and wasteful of their energy it was to do that.

"Then, you're just a target," he concluded.

"Uhhh..." Naruto began. "So, how do we change that?"

"You train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes like second nature."

"What do we have to do," Sakura inquired.

"Climb a tree," Kakashi said, simply.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were shocked and confused. "Climb a tree," they asked in perpexed unity.

Ellainna, familiar with the training technique, nodded her head.

"Yup!"

"That's right," Kakashi said. "But, there's just one rule: no hands."

Sakura looked at him, unimpressed.

"What? You're kidding."

"Am I," Kakashi asked in response. "Let's see."

He made a hand sign and focused some chakra into his feet. Then he hobbled over to a tree and 'climbed' it with his feet until he was dangling upside from a high branch. Ellainna trailed behind him worriedly.

The rest of Team 7 watched on in shock and awe.

Kakashi explained the training task and how to do it. Sakura, once again thinking she was catching on to a hidden catch, asked what the training had to do with fighting Zabuza. Kakashi explained just how this training was supposed to help in a scolding tone. He then tossed a kunai to each of his students and explained the specificity of the assignment. They were to mark the highest point they climb without their hands onto the tree with the kunai, trying to get past it each time they climbed.

Naruto boasted confidently that he could easily ace the assignment before he, Sasuke, and Sakura began focusing their chakra. Ellainna stood under the tree was Kakashi was hanging and swung her kunai around her finger.

"Do I really have to do this," she asked, uninterested.

"Not really," Kakashi called out. "We could always talk about your drinking habits instead."

Ellainna turned red in embarrassment again and growled before she ran up the tree and hopped on top of the branch Kakashi was dangling from. She began jumping on it in fury.

"I don't care if you're injured! I hope you fall! I hope you fall and break an arm! You jerk! I already told you!"

Ellainna continued her tirade and torture of Kakashi while he tried his best to stick the swinging branch.

"Okay! Fine! Just stop!" They continued to interact like this while the rest of Team 7 began their training exercise.

Naruto charged at his tree, got two steps up, and immediately came tumbling down, hitting his head. He rolled around on the ground, clutching his head and shouting out in pain as Sasuke took his turn. He made it about one third the way up the tree before his chakra flow became too strong and pushed him away from the tree. Me made his mark in the bark and landed gracefully on his feet. Sakura, however, had made it to the treetops before she sat on a branch and called out to her team.

"Hey! This is fun!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked up in surprise and Ellainna stopped shaking the tree branch to look up at Sakura. Kakashi, happy that Ellainna was now worn out and done with her torture, praised Sakura for her proficient ability. Naruto followed suit and cheered her on as well. Sasuke, however, was uninterested and went back to his training. Ellainna attached herself to the branch by means of her chakra and swung so that she was now upside down and facing Kakashi.

"What about me?! Didn't I do well too?!"

"You're a chunin. You're supposed to know how to do this."

Ellainna crossed her arms and hmmp'd, upset, but didn't say anything more. Kakashi attempted to use Sakura's skill to motivate Sasuke and Naruto, but Sakura lashed out at him, thinking his insults would turn Sasuke against her. The boys, however, did take this as motivation and charged at the tree again.

After a little while, Kakashi and Ellainna climbed back down the tree and watched Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura train. After the genin started to get worn out, Kakashi decided it was time to leave them to their own devices and go back to Tazuna's house. He leaned back on Ellainna once more and announced that he was leaving but expected them to continue training until they could reach the top of their respective trees.

Kakashi hobbled back to the house on Ellainna's shoulder in silence. She helped him back to the guest room and down to the bed. She laid his walking stick against the wall next to him and sat on the other side of him, her legs crossed. Kakashi pulled out his copy of Make Out Paradise and picked up where he left off, attempting to ignore Ellainna.

Ellainna sat quietly and watched Kakashi in interest for ten minutes before she tried to get his attention. She stood up and over him so that her feet were on either side of his legs and bent over at the waist so she could peek at him over the top of his book. He continued to ignore her, however, and turned the page to signify that he wasn't going do anything different. Now annoyed, Ellainna put her hand over the book, blocking him from being able to read it. He continued looking straight ahead, defiantly not making eye contact with her or addressing her.

"You've already read this book about a thousand times," Ellainna said. "We get it. You're a pervert. Let's move on."

"To what exactly," Kakashi responded. Ellainna pushed the book into Kakashi's lap so he was now making eye contact with her. "I don't know what you want."

Ellainna looked away in embarrassment, turning red in the face, and she mumbled to herself.

'I don't even know...'

She looked back at Kakashi and smiled before sitting back on the floor, this time shoulder to shoulder with Kakashi. She crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his eyes tersely.

"Ellainna..."

"Kakashi," she responded back, mocking him.

"Look-"

Ellainna rubbed Kakashi's cheek tenderly and leaned her head so that she was looking at him from beneath his chin. Kakashi looked down at her, unsure of what to say or what she was going to say.

"Ellainna you can't just-"

"I'm not...I mean...You..."

Ellainna's face turned red and she sat back up again. She looked down at her fiddling hands in her lap and remained quiet. Kakashi watched her again, not wanting to be interrupted once more. He gave up trying to converse with her and picked up his book, going back to rereading it. After sitting in silence for a while, Ellainna hopped up and stood at Kakashi's feet.

"Are you okay? Need anything? Any pain," she inquired quickly as though she was interrogating him. Before he could respond, the door slid open. This caught Ellainna off guard, causing her to jump. It was Sakura at the door! She came by to announce her completion of the tree climbing exercise, check on Kakashi, and inquire what training she should do instead while Naruto and Sasuke were out. Ellainna rolled her eyes, annoyed by Sakura's brown-noseing, and stalked out of the room.

"I'm going to go train," she said, annoyed.

"I can come train too," Sakura offered, not wanting to be by herself, bored.

"Alone."

Ellainna pushed by Sakura, leaving her in the doorway of Kakashi's room to watch her walk off.

"What's her problem," Sakura asked, now equally irritated.

"Just keep an eye on Tazuna and his family," Kakashi answered, not looking up from his book.

Ellainna stalked off into the woods, mumbling angrily to herself, until she felt she was far enough away. She fell to her knees and screamed out in frustration before punching the ground.

"Idiot. Idiot! IDIOT," she chanted in anger. "He's so stupid. This is so stupid!"

She sat back on her butt and huffed, out of breath.

"Ugh! This is...so..STUPID!" She put her head in her hands and groaned. "Why do I even...He's just a guy. A stupid guy. I don't even _like_...I never got...Just a stupid joke."

Ellainna sat there for what felt like an eternity to her, mentally (and occasionally verbally) chastising herself, her feelings, and her situation. Then she got an idea in her head and made her way back to Tazuna's house. She snuck inside, grabbed her bag, and rushed into the bathroom unnoticed. She removed her clothes and changed into a long sweetheart neck-lined, red dress with a slit on the left side that fell down to her ankles. She removed her ninja headband and shoved it into her bag along with her clothes. She fluffed her hair up, freeing it from having been so flat against her head under her scarf. She then applied a candy apple red gloss to her lips and some black liner around her eyes. She expertly smudged it to create a smoky affect and stepped back to examine herself. She fluffed her hair again until she was satisfied. Then she put on a separate thigh holster than the one she normally carries around to double as a purse and put her makeup, some money, and ninja tools into it. She posed in the mirror and blew kisses at her reflection, checking that she looked her best. Now completely changed, she snuck back out the bathroom, replaced her bag upstairs, and crept out the door unnoticed.

She traveled uneventfully to the town and easily found a few vendors and shops that sold Sake. She used her charms to woo the owners into selling to her, despite their doubt in her legality to do so. She made sure to pay them extra for their trouble and out of guilt. The town wasn't exactly the destination resort it used to be.

When she was content with the number of bottles she had acquired, she sat between building and drank as much as she could stand. She had downed about a quarter of her supply of alcohol before she was pleased with the effects. She hid the small bottles in the lining of her dress and carried the larger ones in her hand as she cheerfully (from the affects of the alcohol) made her way back to Tazuna's house.

On the edge of town, she was approached by a shadowy figure with a dagger gleaming in his hand.

"Hey doll. You've got some nice clothes on and I saw you drop some major cash on that Sake you've got there. Why not share with me and my crew?"

The man looked her up and down, hunger in his eyes. "I'm sure you've got enough to go around..."

In the blink of an eye, quiet as a feather, Ellainna had appeared behind the man and one handedly held a kunai to his throat. She giggled as she used the point to cut a mark into the man's face.

"I don't know...Is this something you think your crew could keep up with?"

The man looked at her in terror and dropped to his knees.

"I didn't think so," Ellainna said. She turned and stumbled drunkenly through the forest, her Sake bottles in one hand and a kunai swinging on the index finger of the other. The sun was setting by the time she started drinking so it was long dark by the time she had made it back to Tazuna's house. Her trip was elongated by a few misturns and turn arounds but eventually she had made it. When she entered, everyone was sitting at the table and dinner was about to be served. She tried to sneak by upstairs but was caught fairly quickly.

"Ah, Ellainna! There you are," Kakashi exclaimed. "We were _just _talking about you, wondering where you had gotten off to. Come! Sit! We're about to eat!" He gestured to a spot next to him. She hid the big bottles of Sake by the door and entered the dining area. She did her best to walk routinely to her seat and not noticeably tipsy, but failed. It was painfully clear to all the adults at least that she was intoxicated as she stumbled multiple times to her seat. She plopped down unceremoniously and teetered side to side. She was unable to sit still at all. Her eyes felt heavy and she alternated from closing them completely to opening them halfway. She kept her head down so her bangs would cover her face. Amused, none of the adults said anything but Kakashi made it a mission to pick on her.

Sasuke, however, was entranced by Ellainna's outfit. He had not seen her in anything other than her regular, every day, run of the mill outfit. Nor had he seen her with makeup on. He eventually tore his gaze as Tsunami began setting food onto the table.

Kakashi clapped Ellainna firmly on the back, startling her out of her half-sleep, drowsy stupor.

"So," he said loudly and amused. "Where _have_ you been? We missed your company all day."

He rubbed her back to rouse her as she was having trouble staying conscious and focused for more than a minute or two at a time. He wasn't going to let her live this down easily. It was the perfect opportunity to get payback for what she did to him earlier that day on the tree branch.

"Ouut," she responded, her speech slurred.

"Ouut where," he inquired, mocking her speech.

Everyone started fixing their plates and Ellainna began to nod off completely. Kakashi chuckled and began eating. Ellainna's unconscious body began to teeter towards Kakashi and he let her snooze on his shoulder uninterrupted as everyone ate and conversed at the table quietly.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to get into a nonverbal 'who's is bigger' contest by scarfing down food. They both asked for more before barfing onto the floor. Sakura scolded them for wasting the food and competing in general. Kakashi followed suit as well and lectured them as he rubbed Ellainna's shoulder. Ellainna roused slightly during after dinner tea but was still mostly out of it.

After Tazuna finished his story about Kaiza, Naruto was renewed in his ambition to finish his training and show Inari that heroes do exist. Kakashi warned Naruto to take it easy and rest but he declined, determined to train as hard and as fast as possible. Sasuke, not wanting to be shown up, went with him to train as well. Kakashi then decided that everyone else would do well resting since it was getting late. He put Sakura on guard duty and roused Ellainna enough to get her to walk. He tried to lead her to the guest area where she and Sakura were supposed to be resting but Ellainna wouldn't let him leave after dropping her off. She clung tightly to him and refused to let go.

He tried his best to shove her off without hurting her but found her grip to be impressively strong in spite of her inebriation. He momentarily debated if it were her normal strength or just an unnatural occurrence due to her intoxicated state. He decided it didn't matter as either way, he could not pry her off his body.

"Ellainna. Let go. You have to let go." Kakashi tried to speak in as quiet and forceful a tone as he could muster, hoping it would make her listen.

"Nooo...'Kashi...You have to-have to stay. I-I-I-I can't sleeeep...Not without-without you here." Ellainna's speech was even more slurred than before and just barely coherent to Kakashi. Even though he had healed significantly throughout the day, he was still in pain and relented. He figured if he sat next to her and waited until she had passed out completely, he could leave and sleep in his own bed.

"Fine. Come on. Lay down. No! Here. On the bed."

Kakashi had to coach Ellainna to the proper bed and helped her lay in it. He sat next to her and she snuggled up to him and was fast asleep. He tried numerous times to leave over the next two hours, but each attempt was unsuccessful. Each time, she had snaked her way around his body moreso and tighter. He fought the urge to fall asleep but lost that battle an hour later. He fell asleep sitting up with Ellainna resting on his chest and both her legs tightly wrapped around one of his.

Kakashi awoke early that morning and found that he had slid down in his sleep and was now lying on his back and his legs bent upward at the knee. Ellainna also had climbed on top of him sometime during the night and was snoozing soundly with her head on his chest. He looked around the room and for once was thankful for Sakura's obsession with Sasuke. She was not in the room. He hoped she had slept elsewhere so the compromising position he appeared to be in would go unnoticed. He quickly shoved Ellainna off of him and was surprised that she had not stirred. He stood and composed himself before he quickly rushed out of the room and into the bathroom.

Ellainna awoke to the sun painfully shining in her eyes and her dress twisted around her uncomfortably. She blinked and squinted her eyes as she sat up. She looked around the room as she tried to remember last night. She didn't even remember how she got back!

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice said. Ellainna, startled, jumped and looked to the corner where the voice came from. It was Kakashi.

She looked at him defiantly, determined to eliminate the growing feelings she had towards him. She figured faking it until it was true was the best tactic.

"What," she asked tersely. "You stay here all night just to creep me out and lecture me?"

Kakashi didn't want her or anyone else to know that had indeed slept in here with her and he overcompensated in his attempt to assert otherwise by means of stutter and babbling.

"I-no-No-What-No...I couldn't have-It's highly-no-innappropriate-uhh...No...You, uh...You're...mmm..."

Ellainna, pretending that she couldn't have cared less, stood and scoffed in irritation. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the door.

"I get it. I'm on a mission. I can't be so irresponsible. The big bad is still out there. Blah de blah de blah." When she got to the door, she turned to Kakashi, who had long stopped babbling by now, and said sarcastically, "I won't do it again. How's that?"

She didn't wait for an answer and left, closing the door roughly behind her. Kakashi sighed in annoyance and rubbed his eyes.

"A handful."

Ellainna went into the bathroom and locked the door before she began to undress. She tried desperately to remember what happened the previous night but could only think of bits and pieces here and there.

_Did...did he rub my back?! Or was that a dream...?_

She groaned in frustration and decided to put it out of her mind. She had to focus on the mission and keep Tazuna safe. She had pulled on her mesh armor, then her leotard, followed by her skirt and her ninja scarf. She tied it firmly and flattened her hair. She grabbed her ninja tool bags and attached them as she walked out of the bathroom. She pulled her gloves out one of her pouches as she went to the dining area to see Sakura sitting alone. She informed Ellainna that Sasuke was gone again but it seemed as though Naruto had never came back the previous night so it was just them that day. Ellainna shrugged and offered to take point on guard duty to let her rest or train. Sakura declined and countered that two heads were better than one. Ellainna rolled her eyes but agreed.

When Kakashi came down for lunch, it became evident that Ellainna was ignoring Kakashi. At the very least, she wasn't up to her usual round of jokes and teasing. Sasuke, having come back from training for lunch, was pleased of course. Kakashi was surprised to find himself uncomfortable with the loss of attention. He had grown accustomed to her antics apparently and missed it.

The next few days went by quickly as they all got into a rhythm. Sakura and Ellainna stayed on guard duty, Kakashi recovered and helped with guarding, Sasuke trained hard but came back periodically for meals and rest, and Naruto stayed out night after night, exhausting himself.

On the fourth morning, Tazuna remarked how Naruto was absent once again over breakfast. Sakura bashed Naruto for his dedication for training, suggesting that he had overdid it and killed himself. Tsunami worried about Naruto's safety but Kakashi quelled her fears.

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto's a goofy kid but he's also a full-fledged ninja. He can handle himself."

He pretended to be fiddling with his gloves but really just flicked a rock at the back of Ellainna's head, looking to elicit a reaction from her. He succeeded as Ellainna immediately turned around and furiously flicked him off and tossed the pebble back at him. He cooly tilted sideways out of the way and it bounced off the wall next to him and landed on the ground. He'd been doing various things the past few days to antagonize her and it was working. Ellainna turned back to the table and started eating her breakfast as Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura's right. Naruto's such a loser, he's probably out there lying dead somewhere."

He rose from the table and left, announcing that he was going to go for a walk. Sakura called after him but he ignored her and left. Kakashi inconspicuously flicked another rock at Ellainna and she stood up and announced that she was joining Sasuke on his walk. She kicked Kakashi's leg as she walked by him and left.

"I think it would be a great idea if we all went and fetched Naruto, don't you," Kakashi asked Sakura as he stood.

"Uh..sure," Sakura replied. She stood as well and followed Kakashi out the door. The duo quickly caught up to Ellainna, much to her dismay, but she said nothing and they walked in silence. Kakashi occasionally held his crutch out to try and trip Ellainna but he was mostly unsuccessful. When he finally did, Ellainna growled angrily and pushed Kakashi. Having recovered enough to only use one crutch, he was far too steady to tip over but he did stumble. All this went unnoticed by Sakura who was oblivious to anything but Sasuke as she called out and looked around for him. Ellainna moved out of reach of Kakashi's crutch as they kept walking through the forest. Kakashi wasn't sure why he was acting as immaturely as he was the past few days, or why he found it so amusing. Nonetheless, he didn't hesitate to reach into his pouch for more pebbles to throw at her.

Having trekked the path plenty of times now, the trio reached the clearing where they were training soon after and looked around. It appeared to be empty and Sakura stated the obvious while Ellainna silently mocked her from behind again.

"Naruto isn't here. He could be anywhere. And Sasuke hasn't come back from his walk either. I wonder where they are..."

A kunai came seemingly out of nowhere and landed at Sakura's feet. They all looked up to see Naruto waving down at them from atop a branch high up on the tree he was training on.

"Woah," Sakura exclaimed. "Naruto can climb that high now? That's great!"

Kakashi looked on impressed and Naruto began boasting about his progress.

"What do you think?! High enough for you guys? I mean, it's a long way down. Hunh?"

He hopped onto his feet, self-assured, and lost his footing. As he started to fall, Sakura started screaming like an idiot and Ellainna started to reach to catch him. Naruto caught himself by attaching his feet to the branch so that he was now standing upside down, just as Kakashi had done day one.

"Haha, gotcha! Just kidding."

Ellainna, already ticked off by Kakashi, threw a kunai at Naruto.

"You idiot!"

The kunai missed, of course, and stuck in the branch next to his feet.

"You guys really fell for it," Naruto exclaimed, laughing proudly.

"We were worried about you, Naruto," Sakura yelled.

"Why do I think this is going to end badly," Kakashi wondered out loud.

"_You're_ gonna end badly," Ellainna muttered to herself in annoyance.

Suddenly, Naruto's hold on the tree broke and he started falling, head first, towards the ground.

"You just had to push it, didn't you," Sakura scolded.

She, Kakashi, and Ellainna looked on grimly as Naruto fell.

Quickly, Sasuke appeared, running up the tree, and caught Naruto by his ankle.

"You really are a total loser, Naruto," he said.

"Oh! All right, Sasuke! You're the best," Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're the best," Ellainna said, mocking Sakura once more.

"If I'm still sane by the time they finish their training, it'll be a miracle," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

Kakashi felt a pebble hit the back of his head and he turned around to see Ellainna standing, threateningly tossing another pebble up and down.

"You're not sane as it is," she remarked.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now, are you," Kakashi asked flatly.

Ellainna tossed the pebble she had into the dirt in front of her feet and spun on her heel.

"I'm going back. I'm bored." She began to walk away and Kakashi made to call out after her to tease her some more when he stopped himself. He suddenly realized...

_Oh noo..._

The reason he was teasing her so much lately...

_It can't be..._

He facepalmed and put the thought out of his head.

_There's just no way..._

Kakashi and Sakura stayed behind for an hour to watch and occasionally encourage the boys to train and offer support or guidance. However, they grew tired and left back to Tazuna's house.

When they returned, Kakashi made his way to sit on the floor next to the dining area like he had earlier that day, when he noticed Ellainna fast asleep on the couch in the living area. She had one arm lazily draped over her eyes to block light from shining in them. She was clutching her ninja scarf in her hand and she snored softly as her chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. Her auburn hair was strewn about. He hadn't noticed until then but her hair had grown from just barely touch her shoulders to now a little past them. And her bangs; they were different too. Did she cut them? His eyes traveled down to her nose. It was small and protruded very little from her face. It was more round than pointed and flared out adorably. Her mouth was slightly open, showcasing the fullness and curvature of her lips. Something about her two front teeth peeking out from behind her upper lip seemed irresistible. His eyes traveled from them to her small, protruding chin, to her sternum that sat right between two beautiful...

Kakashi turned away and felt his cheeks grow warm.

_Damn._

Tsunami made dinner as Ellainna rested and Kakashi welcomed the distraction, even offering to help her prepare it. Once it was made, everyone came to sit at the table, except Ellainna who nobody bothered to wake up. Sakura commented on Naruto and Sasuke's absence, wondering why Sasuke was so late. Not even a second later, the door opened and Sasuke entered, carrying a weak Naruto on his shoulder. Tazuna inquired about their whereabouts while also managing to insult the way they looked. Granted, they did look worn out and beat up.

Naruto proclaimed their training achievements proudly.

"We both made it," he said. "We climbed all the way to the top."

"Good," Kakashi began. "Now we move on. Starting tomorrow, you're both bodyguards for Tazuna."

Naruto cheered triumphantly, falling backwards and accidentally taking Sasuke with him.

"You are such a loser," Sasuke said.

Everyone giggled as they both got to their feet. Naruto made way to wash up for dinner and Sasuke took a moment to look for Ellainna before he did the same. He found her slumbering peacefully on the couch and smiled, albeit it was a small one. He quietly walked over to her and sat on his feet beside the couch. He gently rubbed her cheek to rouse her from dreamland without startling her.

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm back...I did it."

Ellainna raised her arm from her face and turned her head to look at Sasuke.

"Did what," she whispered back, groggily.

"I climbed all the way to the top."

Ellainna smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"Congratulations...now go wash, you smell!"

Sasuke frowned but complied. He got up and went to the now vacant bathroom and washed up. Ellainna, smelling food, sat up and breathed it in. She got up and entered the dining area as tsunami was putting the food on the table. She sat down excitedly as she retied her ninja bandana on her head, hungry after a long day of doing nothing.

After everyone was finished eating, Tsunami collected plates and Tazuna thanked them for their help.

"In a few more days, the bridge will be finished. I have you all to thank for that."

"You've all done great," Tsunami said. "But you still have to be careful."

"I've been meaning to ask you this," Tazuna said. "But I haven't had the chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me even after you found out I lied to bring you here?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage," Kakashi says plainly. "But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive."

When Tsunami voiced her confusion, Kakashi elaborated.

"That was a quote from the First Hokage..."

Inari became upset and shouted about the futility of fighting Gato.

"He's got a huge army of men! No matter what you say or what you do, the strong will always win and the weak will always lose!"

Naruto, who was awoken from his slumber by Inari's cries, nonchalantly told him he wasn't going to lose to Gato or his thugs. Inari fired back, chastising Naruto for getting involved in his village and being so upbeat despite the gravity of the situation. They went back and forth until Sakura scolded Naruto for getting upset and he walked off to calm down. Ellainna, sitting next to Inari, wanted to reach out and comfort him. She ultimately decided against doing so, unsure of the kind of reaction it would elicit from him.

She instead left the room and called Sakura to follow her.

"Don't make a big deal of this," Ellainna said when she appeared. "It's just...Birthdays should mean something and...and I know what happened the other day in town and...just...here."

Ellainna thrusted a box into Sakura's hands. She opened it and was surprised to see an assortment of umeboshi.

"They obviously don't have a large selection in town but-"

"Thank you," Sakura replied sincerely, looking up at Ellainna.

"Don't mention it."

Ellainna walked away in the direction of the kitchen/dining area. After some idle chat, everyone dispersed their own ways. Ellainna decided to take a walk and Sasuke offered to join her. She didn't respond but he took that as a yes and went with her anyway. They walked side by side in silence for a while before Sasuke playfully elbowed her. She giggled and elbowed him right back. Sasuke smiled and decided to stop beating around the bush.

"So what's up?"

Ellainna looked at the ground as she walked. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Ellainna looked up at Sasuke and gave a blank expression, trying to play dumb.

"You're only nice to me when you're drunk," he said firmly. "And you haven't been your usual annoying self with Kakashi-sensei either."

Ellainna grinned innocently up at Sasuke but he saw through her ruse.

"Don't try to tell me you listened to me the other day and you're laying off for me. You don't listen to anybody but the one right there." Sasuke tapped her forehead gently.

Ellainna stopped walking and looked up at the moon wistfully. Sasuke stopped as well and faced her.

"I'm just..." she began. "...trying to be a good student. I don't have time to play games anymore...I gotta get serious, ya know? I'm too old to be messing around. What's it matter if what you said woke me up? It was the truth regardless."

Sasuke reached his hand out and touched Ellainna's shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"You want to try the truth now?"

Ellainna smirked and grasped Sasuke's hand as an idea popped into her head.

"Wellll..." she said in false exasperation. "If you must know...it's time."

Sasuke looked back at her confused and she grinned wider.

"It's time. _That time..."_

As the realization dawned on Sasuke, his face contorted into one of shock and revulsion. He slowly took his hand from her grip/shoulder, spun on his heel, and began walking away.

"You can't avoid it forever," he called out to Ellainna.

She cackled in delight and jogged to catch up with him.

"Yeah, well, you know me. I don't talk about my feelings."

Their stroll turned into a race back to Tazuna's house. They tied and crashed into each other and the door, chuckling gleefully. The door crashed open and they fell. Sasuke tried to steady himself by latching onto Ellainna, but that just caused them both fall over, still in a fit of laughter. Sakura, who was sitting at the table when they fell in, pouted in jealousy and demanded to know what was so funny.

The next morning, Ellainna got up earlier than usual to prepare for the day. She opened a scroll from in her tool pouch and used it to release two katanas. She removed each one from their sheath and ran her finger across the edge to test them out and ensure they were still in good condition. After cutting her finger and achieving satisfaction from their condition, she packed her scrolls back up and placed her swords in their respective sheaths. Then she placed them in the belt loops on her leotard. She went out front to the bordering trees and reorientated herself with the use of her swords. She hadn't used them in about a year, she didn't need to with the slow and easy missions she had, so she was a little rusty but found her skills satisfactory by the time Kakashi announced it was time to head to the bridge with Tazuna.

Kakashi left Naruto to rest with Tsunami after his intense training in the forest. He said his farewell to Tsunami and left with Tazuna and the rest of Team 7 in tow.

"You know he's not gonna like this," Ellainna said in a sing song voice, referring to Naruto being left behind.

"Well, he's going to have to," Kakashi responded. "He's got to rest his body. He overdid it."

Ellainna shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't say you weren't right. I just said he wasn't going to like it."

"So the twins have made a comeback, have they," Sasuke inquired.

Ellainna looked at him and grinned proudly. "Yes they have!" She put on hand on each hilt. "I figured I needed to do more this time around."

The trip to the bridge was pretty uneventful. Their arrival, however, revealed all of Tazuna's men had been injured and attacked. They all were on the ground, moaning and groaning, in pain. Ellainna put a hand on one of her sword hilts, prepared to defend an incoming attack. Mist started to roll in and immediately Team 7 surrounded Tazuna defensively. Ellainna pulled one of swords out, Helios, and held it in front of her. Sasuke and Sakura did the same but with kunai.

Kakashi made note of his correct hypothesis of Zabuza's sentience and Sakura asked if it really was Zabuza causing the jutsu.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi," a voice called out. "I see you still have those brats with you. That one's trembling. Pitiful."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Zabuza's. Clones no doubt, but which one's the real one?! Sasuke smirked and declared that he was trembling with excitement. Kakashi cleared Sasuke to attack and he single handedly took down all five Zabuzas. They all turned to water! So none of them were real! Zabuza appeared with the fake Anbu agent from before behind him.

"So you could see they were water clones, eh," he said. "Brat improved. Looks like you've got a rival, Haku."

"So it seems," Haku responded.

Team 7 faced their opponents and stared them down, ready for battle.

A/N:

I'm gonna leave this chapter here so that I can put all the fighting action in the next one. Hooweee I'm tired. I wrote this in one day XD Now to post, take rest, and start the next one. Thanks you guys!


	6. The Fight, The End, The New Beginning

A/N: Hey guys! This one is a long one. 0.0 So enjoy, and thanks for sticking around. Thanks for the love. I'm going to look for my scanner tonight so I can start uploading photos. I really want to start doing that. I might make the next chapter or the one after it a chapter basically describing Ellainna and whatnot since you don't know too much about her. We'll see.

Onward to the chapter!

"Well, well..." Kakashi said smugly. "So I had it right. It was all an act..."

"An act," Zabuza asked.

"With a cute little mask."

"Big phony," Sasuke taunted.

"So I guess being a tracker ninja protecting his village was bull," Tazuna said.

"They look pretty chummy to me," Kakashi pointed out. "I say they've been pulling these kinds of scams for a long time."

"He's got some nerve facing us again after that trick," Sakura said shrilly.

"And hiding behind a mask? Who does he think he's fooling," Kakashi said.

"Speak for yourself, Sensei," Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke announced that he was going to take Haku on and win. "Who does he think he's fooling? Hiding behind that mask like a clown?"

Sakura cheered Sasuke on, agreeing with him about the absurdity of Haku's mask. Kakashi took offense that Sakura denounced him but praised Sasuke for the same comment but ignored her mostly.

Haku and Zabuza convened to determine how they were going to battle the Leaf ninja, impressed by Sasuke's skill. Zabuza told Haku to hurry and attack, as the water clones were an opening for him to use. Haku heeded his instructions and whirlwind'd over to Sasuke. Sasuke, already on guard, raised his kunai defensively and smirked, preparing for battle.

Haku came at Sasuke with a senbon, and Sasuke expertly blocked it with his kunai. They power played with each other for a moment, pushing back and forth, before each tried to get an attack in. They blocked each other's attacks, however, and this continued on.

Sensing that Zabuza was onto something, Kakashi barked out orders to his team.

"Sakura, Ellainna, you two guard Tazuna and don't move far from me. Let Sasuke handle this."

Sakura obeyed and got in front of Tazuna, a kunai in her hand.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ellainna said and she brought up the rear of Tazuna, her sword still tightly clenched in her hand.

Haku and Sasuke's fight continued on. Haku tried to talk Sasuke out of fighting him, but forever bold and arrogant, Sasuke declined. Haku began performing a jutsu one handed, catching the Leaf ninja off guard, especially Kakashi. Haku stamped into the water left from Zabuza's destroyed water clones after he completed his hand signs, causing it to float in midair. Sakura worriedly called out to Sasuke, unsure of what was about to happen. The water Haku launched into the air turned into thousands of sharp ice senbons. The senbons flew towards Sasuke! Sasuke used his tree climbing training to focus his chakra to his feet, launching himself into the air and dodging the attack. The force of the launch forced Haku to leap back for protection. Sasuke tossed shuriken at Haku, making him backstep even more. Suddenly, Sasuke was behind Haku.

"You're not as fast as you think," Sasuke taunted confidently.

He and Haku began fighting again, Sasuke appearing to easily have the upper hand. He managed to land a heavy kick on Haku and sent him flying back to Zabuza's feet.

"Thought you were quicker, hunh? What else are you wrong about?"

Kakashi lectured Zabuza on his inaccurate description of his team as 'brats' and bragged on each of them.

Haku recovered from Sasuke's attack and Zabuza lectured him on holding back. Haku took his words to heart and unleashed a powerful jutsu. The water on the bridge turned into a round dome of ice mirrors, trapping Sasuke inside it. Haku disappeared inside them and suddenly, he was in every mirror all at once. Kakashi, worried about his pupil fighting in unknown territory, raced after to help him. Zabuza quickly cut him off and informed him that he was going to be his opponent, not Haku.

A flurry of senbons flew out of the mirrors surrounding Sasuke and hit him, one after the other. His team could only look on in worry, unable to go save him. Sakura pointlessly called out to him as his blood splattered from his wounds. The senbons were being launched so fast, they were able to knock the kunai out Sasuke's hand. His kunai launched into the air and landed at Sakura's feet.

Zabuza threatened Kakashi, advising him not to leave his pupils open to his onslaught by trying to save Sasuke. They'd be done for if Kakashi didn't keep him at bay. Sakura, thinking she could help Sasuke, told Tazuna she couldn't stay and protect him. Tazuna gave her his blessing and she grabbed Sasuke's discarded kunai and threw it to him.

"No! Idiot," Ellainna called out.

Haku partially left the ice mirror and grabbed it, stopping it from reaching its intended target. Sasuke, having a momentary reprieve from the senbon onslaught, collapsed onto his hands and knees. He hunched over, reeling from the pain her was in from his wounds.

"He-he caught it," Sakura said incredulously.

"Of course he did," Ellainna growled angrily. "What did you think would happen?! You'd throw a knife and save the day?! DO YOUR JOB!"

Suddenly, a shuriken flew in from out of nowhere and hit Haku. It injured him and caused him to fall completely out of the mirror. He sat up just as a puff of smoke appeared next to his ice fortress. It dissipated to reveal Naruto!

"Naruto Uzumaki, is here," he announced proudly. "Believe it!"

Ellainna deadpanned at Naruto's over eagerness, but was thankful for his appearance. He was going to save Sasuke.

"Now that I'm here, everything will be alright!"

Tazuna and Sakura cheerfully cheered Naruto's arrival. Naruto began to proudly brag about his skills before preparing to fight Haku.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto made the hand sign to perform the jutsu, but stopped just shy of creating them. Zabuza had threw shuriken in his direction. Kakashi called out to warn him, but Haku threw senbon to stop them from reaching their target. This shocked everyone, Zabuza included. Sakura and Kakashi chastised Naruto for his reckless tactics in the fight. Naruto apologizes and momentarily freaks out at his lack of skill at deception.

Zabuza angrily asked Haku what he was doing. Haku in turn told Zabuza to leave Naruto to him; he was his opponent and he wanted to take him down himself. Naruto challenged Haku and Zabuza relented, only to insult Haku and see if he had the metal to really take them down. Naruto proclaimed his assured victory in battle. Kakashi, however, doubted that and considered his options. Zabuza, sensing he was cooking up a plan, stepped in front of him.

"Don't even think about it," he said. "You know what happens if you go after Haku: I get the bridge builder. And the girls too." Zabuza chuckled menacingly, knowing he had Kakashi in a bind. "Relax Kakashi. Enjoy the show. Let's see how they do, one on one."

Naruto chided Haku for working with Zabuza and trying to trick them otherwise. Haku, surprisingly, apologized and explained why he did it. Sasuke, thinking he had a leg up on a distracted opponent, sent a kunai flying at Haku. Unfortunately for him, Haku easily dodged it.

"I haven't forgotten about you," Haku said. "Not for an instant."

Naruto looked in the direction the kunai came from and seemed to just notice the ice dome and his teammate inside of it. Haku commented on how relentless he was to not give up and accept defeat.

"Fine. I'll put an end to you first."

Naruto demanded Haku fight him then and there and he declined as he reentered his ice mirrors. Sasuke stood up, prepared to defend himself once more. Haku easily began his senbon onslaught once more, knocking Sasuke to his feet. His team looked on in worry. Naruto tried to anamyze what was happening but quickly found he could not. Sasuke tried as well, trying to determine his next move to get a leg up in the fight but could not think of one. He was stuck for the time being. Kakashi tried to alert Naruto and Sasuke on the best tactic to win the battle against Haku but Naruto, being an idiot, rushed right in to the ice chamber Haku had made. Sasuke was now hopeful that they could win if they worked together.

"Yo! I snuck in here to save you," Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "Pretty cool move, hunh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled in anger, surprised his teammate could be so clueless.

"Naruto! Did you not hear a word Kakashi _just _said," Ellainna shouted angrily. Sakura was rendered speechless at Naruto's lack of tact and Kakashi deadpanned.

"You are a complete loser," Sasuke shouted. "You are a shinobi! Think carefully before you move!"

"What the heck is your problem," Naruto shouted back furiously. "You should thank me for coming in here to help you."

"Naruto, if we're both inside here..." Sasuke began before growling in frustration. "Forget it! I've HAD IT with your mistakes."

"And I've had it with your attitude! Believe it!"

Sasuke stood and proclaimed that he was going to destroy the mirrors. He performed his Fire Style Fireball jutsu but it didn't seem to affect the mirrors at all. Naruto stated just as much annoyed. Haku informed them that his flames weren't nearly hot enough to melt his ice. He then proceeded to launch another senbon attack on Sasuke and Naruto. They crashed to their feet and tried to determine how to beat Haku's jutsu. Haku flatly informed them that there was no way to see through his justu, no way to beat it. Naruto challenged his assertion and charged at the mirrors using his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Haku made quick work of dispatching all the clones and sending Naruto crashing back down to the ground.

Haku then explained to them how his jutsu worked and why he's able to move so quickly. Kakashi then came to the realization that Haku's jutsu was a Kekkei Genkai! Zabuza chuckled as Kakashi explained to a clueless Sakura what a Kekkei Genkai was. Kakashi couldn't copy it, nobody could destroy it.

Naruto made a speech about how he wasn't going to lose in his battle because he had hopes and dreams; he had something to live for. Haku responded that he would have to kill them if they continued fighting because his dream was to protect Zabuza, help him live his life, and achieve his dreams. He would fight them with everything he had because of his dream just like they are for theirs.

Sakura tried to encourage the boys in their fight against Haku but Kakashi ordered her not to. He informed her that even if they overcame the task of breaking his jutsu, they would be incapable of defeating him in battle. Sakura asked him incredulously how he came to that conclusion.

"They have the drive to win, but they don't have the instinct to kill," Kakashi answered. "That boy is something else; a different breed. He lives for pain; thrives on it."

"Exactly," Zabuza said, chuckling. "Your village has become complacent. Your trainees never learned the most important lesson of all: to kill the feelings in their own heart; to crush an opponent mercilessly; to destroy with no emotion of regret."

"But, then," Sakura started. "Sensei, what are we gonna do? Please tell us!"

Kakashi took stock of his options and decided the best way to deal with the threat is to fight Zabuza head on, again, and hope he can defeat him and save his pupils. Zabuza laughed and mocked Kakashi for using his Sharingan again before he charged at him with a kunai in hand.

Ellainna blinked and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He friends were stuck in a trap getting cut to ribbons and her sensei was being charged at by a separate enemy. She saw a glint of light and noticed the blade in his hand. She reached out futilely and called out to her sensei. Her movements seemed slow and sluggish, her voice slurred and unlike the one she remembered. This voice was full of fear, pain, and anxiety. She watched as Zabuza raised his blade, slowly getting closer and closer to Kakashi. The blade made contact with Kakashi's free hand. He had been stabbed in his right hand protecting his Sharingan eye.

Ellainna bit her lip hard anxiously and it seemed to bring time back to regular speed. She heard Sakura cry out in shock and concern. She saw the blood drip from Kakashi's hand. Her face felt moist. She thought it was the fog. She went to wipe it and realized it was tears. She had tears running down her face. She scolded herself for letting her emotions get the better of her again. She pinched herself to snap back out of her head and come up with a game plan. She wasn't going to let herself sit in the back uselessly anymore. She was going to help this time around, guaranteed.

Zabuza and Kakashi insulted each other back and forth before the former began bragging on his successful training of Haku. He explained how he came to be the shinobi he was and the immense skills he possessed, rivaling even his own. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for Kakashi's pupils.

Inside the ice dome, Naruto tried his Shadow Clone attack once more, despite Sasuke's recommendation not to. Haku took care of his clones again but this time also attacked Sasuke some more with his senbon. Sasuke, however, started to be able to track Haku's movements in and out his mirrors as he attacked. Naruto stood back up and tried his Shadow Clones again. Sasuke kicked some water into the air to test out his theory again. As Haku attacked the both of them, Sasuke analyzed Haku's movements and determined a new plan of attack.

"Sakura," Ellainna said coldly. "Hello? Come back over here! What are you doing?"

"Oh, right!"

Sakura took her place by Tazuna again and redrew her kunai, staying on her defense. Zabuza again bragged about Haku and his assured victory over Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi told him to shove it and get ready to fight. Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan again and Zabuza announced there was another thing they didn't know that he wanted to brag about. He claimed to have purposefully thrown their previous match to let Haku analyze their fight so that he could devise a way to combat him. He performed his Hidden Mist Jutsu and disappeared, just like their previous fight. Ellainna tried to reassure Tazuna that he was in safe hands, but she wasn't sure how well it worked.

"Stay close to us. We're watching over you," she said.

"Got it!"

Ellainna weighed her options. Should she help the boys or Kakashi? Naruto and Sasuke were strong opponents and it was two against one. However, Naruto wasn't the smartest page in the book and Haku was just as skilled, probably more so. Kakashi had defeated Zabuza before in the past and he was a capable ninja no doubt. He's Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye of course! But, this wasn't any fun of the mill opponent either. It was Zabuza Momochi of the Demon Mist. He was an opponent whose strength rivaled Kakashi's and he just claimed to have thrown their earlier fight. Was he stronger than he previously let on? She bit her lip again in indecision. She didn't know what to do.

Back in the ice fortress, Haku vowed to quickly defeat Naruto and Sasuke soon to help Zabuza fight Kakashi. Naruto once again performed his Shadow Clone jutsu and attacked the mirrors. When Haku left his mirror to attack Naruto, Sasuke was prepared with his Fireball jutsu and aimed it at him. This caught Haku off guard. He was just barely able to dodge it and reenter a mirror before resuming his attack on Naruto and his clones. Haku reproached himself for taking so long to defeat Naruto and Sasuke. He was letting Zabuza down. As Haku dispelled more clones, Sasuke did his best to trace his movements and aimed his fireball jutsu once more. Haku was able to dodge the brunt of it, but the hem of his pants was burned. Sasuke smirked as he was able to land a hit and his devised plan was working.

Haku considered it a fluke that Sasuke was able to see him. The human eye isn't supposed to keep up with his speed. Sasuke asked Naruto if he was okay and could still fight. Of course Naruto had a bunch of energy left and said as much, despite starting to be worn out. Sasuke directed Naruto to try and leave the ice fortress to draw Haku out of his mirror. It worked and Sasuke attempted to hit him again with his fireball jutsu. Haku anticipated this and dodged it. He threw a senbon at Sasuke's shoulder and landed in front of Naruto. He kicked him back into the middle of the fortress and reentered his mirror. Naruto stated that he couldn't get through but Sasuke praised Naruto for getting close. Sasuke told him to try again and while Naruto ran one way, Sasuke ran the other, trying another tactic. Haku, growing impatient at their persistence, attacked Naruto and Sasuke with senbon to cripple them from moving again.

Meanwhile, Kakashi looked around in the mist for Zabuza, doubtful that the increased thickness was visible even for Zabuza. Shuriken were launched in his direction and although he couldn't see them, he did hear them. He was able to block them efficiently. However, it was just a diversion as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned around to face him and saw that his eyes were closed. While Kakashi tried to determine why he was purposefully blinding himself, Zabuza bragged about his plan to combat the Sharingan. If Kakashi can't see his movements and Zabuza can't be mesmerized by his eye, the his Sharingan won't work. Suddenly, Kakashi was attacked through the fog. He blocked it but was sent backwards, surprised that an unexpected blow was able to land. The mist was slowing him down. Kakashi closed his eyes as well, trying to sense Zabuza and determine what his next attack would be and where it would come from. Then it dawned on him: Tazuna! He considered warning Sakura, Ellainna, and Tazuna but decided not to. What if Zabuza heard him and realized he knew? He instead raced over to where he remembered them last standing.

Zabuza appeared behind the girls and Tazuna, poised to attack. Ellainna, facing that way, held her ground. She lifted her sword up in defense, ready for an attack, when Kakashi appeared in front of her. Sakura and Tazuna looked back as Zabuza charged, shocked Zabuza was there. Ellainna blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Kakashi...?"

"You're too late," Zabuza said, charging with his sword.

Kakashi took the attack, a gash now along his chest. Sakura screamed in shock and Ellainna steeled herself. She didn't have time to worry and fuss. There were enemy ninja and they had to be taken down. If Kakashi wasn't worrying, neither should she.

Kakashi applied pressure to his wound with his right hand.

"You were late Kakashi," Zabuza taunted. "You let your concern for those little punks cloud your mind, adding further to the fog that already hinders your Sharingan."

He went on to tease Kakashi's inability to rely on the Sharingan and how doomed they seemed to be. He lifted his sword and disappeared into the fog once more. Kakashi's breathing had become ragged and Ellainna wanted so desperately to treat Kakashi's wound. However, she reasoned that if he could hold out until Zabuza was taken down, it would be fine. If Kakashi wasn't worried, she wouldn't worry.

Sakura steeled herself too for Naruto and Sasuke's wellbeing. She told herself that they would be okay and Kakashi agreed with her.

"I believe in their abilities," Kakashi said. "I have faith in them."

Zabuza let the fog clear a bit so that he was now slightly visible, prompting Kakashi to charge him.

"Sakura, Ellainna, stay here with the bridge builder," he commanded.

"Right," Sakura agreed.

"Oh sure," Ellainna mumbled sarcastically. She didn't intend to heed that direction at all.

She ran after Kakashi and stood side by side with him when he stopped.

"What are you doing? Get back to the bridge builder," Kakashi barked at her.

"No, I think-"

"I don't care! You're the best shot we have at protecting him right now! You're a skilled ninja with some experience-"

"Exactly! So the two of us shouldn't have a problem taking Zabuza out so we can help Naruto and Sasuke."

Ellainna looked up at Kakashi defiantly but before he could order her back to her post, they both felt Zabuza's presence. He was coming towards them. Kakashi stood protectively in front of Ellainna but right before Zabuza's attack landed, Ellainna was in front of him. She had blocked his sword with her own. The blade lied flat against Zabuza's edge and Ellainna put her hand on her blade for extra defense.

"I can't let you have all the fun, Kakashi," she said.

Zabuza chuckled at her.

"So you think you've got the brass to fight me, hunh?"

Ellainna winked confidently at him. "I know I do."

She kicked him away and slashed him with her sword. Being a water clone, it dispensed into water.

"Ellainna," Kakashi called out worriedly.

But it was too late. The real Zabuza was behind her and grabbed her. He turned to face Kakashi and taunted him, chuckling in his victory.

"You should've kept your student on a tighter leash, Kakashi. Now watch her die!"

Zabuza twisted Ellainna's head, snapping her neck.

"No," Kakashi cried, reaching out pointlessly. But before he could do anything else, 'Ellainna' poofed into a log. It was a substitution.

"What," Zabuza cried incredulously.

He looked up as the real Ellainna was coming down, her sword pointed straight down, aimed at him. He leapt backwards out of the way and Ellainna landed on the bridge instead. Kakashi watched in awe of his pupil. Maybe she did know what she was doing after all. Zabuza charged at her, his sword drawn once more, and she charged back at him, both her swords drawn now. When Zabuza made to swing his sword, Ellainna dropped to her knees and slid. She arched her body back so she was closer to the ground and held her swords up in an 'X'. As she slid between Zabuza's legs, she sliced his thighs. Unfortunately, this didn't faze him enough to stun him like she had hoped. He quickly spun around and kicked her back towards Kakashi. She rolled to lessen the damage and Kakashi knelt down, catching her by her shoulders.

Ellainna leaned into Kakashi's embrace as Zabuza chuckled, disappearing again.

"This one's good, Kakashi. But not good enough," Zabuza said.

Ellainna took a beat to look up at Kakashi before they both stood up, preparing for Zabuza's next attack.

Back at the fight with Haku, Sasuke heard Sakura's scream and wondered what was happening. Naruto wondered too and that snapped Sasuke's attention back to his own battle. He determined that the only way he could go help her was to finish his fight first. Naruto, struggling to stand, proclaimed he would break them free and help them win. Sasuke watched him in amazement at his determination. Naruto channeled some of the chakra he had left and charged at an opening once more, hoping to lure Haku out for Sasuke. When Haku appeared in the mirror next to him, he changed tactics and ran towards more openings, Haku following him all the while.

"Naruto, behind you," Sasuke bellowed.

Naruto turned around just in time for Haku to throw some senbon at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero," Haku stated.

Sasuke ran to Naruto and inquired about his strength. Naruto tried to feebly reassure him and Sasuke instructed him not to use anymore chakra. Realizing that his current plan wasn't working, Sasuke tried to weigh his options and come up with a new plan. Haku tried to dissuade Sasuke from trying to think of a new strategy as he threw more senbon at him. Sasuke picked up a discarded one and used it to deflect the ones coming towards him. This shocked Haku as no one had ever been able to do that before. Sasuke fell weakly to his knees and called out to Naruto, trying to rouse him into fighting once more. Naruto struggled to stand again to help. As Haku launched another senbon attack, Sasuke expertly deflected and evaded his onslaught. He was even able to help Naruto not get hit. But he couldn't avoid every attack. Some senbon got through. Sasuke threw the senbon in his hand to see if it would go through the mirror and attack Haku. Unfortunately, it did not and just bounced off the surface. Haku praised Sasuke for his skill and talents but informed him that he would not win as he had reached his limits and could not go on much longer.

Sasuke pushed himself to read Haku's movements. He was able to anticipate and avoid an attack, grabbing Naruto as well. It was then that Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan. Seeing this, Haku knew he had to end the battle quickly. The jutsu he was using and the speed he was maintaining took a lot of chakra and the longer the battle took, the more Sasuke could use the Sharingan to read his movements. He knew, however, that the best way to get to Sasuke was to attack Naruto. Haku emerged from the mirror and immediately went for Naruto. Sasuke was prepared for a head on attack so he was surprised by this tactic. He infused chakra in his feet to increase his speed to try and save Naruto.

Naruto awoke from his unconscious state to see Sasuke standing over Haku. He assumed that the battle was won and over, and praised Sasuke. When Sasuke struggled to speak, Naruto realized something wrong; Sasuke was significantly injured. He was full of more senbon than Naruto remembered from before he passed out. He was leaking blood profusely. Sasuke struggled to insult Naruto, calling him a loser. Naruto asked Sasuke why he saved him.

"I...don't...know," he said weakly. "I...just did."

Naruto, confused still, lashed out at Sasuke for sacrificing himself for Naruto. Sasuke strained himself to call Naruto a loser one more time before he collapsed on the ground. He couldn't go on much longer. Naruto reached out and caught Sasuke before he hit the ground. Delirious and on the brink of death, Sasuke confided in Naruto his life's biggest dream.

"He's still out there," he said painfully. "My brother...I promised myself...I'd live long enough...to kill him."

He reached out to Naruto and weakly told him not to let his own dream die before his hand dropped and he passed out. The pain was too much for his body. Naruto laid Sasuke gently on the ground. He was in pain, no longer able to keep going. He was losing blood and out of chakra. His strength faltered and he couldn't push his body anymore. Naruto gawked at Sasuke, momentarily in shock and sadness as his comrade teetered on the brink of death.

Haku, now standing, was in awe of the way Sasuke defended his comrade in spite of the harm that it caused him. He revered Sasuke as an opponent worthy of his honor and respect.

"Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle," Haku asked Naruto indifferently. "It is the way of the shinobi."

He reentered his mirror as Naruto told him vehemently to shut up.

"You'll pay for this," Naruto said fiercely. Suddenly, the mirrors started to give off mist and steam. Red chakra seemed to flow and swirl dangerously around Naruto. He began to undergo a transformation. His eyes turned red and cat like, his whiskers on his cheek became more defined, his nails became claws, and his teeth became fangs.

"I'm gonna...KILL you."

Naruto growled angrily as his grimace became even darker and his hair more ferocious. The senbon that were stuck in his body shot out and his wounds healed over. He was crouching on his hands and knees, ready to pounce on his opponent. Haku watched in worry as he noticed that Naruto was now not the same opponent he was once facing. Naruto then charged at him and he threw senbon in defense. Naruto growled and his chakra radiated from him and disintegrated the senbon. Shocked, Haku switched mirrors to avoid the attack. He sensed Naruto's chakra and power growing each second and tried to finish the battle by throwing senbon at him. They struck their target but Naruto unleashed more of his red chakra and they too disintegrated. The wind coming from the chakra made Haku brace himself, which left him open to Naruto's next attack. He leapt towards Haku's mirror and punched it, instantly shattering it. Haku, thinking he now had a leg up on Naruto, emerged from one of the shards of the ice and aimed a bundle of senbon at Naruto. Naruto, however, easily moved out of the way, causing Haku to crash into the ground. He tried to escape to the mirrors but Naruto easily grabbed his arm and yanked him around. Naruto's release of chakra is just ever flowing and releasing. The power behind his chakra started cracking and breaking the mirrors. As Haku tried to maintain his jutsu, Naruto reared back and punched Haku square in the face.

Haku was knocked through his ice mirrors and rolled some feet away. His mask instantly shattered and his jutsu broke. Naruto's release of chakra seemed to slow down but he was still in bloodlust. He charged after Haku, poised to punch him again when he stopped himself. He recognized his face! It was the boy he had met in the woods earlier that week. Haku inquired why Naruto hesitated in his attack. Naruto growled while he struggled internally before proceeding to punch Haku anyway. He fell to the ground, weakened and with a lack of drive to fight any longer. Knowing that Naruto hadn't put his all into the hit, Haku encouraged Naruto to not hesitate. He tried to get a rise out of Naruto by insulting his devotion to his fallen comrade. Haku explained to Naruto his life story and how he came to his one purpose. Deciding that he was no longer useful in that regard, he asked Naruto to kill him. Naruto tried to dissuade Haku from believing himself to be anything but a tool. Haku explained to Naruto why he felt the way he did and why he wasn't going to change his mind.

Over by Kakashi, everyone could feel Naruto's chakra emanating menacingly. It confused Zabuza but worried Kakashi. This mean that Naruto's seal holding in the Nine Tailed Fox was loose. It may not be broken, but leaving it too long would endanger everyone. He needed to do something, and soon. Kakashi pulled a scroll out and opened it slightly. He took some blood from his wound in his chest and ran it across the scroll. He taunted Zabuza, hoping to goad him into attacking, while he used the scroll to for summoning. Ellainna watched Kakashi, transfixed on what he was doing. Zabuza called Kakashi out, wondering if he could back up his claim.

"Ninja Art Summoning, Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!"

Cracks began emanating through the ground from where Kakashi had laid it against the floor.

"I don't know why you bothered," Zabuza said. "You can't find me. But I can find you."

Ellainna stood guardedly by Kakashi's side, waiting silently for any hint to where Zabuza could be.

"Blindly falling into my trap, you disappoint me," Zabuza spoke again. "I think you're right. It is time to end this."

Suddenly, however, dogs began to burrow out of the ground next to Zabuza and attacked him. They had him pinned to the spot with their bites. He couldn't move. Ellainna heard dog barks and looked up at Kakashi in confusion. He stood, gave her a thumbs up, and smile, though she couldn't see that part, to reassure her.

"It's okay now," he said to her before turning to Zabuza's general direction and explaining his Summoning jutsu to him. Ellainna was amazed, she had never even heard of this jutsu before.

"You see, I let you cut me. I let you get past my guard. Your weapons now have my scent on them, leading them right to you."

The fog cleared up a bit and Ellainna could see Zabuza, rendered motionless by the ninja hounds. Zabuza and Kakashi traded insults back and forth before Kakashi announced that he was going to finish him off not with his Sharingan but his own jutsu.

"Stand back," He whispered to Ellainna. She nodded and stepped away, watching Kakashi in awe as he made several hand signs to perform his jutsu. Suddenly, his chakra swirled around him and turned into a ball of lightening in his hand.

"Lightening Blade!"

Kakashi charged towards Zabuza to end him once and for all. At the last second, I mirror appeared in front of Zabuza and Haku stepped out of it, managing to throw senbon at Kakashi's summoning scroll before taking the hit for Zabuza. The ninja hounds holding him disappeared and Zabuza looked down at Haku in shock. Kakashi was surprised as well as Ellainna, who fell to her knees in despair. Haku grabbed Kakashi's hand with as much strength he could muster and weakly said Zabuza's name. Now that the fog had mostly lifted, everyone could see across the bridge. Naruto was able to see the scene between Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi. He raced over but stopped when he could clearly make out what happened. Zabuza praised Haku for saving him before he charged to attack Kakashi while he was immobile. Haku's grip was too tight on Kakashi's wrist. He wasn't going anywhere. Ellainna rushed over to block Zabuza's sword, this time using both hers crossed like an 'X'. Zabuza's sword collided with hers and she held him there while Kakashi grabbed Haku's body and leapt backwards out of the way. Zabuza chuckled menacingly as Kakashi laid Haku's body on the ground. Ellainna struggled under the weight of Zabuza's sword. She cursed herself for sliding in between on her knees instead of running over so she could stand and have better footing.

"You'll pay for that," Naruto yelled, clenching his fists.

"No," Kakashi commanded. "Stay out of this, Naruto." He already had one pupil who disobeyed his orders, endangering herself. He didn't need another. He gently laid Haku down on the ground and closed his eyes.

"You too, Ellainna. This is my battle. Zabuza's mine."

"Kakashi-"

"I mean it."

"No, seriously, Kakashi. I can't move."

Ellainna looked back at Kakashi and stuck her tongue out.

"Looks like you're gonna have to save me."

Kakashi didn't have time to rejoice (or brood, he wasn't too sure yet) that her normal annoying attitude was back because they were in the middle of a fight.

With the fog cleared up, Sakura could see Naruto and called out to him, waving. She asked him where Sasuke was and Naruto hesitated to answer. He didn't know what to tell her. He looked away and held back tears, grinding his teeth instead.

Zabuza put more weight on his sword so that Ellainna was leaning back further before he jumped over her and charged at Kakashi.

"I'd stay focused if I were you, Kakashi!"

Kakashi pushed off on his hands and kicked Zabuza away. He charged after Zabuza and began tag teaming him with Ellainna.

Tazuna looked to Sakura with pity in his eyes and offered to walk with her over to Sasuke's body so that she could make peace with him and wouldn't be disobeying Kakashi. She accepted his offer and grasped his hand as they ran over to Sasuke. Naruto stayed where he stood, mourning his comrade. When Sakura reached Sasuke, she was shocked to see him so injured. Tazuna was equally upset, and turned his head away, unable to bear to see such a young kid have fallen. Sakura crouched down beside Sasuke and tried to hold her tears back. She touched his cheek and noted how cold he felt. Tazuna encouraged her to let herself mourn and feel her pain. Sakura gently caressed Sasuke's face as she spoke to him. It was her way of mourning. Halfway through, she started to cry and found that she couldn't stop.

Ellainna heard Sakura's sobs and stopped in her tracks.

_No..._

Kakashi and Zabuza clashed nearby her, but she didn't notice.

_Sasuke...?_

She felt like she was in a daze, a dream, and slowly walked to where Sakura and Tazuna were. She saw Sasuke's body and felt her stomach wrench and fold in on itself. She dropped her swords and fell to her knees at his feet. She let her tears fall silently as she berated herself for not coming to help him.

_I was a few feet away. I could've helped. I should've...And now he's gone. Now he...And I never...I always..._

Back at the only fight still going on, Kakashi threw kunai at Zabuza. They landed them in his left arm and Zabuza fell to his knees, out of breath and weak. He leaned on his sword to keep from falling over, wondering why he was having such a hard time. He raced to Kakashi but was easily swatted away with a punch to the face. Zabuza struggled to breath as he tried to stand but Kakashi hit him again. Of course, this only angered Zabuza more and he charged, brandishing his sword recklessly. Kakashi easily dodged his attacks one after another before getting behind Zabuza.

"Look at you, you're falling apart," he teased. "I knew you didn't have what it takes for the long haul. You have no idea what real strength is."

Kakashi grabbed two more kunai and prepared to deliver the killing blow to his opponent. Zabuza tried to go on the attack and swing his sword at Kakashi. Kakashi was able to dodge it but had to stab Zabuza in his arms instead of his original target.

Zabuza's sword flew across the bridge, his arms now no longer capable of wielding it.

"Now both of your arms are useless. What now," Kakashi taunted. "You can't even make hand signs."

"Well, well," came a voice across the bridge.

Kakashi and Naruto looked over to see a squat man in a nice suit and round pointdexter glasses standing with a cane in front of him. His left forearm was bandaged thickly and his hair was styled wildly behind him, the color was fading. He had what looked like an army of men behind him, all brandishing a weapon of some sort.

"He certainly did a job on you, Zabuza. You look like yesterday's Sashimi. I must say I'm disappointed."

Zabuza turned and faced Gato, questioning him why he was there with all of his hired cronies.

"Why are you here? And who are these thugs you've brought with you?!"

"Well, you see, there's been a slight change in plan," Gato responded. "You die right here on this bridge, Zabuza. You're too expensive so I'm taking you off the payroll. Of course, these men cost something as well so if you could slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it."

Gato continued to mock and jeer Zabuza, throwing insult after insult and the men behind him laughing along. Naruto was surprised by the sheer vast number of men behind Gato. Ellainna, having heard the booming laughter, looked up and was surprised to see a huge gang of men down the bridge. She slowly stood up, grabbing her swords, and rushed over to Kakashi. She got down on her knees so that she was eye level with him and looked at him, worry and sorrow filling her eyes. She cursed herself for not being able to stop her flow of tears from falling. She didn't like to be weak.

"What are we going to do," she asked him softly.

Kakashi, against his better judgement, caressed Ellainna's cheek, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"We'll fight," he responded just as soft but with firmness in his tone.

Ellainna stepped closer to Kakashi. "That's not what I meant."

"I know..."

Ellainna leaned in towards Kakashi, ready to allow herself to mourn and seek solace when Zabuza spoke. She jumped in shock, remembering she was on a battlefield, and moved back. She sat on her heels and avoided eye contact with Kakashi. She hung her head low; her tears had finally stopped.

"Well, Kakashi," Zabuza began. "It would seem our fight is at an end. Since I'm no longer in Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe, and we have no quarrel."

Kakashi removed his hand from Ellainna's face, listening to his better judgement.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Gato walked over to Haku's body and began kicking it. He was angry about his injured arm and felt like a big man now that Haku wasn't able to defend himself. Ellainna jerked, not expecting anything so savage to happen. Kakashi and Zabuza looked at Gato darkly. Naruto gasped and charged at Gato.

"Get away," he yelled angrily.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and chastised him for being reckless and not thinking.

"Well, what about you, Zabuza," Naruto goaded. "You gonna let him do that?"

"Be quiet, fool. Haku's dead. What does it matter?"

"What? You mean you can just stand there and let him get treated like a dog?! You and Haku were together for years, doesn't that mean anything?"

"You don't understand the way of shinobi. I merely used him, just as Gato used me. Now it's over. His usefulness is at an end."

"If you mean that, you're a bigger rat than I thought."

Kakashi gently touched Naruto's shoulder. "Okay, that's enough. Calm down, Naruto. He's not the enemy. Not right now."

Naruto shoved Kakashi's hand away. "Arrrgh! Shut up! As far as I'm concerned, he's enemy number one!"

Naruto pointed at Zabuza angrily, who just stared at Naruto calmly.

"Why you? After everything he did for you! Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him and meant nothing to you?! Nothing at all?!"

Naruto continued on his rant while remembering Haku and how hard he fought to keep Zabuza from harm. Zabuza silently stood there listening to Naruto. Naruto started crying halfway through his speech and Ellainna held hers back. She resisted the urge to turn to Kakashi again for comfort. She couldn't get distracted, nor let him. They had to keep their wits about them or they wouldn't make it off the battlefield either.

"Hey, kid," Zabuza said to Naruto. "You talk too much." He had teared up too and couldn't stop them from rolling down his face. He was trying to be strong so he didn't have to deal with the pain of losing Haku but after Naruto's speech, he couldn't hold back.

"Your words cut deep...deeper than any blade...While he fought you, his heart was breaking in two. Haku was always too soft, too kind. He felt pain and compassion and curse him; I feel them too."

Zabuza removed the bandages covering the lower half of his face with his mouth before demanding a kunai from Naruto. Naruto tossed him one and he caught it with his mouth. Knowing how skilled Zabuza was, Gato ran hurriedly into the crowd and ordered his thugs to kill him. They cheered, happy to get some action. Zabuza growled and smirked as he charged into the crowd. The man in front questioned his motives as it was 1,000 to one but didn't even have a chance to take another breathe. Zabuza sliced him and a few more of his buddies in a second. He ran through the gang of men, taking them down as he went. They tried to take him on but it wasn't easy. He had his sights set on Gato and he wasn't going to go down without him going first.

Zabuza successfully broke through the crowd and rushed at Gato, who looked on in fear. He knew what was coming. He knew it was the end. Zabuza plunged the kunai in Gato's chest before a multitude of weapons was plunged into his back. Gato called him crazy and foolish for sacrificing himself to accomplish a vendetta.

"If you're so eager to go join your friend, fine!...But you won't be taking me with you!"

"Unfortunately, I won't be going to the same place as Haku...Where he's going, I cannot follow."

Zabuza painfully stood up and walked over to Gato. Afraid, Gato demanded Zabuza stay back and retreated backwards. Zabuza assured Gato that they both weren't going to heaven. He told him where they were going, Zabuza would fit in as there were more people like him, but that Gato would spend an eternity in fear and pain. He grabbed a kunai from his arm with his mouth and slashed at Gato repeatedly, sending him into the water below. The gang of men, Naruto, Kakashi, and Ellainna all watched in silence. When Zabuza turned around, the men gasped in fear and stepped away, making way for him to walk. He tried to walk towards Haku but collapsed to his knees before he could get there.

"Haku..." he spoke weakly. "So...this is...goodbye...not once did I...thank you...Haku...forgive me for that."

With that, he fell face forward on the ground. Naruto turned away in anger and sadness. This was how it ends for them, and it was sad.

"Don't turn away," Kakashi said. "When you live like a warrior, this is how it ends."

Ellainna sniffled and bit her lip to stop tears from falling. She had forgotten for a brief second about Sasuke and Kakashi's sentiment drudged up the truth for her. Kakashi tentatively reached out and touched her back. He awkwardly rubbed her back soothingly in circles and Ellainna's faced grew hot, but she adamantly looked straight ahead. She didn't want to look at him. She'd break.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

_Am I alive?...I am..._

He saw the sky. And he heard something faint. It sounded like...a girl. She was talking. No...crying...And it was getting louder. He looked down and saw Sakura laying across his stomach, crying.

"Sakura...It's hard to breathe with you on top of me."

Sakura looked up in alarm. Sasuke was awake!

"Sasuke?"

She started to gasp in shock and joy. Sasuke was awake!

"Tazuna! He's alive! He's alive!"

Ellainna whipped around and rose to her feet.

"Sasuke...?"

Sakura hugged Sasuke, crying profusely, and he complained about the pain he was in.

Tears streamed down Ellainna's face, but this time in joy. Sasuke was alive! She dropped her weapons and ran over to where he was lying on the ground. Tazuna had tears welling in his eyes as well but he wiped them away.

As Ellainna ran over, Sasuke sat up, though still in pain. Sakura tried to advise him otherwise but he ignored her. Ellainna fell to her knees in front of Sasuke, pushing Sakura out of the way. She grabbed Sasuke's face and held it up, taking him in. She was still in shock. Sasuke was okay. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"I thought...I thought you were gone," she whispered, tears running down her face. "I thought..."

Sasuke, at first surprised, wrapped his arms around Ellainna's lower back and hugged her too.

"I know," he whispered back. "I'm okay."

Ellainna pulled back and held Sasuke's face again. She grinned widely and Sasuke smiled back at her.

"How's Naruto," he asked. "And what happened to that guy in the mask?"

"Naruto's just fine," Sakura answered, not too happy that Ellainna had shoved her away. "But that guy in the mask...he's dead."

"Dead?! But how?! Did Naruto do it?!"

Ellainna dropped her hands from his face and shook her head solemnly, no longer smiling.

"No, I came in late," Sakura answered. "I'm not sure what happened. He was protecting Zabuza."

Ellainna looked solemn and nodded shrugged her shoulders in agreement with Sakura. They looked over the bridge at where Haku's body laid. Sakura stood and called Naruto over. Sasuke tried to stand and Ellainna fought the urge to help him. She knew he'd want to do it himself. Naruto turned around and was shocked but relieved to see Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look in Naruto's direction (that pride of his) but waved at him. Naruto smiled and teared up, but then remembered how skilled Haku was and wondered how Sasuke hadn't died from his injuries. Then he remembered what Zabuza said, how Haku never wanted to kill them, and realized that must have been it. He was being merciful.

Kakashi, still crouching, looked over at Sasuke and marveled how he was still alive.

"Well, well, will wonders never cease...amazing."

There was a clanging noise and everyone looked up at the gang of men still standing that Gato had hired.

"Hey! Yoo hoo! Don't go getting too comfortable! This party isn't over yet! Now that Gato's gone, who's gonna pay us? No way we're gonna leave here empty handed. I guess we'll just hafta hit that village and see what they've got for us."

The men all cheered and Kakashi noted how it wasn't looking too good.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei," Naruto urged. "You must have a jutsu that can take care of this bunch of losers!"

"No. Not right now. I used too much of my chakra."

"Get 'em, boys," one of the thugs yelled.

Ellainna smirked and tugged on her gloves.

"Oh goodie. I have a lot of pent up frustration I need to let out. I can take it out on these guys."

The men charged and Ellainna did too towards her discarded swords. Before she made it two steps, an arrow came out of nowhere and landed at the gang's feet. Everyone turned around to see Inari, Tsunami, and the rest of the villagers standing there, weapons drawn.

"There's one little thing you're forgetting about," a voice called out from somewhere in the crowd. "Before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to go through all of us."

The villagers all cheered and brandished their weapons, fully prepared to defend their village. They were tired of being pushed around and being bullied. Ellainna cheered happily for them, jumping happily in the air as she continued towards her swords.

Inari laughed and proclaimed, "Heroes usually show up at the last minute, ya know?"

Tazuna had tears well up in his eyes, prideful of his village finally taking a stand for themselves and their town. The gang of men looked on worriedly and Naruto made some shadow clones, not wanting to be left out.

"I might have just enough chakra to help you out," Kakashi said. "Shadow clone jutsu! Kakashi style!"

Ellainna stopped in her tracks and began drooling. There were now thousands of Kakashi clones on the bridge.

"That's a thousand butts I can grab," she said pevertedly. She forgot all about the ensuing fight as her imagination ran wild.

"You still wanna fight," all the Kakashi clones said.

The men all yelled and ran to the boat they arrived on. They struggled to all get on and as it took off. Most of them fell into the water. The Kakashi clones stood by the bridge to watch them leave and all the villagers cheered in triumph.

"Victory," Inari yelled.

Tazuna looked around in joy and pride in his fellow villagers. Kakashi walked to Zabuza, who had not died yet it seemed, and asked him for a favor now that it was all over.

"What is it?"

"Take me to him. Before I go, I need to see him one last time."

Kakashi replaced his headband over his eye. "Sure."

Naruto and Kakashi's clones disappeared, much to Ellainna's chagrin. She comically fell to the ground and cried. Naruto noticed Kakashi removing the weapons from Zabuza's back. He lifted him up and gently walked him over to Haku's body where he laid him down gently. It began snowing, which surprised the villagers. It normally doesn't snow that time of year. This caught Ellainna's attention and she looked over from her spot on the ground to see Kakashi carrying Zabuza and laying him down with Haku.

Zabuza thanked Kakashi for his help as he walked away, giving them some privacy. Zabuza said his last piece to Haku, expressing his appreciation for having him in his life despite not having deserved his company. He painfully raised his hand to caress Haku's face and expressed how he wished that he could join him in Heaven.

His last breath had Haku's name on his lips. Naruto was in tears, mentioning how Haku told him he came from a place that snowed all the time. Kakashi speculated aloud that maybe Zabuza did join Haku after all.

After everyone took a breather to relax and rejoice in the defeat of the long-lasting looming threat that was over their heads, they all dispersed into their own thing. The bridge workers all began working on the bridge again, the rest of the villagers went home to tend to it and boast about their bravery, and Team 7 had a special mission as Kakashi called it. All except Sasuke anyway, who was taken back to Tazuna's house by other villagers on a stretcher so he could be looked after and heal.

Sakura was ordered to find/buy the nicest flowers she could and make two crowns out of them. Kakashi picked up Zabuza and had Naruto carry Haku. He told Ellainna to follow them after she gathered a few supplies. She nodded obediently and Kakashi led Naruto to a cliff on the outskirts of town. He laid Zabuza down and Naruto followed suit with Haku.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing here," Naruto asked.

"We're burying them," Ellainna answered, appearing behind Kakashi with four shovels in hand.

"Correct," Kakashi said. He tried to give Naruto a lesson on common courtesy and respect for his fellow shinobi, whether they were from the same village or not, but it went right over his head. Kakashi sighed in annoyance and gave up. He handed Naruto a shovel and the three of them dug shallow graves for Haku and Zabuza. By the time Sakura had shown up with the blue flower crowns, they had already buried the bodies and Ellainna had made wooden crosses to mark the plots with. Sakura took them and gently hung them on the crosses. Then, everyone bowed as Kakashi said a little prayer for Haku and Zabuza.

By the time they headed back towards Tazuna's house, it was sunset. Ellainna hurriedly mentioned that she had something to do in town and disappeared before anyone could object to her departure. By the time she had returned, it was dark outside, Tazuna had long returned home from his day of work, and almost everyone was asleep.

She stumbled around in the dark, stubbing her toe repeatedly as she failed horribly at sneaking in. A light flicked on in another room and she looked at the doorway and saw Tazuna standing there. He was leaning against the wall and had an almost empty bottle of Sake in one hand and a half full bottle in the other. He offered Ellainna the half full bottle despite her already obviously drunken state and she cheerfully accepted it. She guzzled it as she followed after Tazuna, turning the light back off as she went.

Tazuna reclined on the couch in the living room and Ellainna stood in the entryway, enjoying her liquor.

"So, just tell me the truth," Tazuna said, pointing his now empty bottle at her. "You're that girl from that night, aren't you?"

Ellainna set her also now empty bottle upright by her feet and walked over to Tazuna. She straddled Tazuna's lap and pulled his face into hers, kissing him briefly. The she pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"You tell me."

She turned to get back off his lap but Tazuna pulled her in close to him, moved her hair to one shoulder, and began nibbling on her neck. Ellainna arched her back in pleasure and leaned into him. She loved the attention she could get from men, especially older ones. She enjoyed how she could have them wrapped around her finger. All she had to do was bat her lashes and whisper in their ears; flash a smile and blush; or even just wink at them from across the room and they were like putty. She could get anything she wanted with a smile and wink. And yet...

Tazuna kissed his way up from Ellainna's neck to the corner of her lips and she pulled away, sighing. Tazuna rested his hands on Ellainna's hips and chuckled.

"I take you're not staying the night tonight either?"

Ellainna shook her head and got off his lap.

"I never do."

She turned to walk towards the stairs up to the room she had been resting in the past few days. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and addressed him before she climbed the stairs and went to bed.

"Good night...Thanks for the Sake."

Ellainna laid in bed, unable to stop thinking long enough to fall asleep. Even with the liquor clouding her mind, she couldn't stop worrying. Sasuke almost died. He was almost _gone_. And he never got to...She shook her head, trying to clear it, only for thoughts of Kakashi to come flooding in. Kakashi was...different. She didn't feel like she had to wink and smile and play games around him, nor did she really want to. And it was so easy for her to be herself in his presence. She could be as silly or serious or strong-willed as she pleased and he wouldn't look at her any different. She didn't understand why he was different. She just knew he was. She didn't want these feelings for him to expand but they did anyway. She didn't understand why she was so drawn to him, and she didn't want to be. Why couldn't she 'be drawn' to Sasuke. That would make her life significantly easier. Maybe she could give him the happily ever after he wants and he wouldn't chase after a perilous dream. Maybe she'd be enough of a dream for him.

She nodded her head as though making a decision. Sasuke was safe. Sasuke was comfortable and familiar. She knew Sasuke, she understood Sasuke, she could see something with Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke was the logical choice. Maybe if she put her attention on Sasuke, this silly affection she had for Kakashi would die down and dissipate. She turned on her side and smile, thinking she had solved a grueling puzzle. She closed her eyes and was finally able to rest.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were all on bed rest until further notice as Tsunami and Sakura helped to nurse them back to health. Ellainna tried to help too but was still feeling the effects of the sake she drunk the previous night and was more of a bother than a help.

After they were bandaged up, Kakashi held a meeting as they decided what to do next.

"So, team," Kakashi began. "Good job on the bridge. You all survived!"

His joke didn't go over so well with his team. They all grimaced except Ellainna who giggled from the corner she was sitting in. She hiccupped and swayed and teetered drunkenly.

"Anyway, we've got to stay here until Tazuna finishes the bridge but that's good news because we've got to recuperate."

Ellainna nodded off in her little corner as her comrades continued to discuss things.

The men of team 7 found things to do to keep busy as they healed from their injuries the next few days while Sakura and Ellainna took charge of keeping an eye on Tazuna. The rest of the bridge building and guard watching went off without a hitch. The town seemed happier, more fruitful, and more prosperous than when they had initially arrived. Everything wasn't perfect or immediately fixed, but it was definitely a better quality of life than when Team 7 arrived.

The afternoon before they left, team 7 found themselves at Zabuza and Haku's gravesites, visiting one last time. Sakura inquired if that was the kind of life that she and her fellow comrades had to look forward to as they grew older and became more skilled and capable shinobi. Kakashi reasoned why Zabuza and Haku weren't fully faulty in their way of thinking. It was even that way in the Leaf Village. Sasuke and Naruto challenged him why it was that way.

"It's a question without an answer. And one we have to face every day of our lives. Like Zabuza. And the Kid."

Naruto thought on what Kakashi said and concluded that he was going to do something different.

"I'm finding my own Ninja Way! A way that's true and straight and without any regrets. From now on, I'm following the way of Naruto!"

Kakashi chuckled warmly and Ellainna cheered.

"I wanna follow that way too," She said, encouraging Naruto and being silly. She stepped out like she was doing a lunge and pumped her fist in the air. Naruto cheered right back and they began talking amongst themselves.

After dinner that night, Sasuke went outside to clear his mind. He was lucky to be alive. He was glad he was alive. He sat down and looked up at the night sky pensively. He paid no mind when the door slid open and Ellainna sat beside him. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"Whatcha thinking about," she asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I almost died...I think that calls for a bit of reflection."

Ellainna leaned back and looked at Sasuke. "Yeah...How are you feeling? You okay?"

Sasuke shrugged again but didn't answer this time.

"You," he asked, still looking at the night sky. Ellainna tenderly put her hand over Sasuke's and looked at the sky, trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal. However, Sasuke looked at Ellainna, confused.

He opened his mouth to say something but Ellainna beat him to the punch.

"Don't read into it. It's not a big deal."

Sasuke grinned, realizing what was going on. "No...Say it."

There's nothing to say. Just...enjoy life," Ellainna chuckled.

"Sure there is."

"No there isn't."

Sasuke laced his fingers into hers. "if you're doing this, you have to actually say it, Ellainna."

Ellainna rolled her eyes and looked at Sasuke. She opened her mouth to say what was on her mind but decided against it at the last minute. Her cheeks grew hot and her face grew beet red.

"Nope! Can't! Sorry!."

She hopped up and rushed off back inside the house. Sasuke chuckled at her and went back to enjoying the cool night before trekking off to bed.

With the bridge now finished, it was time for Team 7 to end their mission and return home. They woke up and packed their things as swiftly as they could. Ellainna went to the boys' room looking for Sasuke. Naruto had already packed up and was complaining loudly for everyone to hurry up. Sakura, not wanting to miss a moment to scold and demean Naruto, was standing outside with him doing just that. Kakashi was still packing his things when Ellainna entered the room so she made a face and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You guys are so slow," she said, leaning against the door way. "Let's go. Hurry, hurry."

She clapped her hands to reiterate her point and both Sasuke and Kakashi chuckled quietly at her. Kakashi finished packing first and walked out the room. He pat her on the head as he passed by and went outside with Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke finished soon after and walked up to Ellainna. She leaned out to make sure no one else was in the house and then shut the door.

"Look..." she said as she looked around in defiance. "I don't really talk about my feelings."

"Right," Sasuke responded.

"So..."

"Yes?"

Ellainna pointed her finger at Sasuke and loudly proclaimed, "You almost died! You..."

She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. "I thought...I thought I lost you. You were hurt and..."

Sasuke rubbed Ellainna's back soothingly.

"It made me realize...I didn't...I'm not...I don't want to lose you. Okay?

She looked up him contentiously.

"Happy? I spilled my guts for you."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes."

Ellainna stood up and turned on her heel. "Good. You better appreciate it. It's not happening again."

She opened the door and walked out, Sasuke following behind her. She turned to him and said, "I don't do that for everybody." She turned back forward and Sasuke chuckled again. They met with the rest of their team and they all took off towards the bridge.

As they prepared to leave, the entire village came to wish Team 7 farewell. Tazuna thanked them for their help and Tsunami wished them safe travels. Kakashi thanked the village for their generous hospitality. Naruto reassured Tazuna that they'd come back to visit them and Inari teared up.

"You swear, Naruto?"

Naruto started to tear up as well. "Of course. You know, Inari, it's alright to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. Go for it."

Inari's nose ran a little, but he held fast to not letting his tears fall. "Who says I wanna cry? Anyway, if there's nothing wrong with it, then why don't you cry?"

"No, you first," Naruto said, straining himself.

They tried to play macho man and stared at each other, waiting for the other to break.

"Oh forget it," Naruto cried, turning his back. They both began to cry waterfalls. Ellainna started laughing and Team 7 walked off towards home. As they walked across the bridge, Ellainna linked her arm around Sasuke's and snaked it down to hold his hand. He smirked and put their hands in his pocket so it wasn't immediately obvious.

"As soon as we get back, I'm gonna let Iruka-sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen to celebrate a mission accomplished," Naruto exclaimed happily. "Oh! And just wait 'til I tell Konohamaru about all my adventures! The kid's gonna worship me!"

Ellainna twirled her finger on Sasuke's shoulder affectionately. He looked at her and smiled and she stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"Oh, hey," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Naruto asked expectantly.

"Not you, Naruto. Sasuke! When we get back, you wanna go out and do something together?"

Ellainna pinched Sasuke and he bit his tongue to keep from laughing. He considered for a split-second taking Sakura up on her offer to bother Ellainna but quickly decided against it. He didn't want to deal with the handful that is Sakura.

"Uh, I don't think so. Thanks."

Sakura stopped, dejected, and solemnly said, "Oh. Okay."

Naruto stopped too, attempting to cheer her up and earn brownie points. "Sakura, I'd do something with you if you want."

"What?!" Sakura grabbed Naruto by his jacket and shook him angrily. "Hey, that was a private conversation! Beat it!"

Sakura punched Naruto over the bridge and he went flying into the water below.

"Then next time try not having your private conversation from across the bridge, idiot," Ellainna said as Kakashi sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, yeah," Sakura said.

Ellainna sighed as she thought about how long the trip back home would be but reveled in the relaxation she was going to enjoy when they got there. Ellainna leaned against Sasuke and sighed again, this time in joy. The mission was a success and they were all coming out of it alive. Maybe she'd get used to being on a team after all.


	7. It Comes Easily

A/N:

So I decided that I'm going to do a page on my Deviant so I can give you better and more accurate info about Ellainna. I thought about it and I'm more of a visual person and figured in this case that'd be better. 🙂 And then, I tore my house up like a dummy looking for my scanner when doy, my printer is a scanner. So, I'll probably have those up before this chapter so, yay! Also, I tried to do something different this chapter and I wrote a bit from a 3rd person view but from Kakashi's side, if that makes sense. So instead of following Ellainna around and speaking about her thoughts and feelings, part of it, you guys will be following Kakashi. Exciting? I think so. Let me know what you guys think. I might keep doing it in later chapters.

Team 7 arrived home to the Leaf Village around early afternoon, worn and ready for downtime. They all reported to the Hokage's office to report on their mission and deliver their results. Afterwards, the Hokage suggested they take the afternoon to relax before they return to business as usual with missions the next morning.

"That's all for now. You're all dismissed," the Third said.

Team 7 all bowed and left his office. After they got outside, Kakashi gave them orders before he went off his own way.

"We'll meet back here tomorrow morning, I guess," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. "Good work on the mission. Take it easy."

He left in a blink of an eye and Team 7 turned to each other. Ellainna grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and looked at him. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Sakura chirped up.

"Sasuke, do you, maybe, want to go do something together?"

"Uh, not really, no. I'd rather spend my half of the day relaxing," he responded.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said crestfallen. "Maybe next time."

"Do you wanna go out to get ramen with me," Naruto asked Sakura excitedly.

Sakura bopped Naruto on the head and angrily said, "What makes you think I would want to go get _ramen_ with _you_, Naruto?"

"Oh, sorry," Naruto whined sadly and in pain.

Ellainna and Sasuke turned and walked off, leaving Naruto and Sakura where they were standing.

"So, what relaxing are you doing," Ellainna asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's go eat," Ellainna said pulling Sasuke of in the direction of a steamed buns booth. After ordering 3 buns each, Ellainna dragged Sasuke to the outdoor tables that were nearby and sat down with him.

"So..." Sasuke said before he bit into his first bun. Ellainna looked at him as she ate as well and waited for him to elaborate.

"...What...What is this exactly," he asked.

"What do you mean," she responded with a mouthful of food. "What do you want it to be?"

Sasuke's cheeks turned red and he looked away, chewing fervently. "Ellainna..."

Ellainna grabbed Sasuke's face between her pointer finger and thumb and turned him to look at her. They made eye contact and Sasuke began blushing more but kept eye contact with Ellainna. She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke's face was now completely red and Ellainna let him go.

"It's whatever you want it to be."

Sasuke dropped his bun on the table and grabbed Ellainna's face with both of his hands. She turned red and looked in alarm. Sasuke pulled her face to his and crashed his lips to hers. Ellainna blinked once in surprise and then embraced the kiss. It was over just as quick as it began, their lips didn't part and their tongues didn't dance, but it was sweet and gentle nonetheless.

"I guess that's that," Ellainna said after Sasuke pulled away.

They spent the rest of their lunch joking and laughing while they ate. After they finished eating, Ellainna stood and stretched.

"Okay," she yawned. "I think that I'm going to go nap for the rest of the day."

"You don't wanna nap at..." Sasuke trailed off while he looked at her.

She tapped his shoulder and giggled. "Maybe. I need to head home first. Gotta check on things."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and stood. "You want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I got it. I'm right up the way."

Ellainna hugged Sasuke and they said their farewells before they went their separate ways. Ellainna arrived home first. She walked in her front door and sat her keys on the entryway table. The house was still and silent, like usual. Ellainna sighed and went into her bedroom and removed her skirt and weapons belt. She snapped her leotard against her butt as she admired her reflection. She smiled as her butt jiggled in response. Her hair was longer than it was when she was assigned to Team 7 a few months ago. She was pleased with its progress. She had cut it on her birthday thinking she wanted to change her look up and instantly regretted it. She couldn't do anything with it and anxiously waited for it to grow back to its normal length at her shoulder blades. Now that it had reached there, she considered letting it grow longer. She wondered what it would look like long. She removed her ninja scarf from her head and tied it like a bracelet on her wrist.

Ellainna went down the stairs and entered the kitchen to sit at the table. She stared absentmindedly out the window while she determined how she was going to spend the next few hours. She didn't feel like going back out so that left what? Ellainna blinked and suddenly something was blocking her view of the low sun. She blushed as she realized it was Kakashi perched on her window sill, looking calm and passionless as possible. Ellainna made a face at him, sticking her tongue out and waving her hands playfully by her ears. Kakashi pushed on the window, surprised that it actually opened, and entered Ellainna's kitchen.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you," Ellainna teased, rising from her seat at the table.

"Just give it back," Kakashi responded flatly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ellainna spun on her heel and left in the direction of her room. Kakashi quickly blocked her exit and held out his hand.

"My book?"

"I don't have it," Ellainna shrugged. "Wish I could help ya. But I can't. Sorry. Bye."

Ellainna made to duck under Kakashi's arm but he just moved in closer so that she was now up against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her head against the wall. Ellainna turned red as Kakashi moved in closer to her face.

"My book."

Ellainna shook her head. "I don't-"

Kakashi reached behind Ellainna and placed his hand on her lower back. He pulled her away from the wall, closer to his body, and Ellainna put her hands between them defensively. She felt his hand snake its way down her back, toward her butt and her face grew extremely hot.

"Hey, I-"

Ellainna blinked and Kakashi was holding his book in his hand in front of her face.

"Thank you."

Kakashi turned and made to leave the way he came in but Ellainna called out to him.

"Hey!"

"Yes," Kakashi addressed her, turning slightly to look back at her.

"N-n-no-no fair," she struggled to say as she tried to get her mind cleared back up.

Kakashi shrugged and turned back to the window. "Life's not fair."

In another blink of her eyes, Kakashi was gone. After taking a few beats to process what happened, Ellainna raced to her window and yelled out of it angrily.

"I wasn't done!"

Of course, it didn't matter. Kakashi was long gone. She sighed and closed her window, making sure to lock it this time around. She decided to go to Sasuke's apartment after all. It beat being home alone and being bored. She wanted some company. She trekked up the stairs back to her room and pulled on a pair of running shorts and left, making sure to grab her keys and lock up on her way out. She didn't get further than off her porch steps when she saw her parents walking up. She stopped in her tracks, overwhelmed by emotion, and unsure what to do.

Hitomu and Isao Jinto walked up the walkway to their house, discussing the events of their last mission, when they saw their daughter exiting their house. They were surprised to see that she was there considering that they always had missions on and off. They were happy to see her mostly, but was also disappointed.

"Darling," Hitomu, Ellainna's mother called out with her arms stretched out. Ellainna made no intention to embrace her mother, knowing exactly what was to come next. Instead, she rolled her eyes.

"Hi mom. Hi dad," she said impassively.

Ellainna's mother walked to her and hugged her anyway as Isao walked into the house, leaving them by themselves.

"Oh, honey, we've missed you! Where are you going? Don't you want to spend time with us? It's been forever since-"

"Not really, Mom. I'll be back home tonight." Ellainna struggled to detach herself from her mother's arms but was unsuccessful. Hitomu rubbed Ellainna's hair, annoyed.

"Honey, I still don't understand why you don't do anything with your hair. I mean, honestly, you would look so pretty if you would curl it."

Ellainna's struggles finally proved fruitful as she managed to untangle herself from her mother's grasp. She flattened her hair back down and grumbled.

"I _like it_ this way, Mom."

"Ah, whatever. What about your clothes? When are you going to dress more appropriately and less like a-"

"Goodbye, Mom." Ellainna walked off and waved lazily behind her towards her mother. Hitomu sighed in frustration but let her daughter leave without a fight.

Ellainna arrived at Sasuke's apartment and let herself in. She collapsed on his bed and sighed audibly. Sasuke came out of his bathroom, drying his hands and chuckled.

"That didn't take long," he said.

Ellainna put a pillow over her head and groaned.

"Let me guess-"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Ellainna sat up abruptly. "Let's do something else instead!"

_Earlier that day..._

Kakashi returned home and sighed. He was tired but glad that he was given the afternoon off babysitting his team. He planned to relax and curl up with his favorite...

_Oh no_

He reached in his back weapon pouch for his Icha Icha book and found it to be not there.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kakashi muttered as he tried to determine where it could be. He mentally retraced his steps, certain he couldn't have left it or misplaced it on their journey back, when it dawned on him exactly where it was. He sighed as he left out of his house again, in a hurry.

Kakashi hated following his pupils around, he felt like he was spying on them and he would rather be doing anything else. He was sure Ellainna had his book but he didn't want to interrupt her lunch with Sasuke. He had noticed that they had gotten a little cozier after the fight on the bridge but assumed that it was due to Ellainna finally getting used to being on a team. Or maybe it was something else? Either way, he was sure Ellainna was going to give her a hard time over his book and he'd rather not have that interaction in front of Sasuke.

However, he had been watching them for a while now and decided that the awkward of the conversation was worth getting his relaxing afternoon back. He started to walk over to them when Ellainna leaned over to Sasuke.

_Oh?_

Ellainna kissed Sasuke on the cheek and Kakashi exhaling in relief, finding that he had previously been holding his breath.

_A kiss on the cheek. That's friendly. Like brother and sister. _

He was confused why he was trying to reassure himself. What did it matter if they were dating or not?

_But they're not..._

Kakashi watched as Sasuke grabbed Ellainna's face and kissed her, this time on the mouth.

_Oh..._

Kakashi turned and decided he'd leave them to their lunch. He'd wait for Ellainna at her house. He realized he wasn't sure where her house was and it took him a while to find it. He knocked and waited but she didn't answer the door. He went around the side and peered into her kitchen window but didn't see anyone. He decided to check upstairs and if she wasn't there, he'd wait for her on her porch. He put chakra in his feet and walked a few steps up to peek into the first window he saw on the second story. Ellainna's back was turned to him and she was admiring herself in the mirror.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Kakashi's eyes followed Ellainna's hand. She reached down to the bottom of her leotard and hooked her pointer finger underneath it and pulled. She let go and it snapped back tautly against her butt cheek, causing it to jiggle graciously. Kakashi lost his concentration and fell from the siding of the house. He was too dazed to even care about trying to break his fall and landed on his back. His nose bled and he twitched like a bug that had just been stepped on as the image of Ellainna had burned itself into his mind. He had never seen her in just her leotard, without her skirt or shorts on. It was definitely an experience he would remember.

As he began to daydream, he suddenly remembered why he was there, and shook himself out of his stupor. He reminded himself not to let his emotions override and dictate his actions. He was a ninja and a jonin first. And that meant avoiding anything that may look improprietous on his end. He fixed his nose and decided to just go in, get his book, and leave. What could be so hard about it?

He headed towards her front door, but stopped when he saw she now in her kitchen. He walked up to the window and looked in. He watched as she made a face and couldn't stop himself from smiling. It was amusing to him. He grabbed the window and tugged. It easily slid open and he stepped inside.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you," Ellainna asked him teasingly. She stood up and put her right hand on her hip. He struggled not to let his mind wander like his eye was.

"Just give it back," he said, trying to get out of her house as fast as possible. He didn't trust himself alone with her for very long. No matter how much he tried to mentally prepare himself beforehand, his brain turned to putty the second he sees Ellainna. She was too alluring.

She smiled coyly at him and it took all the strength he had not to buckle and fall to his knees. She spun on her heel towards the kitchen archway.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kakashi quickly moved in front of her and stretched his arms out, blocking her from leaving.

"My book," he asked, trying to keep his voice from quavering. He hoped she couldn't read his facial expression. He was glad he was wearing a mask. Ellainna shrugged her shoulders, still looking up at him coyly and batted her lashes. Kakashi bit his lip and his breath caught in his throat. Her pale green eyes looked up at his, feigning innocence and full of infectious joy. Her plump lips formed a soft 'o' as her mouth hung open slightly agape. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked; if they tasted as sweet as she smelled. He wanted to grab her face like Sasuke had and pull her in. He wanted to kiss her better than she had ever imagined and show her what could be possible.

"I don't have it. Wish I could help ya. But I can't. Bye."

Ellainna bent down to try and duck under Kakashi's arm but he was acting on autopilot. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He stopped her from leaving and used his body to push her against the wall. He noticed Ellainna's cheeks turning red and took satisfaction from that. He put his hands on the wall on either side of her face and leaned in close to her. Maybe it wouldn't be a big deal if he just leaned in and...

"My book," Kakashi said firmly, ignoring the hormone and emotional driven thoughts cascading through his mind. He's only here for the book. That's it...

Ellainna shook her head, her blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I don't-" she started but Kakashi's wandering hands caught her off guard and made her stop.

Kakashi took his right hand and reached behind her, touching her lower back lightly. He heard Ellainna's breath catch in her throat and let his mind wander. It would be so easy to lean in close to her and kiss her from just under her jaw bone to her shoulder and back up. It would be beautifully satisfying to nibble her ear and feel her body melt into his arms before he bent down and tested how soft her lips felt against his.

Kakashi used his fingertips to pull her closer to his body so that she wasn't touching the wall anymore. It gave him easier access. In reaction, Ellainna put her hands up between the two of them, and rested them against his chest. They were as hot as her flushed cheeks looked. He hoped Ellainna couldn't feel any of the reactions she had elicited from him that day.

Kakashi crept his hand down Ellainna's back, towards her weapons pouch. He rummaged inside it and quickly recovered his book.

_Finally...Now to get out of here..._

"Hey I-" Ellainna said, but Kakashi held his prize in front of her face. She blinked as she registered what happened.

"Thank you," Kakashi said cheerfully. He quickly turned away from her and made his way to her kitchen window.

_Almost there..._

"Hey!"

Kakashi couldn't help himself and stopped, but only turned his head towards her. If he turned his entire body, he wouldn't be leaving at all.

_Maybe...Does she...?_

"Yes," he asked hopefully.

"N-n-n-no fair," she stuttered, encouraging Kakashi's optimism.

_She wants...but I can't...I can't._

Kakashi turned and forced himself to be integral.

"Life's not fair," he chimed before he climbed out her window and left. He raced home towards and could've sworn he could hear Ellainna's voice calling out to him.

"I wasn't done!"

Kakashi returned home and put his book on his nightstand. He decided that a cold shower was needed and went into the bathroom and ran one. He got in and sighed heavily as it worked to alleviate the effects from his hot blooded emotions. Afterwards, he switched to a warm shower to wash his body. He zoned out, thinking about Ellainna. Obviously the smart thing to do would to go to the Hokage and be reassigned or have him reassign Ellainna. Unfortunately, without a reason, he doubted that the Hokage would just comply with that request. He didn't want to tarnish his or Ellainna's shinobi careers, especially since something like this follows a person around. He leaned into the water and sighed. He had no other choice than to get better willpower and self control. He just had to last long enough for Ellainna to graduate to Jonin and then he didn't have to see her after that. He finished his shower and retired to his bed. He tried to perk himself up, reminding himself that he was a skilled ninja after all. He was revered throughout the village for his skill. A young lady couldn't knock him off his game. Right?

Team 7 met outside the Hokage's office the next morning bright and early. Well, everyone except Kakashi, anyway. They waited like usual for him to arrive when Ellainna got a bright idea.

"Wait here," she said hurriedly, and rushed up the stairs. She returned thirty minutes later and proudly produced six papers out of her pouch. She waved them excitedly.

"Looky! Now we don't have to wait for old lazy bones to start our missions!"

Ellainna felt a hand clap her shoulder and she shivered before she looked back to see Kakashi standing there.

"Well, thank you. But 'Old lazy bones' can take it from here."

He held his hand out for the mission slips and Ellainna chuckled, having been caught red-handed, before handing them over and quickly walking back to stand next to Sasuke. Kakashi read off the first mission in the stack and they all headed off.

The next six weeks flew by and blurred into one another. Kakashi was always late, Naruto and Sasuke still struggled to get along, Sakura relentlessly flirted with Sasuke, and they completed many missions, most of them D rank. Before they knew it, Team 7 had gotten into a groove, though it wasn't exactly a positive one.

When they weren't working, Team 7 kept to themselves. Ellainna and Sasuke spent time together on and off, training, eating, talking, etc. Naruto spent his free time enjoying ramen and training by himself. His rivalry with Sasuke was heating up and ye wanted to be the one on top. Sakura spent her time reading and dreaming about Sasuke, as usual. And Kakashi had been doing surprisingly well at shoving his attraction down and ignoring it. It was easier of course, because Sasuke and Naruto bickered every ten minutes. Ellainna's flirtatious remarks were still routine, but their frequency did decrease significantly.

If they were on call for missions that day, they'd meet at some predesignated point (too about any mishaps that Ellainna may have tried to carry out) and Kakashi (just as late as ever) would delegate their missions from there. When he wasn't complaining about the simplicity and boring nature of their missions, Naruto would be starting fights and arguments with Sasuke. After their disputes were momentarily solved, Team 7 would finish their missions and break for the day. Sasuke would give out an insult and leave with Ellainna, Sakura would try to flirt with Sasuke, Naruto would try to cheer up Sakura after she would be rejected, and Sakura would blow up and insult Naruto. Kakashi may or may not be there during this interaction, but it was all like clockwork.

And that's exactly what was happening today when Kakashi was summoned to meet with The Third Hokage. Team 7 was in an alleyway in their way back from completing their dog walking mission. They stopped because Naruto and Sasuke were at each other's throats yet again.

"You really are just one big problem," Sasuke gloated. He and Sakura were carrying a weak and tired Naruto by his arms around their shoulders as Ellainna lagged behind lazily with Kakashi. Naruto stood up indignantly and balled his fist as though he was going to take a swing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he growled angrily.

Before he could lunge at him, Sakura blocked his way and threatened him with her own act of violence.

"If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself!"

Kakashi sighed and remarked on how poor their teamwork was. Ellainna forcefully smacked Kakashi on the back as she agreed with him.

"Aww, but what's Team 7 without a little discord and rivalry, hunh?"

"That's right," Naruto shouted at Sasuke's back. "Our teamwork's all messed up and it's all your fault, Sasuke. You think you're better than everyone else?!"

"Not everyone, just you," Sasuke replied, still walking away. "Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact." Sasuke paused and turned to face Naruto so he could challenge him. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong?"

Naruto growled as he and Sasuke stared each other down. Sasuke turned away first, frustrated with all the progress he had to make to be as strong a shinobi as he hoped to be. It was then that Kakashi noticed the hawk flying above, summoning him to The Third Hokage's presense. He made an excuse and promptly left, ending their work for the day.

Ellainna winked and waved to Kakashi, giggling.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Sasuke said before turning to leave.

Sakura gasped excitedly and chased after Sasuke.

"Wait! Sasuke, I'll go with you!"

Naruto reached out pointlessly in their direction, dismayed at the attention Sasuke was receiving from Sakura.

"So, why don't we-I mean...you know...Let's do something a little more _personal? _I mean, to improve our teamwork and all?"

Ellainna bit her lip and spun around, trying to hold in her laughter. She held her stomach and doubled over at the waist as she snickered as quietly as she could.

"I swear, you're just as bad as Naruto," Sasuke replied, crushing Sakura and making Ellainna chuckle harder.  
"Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger? Let's face it, you're actually worse than Naruto."

That completely crushed Sakura's spirit, but Sasuke lacked caring. All he was worried about was getting stronger. He called out to Ellainna to get her attention. She turned to face him, all of her giggles out for now, and shook her head. She didn't feel like following him around like a sheepdog today. Sasuke considered trying to convince her otherwise but didn't want to in front of the others so he shrugged and left. Ellainna put her hands on her hips and sighed.

_If I had known having a boyfriend was this annoying..._

As Sakura mentally condemned herself and her skills as a shinobi, Naruto tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Sakura! Just forget about Sasuke. You an' me can develop on our teamwork all day!"

Sakura growled and Kakashi took that cue to leave. He disappeared after patting Ellainna reassuringly on the shoulder. Ellainna was now used to Kakashi randomly giving her physical attention so she didn't question it, but it did cause her to blush just the same. Naruto foolishly took Kakashi's departure as a means for him to try and get closer to Sakura.

Suddenly, a poorly disguised box shuffled up and hit Ellainna's ankle.

"Ow!"

She and Naruto looked down and saw the box, wondering what was going on. Ellainna kicked it angrily, eliciting some cries of pain from inside. She scoffed and walked off in the direction Sasuke walked off in. Naruto started comically running back and forth through the alley, noticing that the fake rock box was following him. This caught Ellainna's attention and she stopped, confused, and watched as Naruto was chased. Finally, he stopped and berated the obviousness of the disguise.

"You saw through my camouflage again," came a voice from inside the box. "You're slick, boss! Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!"

The box flashed and suddenly smoke bombs went off, revealing three preschool aged children in its place. They coughed as they choked from inhaling the smoke. They comically introduced themselves and Naruto looked on unimpressed. Ellainna was suffering from another fit of giggles not too far behind. Naruto expressed his knowledge of the inhabitants of the box and that they hadn't needed to introduce themselves. Then, he noticed that all three kids were wearing goggles on their heads and asked why it was so.

The kids all smiled proudly and the one named Konohamaru boasted that they were copying the look Naruto used to sport.

"Oh," Naruto unenthusiastically exclaimed.

"Oh," Konohamaru asked incredulously. "Come on, Boss. Why are you being like that? Be more excited!"

"So, did you want something," Naruto asked annoyed.

The kids reminded Naruto that he had promised he would play ninja with them. Naruto mentally tried to think of a way to get out of it and Ellainna mentally 'awww'd the kids. Sakura, however, walked up and ridiculed the kids and Naruto for 'playing ninja'. She thought it was ridiculous and she was still in a sour mood from being rejected by Sasuke.

Ellainna rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up. Let the kids have their fun."

Naruto tried to play it off and look cool for Sakura, though all he did was turn red and laugh awkwardly. Konohamaru realized that Naruto obviously had a crush on Sakura and incorrectly assumed, however, that they were dating. He began teasing him for it, upsetting Sakura and amusing Ellainna.

"Aww, you lovebirds. I would've never known," she teased. "Everything makes sense now..."

Naruto played along and gushed about Sakura's apparent fondness for him, sparking her anger to reach insane levels. She punched Naruto into the fence, scaring the kids.

"What kind of girlfriend are you," Konohamaru asked. The kids rushed to Naruto's aid, worried. Konohamaru insulted Sakura in Naruto's defense.

"You're a witch! And you're ugly too!"

This of course, caused Ellainna to fall to the ground in laughter and angered Sakura even more. She cracked her knuckles menacingly and pummeled both Konohamaru and Naruto. Satisfied, she walked off snootily.

"I don't even think she's human," Konohamaru expressed as he and Naruto stood up in pain. "Did you even see how big her forehead is?!"

Ellainna wheezed, enjoying the teasing Sakura was receiving. Sakura, however, was not as amused and stopped walking. She turned around angrily and chased after the kids and Naruto, ready to pummel them once more. Ellainna tripped Sakura as she passed by, helping the others to put distance between themselves and Sakura but turning her fury onto her. Ellainna had no issue with this, however, as she was confident she could easily over power Sakura. She easily had Sakura in a headlock before she could even throw a punch.

Ellainna was prepared to scold Sakura for her behavior when she heard Konohamru cry in pain. She looked down the alley and saw that he had ran into an unfamiliar ninja. This ninja was standing at the end of the alley with a girl, both of whom were looking down menacingly at Konohamaru.

"Do you need something," he asked.

Ellainna noticed that their ninja protectors were from the Sand and knew that trouble had to be brewing. As expected, the male ninja picked up Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt and began threatening him. Ellainna shoved Sakura away and stalked over to the Sand Ninja.

"Put him down, Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later," the female ninja said, looking around anxiously.

"Yeah," Ellainna said, swinging a kunai on her finger. "Put him down, _Kankuro_. I'd hate to make that ugly mug of yours any worse."

"Oh yeah," Kankuro responded. "I'll put him down. If I can pick you up instead." He winked at Ellainna and she stopped swinging her kunai, gripping it instead.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way," she replied.

"That's the only way I do anything, Sweetie," Kankuro fired right back.

"You better put him down right now," Naruto exclaimed.

Kankuro smirked as he took stock of the Leaf Ninja in front of him.

"We've got a few minutes before he gets here," he said to his partner. "Let's have a little fun, hunh?"

The girl sighed and declared she has no involvement in what he decided to do. Kankuro gripped Konohamaru a little tighter and threatened to kill him, causing Naruto and Ellainna to charge at him. Kankuro threw Konohamaru at Naruto and reached out to grab Ellainna instead.

"Come to Papa, Sweetie," he said menacingly. Anticipating his intentions, Ellainna reared back to dodge his grasp and throw a punch instead. However, before her blow could land, something whizzed through the air and knocked into Kankuro's hand. It was too late to stop her punch, even if she wanted, so Ellainna followed through on her punch. Kankuro fell to the ground, gripping his hand. A pebble landed at his feet and Ellainna looked up to a nearby tree angrily.

"I had it covered," she shouted.

"You're a long way from home," Sasuke said, tossing another pebble threateningly up and down. He was perched in the tree Ellainna was facing. "And you're way out of your league."

Sakura cheered happily of course at Sasuke's arrival and Kankuro stood, glaring at Sasuke. Konohamaru took the distraction to run to safety at Naruto's side. Ellainna nimbly leapt onto the fence and then to the branch Sasuke was sitting on. She used the momentum to swing herself up and landed deftly in front of him.

"Oh great, another wimp to tick me off," Kankuro proclaimed.

Sasuke held the rock in his hand and squeezed it.

"Get lost," he said as he opened his hand and let the sedimantary remains of the rock flow balefully to the ground. Sakura and the little girl, Moegi, fangirled over Sasuke's strength. Naruto was intimidated and Konohamru demanded to know why Naruto wasn't cool like Sasuke. Naruto tried to convince him otherwise but when he failed, he mentally blamed Sasuke for sticking it to him.

"He, Sweetie," Kankuro shouted. "Come back down here. We're not done yet."

"In your dreams, loser," Ellainna shouted back.

"She's out of your league," Sasuke said. "Cut your losses and leave. Or I'll make you."

"Why don't you get down here, punk? You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. You're all attitude and nothing to back it up."

Kankuro pulled on a loose bandage from whatever he was carrying on his back and it slid easily down next to him on the ground.

"What," his partner exclaimed. "You're gonna use the Crow for this?!"

"Kankuro, back off," came a voice from behind Sasuke. Shocked, everyone looked over to see yet another Sand ninja hanging from a branch on the other side of the tree from Sasuke and Ellainna.

"You're an embarrassment to our village," the ninja said.

Kankuro and his partner looked at him worriedly.

"Uh...h-hey, Gaara," Kankuro said gently.

Sasuke tried to size the ninja, Gaara, up, and chastised himself for not noticing his presence.

"Have you forgotten why we're even here," Gaara scolded Kankuro.

"I-I-I-I know," Kankuro stuttered. "I-I-I-I-I mean, they challenged us. They started the whole thing really. S-s-see, here's what happened-"

"Shut up...Or I'll kill you."

"Uh, right...I was totally out of line. And-and-and I'm sorry Gaara. I was totally out of line."

Kankuro and his partner both made pleading motions, begging for his forgiveness. Gaara ignored them and turned to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."

Sasuke continued trying to size up the skill of Gaara while Ellainna grinned. She made a fist and fire erupted from here eyes.

"I want him to grovel and eat the dirt at my feet while he apologizes," she proclaimed fanatically. She continued on a tangent but she was ignored. Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand and reappeared next to his two comrades.

"Let's go," he said forcefully. "We didn't come here to play games."

"U-uh-uh-All right. Sure. I get it," Kankuro said. All three Sand ninja turned and began walking away.

"Hey," Ellainna yelled. "I didn't get my apology yet! I wanted-"

Sasuke put his hand over her mouth and pulled her to him so that she couldn't escape as she struggled to rant some more.

Sakura, thinking she had something conducive to say, called out after the three ninja.

"Hey! Hold it!"

"What," the female ninja asked, her and her comrades backs still turned to them.

"I can tell from your ninja headbands that you're from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are Allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your purpose. And it better be good." Sakura felt like she was big and bad having 'caught' some shinobi breaking rules.

The tree Sand ninja turned around and Ellainna rolled her eyes.

_Sakura, you're an idiot._

"Really," the female Sand ninja said. "Have you all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on, do you?"

Sasuke looked at Ellainna and she nodded her head. He released his hold on her mouth as the female ninja procured an ID.

"We have permission," she said. "Of course, you are correct. We're Sand Genin and our home is the Land of Wind. And we've come here to take the Chunin Exams. Get the picture?"

"The Chunin Exams," Naruto asked. "What's that? I've never heard of them. Believe it!"

"Oh I believe it, all right," the Sand ninja said. "You're totally clueless."

Ellainna sighed in exasperation and Konohamaru explained to Naruto exactly what the Chunin Exams were. Naruto expressed his joy at his newfound knowledge and his desire to compete in the Chunin Exams. Sasuke jumped down from the branch he was perched on and demanded Gaara identify himself. The girl turned around, thinking Sasuke meant her, and excitedly asked if that was so.

"No, him. The guy with the gourd on his back."

"My name is Gaara...of the Desert," he responded. "I'm curious about you too. Who are you?"

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

They looked at each other threateningly as immature boys do before Naruto interrupted, announcing his assumption that his name must want to be known as well.

"I couldn't care less," Gaara quickly said before he and his team quickly leapt off. Sasuke was excited to test his merit against new opponents. As Naruto sought affirmation from Konohamaru that he wasn't weak, Ellainna hopped down from the tree and landed on Sasuke. They crashed to the ground and Sasuke growled angrily.

"Ella, what the heck?!"

"Sorry," she giggled, taking her time getting off him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "That's payback." She winked and bounced away cheerfully. Sasuke stood and growled, following after her.

He caught up to her and they silently fell in step with each other, heading towards Sasuke's apartment. Halfway there, Ellainna glances as Sasuke and sees him scowling. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I'm not at your beck and call, Sasuke," she said annoyed. "I don't jump when you say or follow you around like a lost puppy dog."

"You're my girlfriend," Sasuke said equally annoyed. "You should want to hang out with me."

They both stopped walking and faced each other.

"If you wanted a toy to have complete dominion over, you should've dated Sakura. Or any of the other girls in your class."

Sasuke growled, but stayed silent because he knew she was right. He sucked his teeth and walked off.

"Fine. Go have a life then. Let me know when you want me in it, I guess."

Ellainna rolled her eyes and walked off in the opposite direction, towards her house.

"Butthead."

Ellainna didn't make it very far until she had a visitor join her on her walk.

"Enjoy your meeting," she asked, unable to keep the mounting frustration out of her voice.

"Why, yes, I did," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"So I assume you signed them all up?"

"Of course."

"...do you really think they're ready?"

"Do you think they're not?"

Ellainna stopped and pondered his question. Kakashi stopped and faced her.

"I'm biased," she cheerfully announced, her bad mood seemingly dissipated. "Naruto's an idiot, Sakura's an even bigger idiot, and Sasuke...he's just an arrogant jerk."  
"But..?"

"But they're skilled," Ellainna reluctantly admitted. "Maybe skilled enough to pass. I don't know. But they'll give everyone there a run for their money."

"Why are you so sure? Is that what you did?" Kakashi playfully elbowed Ellainna and chastised himself for doing so.

"Have you known me to do anything less," Ellainna chuckled.

Kakashi chuckled but refrained himself from anything more. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and rub her shoulder. Well, that's where he wanted to start. But he was getting a little better at resisting his urges and ignoring them when he was around her.

"So what's got you walking home alone these days," Kakashi ventured.

Ellainna rolled her eyes. "Oh. _That."_

They walked in silence a few more steps before Ellainna changed the subject.

"But anyway," she said, swinging her body to face him and walk backwards. "What makes Kakashi Hatake tick. _For real_ this time." Ellainna remembered they day they met on the bridge and his lack of information.

"Well, I like to read," Kakashi joked.

Ellainna laughed and pointed her finger at Kakashi. "I already know that, pervert."  
She walked up to him and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Fine, keep your secrets," she said, winking at him.

They again walked side by side in silence before Kakashi broke the silence.

"Well, what about you? What makes Ellainna Jinto tick? Maybe I'll get inspiration from your response," he lied. He didn't want to open up at all. Ellainna tapped her chin pensively before she answered surprisingly honestly.

"Nature."

Kakashi looked at her in surprise. "Nature?"

Ellainna chuckled. "Yeah. Uhm...Here."

They stopped and faced each other. Ellainna reached into her ninja tool bag and produced a few worn books; one green, one yellow, and one blue. She stepped close to Kakashi and put the blue one in his hands and opened the green one, unveiling a pressed flower that was labeled. She nervously tucked hair behind her ear, unsure if she should continue. She didn't normally talk to people about this, or anything of substance really. But with Kakashi, she felt it was safe to open up to him.

"I-uhm...I press flowers and-uh-" She pointed to the book she put in Kakashi's hand and he opened it. Inside were photographs of various animals, also labeled.

"-take photos of things-or-or-or dr-dr-draw them...you know? I-yeah."

Ellainna turned a little red as she watched Kakashi flip through her books, impressed in her dedication and knowledge. Everything was labeled with names, origins, nativity, random facts, etc. She was very thorough. He flipped to some drawings in the back of one of the books and Ellainna hurried covered it with her hand.

"Uh, no..no...not those," she said, flustered. She gripped the book with her other hand and pulled to take it back. Kakashi, however, did not let go. He pulled it away, out of her reach. He hurriedly flipped through the book, admiring her various sketches and drawings as Ellainna fruitlessly tried to grab the book from him. He flipped through half-finished animals and a few painted sunsets before he got to the back. In it, was drawings of people. There were villagers, clients she had, scenery, her teammates, and self-portraits. She had various spots of the village detailed, every person's face was perfect down to the last frown line. Kakashi opened his mouth to compliment her on her skills when he flipped a page and he was staring at himself. There was a drawing of Kakashi in the sunlight staring off. He smirked, his ego stroked, and Ellainna's face turned red.

"Oh! No! Please!"

Kakashi turned away from her and kept turning pages. Every page was full of drawings of him. On the next few pages, every corner, every space, was filled with some kind of drawings. Kakashi was intrigued as he examined the drawings. She took the time to put in details that he hadn't even noticed about himself. His ego now adequately stroked and his confidence through the roof, he closed her book and smiled. He took a moment to exhale and compose himself before he turned to Ellainna, not wanting his true feelings to be made obvious to her. However, he didn't have to worry about that. When he tried to hand her the book back, Ellainna was hiding her face behind her hands and shaking her head.

"Uhm..."

"I know, I know! Please just forget that all of this ever happened!"  
"Sure," Kakashi said, surprising Ellainna. She removed her hands from her face and looked up at him.

"You just have to take it back."

He held her book out and she retrieved it and smiled. As she put all three books back in their place, Kakashi chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll forget just how obsessed with me you are," Kakashi said teasingly. Ellainna covered her now red face again and groaned in mortification.

"No! Jeez!"

They walked and talked some more, getting lost in delightful chatter and laughter. They both found it surprisingly easy to open up themselves and talk about random things they otherwise may not have divulged so easily. They were so caught up, they hadn't realized they had arrived at Ellainna's home until Ellainna had giggled and spun on her heel, causing her to her home.

"Oh," she squeaked. She turned back around to Kakashi and pointed her thumb at her home.

"Seems we've made it."

"I guess so."

They both teetered awkwardly in silence before Ellainna turned up to Kakashi and grinned.

He was reminded of the last time he walked her home and she smiled at him like that. He turned red but hoped against his better judgement that she would kiss his cheek again. Given that chance, he was certain he wouldn't hold himself back any longer. Her kiss on his cheek would be like confirmation of reciprocation and he wouldn't steel himself anymore. He couldn't bring himself to initiate an act of affection but he wouldn't turn her down if she did so. All she had to do was...

"Thanks for walking me home, Kakashi! I enjoyed the company."

Ellainna bowed in respect and thanked Kakashi for his company. The sound of her voice snapped him out of his daydream. He chided himself for letting his emotions rub his thoughts once more. He had to have better self control.

Ellainna stood upright and played with her fingers nervously. "It was nice to get know each other a little bit better..."

Kakashi nodded his head. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning!"

"What?! Why do I have to go tomorrow? All your doing is giving them the forms. Can't I just stay in bed and sleeeeeep?" Ellainna bent over at the waist in exaggerated discontent. Kakashi chuckled.

"No, you still must attend."

"Fine." Ellainna stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I guess..."

She waved and walked into her home. Kakashi sighed and walked home.

The next morning, Team 7 met bright and early, missing Kakashi (of course) and Ellainna. Sasuke wondered if Ellainna's absence was due to their small spat the night before. Sakura, annoyed, ranted about Kakashi's frequent tardiness and bemoaned her inability to blow dry her hair that morning. Naruto ranted about his inability to brush his teeth and change his undergarments, thinking his situation gave him an in with Sakura.

"Uh...That's really disgusting, Naruto," Sakura said.

Sasuke leaned against the bridge, annoyed by his teammates. Before he could open his mouth to complain, Kakashi and Ellainna appeared on one of the wooden arches of the bridge. Ellainna straddled the post and yawned lazily as Kakashi was crouched and waved to everyone.

"Hey. Good morning, everyone! Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

Of course they didn't believe that. Sakura and Naruto expressed as much while Sasuke scowled. Ellainna rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself.

"The path to my house, maybe."

Kakashi leapt down from his spot and Ellainna let herself slide until she was dangling by her hands. She lazily swung until she felt the need to let go. She landed next to Kakashi and promptly plopped down, crossing her legs. She leaned her head into her hands and began to doze back off almost immediately.

Kakashi continued to address the team regardless.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you three for the Chunin Exams." He handed them each an application form and nudged Ellainna. She tipped over but remained asleep.

"Application forms," Sakura asked

"You're repeating me, Saskura," Kakashi chimed. "This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you. If you don't feel ready, you can wait until next year."

Naruto's yells jolted Ellainna awake.

"All right, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto cheered as he charged at Kakashi. He leapt and hugged him around his neck.

"You rock!"

Kakashi swung Naruto around and tried to release his grip. Ellainna ducked as Naruto's dangling legs almost knocked her in the head. She grabbed him by one and yanked, causing Naruto to crash to the ground.

"Hey!"

Ellainna glared and Naruto and Kakashi steered the conversation back to the Chunin Exams. He handed Naruto his application.

"Whoever wants to take the Exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy at three p.m. five days from now. That's it."

Ellainna gave a weak thumbs up with both her hands. "Good luck you guys. If you pass you'll be where I was 4 years ago." She grinned at her joke.

Naruto was so excited, he was chanting and raving about the Chunin Exams. It was an opportunity to show up and show out. Sasuke and Sakura held their forms in their hands and pondered their decision. Kakashi released them and the Genin on Team 7 went to reflect and determine if they were going to sign up or not. Sasuke asked Ellainna out to an early but she declined.

"Sorry," she yawned. "Can't. You have to make this decision yourself. I can't help."

Sasuke shrugged and stalked off thinking more about the Chunin Exams. It was a great way for him to test his merit and battle against strong shinobi. Ellainna stood and stretched as she yawned audibly. She intended to go home and sleep the afternoon away but she was stopped by Kakashi. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped in shock.

"Come with me," he said quietly.

Ellainna sighed but followed Kakashi anyway. After they were a little ways away from the bridge, Ellainna spoke.

"So...If they sign up, I guess we'd be spending some more time together..."

"Yeah...guess so."

"What are we going to be doing in the meantime?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever the Hokage needs, I guess."

"Hmmm..."

They continued walking in silence until Kakashi broke it.

"So...you and Sasuke..."

Ellainna stopped walking and faced Kakashi. He stopped as well but looked to the sky instead of making eye contact with her.

_Yes?_

"Is that a thing?"

_Say no._

"Oh. Yeah. I guess so!" Ellainna smiled, hiding her uncertainty. She stepped closer to Kakashi and looked up at him. "Is...that a problem?"

_Say yes._

"No, not really."

_Yes!_

"As your Sensei I have to consider team dynamic and-"

"You're not my Sensei," Ellainna chuckled. "You're my equal, far as I'm concerned."

Ellainna walked off and Kakashi followed behind her.

"So what did the council say when you suggested your squad? Did they flip their lids?!"

Kakashi chuckled with Ellainna.

"Of course. Even Iruka doubted their eligibility. They're probably being tested now, as we speak."

Kakashi filled in Ellainna on how they were being tested, entertaining her. She cackled when Kakashi mentioned Sakura's test. When they got close to the edge of the populated part of the village, Ellainna tugged on Kakashi's arm in alarm.

"We can't go back in town!"

"Why not," he asked confused.

She spread her arms out and motioned to her outfit. Assuming she was going to return home after a few minutes, she left her sleepwear on: a fleece pair of pajama pants and a cropped tank top that flowed breezily. Kakashi mentally agreed with Ellainna; Her clothing was revealing and lacking appropriateness for a stroll in town.

"What do you-"

Ellainna grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him away.

"Just walk me home!"

Ellainna grinned at her cunning. She didn't care if she was wearing her pajamas in town (she had done so before), she just wanted to go home and sleep. And if Kakashi walked her there himself, all the better. Once they arrived, Ellainna rushed inside, peeked her head out from behind the door, and tanked Kakashi before running upstairs to her bed. Kakashi chuckled and left, heading for the village.

After her nap, Ellainna showered, and dressed herself, this time in a red dress with slits on each side. She was going to enjoy her time off from missions. She went into town and walked around, debating what she wanted to eat for lunch. She noticed the village was flooded with ninja from other villages and got excited. She remembered her time in the Chunin Exams fondly.

She saw that her favorite snow cone stand was back in town, presumably for the heavy traffic the Chunin Exams brought in, and instantly swooned. She approached and bought the largest bowl of blue ice she could and reveled. She munched happily on the ice as she walked away, looking for an open table or bench somewhere to chow down. That was the downside to the increase of food stands that popped up: there was never anywhere to sit.

Ellainna decided she would commandeer an empty classroom at the Academy. It would make for easy access to the training grounds so she could train afterwards. As she made her way towards it, she felt someone's presence following her. She decided to slow her pace and confront the person but then she felt a hand grope her butt. She spun around in rage, fully prepared to choke her assailant with flavored ice. Unfortunately, she saw no one in the bustling crowd out of the ordinary. She figured maybe she was being paranoid and chalked the incident up to accident. She found out her assumption was wrong as someone grabbed her around the waist from behind. The arms pulled her close against their owner's warm body, who then ran their tongue against Ellainna's earlobe. She glanced behind her and noticed her captor was wearing a headband from a distant village.

_Crap_

Ellainna made to turn and punch the ninja but her hands were caught and held by two ninja on either side of her. She noticed they were wearing matching headbands as the one holding her.

_Crapper_

The ninja holding her clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Not very friendly, I see, hunh, boys," he said.

"Not at all, Haruka," the one to Ellainna's left said.

Ellainna racked her brain on how she was going to free herself. The way they were standing, anybody passing by would have to stop and pay attention to realize that something was wrong so she was all alone to free herself. Cocky as ever, Ellainna figured bluffing her capabilities would aid her in her escape. At the very least, it would stall as she thought of a plan. She looked at the wasted snow cone on the ground and shook her head.

"Hard to be friendly when you waste a girl's desert. Seems to me like I should pay you guys back for that."

"You did it to yourself," Haruka said, nibbling on Ellainna's ear. "You tried to hit me. Seems to _me_ that you owe me for that. I'll tell you what though. Come spend the night with us and I'll call it even, hunh?"

He snaked his hand from Ellainna's waist to her thigh and rubbed it sleazily.

"Let's not and say I didn't, shall we?"

Ellainna stomped on Haruka's foot as hard as she could, causing him to cry out in pain and hunch over. Anticipating this to happen, Ellainna threw her head back and headbutted him. He let her go and fell back, clutching his nose in pain. Ellainna turned and kicked one guy in the balls. He let her go and fell to the ground, clutching his injured sack. Ellainna took her free hand and used it to sock the last guy as hard as she could square in his mouth. Haruka was not accustomed to being humiliated so easily and intended to attack Ellainna from behind. He raised his hands to make hand signs to perform a jutsu but was stopped by a kunai that was launched into his arm.

Ellainna stomped her foot angrily and proclaimed, "I HAD IT! I didn't NEED any HELP!"

She turned around to face Kakashi, who had threw the kunai and now had Haruka in an arm lock from behind.

"Identify yourself," Kakashi said, ignoring Ellainna.

"Haruka Chio of the Village Hidden in the Clouds," the boy whined.

"Apologize!"

"What?!"

Kakashi pulled the boy's arm tighter and he yelled out in pain.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!"

Kakashi pulled some more. "For what?!"

"Ow! Sorry for being a jerk. Jeez! Now let me gooo!"

Kakashi pushed him to the ground angrily. Haruka's face landed in the wasted snow cone. Ellainna giggled.

"Get out of here and don't come back," Kakashi barked. "I don't want to see your face again."

All three ninja fled in fear, leaving Ellainna with Kakashi.

"I totally had it, you know," she said huffly, putting her hands in her hips.

"Uh hunh."

"I totally did," Ellainna shouted angrily. Kakashi didn't say anything else but grabbed Ellainna by the wrist. She blushed but followed along and was surprised when Kakashi lead her back to the snow cone stand.

"Anything you want," he said. "My treat."

Ellainna's entire face was now red, but she wasn't going to turn down a free treat. She reordered a large cup of blue snow cone and Kakashi paid for it.

"Now, enjoy your day," he said, walking off. "And don't get into anymore trouble!"

Ellainna looked at Kakashi as he walked away and then at the treat in her hands and decided that she would follow him. When she caught up to him, he looked at her puzzled. Before he could ask her why she was tagging along, she hmmp'd and turned away from him.

"Don't think too much into this. It's not like I like you or anything. I just think today would be easier if I followed you. Less creeps trying to take advantage."

Kakashi chuckled to himself.

_Liar_

They ended up on a roof somewhere on the outskirts of town, talking and laughing. Before they knew it, it was dark, and the village was winding down for sleep.

"Oh...wow," Ellainna said. "It's late..."

"I guess so," Kakashi responded.

He leaned back and looked at the night sky and Ellainna looked at him, studying his features. His eye twinkled, reflecting the beauty of the night sky. She could see that they were a soft, dark grey, not the black she previously thought they were. The mask covered his face, but made his features more pronounced. His jawline was sharp, his chin round and firm. His nose was long and pointed and it made Ellainna wonder if it was true what they said about noses...

Suddenly, a ninja appeared behind them and Ellainna jumped in surprise, no longer lost in her train of thought.

"So," Kakashi said. "How did it go?"

"They all made it," the ninja replied. "Your squad _and_ the others. All nine Genin proved themselves ready for the exam."

The jutsu broke and the smoke cleared to reveal the ninja was really Iruka Umino.

"You were right, Kakashi. They're good. They've all developed very impressive skills."

"Hmmm," Kakashi wondered out loud. "But the Chunin Exams can break anyone. We'll see if they can tough it out..."

Ellainna clapped Kakashi firmly on the back, unsteadying him from his perch on the roof.

"Ah, lighten up, Kakashi. I'm sure this is just going to prepare them to pass the exams next year!"

After Kakashi and Iruka finished their meeting, the former walked Ellainna home again. A fact that Ellainna teased him about.

"You just really enjoy my company, hunh?"

Kakashi pointed to her house and said, "Just go home. You have an early day tomorrow."

Ellainna grinned. "Oh yeah. We're spending _more_ time together, right? I knew it. You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

She skipped happily into her house and Kakashi sighed before making his way home once more.

A/N:

Sorry it took forever for this one. I had a break from school and ended up running errands and catching up on Shippuden. I am going to try writing more consistently, but I graduate in August so I'll have LOADS more time then. For your patience, I kept this chapter long instead of splitting it up so you're welcome 😉

Thanks!


	8. Boozy Laughs

A/N:

I'm working hard drawing again 😊 So new pictures will be up by the next chapter 😀

If you have a request of what poses, side of Ellainna you haven't seen yet

Let me know. I know they're not the best drawings on the planet but you can't move forward without taking that first few steps. I plan on drawing some of her and Team 7 and Kakashi this round so cross your fingers I get enough time. School is kicking my butt right now. But I've got my anime music, my headphones, and my computer so...pray for me! X3

Also

Y'all are gonna LAUGH. So, I was looking at this Naruto timeline I have today and realized that I have Ellainna's age kind of wrong XD She doesn't turn 18 until after Naruto leaves 0.0

So, I'm tweaking that part just a little bit . Or not...I hear underaged love affairs are all the rage now! XD

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had deadlines for the story and I keep missing them because my life is just getting more and more hectic. Ugh!

But! Thanks for reading loves! Stay Gold!

Ellainna woke late afternoon the next day, refreshed and excited. A vacation! She jumped out of bed and took her time getting ready. She ran a bath with oils and candles and relaxed in it. Afterwards, she let herself airdry as she ate and read magazines in her undergarments. She waited until the absolute last minute to get dressed. She pulled on some loose shorts and a plunging tank. She debated if she should wear anything underneath it and decided against it. It was hot already. She grabbed a loose shawl just in case, and tied it around her waist so she had it if she felt she needed it. She put on her usual gear of fishnets, tool bags, and tool clip before she glided down the stairs. As she came down the last few steps, she noticed a note on the front door. She pulled it off and read it as she pulled on her sandals.

_Bella Bunny,_

_Your father and I came home last night and you weren't here so we went to bed but imagine our surprise when we were awoken late last night by you and your gentleman company. Why do you keep-_

Ellainna rolled her eyes and skipped to the bottom of the note.

_We went out for breakfast together. We were sure you'd want to sleep in after your late night escapades so we didn't wake you. We'll probably take on another mission so don't wait up. And don't get into anymore trouble. _

_-Mom_

Ellainna crumpled the note in frustration and tossed it, annoyed with her mother. Everything out of her mouth was an assumption and judgement. She sighed and left, making her way to the Academy. In town, she ran into Kakashi, who was headed in the same direction. She stalked behind him for a few paces before Kakashi spoke.

"You can walk beside me like a normal person."

Ellainna peeked her head over Kakashi's arm and grinned.

"But where's the fun in being _normal_," she asked as she sped up to walk beside him. He turned his head towards he and got ready to say something but stopped when he noticed her outfit. Her plunging neckline threw him off. He grabbed his copy of Make Out Paradise out of his bag and opened it, hoping that it would be enough of a distraction for him. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You-uhhh-you coming along with me to-uh-to the Academy?"

Ellainna nodded her head. "Of course. I have to make sure they sign up so that I can actually enjoy this vacation. If not, we're going to be working and I would have worn this outfit for nothing!"

Kakashi couldn't help but to glance at her outfit once more. It was torture for him to look away but he managed to do so. He wanted to keep his job and reputation more than he wanted to satisfy his urges and that was the only thing keeping his desires at bay.

They chatted occasionally the rest of the way there and arrived at room 301 long before any Leaf Genin did. Kakashi stood by the door and Ellainna leaned against the wall as they waited for their Genin to arrive. Before long, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura showed up. Ellainna raised her hands in the air and cheered.

"Congrats, guys!" She winked and waved her finger at them. "You've made the right choice. Believe me!" Ellainna was imagining all the sleep she was going to get and food she was going to enjoy.

"Glad you came, Sakura," Kakashi said, ignoring Ellainna's outburst. "For your sake _and_ the others. Now you can all formally register for the Chunin Exam."

"Why," Sakura asked. "Whaddya mean?"

"You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for, and take, the exam. That's the way it's always been."

"Even I had to team up with these older guys who didn't pass a whole bunch of times and it was just ugh," Ellainna interjected.

"But sensei," Sakura said, confused. "You said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual."

"That's right. I did."

"Was that a lie?"

"Sort of...It is an individual decision, but it affects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you."

Naruto nodded in agreement as Kakashi continued his explanation. "At the same time, I didn't want you to feel obliged to participate. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."

"Wait a minute..." Sakura said. "Do you mean if the others had shown up but I had decided not to come with them-"

"Yup," Ellainna chirped. "I wouldn't have gotten a break!"

"If you hadn't come along, I couldn't have let the others in," Kakashi said, correcting Ellainna's statement. "But it's a moot point. You're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke; I'm proud of you."

Kakashi smiled warmly at his team and they smiled back, holding in their pride and elation. Ellainna nodded at them in agreement. "You guys are gonna do great!"

"I couldn't ask for a better team," Kakashi said as he moved out of the way of the doors. "Good luck."

"We won't let you down, sensei," Naruto exclaimed as Sakura and Sasuke opened the doors to room 301. "Believe it!"

Ellainna waved them off as they entered and Kakashi sighed in relief. He went over his meeting with the other jonin and The 3rd Hokage when he recommended his squad for the Chunin Exams in his head. He was worried for their wellbeing despite his brash attitude at the meeting. He appeared troubled and lost in thought. Ellainna put her hand on his shoulder tenderly and asked if he was okay.

"Kakashi...? You okay?"

Kakashi looked over at Ellainna but before he could reassure her he was okay, a voice erupted from inside the room.

"Ahhhhhhhh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna beat every one of ya! Believe it!"

Kakashi chuckled heartily and Ellainna smiled.

"I think they're gonna be alright," Kakashi said, and Ellainna nodded. Kakashi walked off and Ellainna followed behind. He arrived at the Academy staff room and promptly entered it. Ellainna teetered uncertainly at the doorway and rubbed her arm nervously.

"Is it-uhm-like-can I-Can I come in? Is that okay?"

Kakashi waved her in as he sat down across from two other jonin. He sighed wearily and the one with a cigarette in his hand chuckled.

"Woah, Kakashi," he said.

Ellainna entered the room and quickly shut the door. She tried to enter and sit by Kakashi as silently and invisibly as possible, which was impossible as the only other two jonin in the room had all eyes on her.

"Asuma, Kurenai, this is my other student: Ellainna Jinto. She's already a Chunin. She's just been assigned here to get some extra training so she can advance to be a jonin. Ellainna, this is Team 8 and Team 10's jonin instructors, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi."

Ellainna waved timidly at Asuma and Kurenai, turning red in the face. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them as she looked around the room in false interest to avoid making eye contact with them. All three jonin made conversation while Ellainna listened and Asuma snickered teasingly every now and again.

"It's quiet without the rookies around," Kakashi said. "I almost miss them."

"Don't worry, you've got one to keep you company until the Exams are over," Asuma chuckled. Ellainna turned red again and looked nervously away, wrapping her arms around her legs. Kakashi was surprised that Ellainna didn't have any smart retort for Asuma. He wondered why she was so timid all of a sudden.

"Besides, the rookies might be back sooner than you think," Asuma said.

"Why's that," Kakashi asked, jumping at a topic change.

"I heard this year's first examiner is Ibiki."

Kakashi's reassurance in his team went right back down the toilet. He knew Ibiki's reputation was tough as nails. "Great," he said sarcastically, reclining back. "sticking them with that sadist right off the bat."

Ellainna turned to Kakashi and gently bumped his shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she said, giving him a thumb's up.

"So the mouse speaks," Asuma teased.

Ellainna, becoming more comfortable with the jonin, stuck her tongue out at Asuma and he chuckled heartily.

"And she's got spunk!"

"I don't understand. What sadist," Kurenai asked, steering the conversation back to the Exams.

"I forgot you're a new jonin," Asuma answered. "Otherwise you wouldn't have to ask that."

"So I'm ignorant," Kurenai admitted unabashedly. "Who is he?"

"He's what you might call...a specialist," Kakashi answered.

"Oh yeah? In what?"

"Interrogation," Asuma answered. "Torture."

"I've had to do training exercises with him and he's definitely good at what he does," Ellainna said. "I'm glad that I've never been on his bad side." She visibly shuddered to exaggerate her point.

Kurenai argued the morality of using someone with such expertise in the Chunin Exams. They were kids after all.

"Do you not have faith in your team," Ellainna challenged. "You recommended them for a reason. Trust in their abilities."

She reclined back hotly, now at ease around the new faces, and crossed one leg over the other. Kakashi smirked and Asuma chuckled.

"I like this one, Kakashi," he declared, pointing at Ellainna. "You've picked a good one!"

Ellainna made another face at Asuma and Kakashi sighed.

"She's seventeen, Asuma."

"You might not want to say that out loud, Kakashi," Asuma chuckled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, knowing it was futile to converse with his comrade rationally about Ellainna.

"So what are you going to be doing with your time off, Kurenai," Kakashi asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Kurenai responded. "It's the first time in a few months I'm not with my team. Maybe a spa?" She chuckled but shrugged.

"What are you going to be doing," Asuma asked pointedly. "'Training' your pupil?"

"I'm sure he'll be doing his 'training' privately with those books he likes to read," Ellainna said, trying to get the attention off of her. Kakashi was unphased but Asuma burst into laughter. Kurenai, agitated with the immaturity littered throughout the conversation stood and turned to leave.

"I'm going home for now. No sense waiting her for a shoe to drop. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She opened the door to leave but turned back around. "It was nice meeting you, Ellainna."

Ellainna waved with her fingers and Kurenai closed the door.

"So, Kakashi, when you drop the rugrat off-"

"Hey!"

"-oh, _sorry._ When you drop off Miss Jailbait-"

"That's not any better!"

"-do you want to go out for a drink or two?"

"I can drink too!"

Ellainna sat on her feet and turned so she was leaning on her hands, facing Kakashi eagerly.

"Alright," Asuma laughed . "Little bit can join us!"

Kakashi ruffled Ellainna's hair affectionately.

"Not a chance in hell," He said to Asuma. She was barely manageable sober. Drunk and she'd be all over him. He wouldn't be able to control himself either and that wasn't a point he wanted to reach.

"Ah, it'll be fine, Kakashi," Asuma said, standing. "Let her hang out with the big dogs for one night."

"Yeah," Ellainna cheered, standing up.

Kakashi reached out for Ellainna's arm. "Ellainna..."

"It'll be fine," she repeated, smiling back at him. She driven by her immense fondness for alcohol. Now she was warmed up to Asuma, of course on the contingent that he would be providing her sweet liquid nectar.

Suddenly, there was a faint sound of glass shattering and some muffled yelling. Ellainna chuckled, remembering her time in the Chunin Exams. It had to have been Anko Mitarashi's stellar entrance, addressing the genin who have moved on to the second trial of the Chunin Exams.

"Okay," she cheered excitedly, clapping her hands and facing Asuma. "The kids passed! Let's go drink!"

"Not so fast, short stack. We have to reconvene with our teams, tell 'em what's next tomorrow. _Then_ I'll buy you all the liquor your little heart desires." He flicked her nose affectionately and she giggled coyly. Anything it took for free booze.

"Okay!"

Kakashi sighed wearily and shook his head. He hoped that their meeting with everyone would distract her enough to not go out drinking but he doubted it. He has seen her a few times now with one too many gulps under her belt and he knew well enough she wasn't going to pass up another chance at doing so. That girl enjoyed her drink.

"All right," Kakashi said, steering Ellainna out by the shoulders. "Let's go. They're probably waiting for us downstairs. Let's go."

Ellainna grumbled, tried to fight Kakashi's directing and faced Asuma.

"But I wanna go drinking with-"

"Later, Ellainna. You-"

"Just meet me at the Shushu shop at 9," Asuma chuckled, waving.

"You got it," Ellainna cheered, thrusting a thumb's up in the air.

Ellainna and Kakashi met up with the rest of their teammates outside of the school.

"Kakshi sensei, Kakashi sensei! I did it! I passed!"

Naruto came charging out of the Academy when he saw Kakashi leaning against the tree with a swing and Ellainna sitting in said swing. Sakura and Sasuke trailed behind him proudly.

"I can see that," Kakashi chuckled.

"Congratulations you guys," Ellainna cheered, raising her hands in the air.

Naruto proudly boasted an exxaggerated version of the events he had been through, excited to have moved to the next phase in the exams. Kakashi and Ellainna listened attentively and amused. After he was done, Kakashi congratulated them and they all chattered excitedly until dark.

"Alright," Kakashi said. "You guys have to get home and rest. You meet at the 44th Training Ground on the other side of the village, where it's fenced off, at 10am."

All three Genin nodded in understanding. Naruto and Sakura headed home but Sasuke hung back.

"Hey, Ella, do you wanna maybe...," he said sheepishly, pointing his thumb behind him.

"That sounds like a great idea," Kakashi exclaimed, trying to steer Ellainna in Sasuke's direction. "Young lovebirds should spend a great deal of time together! Go on! Enjoy your night!"

Ellainna scoffed and folded her arms.

"I'll stop by later and we can celebrate then," she replied flatly, still not resolved from their argument the previous day. Sasuke looked at his comrade and teacher in confusion.

"Okay...," he accepted, and left off towards their homes. Kakashi turned to a grinning Ellainna.

"You can head home, too," he said. "Tomorrow we-"

Ellainna waved Kakashi off as she turned to walk away.

"You know I'm going out drinking with my new friend. I'll go home afterwards!"

"Ell-!"

Kakashi called out after her but he stopped himself, knowing it was pointless. He sighed and made a snap decision to follow along. He worried for what would happen once she was intoxicated. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he was curious to see what would happen. He reluctantly wanted to push the limits and boundaries until the dam broke and the emotions overflowed.

Just as expected, two hours later, both Ellainna and Asuma were drunk and loud. They were leaning against each other, arms wrapped around one another, rocking back and forth, and singing random songs incorrectly and off-key, disturbing the other patrons and the employees. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, watching from the wall across the room. Then, they toppled backwards onto the ground, knocking over another patron's table. The drinks on the table crashed to the ground and their owners stood up in indignation. Asuma and Ellainna erupted in laughter, lying in a pool of wasted alcohol, broken glass, and splintered wood.

"That's it," an angry employee shouted. "You're out! Go home!"

Kakashi sighed and picked Ellainna up, threw her over his shoulder, grabbed Asuma by his collar, and drag him out of the shop.

"Shop! I can-I can-I can...do it..myshelf," Asuma slurred after they had made it out the door and onto the street. He yanked himself free of Kakashi's grasp and wobbly rose to his feet. Ellainna squirmed around until she was dangling in front of Kakashi from his neck and locked her legs around his waist. She giggled excessively as Kakashi walked, surprisingly easily.

"Ya know," Asuma began. "You pick a good one, 'Kasheee. Ssshhhhe can hol' her-burp-ssssssake well. Ssshhheee kep' up with me the hull time."

Kakashi let Asuma rave in his drunken state as they walked (well, Asuma staggered, Kakashi walked) until they came to where they had to go their separate ways.

"Mmmmy whose 'is way," Asuma slurred as he pointed to the right.

"Alright," Kakashi said wearily and nodded his head. "See you tomorrow."

Asuma waved him off before he left in the direction of his home. Kakashi sighed and carried a now slumbering Ellainna towards her home. He put his hands in his pocket, locking Ellainna's legs so that she couldn't slide down and he didn't have to hold her up. He got quite a few skeptical stares and chattering laughter from various people along his journey through the village, which he ignored. He was glad once he got towards the edge of Ellainna's road, leaving the spectating villagers behind. After he was close to her house, Ellainna stirred once more. Kakashi stopped walking so that Ellainna's squirming won't knock him over. She wriggled and moved so that she was now face to face with Kakashi and her legs were still wrapped around Kakashi's waist.

"Oh, what's this," she said, still a little intoxicated. "Hi there."

Kakashi's view was now blocked, and did his best to stare plainly without emotion back at Ellainna, whom giggled and held onto Kakashi's neck with one hand and touched his cheek gingerly with the other.

"Oh, you're warm. Maybe if you..."

Ellainna hooked a finger into Kakashi's mask and held it there, toeing the line. Kakashi slowly reached up and lightly grasped Ellainna's hand, but didn't move it. He wanted to tell her no but couldn't bring himself to speak. He instead just looked into her eyes. They were glazed over from her alcohol induced state but the color in them was just as vibrant. Her pale green reflected the moonlight, drawing him in. Despite her pupils' dilation, he could still see the flecks of gold and yellow in her eyes and the orange tinge was still around her pupil. He had seen many eyes in his lifetime of practicing and using the Sharingan but he couldn't get over how alluring Ellainna's were to him.

Ellainna tugged slightly on Kakashi's mask, further toeing the line, but Kakashi didn't fight it. He didn't mind letting Ellainna get that close to him, see that side of him. In fact, he welcomed it. He wanted her to become that close. He reasoned with himself that if she took that first step, if she reached out to him and not the other way around, it would be okay if he acted on his urges. At the very least, he wouldn't be exploiting his position as her superior and imposing his will on her.

Kakashi moved his head so that the mask fell beneath his nose, trying to spur Ellainna on. Ellainna gasped softly and blushed.

"Ka...kashi...?"

Kakashi blinked in response and Ellainna nodded. She pulled his mask down the rest of the way and looked on in surprise, her mouth agape. Ellainna's whole face turned red as she took in Kakashi's. His features were more handsome than she had anticipated and it captivated her. She couldn't stifle her attraction to him, even if she had been sober, and her heart swelled with desire. She rubbed her hand softly against his cheek back and forth. She bit her lip as a means of self control as ran her thumb over the beauty mark on his chin.

Ellainna wanted nothing more than to grab Kakashi's face in her hands and crash her lips against his. To pull him backwards, onto her and slam onto the ground. She wanted to wrap herself around his body and let him explore hers right there in the middle of the forest, allowing the passion she had built up the past few months to come to a head and burst. She would like nothing more than to spend the night with him in a tryst on the forest floor.

Ellainna looked at Kakashi's lips lustfully and back up to his eye. She was transfixed. She looked back at his lips and leaned in as she slowly closed her eyes.

Kakashi held Ellainna by her thighs and looked at her eyes again, letting himself be drawn in. He saw Ellainna's eyes cloud and begin to close as she leaned in and he leaned in with her.

"Ellainna, honey, is that you?"

Ellainna and Kakashi both jumped in surprise. Kakashi let go of one of Ellainna's thighs and Ellainna wrapped her arms back around Kakashi's neck as she swung herself to the side so they both could see who it was.

Hitomu Jinto was standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree with a smirk on her face. Ellainna's face fell into a frown and any idea she had of spending the evening with Kakashi was wiped away.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me," she said annoyed.

"Who's your friend, Ellainna," Hitomu replied, still smirking arrogantly, as though she had caught Ellainna in an act. Ellainna huffed as she tried to get off of Kakashi, whom had to help her so she didn't stumble in her alcohol induced state. She stumbled off aggravatedly towards her house.

"Uhhh, hello," Kakashi said, unsure of what to do. This wasn't the greatest time to meet her mother for the first time. "I'm just dropping Ellainna off, miss, uh,"

"Hitomu, Ellainna's mother."

She held her hand out for Kakashi to come and shake but Ellainna smacked it down as she passed.

"You don't have to talk to her. She's just trying to mess with me."

Hitomu chuckled silently to herself. Ellainna took another step but spun on her heel as a thought crossed her mind.

"Thanks for walking me back. I appreciate it."

She bowed (and teetered both on the way down and the way up) in respect and gratitude before storming off.

"It was nice meeting you..." Hitomu waited to see if Kakashi would introduce himself but when he didn't, she smirked and chuckled before also walking back to her house.

"Have a good night."

Ellainna stumbled into her house and snatched her shoes off. She started to clumsily step up the stairs when her mother had made it through the door.

"Honey, I don't understand why you do this to yourself. You're better than these men you spend your nights with. And I'd appreciate if-"

"Good night, Mom."

Ellainna waved her mother off, signaling that she wasn't listening to her. She entered her room, closed the door, and collapsed into her bed, tired.

Ellainna woke up quite early the next day from the light shining in her eyes through her bedroom window. She groaned, rolled over, and put her pillow over her head, trying to go back to sleep. When that failed, Ellainna kicked her feet in annoyance and sat up. She grabbed her pounding head and gasped, caught off guard from the pain. She hunched over on her bed, facing away from the window, and cradled her head in her hands. As she waited for the pain to subside, she recounted what she could remember from the previous day.

She remembered the Chunin Exams, meeting two more Jonin, the kids passing...

_We went out drinking...oh..._

Ellainna turned red and unnecessarily hid her face in embarrassment as she remembered her interaction with Kakashi as he walked her home.

_Okay, Ellainna. No more getting out of control...You can't keep acting like this...Sasuke is your forethought...Get Kakashi out of your head!_

She put last night's events out of her mind, hoping that she could forget it happened, and arose to start her day. She grabbed an oversized t-shirt, a tank top, and a pair of shorts and headed towards the bathroom.

_Regular clothes...That should help...Can't be distracted if you can't see anything._

Ellainna ran a hot shower, spending majority of it psyching herself up and mentally preparing herself to act respectably moving forward with Kakashi. It was then she remembered that she missed her meetup with Sasuke. She facepalmed and mentally chastised herself. She resolved to make it right with him during the next part of the Exam. She shut the shower off and dried herself off. She put her hair into two pigtails to let them air dry and slid her undergarments and tank on. She carried her shorts in her hand downstairs as she waited for her body to cool down and dry from the shower.

As soon as she made it to the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock on the door. Ellainna debated if she'd ignore it and pretend she was still asleep, or if she'd answer the door. She decided to answer it, just in case her parents locked themselves out after a morning walk like usual. She opened the door and was shocked to see Kakashi standing there.

"Uhhh...hey," he said awkwardly, putting his hand behind his head and chuckling nervously. He tried to look away from Ellainna's exposed legs and stomach but struggled to do so. His wavering voice demonstrated that fact. "Come with me. Uhh..get dressed, first, and come with me..."

Kakashi did his best to avoid admiring her, though he failed miserably. Ellainna steeled herself not to turn red and instead shrugged her shoulders apathetically. She turned on her heel and went up the stairs to get her ninja tools. Kakashi hesitantly entered Ellainna's house and closed the door behind him. He awkwardly stood in the foyer area, waiting on Ellainna. He couldn't help himself from watching her as she climbed up the steps. Ellainna slid on her shorts as she went up the stairs, prompting Kakashi to be snapped out of his daydream.

Ellainna returned shortly after, her full gear and baggy t-shirt now on.

"Okay, all ready to go," she announced cheerfully.

Kakashi nodded and turned to open the door. Ellainna hurried down the stairs after him and they both left after she locked the door behind them.

They set off through the forest, this time not going through the village but towards the training grounds where they had their first mission with Kakashi. They had arrived at the Great Stone Memorial and Kakashi stopped, putting his hands in his pockets. Ellainna hung back behind him nervously. They stood in silence for a few moments before Kakashi spoke.

"Since the other three are busy, off competing in the Exams, I figured this is as good a time as any to get closer and work on teamwork. And to do that...we have to get to know and understand one another."

Ellainna looked up at Kakashi expectantly.

"No..._Actually_ get to know each other," Kakashi added on, reading her mind. "Like the other day, when you showed me your drawings. _That's_ real. _That's _getting to know and understand each other. Not silly surface personas but the things that make us tick and passionate on the inside."

Ellainna faced the stone again and became serious once more, thinking on what Kakashi had just told her.

"This stone has the names of great shinobi of the Leaf Village who gave their lives protecting it."

Ellainna nodded her head, signaling her understanding.

"The names of my closest friends are engraved here..."

Ellainna walked up and touched Kakashi's arm gently in support.

"Their lives and the marks they left on mine are what makes me get out of bed every day and be the best shinobi I can."  
"They're the reason why you're so big on teamwork," Ellainna asked, looking up at Kakashi, who nodded.

"The most important lesson I ever learned...but not the only one I learned from them."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Kakashi pet Ellainna's head and chuckled.

"Fighting for something important."

Kakashi chuckled again and rustled Ellainna's hair as she pondered what he could have meant. She crossed her arms and pouted at his cryptic statement.

Ellainna looked up at Kakashi and opened her mouth to speak. However, she was cut off early by someone's arrival.

"I thought I'd find you here, Kakashi!"

Ellainna and Kakashi both turned around to see a tall man sporting a green unitard and a bowl cut striding confidently towards them.

"I figured since our students were participating in the Exams, we could train together, whaddya say, Kakashi, old friend?"

The man posed in a way that made Ellainna uncomfortable but amused all at once. Kakashi, however, sighed in annoyance.

"Guy, this is my student Ellainna-"

"A pleasure," Guy said, interrupting Kakashi. He grabbed Ellainna's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Uh hunh...Ellainna, meet Guy. He's another Jonin in the village."

Guy fell to the ground and began overdramatically crying. "That's all Kakashi?! I'm not _just_ _another jonin._ I thought we were frieeends!"

Ellainna giggled at his exaggerated show of emotion.

"Uhhh...yeah," Kakashi said unenthusiastically. "What's up, Guy."

"Well, Kakashi," Guy said, completely composed again. "I was thinking we could go mano y mano again to stay in tip top shape!"

Ellainna looked amused from Kakashi to Guy and then back.

"Mano y mano," she asked, amused.

"It's a special training regimen Kakashi and I use where we go head to head. Mano y mano."

"Ooooo. Can I play too?!"

"What did you have in mind, Guy," Kakashi sighed. He put a hand over Ellainna's face to deny her input and participation.

"Well it is my turn to choose..." Guy said, deliberating.

"Oooh! Ooooh! Ooooooo," Ellainna raised her hand exuberantly. "What about wrestling?! First one down or out of the ring loses!"

"I like your style, Ellainna," Guy said, giving her a thumbs up. Kakashi gave her a side eye and she grinned back at him.

"Wrestling it is," Guy said passionately.

"Fine...I guess...Ellainna, you can referee," Kakashi said without emotion.

"Super," Guy said excitedly, giving Kakashi a thumbs up.

"Excellent," Ellainna said deviously, rubbing her hands together.

Within a matter of minutes, there was a ring drawn in the dirt by Guy and both men were inside of it. Ellainna tied her ninja headband around her forehead and was miraculously able to procure a whistle.

"I don't even want to know how you had the forethought to have a whistle on you," Kakashi said plainly.

Ellainna giggled and winked at him.

"All right men, I don't wanna see a clean fight. Anything goes! Dirty tricks! Below the belt hits! Crotch grabs-"

"Ellainna!"

"Sorry! I drifted into fantasy land!"

Ellainna and Guy both chuckled at her joke before the latter prepared himself. He stood in a prepared fighting stance. Kakashi however, stood steely with his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi," Guy said, pronouncing each syllable separately. "I'm going to win this match for sure! If not-Another five hundred laps around the village followed by five hundred reps of push ups and pull ups. Each!"

"You're a handful, Guy," Kakashi sighed wearily.

Ellainna stood by the edge of the ring, taking her job as referee in full earnest.

"Ready...Set...Gingerbread!" So much for the earnest.

"Ell-!"

Ellainna's cheeks turned a slight red and looked at Kakashi. She blinked once and Kakashi smirked at her.

"_Fine. _Ready? Set. Go!"

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Guy launched himself into the air, spinning, with one leg stretched out aimed at Kakashi. When Guy was close enough to him, Kakashi ducked. Guy blanched but was unable to readjust himself in midair. He sailed over Kakashi and landed right outside the perimeter of the ring. Kakashi straightened himself and turned to look at his comrade. He smiled smugly.

"Looks like I won," he bragged.

Guy fell to his knees in defeat and despair.

"Kakashi...old friend...you have defeated me once again..." He stood up suddenly, his fire renewed. "But this just means I can work harder! Until next time!"

He ran off to run his laps and do his reps. Kakashi turned and watched him run off as Ellainna walked up and did the same.

"I didn't even get to use my whistle," Ellainna said, dismayed.

Kakashi ruffled her hair and chuckled.

"I'm sure there will be more-"

REEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kakashi covered his ears in shock as Ellainna unexpectedly blew her whistle. She laughed as Kakashi glared at her.

"Oops! _Sorry_," Ellainna said tauntingly and then she winked.

Before Kakashi could reach out and grab her, Ellainna was off, traveling through the trees. She cackled in delight as she raced off. She turned her head to see if Kakashi gave chase and was surprised to not only see him, but see how close he was to her. She could feel the smile that hid underneath his mask and it made her shiver. She was caught off guard by his apparent enjoyment in the chase she was giving him.

She faced forward and quickly performed a substitution jutsu so that she could hide in one of the trees while Kakashi chased the substitution. She watched Kakashi race past and deduced she didn't have very long until he caught up with her clone. She raced off in another direction, quickly deciding the Academy was the best place to hide as it was so close. She giggled to herself at her arrogant assumption of cleverness. She easily reached the school and entered it through an open window.

She cautiously walked down the hall, looking for any sign of something out of the ordinary. She turned the corner and walked directly into a frantic Iruka.

"Oh?"

"Oh, perfect," Iruka exclaimed. "I need you! Come with me!"

Iruka grabbed Ellainna's arm and pulled her along.

"Uhm, I'm flattered and all, Mister Iruka. But I'm already spoken for..."

"Haha, funny. No, seriously, though."

Iruka pulled her along with himself into a classroom full of rowdy students.

"Settle down, class! Settle down! Look, I have a volunteer to help so now you can learn a new jutsu!"

"Uhhh...what?"

The students sat in their seats and dialed down the rowdy, but they were still conversing and whispering amongst themselves as they stared at Ellainna curiously. Or judgingly, in some students' cases.

"I don't do brats," Ellainna said, turning to Iruka.

"That's too bad," Iruka replied.

Ellainna opened her mouth to complain some more but saw a shadow in the window and shivered, remembering her earlier transgression against Kakashi.

"Uhm, actually..." she began, clapping her hands together. "Where do we start?"

"Oh, you're staying after all?! Great!"

Iruka explained that he wanted to teach the students about substitution jutsu, how he wanted her to demonstrate it, and how he wanted to go about teaching it. Then he had all the students line up and lead them outside to the training grounds behind the school, with Ellainna bringing up the rear.

Once they arrived, Iruka instructed the students to sit and watch their demonstration. He launched a kunai at Ellainna. She quickly performed the substitution jutsu and reappeared behind Iruka.

"See, class; the substitution jutsu can be a huge asset and is one of the easier jutsus to learn. Remember it well, because I'm sure this is a jutsu that will always be in your repertoire. Isn't that right, Ellainna?"

"Uhm...yeah...Absolutely."

Ellainna shifted her weight to her left leg and looked away nervously. She didn't enjoy all the eyes on her from the students.

"When's a time you had to use the substitution jutsu," a girl asked.

"Ah, that's a good question," Iruka answered. "Ellainna?"

Ellainna turned to the students and smiled nervously.

"Uh...To...trick...an opponent...so I...could get away...?"

She shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what she should say exactly. She did not like kids.

"Right...So...You take the girls, I'll take the boys, and we'll train them."

"Wait, hunh?! I-You-you want me to stay?! I thought-!"

"Well, yes, I did need a volunteer. This is what I needed it for."

Ellainna prepared to open her mouth to complain once more but saw a grey flash out of the corner of her eye. She shivered and turned back to Iruka nervously.

"Oh..haha! Okay! Yeah! I volunteer! Absolutely! Anything you need! Girls! Girls! Come! Follow me!"

Ellainna hurriedly shoo'ed the girls into an area outside where they would have enough room to learn and practice. Ellainna took the time to lecture them on the substitution and the proper hand signs before setting them off to practice. She sat crosslegged on the grass and watched the girls, giving them pointers and directions as needed. For the most part, she sat bored for the better part of 3 hours. By then, it was lunchtime for the students and while they had made progress, no one was able to successfully perform the jutsu.

Ellainna yawned and covered her mouth as she stood, stretching. She let her arms fall down to her thighs with a loud clap.

"Alright, everyone," Iruka clapped his hands together loudly. "Lunchtime!"

The students stopped their training, grateful for a break. Ellainna put her hand on her right hip and watched them scatter about. Suddenly, she felt her body being lifted and whisked away. Before she could register what exactly happened, she was inside a classroom, sitting on a desk. She blinked once to take in what happened and then looked around.

"So..."

Ellainna jumped in shock and turned to look behind her. The owner of the voice she knew without a shadow of doubt in her mind so it was no surprise that Kakashi was standing there behind her. She couldn't tell because of his mask but Ellainna was sure that there was a smirk on Kakashi's face. She turned back around in a huff and folded her arms, annoyed.

"Ooooh, you got me," she said sarcastically. "What are you gonna do, boo me to death?"

"Not quite," Kakashi replied. He leaned against the desk next to her. "How'd you enjoy your volunteer job?"

"How'd you enjoy being a creeper?"

I asked you first."

Kakashi looked to Ellainna and she looked back. Her cheeks turned red and she looked away, frustrated by her embarrassment.

"So I take it that wasn't coincidence that I just happened to be there when Iruka needed a volunteer?"

"Nope."

"And you saw right through my jutsu?"

"It is _me_ you're talking to."

Kakashi chuckled and Ellainna smiled. She playfully elbowed him.

"That's what I get, I guess. Whole morning I could've spent sleeping wasted."

Ellainna shook her head.

"Well, there's always the afternoon."

"Yeah, you're ri-"

"Or, you know, you can join me for lunch."

Ellainna apprehensively tried to covertly look at Kakashi to gauge his intentions. Kakashi did the same, trying to see her reaction. Neither one wanted to give in and address the other but Ellainna ended up caving first. She turned to Kakashi and tried to speak casually and apathetically.

"You really mean that?"

Ellainna leaned back on her hand and Kakashi turned to her. He equally tried to speak in a nonchalant tone, as though he didn't care and it wasn't a big deal.

"Sure. Why not? It's just lunch."

They looked at each other expectantly, both wanting the other to offer something up. Ellainna considered Kakashi's offer, thinking of where she'd want to go for lunch. She determined that she was in the mood for fish patties and rice.

"Uhhmmm..." she began, hesitantly. "I think I'll just take that nap instead."

She looked away, conflicted and guilty. She had suddenly remembered Sasuke and scolded herself. She had allowed herself to be distracted and swept up by Kakashi and had been neglecting Sasuke. She decided that she would avert her focus back to the things that she thought were important: Sasuke, their relationship, and her promotion. That was the only reason she was there to begin with; not flirting with her teacher.

"Thanks for the offer, though," she said, standing up. She nodded her head and quickly left the classroom.

A/N:

I apologize again for taking literally FOREVER for this chapter. I also apologize for the shortness. I am going on hiatus until October so that I can finish school. I currently don't have enough time to give this story and you guys the proper amount you deserve so I am going to hurry up and finish so that I can come back to you lovelies and give you that time. Thank you for reading 3 I'll be back soon!


	9. Broken Agreements and Festival Fun

Kakashi watched Ellainna scurry out of the classroom and chastised himself. He had pushed too far. Maybe her act was all a joke and she didn't feel that way about him. Maybe he was reading her wrong. He figured he had to be, considering the way she flew out the room. She must have felt uncomfortable by his advanced. Kakashi convinced himself that Ellainna didn't have feelings for him and that was that. Kakashi sighed wearily and resolved not to let himself get out of line again. If he pressed her again, he could jeopardize his career as a Shinobi. Especially if she thought to report him. He facepalmed as it dawned on him that she could report him. He scolded himself once more, and again, resolved not to lose focus.

Ellainna was reclining on her bed with one of her pillows crushed against her face. She screamed into the pillow a few times and then removed it, her nerves now calmed. She sighed as she tossed the pillow to the floor and stared up blankly at the ceiling.

"From now on, Ellainna, you're on the straight and narrow. You focus on promoting, you focus on Sasuke, you focus on missions," she said to herself. "Heck, you can even focus on cleaning. Just _anything_ but Kakashi. You have to stop thinking about him."

However, the more one says not to do something the more they're going to want to do it. She recalled when Kakashi asked her out to lunch and blushed. She groaned and turned on her side, grabbing another pillow to hide her head in. She figured that if she could avoid him for the next few days, she would be able to make it a habit and it would be easier to do in person.

"Just long enough until the next round of Chunin Exams, then Sasuke will be back," she exclaimed. "Perfect."

She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She left out her room and went down the stairs to the kitchen. She lazily opened her refrigerator door and inspected its contents. There was just an old milk carton and what remained from a block of cheese her mother had bought for a dinner party a few months prior. Ellainna tossed the milk and decided to take a chance on the cheese. She bit into it and after determining that it had not gone bad yet, set it on the counter. She walked into the pantry and tossed out the moldy bread that was also bought for a dinner party. She sighed and made a mental note to cook more often. The emptiness of the large pantry was depressing her. She grabbed a box of spiral noodles she was sure was older than her and debated if she would take her chances on it. She decided that a trip to the grocery store wouldn't hurt and then she could just be sure to be aware of her surroundings.

When she got into town, she was surprised by how busy it was. Native and visiting ninja alike flooded the streets, bustling around from vendor to vendor to shop and back to vendor again. It was easy to get lost in the different wares and pop up shops around. She was glad for this as it also meant she blended in as well. She made her way to the closest grocery store and entered it. She grabbed a hand basket and made the split decision to shop meats first. She could shop vegetables after so that she could get once that complimented whatever meat she bought. She inspected varying types and packages of pork before she decided on two medium sized pork roasts. She put them in her basket and went to pick up some chicken when an advert for beef roast caught her eye. She remembered that it was her mother's favorite and debated if she'd buy one. She was motivated by the family dinners she used to have when she was younger and decided against her better judgement to grab one anyway. She wondered if they would even want to sit at the table for a dinner anyway.

She put her hopes out of her head thinking that it would squash them. She moved on to the chicken and examined the boneless breast. Shocked by the price, she moved on to the thighs and found them to be more reasonably priced. She grabbed one package of ten and made a mental note to get freezer bags so she could section them out. Satisfied with her meat selection, she moved to the opposite side of the store for vegetables. She grabbed the rest of her groceries and headed for the checkout. After she left the store, she made it back home without incident. She put all her groceries up and found herself no longer in the mood to cook. She sighed and resigned to cooking the next day. She munched on an apple instead as she reclined in bed with a photography book. She fell asleep soon after.

The next afternoon, Ellainna awoke with a start. Her book was stuck to her face by the drool that escaped her mouth during the night. She peeled it off, careful not to tear the pages, but lamented when she realized that the words were smudged. She hoped the library had another copy so it could be repaired accurately. After she washed, she air dried while she prepared herself a small fruit salad and bit of yogurt. Afterwards, she dressed herself in one of Sasuke's shirts she had swiped and some legging shorts. She sniffed the shirt, happy that it still had his scent. She realized she kind of missed him. She took a moment to think on her team and hoped they passed their exams. Or at the very least that they didn't die. She sucked her teeth and decided that she would spend the day walking around town so she could explore and have a bit of fun. She packed two pouches in anticipation for the day. One with a bit of money to spend at vendors, her drawing and photography books, and her forged ninja identification, just in case she wanted to sample a bit of booze while out. The other pouch carried her drawing tools, a carving knife, and a few ninja tools just in case. She didn't fret too much about her lack of tools in the pouch as she also intended to wear a thigh holster. She last minute decided to wear a long-sleeved fishnet torso garment and quickly peeled Sasuke's shirt off to do so and then put it back on. She pulled on her knee socks, put her holster and pouches on, and pulled her gloves on. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and left her bangs to fall naturally. She fastened her ninja headband through her belt on her hip and checked (admired) herself in the mirror. Feeling like she had sufficiently packed for the day, she floated down the stairs, locked up, and went into town.

The first thing she saw when she arrived was a jewelry vendor. She squealed and swooned as she quickly approached it.

"Ahh, beautiful woman deserves beautiful jewelry, yes," the vendor said excitedly when he noticed Ellainna approaching.

Ellainna grinned and began exploring the merchandise. They glittered alluringly in the setting sun and her eyes lit up. She absolutely adored jewelry.

"Bracelet, earring, necklace? What are you looking for, miss," the vendor asked.

"Uhmmm...I don't know! What do you think?"

Ellainna looked up at the vendor and he smiled, looking at her eyes.

"This necklace would go beautiful with beautiful eyes," he replied, holding up a silver chained necklace that cradled a round aquamarine stone.

Ellainna's eyes lit up more as she looked at the necklace.

"Oh, it's _gorgeous_,"she exclaimed.

"That is 30,000 ryo! Would you like me to wrap it or do you want to wear it right now," the vendor asked.

Ellainna's facial expression drooped and she looked from the necklace to the guy. That was at least 6 D-Rank missions! She stood up and giggled nervously.

"Oh...uhhhh...I don't have that much. Do you, maybe, haggle?"

The vendor quickly placed the necklace back out of sight.

"No," he responded flatly, no longer interested in her. He shooed her away as more customers approach. "Shoo. Shoo. People can smell cheap! Go!"

Ellainna made a face and walked off, intent on buying things from other vendors. Ellainna enjoyed perusing the various stands and of course, the food samples. By the time night fell, she had a full belly and a smile plastered on her face. She sat at a pop-up cards tent to play a bit and take a breather. She sat down in the middle of a game and watched the players, gauging how big a sucker they all were.

"Are you playing, Miss," the dealer asked.

She smiled coyly. "Oh, uhm, sure! It all looks so fascinating! I've never really played before, though. Is that okay?"

Ellainna looked bashfully at the men seated at the table and they all grinned slyly.

"That's okay with us," the man next to her said, scooting his chair closer. "Isn't that right, boys?!"

All the men nodded and the dealer shrugged his shoulders.

"How much in chips do you want, Miss? We have a 5,000 ryo minimum bet."

"Oh," Ellainna said, dejected. "I don't have that much."

"That's okay! I'll give you some of my winnings," the man next to her said. He tapped her knee affectionately and passed her some chips.

"Oh wow," Ellainna exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"All right," the dealer said as he began to shuffle and pass the cards out.

Ellainna looked down at the table and then back at the men, seemingly dumbfounded. The man next to her gently nudged her.

"You look at them. See if you think they're good cards."

"Oh yeah," she said goofily. "I think I remember my uncle trying to teach me!"

She looked at the cards in her hand and then looked back at the guy. Everyone around the table placed their bets until it came to her.

"Now you place your bet. If you think you can win, anyway."

"Ooohhhhh."

Ellainna looked at her chips and threw in the same amount the other men did.

"Right on," the man said.

The dealer dealt out three cards and everyone checked until all five cards were uncovered in the middle. Once more, everyone made a bet until it came back to Ellainna. She looked curiously at the man, who nodded at her, grinning like a fox would a wounded bunny. She looked at the table and pushed the rest of the coins she had into the pile. The men groaned and most folded, as they did not have enough to bet or want to bet it on the hand they had.

"Well, all right, little lady! You're going all in?!"

"Uhm...I guess? That's...right...right?"

The man that was next to Ellainna eyeballed her and she looked around nervously.

"Did I...Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, but only because I get all my money back."

The man flipped his cards over to reveal a Full House. The other men who didn't fold groaned and threw their cards into the middle. As the man reached for his winnings, Ellainna flipped hers over.

"Oh...Then what do these mean?"

The man dropped the cigar from his mouth in shock. Ellainna's hand made a straight flush, knocking him down and making her the winner.

"You win," the dealer said, amused. "The pot is yours!"

"Oh wow, really? You mean it?!"

Ellainna reached over the man, who was still stupefied, and grabbed her winnings.

"That was fun, but I think I'd like to go now. Can I cash out?"

"Or course, Miss. Have a good evening."

Ellainna took her cash and left the stunned men in the tent. Once outside, she cackled in delight.

"My luck has come back it seems," she said to herself, grinning.

She heard the men inside the tent yelling and arguing and took off, trying to blend in with the crowd and avoid being caught.

"Hey, wait!"

Ellainna turned around to see one of the men from the table chasing after her. He was younger and slimmer than the man she was seated next to.

"I won fair and square," she said, suspicious of his motives.

"No," he said, dismissing her concern. "I just wanted to take you for a celebratory drink! That was some luck!"

"Oh...okay," she replied, confused. "I guess it was."

"And you say you've never played before," the man asked as they walked.

"Welllll..."

"Figures. You looked way too cunning to not know what you were doing."

Ellainna cheesed proudly and they arrived at a drinking establishment. Ellainna confidently waltz in, giggling with the man behind her, before her smiled slid off her face. She had glanced around the room and almost instantly noticed Kakashi at a table with Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma. Her entire face turned red and she quickly spun on her heel.

"I think I know a better place," she spoke nervously, pointing out the doorway.

"Nonsense," the man said, steering Ellainna towards a table. "Here is fine!"

He held her by her shoulders and walked her right past Kakashi's table and to a table that had just been vacated by a group of six boisterous people. He plopped her down on the booth and scooted in next to her. She scooted over to get some personal space and chuckled nervously. The man signaled for two drinks from the approaching waitress before he scooted in closer to Ellainna and put his arm around her.

"So," the man said.

"So...?"

The waitress brought out the two drinks and placed them on the table. Ellainna and the man sat in silence as she sipped her drink and he guzzled his down. After he was done, he sloppily wiped his mouth with his forearm and burped.

"So, young miss, how many drinks does it usually take to get you home?"

Ellainna recoiled in disgust.

"You don't even know my name!"

"I don't need to know your name," the man replied arrogantly before he leaned in and tried to kiss Ellainna.

When she pulled away, the man grabbed her face aggressively by the cheeks and made her face him.

"Look here, it's common fucking courtesy for one to be _grateful_ someone buys them a fucking drink. Think you can do that?"

Ellainna was so caught off guard that all she could do was gulp and nod in compliance. She struggled not to gag from the smell of his breath. She wished she had only to deal with the large sweaty man from the poker table. The man roughly let go of Ellainna's face.

"Good. Now come here. Give me a kiss."

The man tapped his lips and Ellainna hesitated to move. The man prepared to grab her again but was interrupted by his head being forcibly banged against the table. Ellainna covered her mouth in shock and gasped. She looked at the hand on the back of the now unconscious man's head and traced it to its owner. Standing there, slightly swaying, was Kakashi. Instead of his usual stoic look, he had a more irritated look on his face the half cheek of his she could see was red from the alcohol he had drunk. Ellainna's face turned red, though her tinge was from her embarrassment.

"H-h-hhhiii," Ellainna said softly, breathlessly.

Kakashi nudged his head, signaling for her to follow behind him before turning on his heel. She blinked in surprise, taking in the moment. Then it dawned on her she was supposed to be following him. She jumped up and climbed over the man before scurrying after Kakashi, who had already exited the building. She caught up to him easily outside and fell into step with him.

"So, where we going," Ellainna asked, looked up nervously at Kakashi. Kakashi, however, ignored her and kept walking, his hands nonchalantly in his pockets. She looked away and silently watched the ground as she followed Kakashi.

"I...ya know-I just-thank you...for back there," she said, trying again. Kakashi, still, was silent and continued walking. Ellainna grumbled and made a face at Kakashi. Annoyed that he still wasn't speaking to her, Ellainna did her best to bug Kakashi and force him to speak, trying to be as annoying as possible. She was utterly unsuccessful until they reached the edge of the forest towards her home. Then, Kakashi grabbed Ellainna by the collar and gently, but firmly, pushed her against a tree. Ellainna looked up at Kakashi nervously, her cheeks growing hot and red again.

"Ellainna," Kakashi spoke, softly. He leaned down and Ellainna closed her eyes wistfully, assuming he was going in for a kiss. However, Kakashi leaned down to her ear and whispered inside of it.

"Stop."

Ellainna opened her eyes and inhaled in shock. She watched Kakashi as he stood back up and began walking away again.

"Stop?"

Kakashi stopped, but didn't turn to face her, nor did he speak.

"Just stop?"

"Yes..."

"Yes?"

"No more games."

Kakashi resumed walking and Ellainna trudged behind Kakashi, annoyed and confused. She pouted with her arms folded, trying to figure out why Kakashi had made a complete 360 from the previous afternoon. Then she remembered the previous afternoon and uncrosses her arms. She remembered her promise to herself and stopped pouting.

_Couldn't even go one day without getting caught up._

Once they had made it to her home, Ellainna turned to thank him for his help again but Kakashi had already turned and walked away. Ellainna huffed and walked inside her home. She locked the door and kicked her shoes off in frustration.

"Arrgghhh! This is why I don't get in relationships," she mumbled to herself. "They're always so complicated and end up-uughh!"

She ripped her shirt off as she walked up the stairs and flounced onto her bed. She undid her hair and let it fall before sighing, releasing the anger she had. She knew ultimately, it was she herself making things complicated by trying to deny and ignore her feelings for Kakashi. She pushed her pillow over her face again and once more screamed into it. When she was done, she dropped the pillow and sighed.

"I don't understand...I just..why can't I just-for once-be who I'm supposed to be and not...otherwise..."

She sighed and decided to get her mind off of everything by cooking. She stripped down to her underwear and put Sasuke's shirt back on. She tumbled down the stairs while putting her hair back up, this time with her bangs so it was completely out of her face. She went into the fridge and spent thirty minutes trying to decide what she wanted to eat before giving up and grabbing a cup of instant cup of ramen.

She sat at the table and ate in the dark, only a patch of the floor illuminated by the moon shining through the window. She sighed and picked at her food until, little by little, it was gone. Then she silently retired to bed.

Kakashi hobbled home, still feeling the effects of the alcohol he had consumed earlier. He was sure he would feel it in the morning but he didn't care much. He cared about very little as he walked. He stumbled towards a tree and used it to stay upright as he emptied his stomach for the third time that night. After he finished puking, he punched the tree in frustration and hobbled to another tree before his legs buckled. He slid down, resting momentarily. He put his head beneath his legs and breathed deeply, trying to stop the spinning and nausea.

He occasionally spat on the ground to remove the excess saliva building in his mouth as he contemplated and over examined everything. He felt guilty for rejecting Ellainna, and admittedly foolish. She was an exceptional young woman whom he could no longer pretend he didn't admire. But he also remembered how she turned him down and what it did. He remembered how it motivated him to do what was best; to fight his feelings and do his job. He was there to train the next generation of ninja, not fuck them. No matter how much he wanted to fuck her. He got derailed, imagining what it would be like to kiss her; if he had kissed her a few moments ago. She was pinned between himself and the tree. He had leaned down for goodness sake! All he had to do was stop a few inches earlier, move a few centimeters over, slide his mask down, and he could have felt her lips against his for the first time. He could have breathed in her floral scent as his tongue explored her mouth, dancing with her tongue. He could have grabbed her face with all the passion he had been holding in while their tongues played hide and seek. If he had given in to his fleshly desires, he could have been in the bed with her right now, releasing his energy and desire.

If he was honest with himself, he was resolved more out of anxiety and desolation than it was his self-righteous duty to abide by the law. He didn't enjoy being turned down and didn't want to experience it again. He didn't enjoy the strong feelings he had for her and the way she made him feel vulnerable. He wanted to avoid it and yet...he liked it. He liked that she was easy to open up to and how she made him feel...light.

Kakashi wanted to shake his head to clear his mind but thought against it. The nausea and spinning finally stopped and he was able to walk again. He stood, still unsure on his feet, and trudged home, thinking of Ellainna the entire way.

Ellainna woke up early the next morning with the taste of stale ramen in her mouth and leftover ramen juice and noodles spilled in her bed. She jumped out of bed with a huff and begrudgingly decided that it was laundry day for her. She took a quick shower and put on an airy nightgown. She pulled on shorts underneath it and went to work removing all her bedding. She took her carpet beater and used it to clean her pillows outside, ridding it of built up dirt, dust, and random debris. She dragged two large wash basins outside to her backyard and filled one with hot water and the other with warm water and detergent. She took one of the washboards leaning against the side of her house and set it in the second basin. Once she had round up all the dirty laundry, she carried it down the stairs and dumped it unceremoniously into the basin with the washboard.

Ellainna dropped to her knees and grumbled as she prepared to begin washing her linen. Before she began scrubbing, however, a familiar voice rang out to her.

"Still the same Basic Bitch, Ella?"

Ellainna's head whipped around to see a navy haired woman wearing nothing but a half jacket, full body fishnets, purple underwear, and black heels sitting on her fence. Her face instantly lit up as she jumped to her feet.

"TAM!"

Both women leapt towards each other and hugged each other tightly upon contact with one another. They jumped up and down in a circle, happily cheering.

"Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye!"

"Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye!"

After they grew tired of jumping, they fell to the ground in laughter until they caught their breath.

"What are you doing here," Ellainna asked excitedly, turning on her side and grabbing Tam's hand. "You never told me you were coming!"  
"I know," Tam responded trivially, interlacing her fingers with Ellainna's. "It was-spur of the moment." She giggled as she too turned on her side to face her friend. She shook Ellainna's arm excitedly.

"So tell me! What. Is. UP?! Last I heard you had snagged that Uchiha boy, which I commend you on by the way, but you didn't talk about much else. Don't tell me you've become one of those girls that just can't live without their SugahWumpySnooguhLumphagus!"

Ellainna chuckled loudly. "No! You must not know me at all. I've just been too busy to write about much else is all. Missions are boring as usual."

Tam put her free hand to Ellainna's forehead. "Are you sick or something? You've _never_ thought of missions as dull. Maybe you have changed," she teased.

Ellainna rolled her eyes. "Haha. No, they're boring when you're on a team of Genins and you're not allowed to do anything they can't."

"Oooh, yeah, bummer. How's that going for you? It must be good to have your boyfriend on the team, yeah? Ooooooh! It has been a while since you started dating. Have you guys, ya know? Sealed the deal?"

Tam made a lewd gesture with her and Ellainna's hand to get her point across. Ellainna laughed heartily as she sat up.

"You're so bad!" She stood up and Tam did so as well, following Ellainna into her house.

"Speaking of bad," Tam said. "Whatever happened to that Sensei of yours? You stopped talking about him." Tam arched her eyebrows suggestively and chuckled. Ellainna's cheeks turned bright red and she led Tam into the kitchen.

"Oh? Did something happen?!"

Ellainna tried to ignore her friend and opened a drawer to grab silverware to set the table but her hands were clammy and sent the silverware crashing audibly back into the drawer. Tam smacked her hand against the table she was now sitting at excitedly and pointed at Ellainna.

"I knew it! I _fucking knew it! _Didn't I call it?! Didn't I call it?! I knew he liked you too! Tell me! What happened?!"

Ellainna leaned against her kitchen sink, now facing Tam again, and folded her arms.

"Nothing, Tam. Nothing happened."

"That display of butter fingers tells me otherwise. Tell me, Elly Bean. I wanna know everything!"

Ellainna sighed and recounted her point of view of interactions with Kakashi from the last time she spoke of him until the day before yesterday while Tam listened intently. She didn't want to mention the trouble she had gotten into the night before and didn't see a way of discussing her interaction with Kakashi without doing so.

"So, that's all," she concluded. "Plus, I don't really care anyway. Sasuke's my boyfriend. I should be focusing on him anyway."

Tam drummed her fingers against the table as she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well," she said definitively. "You can always just run away with me and play with these lovely bags all day!" She cackled as she opened her jacket and brandished her fishnet-clad boobs. Ellainna burst into laughter and bent over at the waist, clutching her waist.

"Tamryn!"

"What?! I'm sure in another life we were hot lesbian lovers who satisfied each other when our husbands' wouldn't!"

Ellainna made her way to the table as her and Tamryn's laughter died down.

"But in all seriousness," Tamryn said, reaching across the table and grabbing Ellainna's hand. "You're super sure Sasuke is the one you want?"

Ellainna sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head. "We're closer in age. Plus, Kakashi is my teacher. It's immensely inappropriate and it could end either of our careers. I'm not even eighteen yet! And Sasuke makes it quite clear that I-"

"But is that what you _want?"_

Ellainna nodded her head. "Yes."

"Okay," Tamryn sighed. She knew her friend; she knew her well. So she knew that Ellainna was lying to herself. She knew that as reckless and emotional as she pretended to be, she was a stickler for logic and thinking things through. She was also super stubborn and so whenever she made a decision, she would stick with it until the end of the world if you fought her on it. So she decided to let it play out and let Ellainna come to whatever truth she was afraid of admitting in her own time. Meanwhile, she'd be her cheerleader on the sidelines.

"So, in order to get your mind off of him, you know what you have to do right?"

"No, what," Ellainna asked expectantly.

Tamryn once more wiggled her eyebrows at Ellainna and made a suggestive motion with their hands. "You go make whoopie with Sasuke!"

"Oh, Tam," Ellainna cried, laughing, as she tossed Tamryn her hand back. "Besides, everyone is at the Chunin Exams right now so I couldn't even if I wanted to!"

Ellainna stood and walked to her fridge so she could prepare a meal for her and her friend.

"So I take it you're staying here a few days," she asked. She looked up from the fridge when all she heard was radio silence to see her friend had already made a mess in the kitchen from unpacking her bookbag and changing her clothes. Tamryn smiled sheepishly and Ellainna chuckled at the familiarity of her friend. It was nice to have someone to hang with.

As Ellainna cooked a simple breakfast omelet for each of them, Tamryn filled Ellainna in on the reason for her unexpected visit.

"So, I've been thinking of maybe transferring and moving here permanently."

Ellainna turned away from her stove to give Tamryn eye contact. "Really? Why?! What happened? I thought things were getting better with your parents?"

Tamryn shrugged her shoulders. "No, not really. Plus, Minama is gone now so there isn't really any reason for me to stay. You're all the family I got left."

Ellainna turned back to the stove to finish cooking. "Well, you know you've always got a room here with me. I just don't want you to feel like you have to uproot your whole life. You're still from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and-"

"And I'm on a mission every single day just about. That place is about as much as home to me as a random tree in the forest. I'd rather be here with you. A place I feel like is home and welcoming."

Ellainna nodded her head understandingly. "Okay. When do you start the process?"

"I don't know yet. I have to talk to my superiors when I get back to see if it's even possible."

Ellainna approached the table with their food and sat down. "I can get you however many letters of recommendations you need."

"Yeah, since you know so many of _Kakashi's_ friends now."

Ellainna and Tamryn both stuck their tongues out at each other and giggled before they dove into their meal. The two women dove into their meals and devoured it hastily as they chatted and giggled. Once they were done, Tamryn leaned back and rubbed her stomach appreciatively while Ellainna took their dishes to the sink.

"So...what's there to do fun around here," Tamryn asked, burping. "I gotta see if I can stretch my legs around here if I'm gonna live here."

Ellainna leaned against the sink, smiling, and opened her mouth to speak before she caught herself, remembering the trouble she had gotten into the night before.

"Uhm," she said nervously. "Actually, why don't we just stay in for the night?! I mean-you just got here and everything! I want to keep you all to myself for a little bit. Plus-"

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into now," Tamryn inquired, chuckling.

Ellainna hung her head in guilt and she revealed what happened the previous night. Tamryn laughed joyfully as Ellainna spoke.

_These idiots are really hot for each other!_

Tamryn stood and clapped Ellainna on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm here now, so you've got a bodyguard and a babysitter all in one. You can't get your pretty little head in anymore trouble."

Tamryn ruffled Ellainna's hair and Ellainna grinned.

"That can be your job here," Ellainna said giggling.

"Maybe! Come on, let's get dressed. We can't have a fun night on the town in this getup!"

Tamryn steered Ellainna up the stairs and into her room. She pushed Ellainna onto her bed and raided her closet.

"Mmmmm...here, put this on."

Tamryn tossed Ellainna some clothes and she held them up to examine it: a plain white t-shirt and black legging shorts.

"A little bland for a 'wild' night on the town, don't you think," she asked.

"Not for what we're doing," Tamryn hummed.

"What are we doing then," Ellainna asked as they both changed. "And-wait-how do you have something for us to do when you _just got here_?"

Tamryn looked to Ellainna and grinned before sliding the shirt over her heads.

"That's my secret."

"You always know where to go and I'm always stuck at home, bored," Ellainna complained as she slid her leggings on. She examined Tamryn's outfit and compared it to hers.

"I should have another pair of shorts in there, ya know."

"I know," Tamryn replied, spinning on her heel towards the door. "I'm not wearing any."

"Then what if-Cuz...You're not wearing underwear!"

"I know. I won't need underwear where we're going!"

"Then why do I have shorts?!"

"I'm not spoken for, Honey. I can have as much unadulterated fun as I'd like," Tamryn said, booping Ellainna playfully on the nose. "Besides, the shirts are long enough to cover our asses so we're fine. Pretend I'm wearing a swimsuit if it makes you feel better."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Ellainna said, her face turning red. "Are you going to get wild like the last time we went out at night?"

Tamryn flashed Ellainna a devious grin but didn't answer her question. They each packed a pouch with ID's, money, and other incidentals before walking downstairs, sliding their shoes on, and heading towards the village.

"So what are you gonna do if you run into him," Tamryn asked Ellainna.

"Well, he's still in the Forest of Death so I'd say I have 3 more days until-"

"You know what I meant." Tamryn playfully jabbed Ellainna in the arm, who giggled at her joke.

"I know. I don't know. Probably ignore him like before."

"How'd that work out for you before?"

Ellainna shrugged. "Perfectly well," she joked cheerfully.

"Oh, so toeing the line so closely you were practically on the ground, legs wide open, ready and begging for him to take you was your goal. My bad."

"Hey!"

The girls playfully shoved each other and giggled as they neared the edge of the town.

"But seriously, ignoring something doesn't make it go away."

"I know. But what do you recommend I do then?"

"Act normal. No, I take that back, you're weird. No, uhm, but be as cordial and professional as possible. What would you do if it were a classmate from school?"

"I'd punch them in their face."

"A classmate you liked."

"I guess...I guess I see what you're saying...But what if it's weird?"

"It's going to be weird the first few interactions so don't expect it not to be."

_You guys are hotter for each other than a fatso in a sauna in the middle of summer but we're not talking about that..._

"Just work through the awkwardness and it'll be normal again. You'll blink and it'll be 6 months. You'll have forgotten you ever even liked him and you'll be living your life with your eyes solely on Sasuke."

_Though, I doubt either of you can make it 1 more month, let alone 6 but what can you do?_

Ellainna nodded her head, but doubted Tamryn's advice. She wasn't sure if she could just act professional. It was too weird! She was lost in thought as she followed Tamryn, deciding if she would follow her recommendation or not. She was snapped from her reflections by Tamryn's announcement.

"And we're here!"

"Ellainna looked around and they were at a dunk tank booth. The tank was being filled with water and some people were standing around it talking.

"You didn't," Ellainna whispered.

"I did! You need some fun," Tamryn replied back before addressing one of the men by the tank.

"Arten! I'm here! Just as promised!"

The tallest man in the group turned around and his face lit up when he saw Tamryn. He opened his arms wide and Tamryn jumped into them. They hugged each other while Ellainna hung back nervously and the people Arten was talking to watched in interest.

"Tammy! Baby! I was wondering when you were gonna show up! Can't have a dunk tank without its star!"

Arten set Tamryn down and she grinned.

"Well, two stars today. You remember Ellainna, right?"

Ellainna waved nervously at Arten and he held his arms out for a hug from her as well, though she didn't take him up on it.

"Little El! How are you?! I haven't seen you around since last time!"

"Yeah. You know me...just...been working..."

"Well, I'm glad you're taking a break to have some fun with us!"

"Oh yeah. Me too..."

Ellainna shot Tamryn an annoyed look and she smiled, ignoring it.

"Well, let us men finish setting up and you ladies can decide who going first," Arten announced before he went back to talking with his crew.

Tamryn skipped back to Ellainna happily.

"Why would you do this," Ellainna quietly hissed at her as soon as she was within range.

"I already told you, you need to have some fun!"

"So what if it's just as wild as last time?! What if-"

"It's fine. You'll go first for a few dunks. Then I'll go. The creepy ones don't come until later in anyway."

"_Tamryn_."

"He won't be here. I promise," Tamryn said, looking at Ellainna seriously. "He doesn't hang around booths like these."

"He did three years ago," Ellainna responded coldly, walking away. She sat on a nearby bench and crossed her arms. She was annoyed but resolved to have fun with her friend despite her lack of forethought and consideration. Tamryn approached Arten and his crew and tugged on the former's arm.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes," Arten replied. "I haven't seen him all year. He probably moved at this point. He's not going to be here. And if he magically decides to show up 2 years later, I've hired some help that's looking out for him and will make sure he doesn't come close to her." He put his arm around Tamryn affectionately.

"El's like a daughter to me. I won't let him hurt her."

"Again, you mean," Tamryn said. Arten looked at her and she sighed. "I'm sorry. That was mean. I just-I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not. Nobody's fault but the guy that did it." Arten ruffled Tamryn's hair affectionately, though it didn't do anything to reassure her.

Within no time, the tank was full and Arten's crew had finished setting up the display. He flipped a switch so that the lights came on.

"All right," Arten said, clapping his hand together. "Who's first?!"

Tamryn pointed to Ellainna, who had stood and risen her hand.

"Great! Step on up little lady!"

Ellainna removed her shoes and ninja pouch and handed them to Tamryn before walking up to the tank. Arten and another guy in his crew lifted Ellainna up and helped her into the seat.

"Comfortable up there, El," Arten asked. Ellainna gave a thumbs up and rubbed the hair out of her face. She was now regretting not having put her hair into a ponytail earlier in the day.

"Okay, well, if everybody is ready," Arten announced.

He, his crew, and Tamryn began heckling and calling out to villagers walking by, trying to entice them into playing a game or two. A few women accepted but missed all three of their shots. Ellainna cheered them on to try and persuade them to play another round but they declined. It was pretty slow for about an hour before Tamryn wandered off and came back half an hour later with participants. The first two guys played three rounds until they hit a sinker. The ball sailed onto the target dead on and sent Ellainna plunging into the water below. She took a deep inhale just before she fell in and quickly resurfaced. She smiled and cheered the boys as she walked to the edge of the tank where Tamryn was standing on the outside of it.

"I just want you to know I do have payback for you," she whispered, the grin on her face never faltering.

"Whatever for," Tamryn responded, playing dumb.

"You knew I had swimsuits in my closet."

Ellainna climbed back into the seat as Tamryn snickered. Ellainna pretended to shiver from the cold and crossed her arms over her chest so it wouldn't be as see-through. Ellainna tried to relax and enjoy her time but found herself constantly looking around anxiously. She kept thinking she saw his familiar mane of bright hair flittering here and there. Boy did she seem to have a type.

The line of patrons seemed to play tag throughout the day, constantly increasing and decreasing. A lot of people got in line multiple times and they enjoyed themselves. When the sun started to go down, Tamryn switched places with Ellainna. Arten lifted her out of the tank with a towel in his hands and set her down on the ground, wrapping the towel around her. Ellainna sat in the grass with their shoes and pouches. She would have jeered and called out to villagers as they passed by but there was no need. The line was longer than ever and Tamryn was doing a good job of teasing people into tossing balls. It took a shorter time for her to get dunked than Ellainna, but she made a bigger show out of it, making people want to play more.

Ellainna instead sat watching the line, looking for the familiar spiky blonde hair she knew. The one that smelled like grass and tickled her face while she slept. She wasn't sure why she was so intent on finding him. She hated him. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was a chapter from her past she didn't want to revisit. And yet...she wanted to see him again. She wanted to wring that pretentious smirk off his face. She wanted to punch him for every second of her life he had wasted. She wanted to take back her preciousness and innocence to the world. She wanted to wipe that chapter clean from her life and make it so it never happened.

Ellainna was so lost in memories that she hadn't noticed when Arten closed up the dunk tank until Tamryn threw her wet towel at her head.

"Earth to Beany," she called out. "What are you thinking about?"

Ellainna ripped the towel from off her head and looked up at Tamryn. "Nothing much. What's up?"

"Well, now we go relax!"

Tamryn waved to Arten as he and his crew drained and dismantled the tank.

"Bye! Thanks for having us again!"

"Thanks for coming again," Arten called back to Tamryn, waving and winking at her. She grinned back slyly before she grabbed Ellainna's hand and led her through the village. As they walked, Tamryn got a lot of attention from her wet t-shirt, which she of course wanted and enjoyed. Ellainna was glad that her shirt had dried in the hot heat so hers wasn't as revealing. Tamryn led her to a pop-up drinking tent and led them to a spot in the corner, where they could use the shadows to their advantage. When the waiter stopped by to take their order and drop off their drinks, the shadows from the lights in the village made it easier to fool him into thinking they were older. He didn't even ID them.

The two girls sat and drank, giggling and enjoying themselves, until they were cut off from being so loud and disruptive. They convinced the guy to give them two drinks to go if they would leave immediately afterwards. They then went on to drunkenly feast on every food stall they could stumble their way to. They were so inebriated it was a surprise that they could even make it all the way back to Ellainna's house late that night without incident. They collapsed in Ellainna's bed for the night.

-Ellainna was awoken by a pounding migraine and a harsh bright light shining from her bedroom window right into her eyes. She groaned and attempted to cover her face with a pillow but couldn't feel one on her bed with her eyes closed. She groaned again and covered her face with her hands as she slowly, painfully, crept her eyes open. She struggled to climb to her knees and close the blinds. The lack of sunshine in her room helped lessen her headache but didn't completely alleviate it. Next, the smell of eggs cooking hit her and churned her stomach. She held her hand over her mouth as the churned contents of her stomach threatened to come back up. The sound of clattering in the kitchen confused her. She tried to get out of bed, slowly because of her headache and now her stomach. But as soon as her feet hit the floor and she took a step, she tripped over something. This pushed her stomach to the point of no return and she rushed to her bathroom so that she could at least unleash the contents in the toilet. She heaved repeatedly, burning her throat and making her headache intensify with each heave.

When she was finished, she sat next to the toilet, hugged it for stability, and rested her body against it to get relief from the cold porcelain. She burped a few times and her stomach felt settled, but weak. She feebly reached up with a trembling hand and flushed the toilet. When she felt stable enough to stand, she slowly rose to her feet, using the toilet and wall as a crutch. She slowly shuffled out of her bathroom and looked at what she tripped on. She was surprised to see Tamryn lying on the ground, spread eagle, with Ellainna's pillows scattered haphazardly around, under, and atop her. She was now confused who was in her kitchen.

She considered taking a kunai with her for protection to see who it was but she ultimately decided against it. She figured it was more dangerous to her to be carrying any kind of sharp weapon in her hungover state. She decided to grab a book instead, though her lacking cognitive skills didn't connect that this was not a wittier substitute. She crept down the stairs, one hand over her nose so the offending smell of food didn't cause her to heave and prematurely announce herself. She got to the bottom of the steps and silently crept into the kitchen, where the blinds were wide open. She squinted to see through the blinding and pounding sunlight to see a familiar figure standing at the stove.

"Unless you're going to be reading that book, which I doubt, put it down, please," Ellainna's mother said.

Ellainna slammed the book against the table in frustration.

"I guess today is going to be one of _those_ days, hunh," Ellainna's mother sighed, not turning away from the stove.

"What are you cooking," Ellainna grumbled.

"Food. Why?"

"Because it stinks."

"Well you've got something in common."

Ellainna scoffed and turned on her heel to leave back upstairs.

"How long is the bad influence staying this time," her mother called out to her.

"Forever," Ellainna responded angrily. "Why are you cooking bacon and eggs?"

"Because your father and I are hungry."

"No, but, why _bacon_ and _eggs_ specifically. You know I can't stand the smell when I'm hungover."

"How am I supposed to know when you're drunk, Ellainna?"

"You had to have been in my room to know Tam was here."

Her mother took a beat to consider a comeback before she spoke. "At any rate, you're too young to be drinking. You shouldn't be drunk at all."

Ellainna rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mom."

She went upstairs and back into her room. She closed the door and got back into her bed after carefully maneuvering around Tamryn's body. She tried covering up and going back to sleep but that didn't help her so she sighed heavily and got up for the day. She went to get a towel for her shower when it dawned on her she had left her laundry outside the previous day. She raced to her window to see if it was still out there. She sighed when she saw that it was hung up on the clothesline and the bins were cleaned back up.

She stepped back over Tamryn and went into her shower. She took a moment to enjoy the invigorating effect the water was having on her. It was dulling her headache and waking her up further. She enjoyed showers when she was hungover. They were just better. When she was done, she made sure to use extra mouthwash after brushing her teeth and got dressed in a loose tank and shorts.

She floated down the stairs, now mostly recovered from her hangover and in a far better mood. She entered the kitchen where her parents were sitting at the table eating. She tried to greet them politely before getting a cup of orange juice and sitting at the table with them.

"How long are you guys back this time," Ellainna asked them nervously.

It was a long pause before her father answered.

"Until tomorrow night. Then we have another meeting in another village."

"Oh," Ellainna said a little chipper. "We can have dinner together tonight then! I bought roast..."

He parents sipped their drinks and continued eating in silence as she trailed off. Ellainna racked her brain for something else to say but didn't have to because Tamryn did that for her.

"Elly Bean! Good morning!" Tamryn walked into the kitchen in the same shirt from last night but she was wearing underwear now and hugged Ellainna from behind. Ellainna chuckled nervously but didn't push her away.

"Good morning to you too," Tamryn said, addressing Ellainna's parents, who did their best to ignore her.

"Oooh, yum. I LOVE eggs after a night of drinking." She went to the stove to see that the pans were empty. "Aww, bummer. There's no more left. Did you have any Ellainna?"

Ellainna shook her head no. "I've got this orange juice. It's all I can keep down anyway."

"Really?! I'm _starving_. I could eat a whole buffet right now!"

Tamryn went into the pantry and grabbed four cups of ramen, prepared them, and carried them to the table. She sat in a chair next to Ellainna backwards and slurped on one cup of noodles at a time.

"So," she said with a full mouth. "What's the plan today?" She looked from Hitomu to Isao. When they didn't respond, she kept talking. "Wow, that sounds _so_ exciting! Ugh, I wish our plans were that fun! We're just gonna stay here and play Scissors!"

Ellainna choked on her orange juice and bit in her tongue hard to keep from laughing. Isao glanced at Tamryn in interest while Hitomu stabbed at her eggs unnecessarily hard before lifting them into her mouth. Tamryn continued as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Ellainna, do you think Sasuke is out yet? We could invite him over and we can all play together! And if we invite Arten, we can turn it into a whole party and-"

"_Ellainna_," Hitomu said pointedly. "Please inform your guest that we aren't vulgar, at the dining table or otherwise and I'd appreciate it if-"

"Oh my gosh," Tamryn cried out, grabbing Ellainna's arm. "Can-can your Mom not see me?! Oh my gosh! Can-can _you_ see me?! Oh, Elly Bean, please say you can see me! I don't know what I'd do without my very best friend!" Tamryn grabbed onto Ellainna and theatrically cried out, rambling on. As her parents got more irritated, Ellainna found it increasingly harder to stifle her laughter.

"You're like a sister to me, El! Without you, who would I Scissor with?!"

Hitomu dropped her silverware abruptly so it clanged loudly against her plate in frustration. She rose from the table and left, her husband following suit. Once they were out of the house, Ellainna and Tamryn both doubled over and broke out in laughter.

"You're are absolutely, dreadfully, awful," Ellainna breathed out. Tamryn clapped her on the back as their laughter died down.

"Well, they've been absolutely dreadful to you since I could remember. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you dish some of that dread back?"

They heard the front door open and Tamryn, without missing a beat, cried out, "oh, Ellainna!"

The front door slammed shut and the duo erupted in laughter once more. After they finished their respective meals at the table, they cleared it. Ellainna pulled the beef roast out of the freezer before she and Tamryn went back up to Ellainna's room to prepare for the day. As Tamryn showered, Ellainna got dressed. She slid on thigh socks with her shorts, put on a fishnet tank underneath her spaghetti strapped normal tank, which she tied to the side, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She put on her gloves and attached her pouches.

She was done getting dressed by the time Tamryn was out the shower so they chatted while she got dressed. She put on a pair of underwear, a pair of breakaway pants with all but one pair of buttons on the top and very bottom undone, and a sports bra like top. She pulled her short hair back into a half up, half down, ponytail. Tamryn followed Ellainna outside to get her clothes off the line and helped her fold them and put them away. By that point, they were immensely bored.

"I'm so-ugh-bored," Tamryn complained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Ellainna replied sarcastically.

"I know," Tamryn announced excitedly.

"You can't drink your days away every day, Tam."

"Maybe you can't," she replied huffily, crossing her arms.

"You can come on a nature walk with me," Ellainna suggested.

"And what? Watch you show off? No thank you."

"Well, I don't know then," Ellainna cried out, dramatically plopping backwards on her bed.

"Ugh...Maybe I should've waited until _after_ the Chunnin Exams to visit. You're so boring," Tamryn teased. Ellainna threw a pillow at her face and both girls launched into laughter.

"Well, I did volunteer last year to help villagers during the Chunin Exams. You can tag along," Ellainna offered.

"Booooriiiiiinng," Tamryn heaved, theatrically falling over to the ground. "But, fine. I'll go along on your do goody mission trip. Maybe I'll meet a hottie to pass the time by with, hunh?"

Ellainna chuckled and waved her off.

"Come on, let's go. I have to go by the arena first, though, to see if my team passed or not," Ellainna said as she headed for her bedroom door.

"Fine with me," Tamryn shrugged.

Both girls trudged down the stairs and put their shoes on before setting off for the arena where the third portion of the exams would be held. As they approached the front gate, they noticed Kakashi walking in their direction. He didn't immediately notice them because his nose was buried in one of his Icha Icha books. Ellainna momentarily panicked and glanced at Tamryn who motioned for her to take a deep breath.

"Just be cool," she encouraged.

Ellainna nodded and took a few deep breaths before she plastered a smile of ease on her face. She walked up to Kakashi and addressed him, taking his attention from the book and moving it to her.

"What's happenin', Captain?!"

Kakashi stopped and blinked at Ellainna, confused.

"Have the kiddies finished yet?!"

Kakashi slowly shook his head and Ellainna shrugged.

"Okay," she said cheerfully. She playfully smacked Kakashi on the arm and spun on her heel. "I'll see you here tomorrow afternoon then!"

Ellainna linked arms with Tamryn and began walking off with her, leaving Kakashi standing in his spot. He watched her walk away in confusion.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Tamryn commented once they were far out of earshot.

Ellainna exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"That was AWKWARD," she proclaimed. "He didn't even talk to me! What if he transfers me? Or recommends to the Hokage that I shouldn't be promoted?"

"Ellainna-"

"What if this whole thing permanently affects my promotion eligibility?! What if I _never_ get promoted?"

"_Ellainna-"_

"A _chunnin_?! For the rest of my life? Oh my gosh! And-"

"_Elly," _Tamryn grabbed Ellainna by the shoulders and shook her. "You're spiraling, Hon."

Ellainna made a face and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm just considering my future," Ellainna replied before they started walking again.

"My _doomed_ future."

Tamryn rolled her eyes and patted her friend on her back.

"Always with the dramatics, Elly. You'll be fine. Just wait out the awkwardness."

Ellainna shrugged before agreeing apathetically and face palming.

"I sounded so stupid! _What's Happenin', Captain. _What am I, 6?"

"Not to him," Tamryn chuckled.

"Oh my gosh," Ellainna cried out. She playfully shoved Tamryn and shook her head.

"Alright. Okay. Let's go help some villagers."

"And find me a new plaything," Tamryn cheered.

Both women chuckled loudly.

A/N:

Hey guys! So, I'm off hiatus early because it just dawned on me that October is Inktober and I want to participate (I'm going to try doing 2 at once 0.0) Plus, I have to take my State Board exams and walk across my Graduation stage and take pictures and get my hair done and go on vacation and ugh! Essentially, it's going to be a busy month for me. So I came off early and I am posting this chapter and next chapter before October and possibly only one next month but we'll see. Thanks for the love! Thanks for sticking around! And thank you to the new favorites/watchers! I appreciate it. If you like my art, visit my Deviant page.

So, that's it for now. I'm immensely happy I've more than met my quota this chapter. The next chapter will start the next part of the Chunnin Exams and this is one of my favorite parts in my story. Thanks, loves! Don't forget to favorite, share, comment, and obsess!


	10. The Mark, The Fights, What's Next?

A/N:

I wanted to know. For those of you who have seen all of Naruto, what do you think of the way I wrote/am writing Kakashi in this story? I came across a Reddit post about how sometimes people writing a cherished character ooc/ out of the context and mind frame they believe the character to be in turned them off of the story completely. I know I have yet to touch on the complicatedness of Rin but that's on purpose and will make sense later on. Irregardless, what do YOU guys think?

Also, I read on a writing Reddit that every chapter doesn't have to have an intro/outro. Blew my mind. So from now on, intros/outros will be for important things and shoutouts only. Thanks!

After a long day of volunteer work and keeping Tamryn from making bad decisions, Ellainna rushed home to prepare the beef roast she had left out. She went to work cooking it, creating a whole meal, while Tamryn sat back and entertained her. She knew she couldn't talk Ellainna down out of the stubborn fantasy she had where her parents would actually show up to dinner and be actual parents. But that was Ellainna. Tamryn tensely watched Ellainna glide around the kitchen.

"Aw, I know I'm your favorite person but you don't have to go through all this trouble for me," Tamryn said, trying to give Ellainna an out she knew she wasn't going to take.

Ellainna silently stirred her pot of gravy in a frenzy. Tamryn clicked her tongue and sighed. After the meal was finished, plated, and laid beautifully on the table, Ellainna sat in one chair at the head of the table and Tamryn in the one to her right. She was trying to avoid looking as though she was waiting for her parents but as Tamryn was her closest friend, she was failing deeply at hiding her intentions from her friend. After sitting in silence for ten minutes, Tamryn decided it was time to call it; before the food got cold.

"Ellainna-"

"Ah."

"But-"

"Unh."

"I just-"

"Nuh unh."  
Tamryn crossed her arms and sat back in her chair grumpily. Another thirty minutes and Ellainna sighed in defeat and stabbed the roast with the serving fork. She hunched over and picked at her nails solemnly as Tamryn stood and walked over to embrace her from behind. She began brushing through Ellainna's hair affectionately with her fingers.

"Tam-"

"No."

"Tam-"

"The food looks good, Elly."

"Yeah," Ellainna replied dejectedly. How the food looked isn't what mattered to her.

Tamryn used her hand as a ponytail holder for Ellainna's hair so she could pull her head back and kiss her forehead.

"Come on," she said gently and began fixing a plate for the both of them. Then, she sat and they both ate in silence. Tamryn's attempts to get topics started and cheer Ellainna up didn't gain any traction. Afterwards, Ellainna went to bed, also in silence, and left Tamryn to her own devices for the evening. Tamryn decided that she'd do the dishes and clean up for Ellainna. As she did so, she reflected on her friend and what she would be able to do to help her.

After checking in on Ellainna, she tucked her in and decided to take a leisurely stroll in town. She got dressed up and locked up behind herself. On her way out the door, she noticed a note left on the porch.

_This had to have been left here after we got back, _she inferred. She picked up the note and read it. Displeased with its message, she crumbled it up in a fist of fury and stomped off.

"They better hope they already left or I am absolutely going to give those fuckers a piece of my mind!"

The next morning, Ellainna woke up rested and relaxed. She was okay until she remembered the previous night, and she became solemn again. She sighed heavily and sat up. She looked over to her side and saw Tamryn snoozing heavily, her mouth opened wide and snoring peacefully. She smiled and gently ran her fingers through her friend's hair. A little cheered up, she got up and started her day. After showering and her usual air-dry during breakfast, she went upstairs to brush her teeth and get dressed. Win or lose, she knew she would see Sasuke again today and she hoped to look her best. She listlessly brushed her teeth with one hand as she used the other to skim through her closet and wardrobe bin. Occasionally she would stop to hold something out with both of her hands and consider it before placing it back.

"I should probably wear a dress..." she mumbled to herself after her third run through of her closet. "Never really wear those..."

She pushed all the dresses she owned into view and moved the rest of her clothes out of the way. She resumed brushing her teeth as she perused through the few dresses she owned, finally settling between two: A green wrap around or a blue/gray tie front. Ellainna groaned and went to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. After she gargled and spat out the mouthwash, she returned to make a final wardrobe decision, hopefully with new eyes. She stood, stumped, glancing between the two dresses, before finally deciding that she'd wear one today and one at the end of the exams.

"Perfect! Now I don't have to decide on one."

Ellainna pulled both dresses out the closet, hung the green one on the closet door so that she wouldn't forget and have to try and make a decision again, and pulled the blue and gray one on. She went to the mirror and adjusted her sleeves and the dangle jewelry down her back. She checked (admired) her body from different angles to make sure it fit her nicely. Then she noticed her mop of hair and rushed to the bathroom to fix it. She spent another agonizing amount of time trying to decide how she wanted to style it. Up or down? Half up? Formal? Casual? Pony? Bun? Overwhelmed by her overthinking, she grabbed her blow dyer and settled for a more casual look. She styled it down with a side part so it had volume on top. As she styled, she really began to notice how much longer her hair had gotten. She made a mental note to change up her style as her bangs were now getting in her face when worn the way she had become accustomed to. She decided last minute to add a bit of glossy peach color to her lips.

As she gave herself a few last glance overs in her bathroom and bedroom mirror, she thought about seeing Sasuke again after five days. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. She had been away for him much longer before when she was doing solo missions. Ellainna was confused what had changed to make her miss being around him. Then she remembered how she let him down the last time they saw each other, or didn't see each other. She considered getting him a gift and determined that her having put makeup on was gift enough. She chuckled at her joke and decided to get him some of his favorite onigiri on the way to the arena. She glanced at the clock on her vanity and was shocked that it was still so early. She was even more surprised she had woken up so early naturally.

She didn't want to spend her entire day waiting at the arena and decided to make the onigiri homemade instead to pass time. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put on an apron to protect her outfit. She was glad she ended up cooking the night before because now she had 'old' rice that would be perfect to use. She set to work making five nicely sized balls of sticky rice. There was a knock at her door and she paused to answer it. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead and wiped her hands on a hand towel as she rushed to answer the door.

She swung the door open and was surprised to see Kakashi standing there. She gulped and forced herself to stay calm and cool.

"Oh. Hey," she said, leaning against her door. "What's up?"

"Uh...Hey...I was just seeing if you were coming to the arena to welcome the team back," Kakashi replied. He reached his hand out toward Ellainna and she went rigid. Everything seemed to slow down for her. She watched his hand move as if in slow motion and felt her cheeks growing warm. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves and rapidly beating heart as she waited in anxious anticipation for his impending touch.

"But it looks like I am interrupting?"

Ellainna opened her eyes to see Kakashi holding a grain of sticky rice on his finger.

"Oh," she chuckled and sighed. "I'm just cooking a meal for Sasuke."

_Come on, Ellainna. No more awkwardness! Stop being so weird!_

"I thought we were going to meet at the arena," Ellainna inquired.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed, but her offered no further response.

They stood in silence for a few beats before Ellainna side stepped and motioned inward, not sure what else he was waiting for.

"You're welcome to come in and sit for a bit if you'd like," she offered, sarcastically. "You trekked all the way out here."

Kakashi flicked the grain of rice outside and shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, if you're offering..."

Ellainna turned on her heel and led Kakashi to the kitchen. Kakashi entered, closed Ellainna's front door, and followed her to the kitchen. He sat across from her at the table and watched as she went to work chopping up various toppings and fillings to prepare for the onigiri. Ellainna stalked to the fridge to grab the last few ingredients and then her cabinets to grab a bento box. She balanced the things in her hands as she walked back to the table and sat down. She effortlessly began filling the rice balls, wrapping them with seaweed, and packing them into the bento.

"Those aren't triangles," Kakashi taunted apathetically.

"Oh, didn't you hear," Ellainna responded dryly as she closed the box. "Balls are the new thing everyone wants."

"Figures you'd have the experience to know."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm old enough to know how to roll them."

Ellainna took a navy-blue handkerchief and tied it around the box.

Ellainna, happy with her work on the bento box, looked up at Kakashi and blinked blankly a few times, waiting for his next response for her to riff off of. Kakashi, however, had nothing else to add. He was stunned speechless at Ellainna's brazen responses. He turned his attention to flicker in Ellainna's kitchen window. He looked up to see a bird on Ellainna's kitchen windowsill. He nodded in its direction and Ellainna turned in her seat to see what he was motioning to. Kakashi stalked over to the window and opened it, though the bird flew off the second he got close to the window. Kakashi looked out the window and watched the bird fly off for a few moments. Then he looked up at Ellainna and pointed his thumb in the direction it flew off.

"You coming along?"

Ellainna nodded and walked over to her black strap heels by the stairway. After she had pulled them on, she hung her apron back up, grabbed the bento box off the table, and scribbled a quick note to Tamryn. She left it on the kitchen table and met Kakashi back at her front door, whom had it open for her. Kakashi had better self-control this time to only stare at Ellainna's exposed bosom for 2 seconds before he looked away.

"That's what you're wearing today," he inquired distastefully.

"Of course," Ellainna said as she walked out the door, not missing the judgement in his tone.

Kakashi shrugged and closed the door, walking away while Ellainna locked her front door. Tamryn rose from her spot on the steps where she was spying on her friend and chuckled to herself, amused. She floated up the stairs and began getting ready for the day, humming cheerfully.

Kakashi trailed behind an oblivious Ellainna to check out the back of her dress. It appears he lacked enough self-control to ignore his curiosity. He _admired_ the open back of the dress and followed the hanging adornment in the back down to the beginning curvature of her butt, that however being where the open back of the dress ended. He forced himself to speed up his stride so that he was walking beside Ellainna again. Kakashi steeled himself not to glance at her to avoid the chance of being drawn in by the low cut of her dress revealing a plentiful glimpse of curvature of her breasts.

They arrived at the Training Grounds some time later and ran into various Leaf Jonin and the Third Hokage walking down the hall towards the exam battle arena.

"You summoned," Kakashi asked, he and Ellainna falling in step with the Jonin.

"Yes," the Hokage answered. "You're late."

"We rushed as soon as we could, sir," Kakashi responded.

"Nonetheless, I'll just fill you in. I have some vital information I need to pass on to you."

The Hokage and his troupe of Jonin stopped. He turned to Ellainna and nodded his head towards the arena.

"Miss Jinto, I think it would be better if you ran along ahead-"

"I think she should stay," Kakashi said, cutting the Hokage off. "Temporary or not, she's apart of Team 7 and it may involve her too."

The Third took a drag from his pipe, contemplating, before responding. "Very well."

Everyone followed the Hokage's lead as he began walking again, Ellainna and Kakashi in front of the group so they could hear what he had to say. The Hokage went on to inform them of the Leaf's concern and suspicions about the events during the 2nd stage of the Chunin Exams. Namely, Sasuke's altercation Orochimaru.

"So, we think he's been branded with the Curse Mark."

Ellainna tripped over her feet in shock but was able to steady herself quickly.

_What? What does that mean?! Sasuke..._

"Obviously we're not one hundred percent sure so we can't act just yet. For now, we are just going to wait and see what happens. If he does end up being marked...I'll need your help bringing him in."

"Understood," Kakashi responded.

"You're included in this, Miss," The Hokage continued. "Kakashi's right. It's about time you started taking on more responsibility in the village."

Ellainna nodded her head in response to show she understood, but couldn't stop her mind from wandering with worry as they walked to the rest of the way down the hallway into the exam arena. She was worried about Sasuke and his future. The Hokage ordered the entourage behind him to join their already waiting comrades on the platform so they could shuffle in the Genin for the next portion of the exams. Ellainna stood in between Kakashi and Guy, nervously waiting to see her team. She assumed that since the Hokage only mentioned the curse mark and they were ushered here instead of in a room, that her team had passed. She sighed in relief at that prospect and was able to calm herself a bit. She gripped the box to try and settle her nerves and center herself.

"Don't worry, Sasuke will be okay. Mark or not."

Ellainna jumped in shock at the voice tickling her ear. She didn't have to glance to her side to know who it was. She could pick Kakashi's voice out of a lineup now. She wanted to glance over her shoulder at him, and melt into what she was sure would be a pair of comforting arms, but wanted to avoid any further awkwardness. Her cheeks were red and she was sure that if she turned around, another emotional stare down between the two of them would not only be awkward, but would alert the room full of high caliber Jonin to whatever funny business was going on with them and that was the last thing she wanted. So, instead, she steeled herself from turning her head all the way, though just enough to signify she had heard him, but not enough for eye contact. Then she faced fully forward and gripped the bento in her hands a little firmer as the Genin who passed through the second exam were ushered into the arena uniformly.

_Wow...That's a lot of Genin...At least they made it through..._

When she saw her team, Ellainna internally cheered for her their progression, pride oozing from her pores. She'd never admit it but she was actually happy to see Naruto and Sakura as well. Ellainna watched Sasuke intently for any indication of something wrong as the Anko addressed the exam participants. She had hoped the business with Orochimaru was all a misunderstanding and that Sasuke was okay after all, sans curse mark but she had doubts. From her distance, something seemed a little off.

"First off, congratulations on finishing the second exam," Anko boomed.

Some of the Genin took the immediate silence after her statement to chatter amongst themselves and Guy used it to brag about and compare his team to Kakashi's.

"I see your team didn't do too bad, Kakashi," he boasted. "They must've got real lucky. Of course with _my _team still around, your team is doomed to failure. After all, what matters on the next test is ability and we both know my team's got yours far out classed. Well, I guess a part of growing up is dealing with heartbreak, hunh, Kakashi?"

Guy looked over at Kakashi smugly, and Kakashi looked back obliviously.

"Hunh, did you say something," he responded nonchalantly.

Guy, of course, took offense to Kakashi's slight and got riled up, now determined to show his friend and rival up. Ellainna almost fell over in shock from Kakashi's response and chuckled to herself at their interaction, amused by how easily emotional Guy could become.

"I'm just excited for the matches, period," Ellainna commented aloud, fondly remembering her time in the Chunin Exams. She enjoyed the battles and, of course, showing off her cunning skills and fighting proficiency. She looked backed back affectionately on the praise and recognition she got nonstop after she had promoted to Chunin.

Ellainna noticed Sasuke suddenly clutch his shoulder and her worry came rushing back. She tried her best to ignore it. Sasuke made eye contact with her and she minimally shook the bento at him excitedly. He nodded in response to her and she grinned, happy that he was at least acknowledging her existence after she had stood him up before.

"All right, listen up," Anko boomed again, ceasing the chatter and gathering everyone's attention once more. "Pay attention, Lord Hokage is going to explain the 3rd Exam to you. You better listen carefully, _maggots_. Lord Hokage, they're all yours."

Anko turned to the 3rd Hokage and bowed her head. The Third stepped forward and addressed the potential Chunin, lecturing them on the importance and purpose of the Chunin Exams and its willing convergence with other villages. The examinees listen intently, asking questions for clarification when they needed it. Ellainna fiddled with the cloth in her arms, bored having heard this lecture and the questions being asked when she had taken her own exams. Naruto, of course, became more fired up after this lecture.

Once he felt satisfied with his speech, the Third Hokage prepared to instruct them on the next phase of the Exams. Suddenly, a ninja appeared, kneeled, at his feet and requested he take over instead. It was Hayate Gekko, the proctor for the next phase of exams. Ellainna recognized him when he rose to his feet. He was one of the Jonin she was occasionally paired up with on missions if it was needed. She was surprised he was capable of proctoring as he always seemed to be sick and in some sort of coughing fit. She reasoned that there was a reason for it and put the worry out of her mind.

In between coughing fits, Hayate informed the contestants of the rules for the next round. They were to compete in a preliminary exam before moving on, which of course didn't go over very well. Hayate informed the disgruntled Genin of the reasons and rules behind the necessity of the preliminaries and offered anybody who wanted one, an out to quit and not take the exams; no strings attached.

Ellainna noticed Sasuke and Sakura quietly arguing and wondered what it was about. She couldn't hear their conversation but she could see the desperation on Sakura's face and the determined anger on Sasuke's. He was still holding onto his shoulder in pain and she tried to keep her mind from wandering to outrageous places. She didn't have to worry for long because it seemed that the Hokage and Anko were aware of Sasuke's pain as well. They assumed it was because of the suspected curse mark. Ellainna gripped the bento box in her hands tightly to keep herself from falling to her knees in despair. She didn't have a lot of knowledge about the Curse Mark and Orochimaru but she knew that both were immensely bad news. She knew it was going to permanently make Sasuke's life harder. She tried to ignore it but there was a part of her that was selfishly happy with this new development and hoped it meant Sasuke had to give up on his dream of getting revenge on Itachi. That meant he could focus on enjoying his life there in the village and he wouldn't leave her. That small part of her hoped that this curse mark would turn into a humbling, somewhat permanent grounding sentence.

The Hokage and Anko discussed what should be done about Sasuke. She wanted to lock Sasuke away so he wouldn't be a threat to anyone while the Hokage was more interested in letting things play out until they became a danger to other people.

"Oh, and he's just going to quietly go along with this, hunh," Kakashi interjected, chuckling. "You really think so? You're forgetting: he's an Uchiha."

"I don't care what the heck he is," Anko fired back. "If he stays, he's a danger to everyone! Don't you see?! If he gets stronger, so does the curse mark! That thing is feeding off his chakra!"

"I think trying to capture and put him away, lock and key, is going to be more dangerous than letting him fight right now if that's what he wants to do," Ellainna commented quietly, a little nervous. "Imagine how big a fight that would be."

"How would you know?! You don't understand anything! You're just a child! Like him!"

Anko continued to rant about how dangerous the curse mark is and reflected on her own personal experience with it. She turned to the Hokage and pleaded with him to agree with her and take precautionary measures. Before he could voice a decision either way, a contestant raised his hand to forfeit the exams.

"Okay," he surrendered. "You got me. I'm out."

He wearily stepped forward, much to Naruto's vocal opposition. Hayate confirmed his identity, checked him off the clipboard he was holding, and accepted the resignation.

"Kabuto! Hold on a second," Naruto cried. "You can't quit! I don't get this! What's going on?!"

"Oh, Naruto," Kabuto responded. "I'm sorry. My body is just too beat up. I can't hack it. The truth is, ever since that dustup with the sound ninja, I haven't had any hearing in my left ear. And now to have to put my life on the line? To fight again? Right away without a break? I can't do it."

Naruto looked away sadly. The Third Hokage recognized Kabuto's face and said as much out loud, remembering this isn't the first time he's given up. He wondered if there were some ulterior motive. Ibiki instructed Anko to look up what she had on Kabuto so they could get a better idea of who he was. She looked through the file she had of him and reported that he was a basic, average, every day ninja who didn't stand out anywhere. He had no notable skills. Surprisingly, he has failed the Chunin Exams 6 times in a row. Also, there was an event; from before he went to the Academy. He was the only survivor from a battle in a town nearby years back. While the Hokage thought on that, Hayate asked if there was anybody else left that wanted to quit.

Ellainna turned her attention back to the crowd of Genin to see Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, causing her to make a sour face. She still couldn't understand what was being said but she could tell it was a heated conversation from their expressions. That and Sasuke was still holding onto Sakura. She momentarily considered if she should really be worried about Sakura before mentally laughing at her incredulous thought and put the concern out of her mind. Though, she still didn't like Sasuke holding Sakura's hand. When he finally let go, he said one last thing and turned away from her. This prompted a charged response from Naruto but of course, Ellainna still couldn't make out what was being said. She gave up on trying to figure anything out and turned her attention away from them, which was easy for her to do as the Hokage had finally made his decision on Sasuke's fate.

He decided to let Sasuke fight which Anko tried to argue with him about. He ignored her and continued listing his conditions and safeguards. He was worried about Orochimaru's interest in him continuing to compete but would allow it so long as he didn't let it take over. If it got out of control, they would have to step in and restrain him. Ibiki immediately agreed and Anko came round as she realized there was no way to change the Hokage's mind.

Kakashi put his hand on Ellainna's head and she nervously looked up, back at him.

"You understand that, El," he asked her.

Ellainna shook her head slowly and then faced back to the Genin. Kakashi, however, didn't remove his hand from her head. Hayate began giving out the rules of the preliminaries and what would happen: 10 one-on-one spar matches to the death. Those ten Genin would move onto the third round. You lose by collapsing, forfeiting, or dying. Otherwise, anything goes and everything is allowed. The display board to announce the matches was then revealed and everyone turned to watch as it randomized the first fight: Sasuke Uchiha verses Yoroi Akado.

Sasuke smirked and his opponent seemed to be equally pleased. Ellainna shrugged as she wasn't worried about his match placement as she was about the curse mark taking over him. She was glad, however, because that meant there wouldn't be a lot of anticipation. They'd know right away if he would be okay or not. Plus it meant that his food wouldn't go bad before he could eat it and he wouldn't be puking it up all over the arena if he ate before his match.

Hayate called both fighters to the middle of the arena and asked if there were any objections. Both Genin arrogantly answered with a definitive no, excited to get the chance to show their skill, though for different audiences in mind. Hayate herded everyone off the arena and to the balconies above to watch the match. Kakashi then finally removed his hand from Ellainna's head and made his way towards Sasuke as he walked towards the balcony, Ellainna following closely behind. Naruto and Sakura also lagged behind a little bit to reconvene with Sasuke before his match. Naruto exuberantly called out to Kakashi and Ellainna, proud of his progress through the Exams so far. Kakashi paused to whisper some instructions to Sasuke before he joined all the other ninja up top.

"Sasuke..._Don't _use your Sharingan."

"So you know about it," Sasuke asked, a cocky smirk forever plastered on his face.

"If that mark on your neck gets out of control, your life could be in danger," Kakashi said.

"I'm already aware of that."

"Just to let you know, if the match gets to that point, I'll have to step in and stop the fight...Good luck."

Kakashi walked away and Sasuke looked after him incredulously. His match being interrupted was the last thing he wanted. Naruto and Sakura followed after Kakashi, leaving Ellainna with Sasuke. She pulled him in a one-armed embrace and rested her nose on his shoulder affectionately.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sasuke lightly placed his hands on Ellainna's back, embracing the hug.

"I know."

Ellainna stepped back and smiled at him. Sasuke smirked back.

"Is that what the bento is for," he teased.

"No," Ellainna chuckled. "That's what the lipstick's for. The bento is just a perk of having the best girlfriend in the world."

"Is that right? Then what's the dress for?"

Ellainna grinned, turning to show off the back of her dress. A whistle came from above on the balcony behind Sasuke as she did so. Ellainna glanced to see who was whistling and noticed the Sand ninja from the alleyway a few weeks prior winking at her.

"Shake it, baby," he called out to her.

Ellainna rolled her eyes and ignored him as he continued to jeer at her. Sasuke made to turn towards him and Ellainna pushed his face with one of her hands, making him look at her.

"You'll have to find out what the dress is for _after_ you win," Ellainna said to him, responding to his question.

Ellainna smiled at Sasuke and he did in return other before Ellainna touched his shoulder gently.

"But, seriously, Sasuke...Just...come back better, not worse, for wear...okay?"

Sasuke nodded his head and Ellainna gently squeezed his shoulder before she joined her team on the balcony.

"You're going the wrong way, baby," the Sand ninja yelled across the arena. "I'm over here!"

The female in his group knocked him upside the head and scolded him. He was finally silent, much to Ellainna's delight.

Sasuke turned to face Yoroi and debated how he could fight without using jutsu. Irregardless, he was determined to win and was prepared to do so. As Ellainna sat down on the balcony, dangling her legs through the railing and over the edge, Hayate began the match. Both ninja got in ready position and then the match began.

Yoroi fed some chakra into one of his hands and reached the other one into his ninja pouch, but didn't make another move after that. Impatient, Sasuke takes out a kunai in defense. Simultaneously, Yoroi launches some shuriken from his pouch. Prepared, Sasuke deflects them and send them flying right back at his opponent. Before he can make a counterattack, the curse mark throbs, sending pain shooting through Sasuke's body. Off balance, he falls to the ground. Ellainna gasps silently and begins wringing her hands anxiously. Whoever said there wouldn't be any suspense was wrong.

Yoroi takes advantage of Sasuke's fall and appears right next to him, launching a punch towards his head. Sasuke is able to dodge it at the last second, pushing himself across the floor in the opposite direction. Yoroi's punch creates a hole in the ground, breaking some of the rock of the arena floor. Sasuke uses his kunai to stop his slide from sending him too far away and launches a counterattack. He uses his legs to trip Yoroi, knocking him to the ground and locking him in an arm hold. Ellainna's face lights up hopefully and Naruto cheers out excitedly for his teammate.

Unfortunately, it seems this is the perfect predicament for Yoroi. He grabs Sasuke's collar with his captured hand and activates some chakra. Sasuke quickly finds that his strength is waning and he involuntarily releases Yoroi, who then smacks Sasuke's chest with the back of his hand before escaping his reach. Sasuke began freaking out. He could barely move, let alone stand back up. What did that guy do to him? Ellainna gasped again in fear as Yoroi charged at Sasuke. He forced himself to move and was able to sit up before Yoroi advanced on him, but that was it. Yoroi activated chakra in his hand again and grabbed Sasuke's head, knocking back down and sapping his strength again. He chuckled evilly as Sasuke futilely fought against him until all the strength in his arms left him.

"What the-my chakra-What are you doing," Sasuke called out weakly.

"You're just noticing it now," Yoroi chuckled tauntingly.

Sasuke had no choice but to lie there and feel his chakra slowly being drained from his body. He tried to fight back but it was fruitless as his strength was waning with every drop of chakra. Miraculously, Sasuke was able to kick Yoroi away from him and struggled to sit up.

"So, you still got some strength left," Yoroi taunted. "Impressive...for a guinea pig!"

Sasuke struggled to catch his breath and regain his strength while Yoroi continued to mock and tease him.

"Don't worry, little man. I'll make this short and sweet!"

Yoroi charged at Sasuke again with his chakra filled hand and Sasuke was able to force himself to fight back. He dodged all of his opponent's attempts to grab him, though this was no easy feat. He was still weak and in pain.

"What's the matter? Is that really the best you can do?"

Sasuke tried to kick Yoroi in retaliation but he was too quick for him. He jumped out of the way. Realizing his speed was not up to par, Sasuke tried to think of another way he could attack. Frustrated with Sasuke's subpar showcase of his skills, Naruto called out to Sasuke, trying to motivate him to try harder.

"Come on! Stop Messing around and get it in gear!"

Ellainna gripped the bars of the railing anxiously. Her fingers were sore from gripping her hands so this was the next best thing for her nerves. Sasuke got a bright idea from looking at his audience as Yoroi grew frustrated with Sasuke carelessly taking his attention off of him. Yoroi charged at Sasuke, intent on finishing the match. Sasuke, rejuvenated in his will to win the battle, begins dodging Yoroi effortlessly. Seeing an opening, Sasuke unleashes a new attack in his repertoire: Lion's Barrage, a move inspired by Lee's Primary Lotus. Sasuke kicked Yoroi into the air, catching him off guard, and leapt in the air after him. Ellainna pulled herself forward in excitement and carelessly hit her forehead hard against the rail.

She watched in excitement, ready to see Sasuke's new move, only to become crestfallen and worried when she sees Sasuke in pain once more from the curse mark on his neck. She turns to Kakashi, worry filling her eyes, but he ignores her and focuses on the match and Sasuke.

"Here we go."

Ellainna's head whipped around when she heard Sasuke speak confidently and was surprised to see he was okay again. Sasuke launched his new barrage of hits on his opponent, smashing him back down onto the ground. Sasuke landed ungracefully and rolled backwards until he was lying on his stomach, but he wasn't moving.

"Sasuke..." Ellainna whispered nervously to herself. She gripped the bars in front of her until her knuckles we painfully white as she watched Hayate slowly approach Yoroi. He crouched down to check his pulse, drawing everyone's attention away from Sasuke. That is, until they heard him struggling to stand. Everyone looked back to Sasuke in shock as he rose to his feet, breathing heavily. He wiped the bit of blood away from the corner of his mouth and Hayate declared the match over with Sasuke as the winner. Naruto and Ellainna wasted no time in cheering for him. Having been on edge the entire match, she had no better way to release the pent-up energy than to cheer. She was so glad he was okay, tears were sprouting from her eyes.

Sasuke was too weak to stand any longer and Kakashi appeared to catch him from behind with his leg, giving him something to lean against.

"Not bad," Kakashi praised. "Funny...before the lion's barrage...your technique was very reminiscent of Guy's taijutsu. You must've used your Sharingan to copy it when you fought with Rock Lee."

Ellainna swung down from the balcony as Naruto called out to Sasuke.

"You okay," he shouted, a gleeful chuckle in his voice. "Hey, Sasuke! You won, but in _such_ an uncool way! You came out looking like _you're _the one who got beat up!"

Ellainna excitedly trotted over to Sasuke while Naruto cackled at his own joke.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled, annoyed. "Give me a break you little-oh well..."

Ellainna restrained herself from attacking Sasuke with relieved and gleeful hugs and instead stood with her hands loosely clasped behind her back. She grinned cheerfully and gently nudged his thigh with her foot.

"Congrats, hot shot," Ellainna said. "You won."

"Seems I did. And I remember something about a prize," Sasuke teased.

"Oh, right. With a performance like that, I think-"

"Okay, you two lovebirds," Kakashi said. "Not here with an audience, hunh? Besides, we've got work to do, Sasuke."

Sasuke intended to say something smart alecky but the pain radiating through his body was catching up to him and he needed to rest. As Yoroi was carried away on a stretcher, a medic ninja approached Sasuke and suggested he go as well to get checked out.

"I think you're out of your league with this one," Kakashi said. "I'll look after him."

"Me too," Ellainna whined, feeling left out.

"Okay, up we go," Kakashi said, ignoring Ellainna. "You're coming with me. We've got to seal that curse mark."

"Before the preliminaries are over," Sasuke complained.

"You can barely stand, Sasuke," Ellainna said forcefully. 'You're going and there's no if's, and's, or but's."

"I wanna see who gets to go on to the finals," Sasuke continued.

"Forget it," Kakashi said firmly. "And don't even think about arguing. If we leave it any longer, who knows, it might be too late. I've already cut you enough slack as it is. Come on, let's go."

"You'll know who progressed afterwards, anyway," Ellainna chimed in as she helped Sasuke to his feet. "Not only do they announce it all over the village, you're given enough time to prepare for your opponent in the meantime."

Sasuke, clutching his shoulder, Ellainna, and Kakashi walked off to another secluded room to get his mark sealed off. Once inside, Ellainna chatted with Sasuke while Kakashi prepared the seal on the ground with a kunai and his blood. She had Sasuke fill her in on his experience in the Chunin Exams and how he got the curse mark. She had to bite her lip frequently to prevent herself from interrupting as he spoke.

"Okay, ready," Kakashi announced when he had finished.

Ellainna smiled at Sasuke to reassure him before she pulled his shirt off of him. Sasuke sat in the middle of the symbol on the ground and Kakashi went to work drawing the rest of the seal on Sasuke's body.

"Okay," he said after he finished. "It'll be over quickly. You ready?"

Sasuke could only nod his head 'yes' in response. He couldn't bring himself to admit that he was nervous. He didn't know what a seal entailed or what was going to happen. Ellainna held Sasuke's shirt as she watched Kakashi from outside the edge of the seal. He made numerous hand signs and put one hand on Sasuke's curse mark, performing the jutsu. A brilliant white light appeared and Sasuke cried out in immediate pain from the sealing. Ellainna teetered nervously from one foot to the other as she watched the seal move inward towards Sasuke's mark and complete the sealing jutsu. He felt residual pain and hunched over as he waited for it to subside.

"There," Kakashi began. "Now the next time that curse mark starts acting up, the seal should keep it in check. But remember, this curse sealing jutsu is only as strong as you are. It derives its power from the strength of your will. If that will ever weakens, if you ever begin to doubt yourself, the curse will unleash in all its fury."

The pain was beginning to get to be too much for Sasuke and he collapsed. He had had a long week and he was just worn out from it. Ellainna worriedly rushed over to Sasuke to check on him.

"Amazing. Too tired to even argue," Kakashi joked, which garnered a chuckle from Ellainna.

"My. How you've grown."

Kakashi and Ellainna were caught off guard by a creepy voice, followed by the presence of an even creepier person.

"To think you've become strong enough to perform the curse sealing jutsu," the voice continued as its owner appeared from out of the shadows behind Kakashi.

"Ellainna, stay behind me," Kakashi said as he turned to face the creepy man. "You."

"Long time, no see, Kakashi."

Ellainna could feel Kakashi's uneasiness and it made her worried in turn. If Kakashi was worried about this enemy, that meant she really stood no chance. He must be really bad news. Ellainna wanted to ask Kakashi what was going on and who the creepy ninja was but she figured her questions could wait until they were in a better position to do so. She was sure that if a fight broke out, he would need all her at her best, especially if Sasuke was unconscious and a liability. Ellainna reach for a kunai from her pouch and remembered she didn't bring it with her. All she had was that darn bento. She cursed herself for not coming prepared and hoped that if it came down to a fight, they would somehow be able to alert help.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi growled.

Ellainna felt a new fire burning in her stomach. She knew that name.

_Orochimaru? That's the guy who did this to Sasuke!_

"No offense, Kakashi," Orochimaru said. "But I didn't come to see you. My business is with that boy behind you."

"You can't have him," Ellainna said fiercely. "You've done enough already!"

"What do you want with Sasuke," Kakashi asked.

"You've acquired something new," Orochimaru said, ignoring his question. "How I envy your good fortune. I don't believe you had it the last time we met. Did you...? The gift...The Sharingan in your left eye!"

Kakashi steeled himself just in case there was a battle but made no move to dissuade Orochimaru.

"It's only fair that I should want it, too," Orochimaru continued. "The Uchiha power."

"What's your game," Kakashi asked darkly.

"The Sound Village that everyone's worried about? It's mine. You see, I created it. I think you understand without my saying anymore?"

"You and your wild-eyed ambition."

"Oh yes indeed," Orochimaru chuckled. "As always, to play the game I need pieces on the chessboard. Willing pawns who will do my bidding."

"And Sasuke is one of your pawns?"

"Not a pawn. He's a far more valuable piece. The others...well...You know how it is in a game of chess. Pieces must be sacrificed."

Orochimaru slowly began approaching Kakashi, making him tense up. When he realized he wasn't going to stop, he activated Lightning Blade.

"Stop," he ordered. "Don't come any closer!"

Ellainna again cursed herself for being unprepared. She had no weapons and her jutsu was nowhere near capable to stand a second against Orochimaru.

Orochimaru momentarily stopped, intrigued with Kakashi's jutsu.

"I don't care if you're one of the Sannin 3 of the Leaf Village. I swear, take one more step towards Sasuke and one of us will die here."

Orochimaru began laughing heartily, unsettling both her and Kakashi.

"Funny, is it," Kakashi asked.

"Poor Kakashi," Orochimaru replied. "All your noble efforts, all in vain."

"What?"

"Do you really believe that the seal will hold? Do you think you can keep him? From what he truly desires? You know I'm right. A heart like his hungers for only one thing will not be denied. No matter what obstacles, or pretty faces, you put in his path. He's an Avenger, isn't he?"

"So you think you can take advantage of that," Kakashi growled. "Not Sasuke!"

"You can not stop me. At some point he will come to me. In search of power."

Orochimaru turned on his heel and began walking away. Kakashi slowly began releasing his jutsu.

"Unless, of course," Orochimaru taunted. "You carry out your threat to kill me. Now's your chance. Take it...If you dare."

Ellainna waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps or see his back to relax. Kakashi, however, was temporarily paralyzed from fear. He chastised himself for going against Orochimaru so boldly and recklessly. He took a deep breath and was able to calm himself down and stand up straight.

"Kakashi," Ellainna said, worriedly. She had so many questions but she wasn't sure where to start, what to ask, or even how to ask.

"We're going to take Sasuke to the infirmary," Kakashi responded.

He walked over to where she and Sasuke were and bent down to pick up and carry Sasuke.

"So we're not going to talk about what just happened?"

"You were there. What's to talk about?"

"Everything," Ellainna shouted angrily. "What about Sasuke? Orochimaru? What about what he said? What-"

"Right now, our concern is taking Sasuke to the infirmary. Anything after that is not important right now."

Ellainna grumbled as she followed Kakashi, who was carrying Sasuke on his back. She followed him to the infirmary and then followed the nurse team who took Sasuke to a treatment room. They treated him for his injuries and quickly left, having done their job. Ellainna sighed at sat down on the chair by Sasuke's bed. It was then she realized one of the nurses was still standing there in the room.

"Visiting hours end early today because of the exams" the nurse said quietly and unsurely. She wasn't sure if she should kick Ellainna out or not since technically there weren't any visiting hours that day to begin with. The nurse didn't have to wait very long, however. Ellainna turned to face her but the door slid open and another person entered the room.

"Alright, Ellainna," Kakashi said. "We've gotta get back."

"But what about-"

"Sasuke will be fine. He's got the best care in the village treating him and watching over him."

Ellainna grumbled but stood to leave all the same. She bent down and kissed Sasuke's forehead before she left out the room. The nurse was waiting outside the door with Sasuke's chart in her hands. Ellainna handed her the bento lunch she had prepared.

"Can you...make sure he gets this when he wakes up?"

The nurse nodded and took the box.

"Absolutely. The moment he wakes up!"

"Thank you."

Ellainna bowed as well as she could in her dress and met up with Kakashi. They both poofed almost silently behind Sakura and Naruto back at the Chunin exams soon after.

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto exclaimed. "Ellainna!"

"Hi," Kakashi responded.

Ellainna waved and grinned. If she couldn't get any real answers from Kakashi, she didn't want her comrades to worry either. She figured a false bravado was the best one to have until she had better information. No news was good news after all.

"Whaddya mean hi," Sakura said incredulously. "Is that all you can say?! What about...What about Sasuke? How is he?"

"Oh he's fine. Sleeping soundly in the infirmary."

Sakura didn't accept this response but she had little choice; the next match was announced. She and her teammates turned to the board to see the next two opponents: Kankuro and Tsurugi. The Sand ninja with the obsessive crush on Ellainna and a sound ninja entered the ring to battle.

"Are you watching up there," he called out to Ellainna, waving at her. "This is how a _real _ninja fights. I'll win without passing out like a wimp!"

Ellainna rolled her eyes and hoped he would lose, and quickly, so that his ego was hurt just enough that he would leave her alone.

The match was over just as quickly as it started, the usual amount of trash talking involved. The sound ninja had a special jutsu that allowed his body to bend and twist like rubber. He used this technique to wrap around his opponent and snap his neck.

"That's the end of that," Ellainna smirked, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, the boy's head snapped around and began talking, much to everyone's shock. A shell around his body cracked and fell away in pieces as it revealed a puppet was inside. It quickly wrapped its arms around the opponent and began squeezing him mercilessly. The real Sand ninja emerged from the discarded bundle on the ground, revealing his clever ruse.

"Oh," Ellainna exclaimed disappointed, but interested, as she leaned in a bit. "The Sand's bringing it this year, I guess."

The Sound Ninja struggled in the puppet's grasp, but could not set himself free. The puppet's arms squeezed mercilessly and the Sound ninja called out in surrender.

"Enough! I give up!"

"But if your bones are all crushed, think of how much more flexible you'll be," the Sand ninja taunted.

The sound ninja passed out from the pain and fell to the ground, bringing Hayate to close the match.

"Because his opponent is unable to continue, the winner is Kankuro."

"Wow, okay," Ellainna mumbled, dissatisfied by the victor.

"How about you come congratulate the winner with a kiss," Kankuro called out to Ellainna, pointing to his cheek.

Ellainna rolled her eyes and was grateful once again when Kankuro's female teammate berated him once more, shaking a threatening fist in his direction.

"Kankuro stop acting like an idiot and get up here!"

"Two against one," Naruto cried out quizzically to Kakashi. "That's hitting below the belt, isn't it? I mean, is that thing even fair, Kakashi sensei?"

"It's not really two against one," Kakashi explained. "It's a puppet, not another ninja."

"Yeah, it's just Puppet Master Jutsu," Sakura needlessly added on. "He's controlling the puppet with chakra. It's a ninja tool. Like a shuriken."

After that, she walked off to use the restroom while the medics carried off the injured ninja. Ellainna sighed at her departure and walked over to Kakashi. She leaned over and rested her folded arms on the guard rail just as he was doing.

"So when are we going to talk about it," she inquired quietly.

"Not now," Kakashi replied. "It's not an appropriate setting to do so."

"Well, then let's go find one!"

"I'm sure you want to watch all the matches."

"Yeah, because these matches are _soooo _much more interesting."

Ellainna rolled her eyes.

"Good, I'm glad you agree."

Kakashi patted Ellainna's head like she was a dog and she growled like one in response.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Ellainna grumbled to herself but left Kakashi alone about Sasuke.

By the time Sakura returned to the arena, Hayate was just announcing the next matchup.

"Let's continue. It's time to begin the fourth battle."

The sign began its random selection once more.

"Well, no matter who's picked, it'll be two weirdos. The contest is chick full of 'em," Naruto complained, anxious for his chance to battle.

"You're tellin' me," Ellainna agreed.

"Well," Kakashi began. "You're both one to talk."

"Hey!"

Ellainna spun to face Kakashi and pointed a threatening finger at him but quickly let it go. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back around to the arena. Sakura giggled and pointed fun at Naruto.

"Yeah, Naruto."

"Oh, give me a break," he cried in response.

The signed dinged as it had come to its decision:

_Sakura Haruno v. Ino Yamanaka_

Sakura looked at the sign warily, and looked to her opponent. She steeled herself as they both walked towards the arena below. The girl, Ino, made her opening speech about not going easy on Sakura and Ellainna rolled her eyes.

"Melodramatic, much? Show her with your actions, not your words."  
"Go Sakura," Naruto cheered. "You can do it! Don't lose!"

Kakashi elbowed Ellainna, implying that she should join in.

"Oh, yeah," she said apathetically. "Rah, rah, go, go, go. Is that good enough?"

Ellainna looked to Kakashi for approval.

"I'm sure you can cheer better than that," he responded in his trademark dry tone.

"Yeah, but only when I wear my uniform."

Ellainna turned away, having left Kakashi momentarily speechless, and Hayate announced the beginning of the fight. The girls immediately began fighting, matching blow for blow, kunai to kunai, and shuriken to shuriken. The spectators discussed the battle and how it was going. Suddenly, Ino got a punch in on Sakura, surprising her. Just as Ino was about to follow it up with another punch, she seemed to get spooked by something and stopped, smacking Sakura instead.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ellainna mumbled. She wanted to leave during the boring fights but she didn't want to take a chance at missing the exciting fights. She grumbled as Sakura began making a long winded speech in return to Ino. It was very hard not to roll her eyes as they shouted over Sasuke. Naruto complained about how mean Sakura seemed to be towards Ino and Kakashi tried to explain their true intentions behind fighting. After making a big show of putting their headbands on their foreheads, the girls charged at each other once more, no longer holding back it seemed.

Kakashi watched Sakura fight, impressed with her skills and growth. Ellainna found herself silently fuming with jealously, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Hold on," Naruto interrupted. "You're not saying she's better than _me_?!"

"No, Naruto, you're the greatest," Kakashi replied sarcastically, prompting a chuckle from Ellainna.

The fight continued with the girls matching each other blow for blow. Whether they landed or not, they met each other's attack equally. Ellainna gave herself a headache trying not to roll her eyes the past ten minutes. In a fit of rage, Ino cut her ponytail off to prove a point to Sakura. She then balked about a special jutsu she was going to use to win the match. After arguing more, Ino used her jutsu and Sakura attempted to evade it.

To everyone's surprise, Ino was successful. She tricked Sakura by infusing her chakra into her discarded hair strands, catching Sakura in place. Her opponent now immobile, Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ino/Sakura attempted to force Sakura to voluntarily forfeit but was having trouble doing so. She seemed to be fighting Sakura's spirit inside her body. Sakura was able to force Ino out of her body, resuming the fight. Though, they were both pretty spent. They were immensely out of breath and worn out. They both tenaciously charged at each other once more, each with a fist pulled back ready to launch. Both punches landed and cleanly knocked them out. Hayate closes the match as a simultaneous loss.

Ellainna sighed, happy the fight was over, as people rushed to check on the girls. Asuma and Kakashi both entered the arena to carry their respective pupils to the waiting area above the arena, where they were immediately surrounded by concerned teammates. Kakashi instructed them to be quiet and let the girls rest. That would be the best for them, allowing them wake up on their own. The next match was being determined but the girls awoke before it began. Ellainna sighed and looked at the board, waiting for the next match to be decided.

_Naruto Uzumaki v. Kiba Inuzuka_

Naruto jumped up and down, cheering as it was finally his turn to fight. He and his opponent stepped into the ring, trash talking as usual. Naruto inquired if Kiba was allowed to have his pet, Akamaru, in the ring with him. Hayate informed him that it was allowed, just as Kankuro was allowed his puppets. Naruto accepted this information with a new determination to win and Ellainna cheered for Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto! You can do it!"

"I didn't peg you as the 'Go Team, Team Spirit' type of person," Kakashi teased Ellainna.

"Why not," she responded. "Naruto is my teammate after all."

"You didn't cheer for me," Sakura pointedly proclaimed.

"Yeah, you didn't cheer for Sakura," Kakashi said with mock concern for Sakura's point.

"Oh," Ellainna shrugged, uncaring.

"Hey," Sakura retorted angrily.

Ellainna, however, was uninterested in continuing the conversation and she turned her attention to Naruto's match. Sakura angrily did the same, channeling her fury to cheering for Naruto.

It seemed like Kiba had the winning hand as he definitely had a better technique and better skill in speed than Naruto did. Sakura looked back at Kakashi questioningly and he quietly chuckled back. Kiba knocked Naruto flat on his back with an elbow to the stomach. The match seemed to be over as Naruto didn't immediately stand back up. Kiba turned away arrogantly and began walking away. Then, Naruto got back up on his feet, determined to continue fighting and, ultimately, win.

"Yeah, Naruto," Ellainna cheered again once he finally got back onto his feet.

"Don't ever underestimate me," Naruto loudly proclaimed to Kiba.

"You tell 'em!"

Naruto continued to taunt Kiba, riling him into launching another attack. This time he used smoke bombs and while no one could see what was happening, they could hear Naruto's voice and the impact or attacks. Suddenly, Naruto appeared, running from inside the smoke cloud. Though, it was short lived because Akamaru quickly attacked him, knocking Naruto back inside the cloud.

"Come on, Naruto," Ellainna cheered. "You're better than that!"

Kiba appeared outside the cloud as it began to dissipate, confidently looking on at Naruto on the ground. Kiba cheered and Akamaru ran towards his open arms. Instead of leaping into them, however, Akamaru leapt and bit down on Kiba's arm. It was then revealed that 'Akamaru' was really Naruto and the 'Naruto' that was knocked out on the ground was really a clone hiding Akamaru!

"That's it! Show 'em what you can do," Ellainna called out, pumping a fist in the air.

Both boys taunted each other once more before Kiba launched another joint attack with Akamaru, tossing him some kind of pill from his tool pouch. Akamaru's fur turned a brown/orange color and he began to become more vicious than before.

"If I were you, Naruto, I'd let Akamaru go," Kiba warned.

Akamaru growled ferociously and attacked the clone holding him, destroying it and leaped back to Kiba's side. Kiba in turn took a pill himself and taunted Naruto before performing his hat trick: Man Beast Clones! Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba.

Naruto complained about their use of food pills and demanded they be disqualified again. Ellainna sighed wearily.

"You idiot," she mumbled.

Hayate informed Naruto of the legality of food pills since they are, in fact, a ninja tool.

"I thought you were the best, Naruto," Ellainna jeered, trying to spurn Naruto on and keep him focused. "If you were, it wouldn't matter because you could beat him with one hand tied behind your back!"

"That's right," Naruto responded, resolved once more. "Get ready, Kiba, because I'm going to win this!"

Kiba and Akamaru Kiba both launched towards Naruto, ready for attack. At the last minute, Naruto moved out of the way and they crashed into the ground instead. They continued to launch attacks at Naruto, working together seamlessly to try and catch Naruto off guard. It was all he could do to just dodge the attacks. Unfortunately, his opponent was able to achieve an opening and launched his fang over fang attack on Naruto. It knocked him to the ground, but he wasn't ready to give up yet.

Naruto rallied himself to stand once more while Kiba taunted and teased Naruto, assured he would be the victor of the match. Naruto stood and spurred Kiba into another attack, which Naruto tried to dodge. Then Kiba tossed more smoke bombs in Naruto's direction and launched his Fang Over Fang repeatedly, trying to take advantage of the shroud the smoke gave him. When the smoke cleared, Kiba jumped back and taunted Naruto again. Naruto did the same as he braced himself for another attack. Kiba launched another smoke bomb attack with his Fang Over Fang. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that there was now three Kiba's and no Naruto's.

Kiba was unfazed, believing his skills as a sensory ninja were optimal, and confidently attacked one of the Kiba clones. He explained that his sense of smell was phenomenal and could easily tell an imposter from the real thing. The jutsu wore off and it was revealed he had punched Akamaru Kiba, knocking him out. Angry, Kiba punches the other fake Kiba, thinking it had to be Naruto. The jutsu wore off and it too was Akamaru. Now Kiba wasn't sure what was right and what was wrong anymore. Ellainna clapped her hands together and giggled.

The Akamaru that Kiba initially attacked stood and a jutsu was undone to reveal Naruto, who launched an attack on Kiba. He kicked him square in the face and he landed next to the real Akamaru. Riled up by Naruto's deception and his lecturing, Kiba prepared to attack again. Naruto announced he too was going to attack, with a new move. Kiba threw multiple shuriken at Naruto and took advantage of the opening created to attack Naruto with his All Fours Jutsu. He seemed to gain the upper hand again and attacked Naruto with one hit after another.

A few blows later, Naruto used Kiba's instability during one of his attacks to throw Kiba back and buy time to weave his hand signs.

"You made it this far, Naruto, you can win," Ellainna encouraged.

Naruto began building chakra for his secret move and Kiba charged him. Instead of going for an obvious frontal attack, he tried a fake out and went to attack Naruto from behind. Just as he was going for the finishing blow, Naruto...farted.

"What," Ellainna exclaimed. She fell over from shock.

Kiba backed up, his superior scent making Naruto's fart that more unbearable for him. Naruto took advantage of this opening to unleash his barrage of Shadow Clones on Kiba. Taking inspiration from Sasuke's Lion Barrage, Naruto created a Naruto Uzumaki Barrage with his clones. This brought the fight to a close with Naruto as the victor.

Ellainna wearily smiled, still unsure how she felt about how he won, but glad nonetheless that he did.

"Good job," she said questioningly. "We're proud of you?"

"Yes, Naruto! That's my teammate! Way to go," Sakura cheered before turning to Ellainna. "See, _that's_ how you cheer on a teammate."

Kakashi in a flash caught Ellainna by the arm and swung her around to hold her back from Sakura.

"Nope, we're not doing this right now," he mumbled wearily.

Ellainna went on a tirade trying to get to Sakura, who smirked arrogantly.

By the time the next round was announced, Ellainna had calmed down enough for Kakashi to let go of her arm.

_Hinata Hyuga v. Neji Hyuga_

Ellainna was interested in seeing what a fight between two ninja from the prodigious Hyuga clan would look like. She listened in while Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Lee conversed about the Hyuga Clan.

When the fight began, Neji opened by demeaning Hinata in an effort to get her to forfeit without a fight. When Hinata disagreed with his assumptions and refused to back out, Neji activated his Byakugan in preparation to fight. Hinata timidly looked away, unsure of her decision to fight. Neji continued to pick apart everything about Hinata, each and every mannerism she had and word she spoke, until Naruto's rising anger exploded.

"That does it! Who gave you the right to tell her what she can or can't be," Naruto shouted. "Go on, Hinata. Show this guy he's wrong! Hinata! You just gonna stand there and take that?! Do something! You're driving me crazy!"

Hinata took Naruto's words to heart and stood further in her resolve to fight. She activated her Byakugan and stood prepared to attack Neji. He prepared himself as well. They both rushed at the same time, though Hinata attacked first. Neji easily countered it and dodged her attacks, sending some of his own back at Hinata. Hinata dodged and blocked those expertly as well. Their match became an ebb and flow of attacks and blocks. Neither side seemed to gain any headway until Hinata almost got through and made contact. Neji took a minute step back to dodge the attack.

He and Hinata edged along in a circle, trying to read each other and find an opening to launch another attack. This time, Neji attacked first and the volley began again, though it ended the same with them stepping in a circle. This became the pattern until Neji was able to get a hit through on Hinata. From there, the match was uneven. Hinata kept fighting but Neji was past her skill level, especially after being able to block one of her vital chakra points. Neji continued to attack her chakra points in any and every opening he had, viciously attacking her blow for blow. He made sure to continue to insult her with every onslaught of attacks. Each time Hinata got back up to fight again, Neji beat her ruthlessly to convey his superiority over her.

"So we're just going to do nothing," Ellainna growled and looked to Kakashi.

"There's nothing we _can _do. It's a match. If he needs to step in, Hayate will."  
Ellainna growled and crossed her arms to keep herself from acting out.

Naruto, feeling the same frustration, cheered Hinata on. Her resolve renewed again, Hinata attacked Neji again with a flurry. She seemed to once again be on even par with him, not letting him get an opening to attack her again. However, this was short lived and Neji gained an upper hand once more. He delivered another blow, this time to her heart, knocking her down indefinitely.

Hayate tried to close the match but Naruto cut him off. Hinata struggled to her feet once more, not ready to give up. She disputed everything he said about her, determining that he was projecting his feelings onto her. Of course, not ready to hear this truth, Neji angrily charged at Hinata. Hayate wasn't quick enough to stop without help.

He, Kakashi, Guy, and Kurenai all appeared on the arena floor to stop Neji. Ellainna appeared to hold Hinata before she fainted again. Guy scolded Neji for losing control and Neji vehemently inquired why the match was stopped. Hinata fell into Ellainna's arms, the pain in her body becoming too much for her. Kurenai rushed over to Hinata's aide. She and Ellainna laid her down to wait for the medical ninja to come and treat her.

"Are you kidding me," Ellainna shouted, jumping up. "Special treatment? You think stopping someone from being killed is special treatment?!"

Kakashi was again quick in his response to Ellainna's anger and was able to grab her before she could take a step in Neji's direction. As Naruto, Sakura, and Lee rushed in to check on Hinata, Kakashi pulled Ellainna to the side to calm her down.

"Look, if you can't get yourself under control, you're gonna have to go home for the day," Kakashi said.

"But-"

"A Jonin has tact and self control even in the face of difficult situations. They do not allow themselves to be ruled by emotion."

"What was I supposed to do," Ellainna growled. "That guy-"

"I'm aware. But you can't always go in, fists blazing, fighting everyone every time you disagree with something. Sometimes you have to wait it out and make your move to win the war, not the battle."

"So we just sit back and let everyone do whatever they want? He was going to _kill _her. If nothing else, aren't we supposed to stick together? We're all Leaf ninja. We're supposed to have each other's back."

Kakashi sighed heavily, knowing there was no way to talk Ellainna down. She was too riled up.

"Look. Either you reign it in and stay or you go home and wait this part out. Pick one."

Ellainna made a face and stalked off. She flicked Neji off before she stepped outside the room into the hallway. She paced back and forth, trying to calm herself down. Unfortunately, she was only egging herself on so she punched the wall a few times before walking back inside. She leaned against the wall next to Kakashi because she didn't trust herself not to react should something happen again. Kakashi noticed her bloody hand and opened his mouth to inquire about it. However, before he could, Ellainna cut him down.

"It's fine."

Kakashi disregarded it for the time being and returned to watching the match. The match had already started by the time Ellainna had returned but she was okay with that. She could just get right into it and distract herself from the events of the previous fight. At this point in the fight, Lee was perched on a statue in front and released his leg weights. When they crashed to the ground, the impact and sound shocked Ellainna so much she jumped and grabbed Kakashi's sleeve.

"What the...?"

Lee was now moving so incredibly fast, he was hard to see, let alone keep track off. This seemed to catch his opponent, the last Sand Ninja, off guard. He launched a flurry of attacks and while his sand defense continued to block him, he was able to break through further and further. He was close to landing a hit on his opponent. Then, he was able to land a devastating kick to the head. This left a scratch on the boy's face, drawing blood. Ellainna blinked her eyes in surprise, impressed in Lee's skill. She had to admit, she too had underestimated his capabilities.

Lee continued to create openings to attack by confusing his opponent. The boy seemed to get fed up and you could feel the demeanor in the air change. The boy stood to reveal that he had a layer of sand as a shield around his body, but it was broken and crumbling after Lee's attacks. The look on his face became more depraved and...bloodthirsty? His sand started to swirl around him menacingly. Lee began to unravel his arm bandages a little before he charged towards his opponent once more.

He raced around his opponent invisibly before charging at his opponent. His kick landed but did not launch him into the air as it normally did when starting the barrage. Thinking quick on his feet, Lee continued kicking the Sand ninja into the air, creating the opening he needed. Once he did, he wrapped his loose bandages around the opposing ninja, turned him upside down, and began spinning swiftly as he guided both of them down towards the ground. They landed with a huge bang, creating a large crack in the ground. Ellainna's grip on Kakashi's sleeve tightened as she gasped in surprise. She had never seen this attack before.

Lee left his opponent in a cloud of dust, he himself no worse for wear and his bandages rewrapped on his arms. Ellainna unwittingly held her breath as she waited for the literal dust to clear. She was anxious to see the results of Lee's attack. Though, to be fair, so was everyone else, Lee especially. When the dust finally settled, the Sand ninja's body was lain in the rubble of the floor, though something seemed off. It was cracked all over. Like a vase one wrong breath away from shattering. Lee and his spectators assumed this meant the end of the battle. They cheered for him, prematurely showering him with praise and awe. Others questioned whether the Sand ninja was still alive. Hayate approached the body to confirm that suspicion. Before he could take even 3 steps, the body began crumbling away, revealing that it wasn't a body after all. It was a clone made out of sand!

Lee's sensei, Guy, questioned when the Sand ninja could have possibly had time to switch himself out for a clone and Kakashi explained: Lee briefly closed his eyes during his onslaught of kicks from a pain in his leg. However short it may have been, it was more than enough time to make a switch and fool Lee. Ellainna looked on worriedly, knowing now that Lee's opponent was possibly too powerful for him to have been matched up with.

The Sand ninja reappeared behind Lee, chuckling maniacally. Lee tried to brace himself for the sand attack launched at him but was too weak from his early attacks to stand much of an attack. The Sand ninja ruthlessly sent wave after wave of attacks. Sakura angrily questioned why Lee was losing helplessly despite his skills. Kakashi explained the reason behind Lee's sluggishness: the risks of his use of the Forbidden Technique used earlier in the fight and the aftereffects they were all seeing now. It was all Lee could do to stay conscious, let alone defend and dodge the attacks.

Everyone had to look on helplessly as Lee took every attack thrown at him. He refused to give up or give in until he was the undisputed victor. Somehow, Lee found the strength and motivation to continue on fighting through the pain. His sensei Guy, made a cryptic remark about a lotus flower blooming and it yielded a strong response from Kakashi.

"Guy, you didn't!"

"Yes. I did," Guy responded confidently.

"That boy is able to open the eight inner gates and use the Hidden Lotus?"

"That's correct."

Ellainna wasn't sure what all the talk about lotuses and their gates were but she knew it had to be serious to make Kakashi lose his usual steely composure. She looked from him to Lee, worried about what was going to happen. Kakashi was at such a loss for words, he wasn't sure how to or where to start scolding Guy. He decided that was something he could do later and instead questioned how far into the skill Lee could propel himself.

"Five gates," Guy answered assuredly.

Sakura, fed up with not being knowledgeable on the topic of the discussion, angrily questioned Kakashi on what he and Guy was talking about. Guy responded and explained in a short overview what the jutsu was, but that wasn't satisfactory enough for her. So Kakashi stepped in and explained it in as much detail as he could so she could understand. Of course, this information didn't help Ellainna alleviate her worries about the match. The she realized how worked up she was getting about the matches and became confused. Why did she care so much? She barely knew these ninja from Sam Hill and here she was worried about their wellbeing and safety during the exam.

She didn't have an answer for herself, however, and she quickly found herself distracted from finding the answer as the fight in front of her picked up again. Lee opened the next gate and made a speech before opening the next gate too! He charged his opponent faster than before, if you could believe it. His skin turned a sickly orange-red color and his chakra swirled around him in a brilliant display. This time Lee had no trouble getting his opponent in the air where he had no trouble pummeling him relentlessly. The sand ninja's sand defense couldn't keep up at all.

Lee opened another gate as he came to deliver a final blow. He punch/kicked his opponent with all he had and sent him crashing to the ground. Lee no longer had the strength to adequately break his fall and landed roughly, rolling to a stop. This time seemed to be the end of the fight. Unfortunately, it was not. As the dust cleared again, it was revealed that his gourd too was made of sand and it created a barrier that alleviated the impact from the fall. He wasn't uninjured, but he was definitely better off than he would have been otherwise. He strained himself to send another attack towards Lee, who couldn't outrun it this time. A giant sand hand was created that attached itself to Lee's left arm and leg. The Sand ninja closed his hand into a fist and the sand on lee began crushing his limbs. Lee fell to the ground, unconscious, and the sand began to rush him further. It was going to crush him completely this time!

Ellainna tugged on Kakashi's sleeve in distress but they didn't have to move a muscle. Quick as lightening, Guy appeared in front of Lee's body, preventing the Sand ninja from further injuring him. He stopped his advance and asked Guy why he saved Lee.

"Because he's my student," Guy responded solemnly. "And also because he is precious to me."

The Sand ninja wobbled to his feet as the gourd on his back reformed and filled itself with his sand. He began walking away and mumbled that he quit. That was useless however, because Guy's interference spelled loss for Lee. Hayate began to announce the final results of the match but was caught off guard when Lee stood back up. Through the pain, he struggled to stand to continue to fight. He didn't want to lose. Guy tried to talk Lee back down and began sobbing. He felt guilty for training Lee in a way that caused him detriment to his mental wellbeing. Hayate meanwhile announced the winner.

"The winner...is Gaara."

Sakura hopped on the rails, intending to rush down to Lee's side. Kakashi however, stopped her.

"There's nothing you can do for him right now. There are times when sympathetic words only make things worse."

Naruto, regardless, rushed to Lee's side anyway, filled with anger and revulsion for Gaara. Hayate called for the medics to retrieve Lee quickly and they were loading him onto a stretcher by the time Naruto arrived next to Guy. Ellainna worried watched them. She hadn't noticed the cramps in her hand from her grip on Kakashi's sleeve. Naruto had a hard time coping with the medic's assessment that Lee would never be able to fully recover to achieve his dream of being a shinobi. He began shouting angrily but Kakashi stopped him and calmed him down while also delivering a lesson. He also took the time to apologize for his outburst with Guy before they all cleared the way for the final match:

Choji Akimichi v Dosu Kinuta

Choji declared with confidence that he would not only win his match, but do so quickly. A fire was definitely lit in his belly. He performed his expansion jutsu and combined it with his Human Boulder technique and charged his opponent. He follows his opponent before being tricked into crashing into a wall. From there, Dosu punches Choji and unleashes a sound attack, which promptly takes Choji out. Dosu explains how Choji overlooked that the water in his body could transmit the sound from his attack.

Hayate announces Dosu's succession and the 2nd round of the Chunin Exams are officially over. While sad that another Leaf ninja lost, Ellainna was happy the matches had ended on a simple and suspense free note. She wasn't sure if she could take another drawn out battle where her comrades got hurt. She then kicked herself as she realized that Kakashi's training must be working. It had to be the reason she suddenly cared about people she didn't know and rooted for their victory. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. A ninja doesn't need a heart, they need skill. That's what she should be focusing on in her training. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself, but that mindset didn't resonate with her anymore. She didn't believe it anymore. She silently cursed Kakashi for leeching his training ideals on her.

Hayate announced the end of the second round and gathered everyone available who moved on victoriously to the next round. He began giving instructions on what will happen next in the third exams and congratulated them. Up in the stands, Sakura began to ask about Sasuke but Kakashi informed her he had no information on the subject.

_Liar._

Ellainna rolled her eyes but stayed silent, knowing that she would be more likely to get information one on one versus in a crowd of people. Kakashi told Sakura not to worry and announced that he was leaving. He wanted her and Ellainna to get the information Hayate was giving out about the finals.

"Hey! Wait! I-"

Before Ellainna could catch him, Kakashi was gone. She growled and grumbled to herself but didn't feel like trying to chase him down. She wanted to get the information to give to Sasuke. He was going to need it. The Third Hokage addressed the contestants and informed them of what would happen next in the exams and what was expected of them.

A month from now, the finals would commence and the finalists were to take that time to train, grow, and rest, in preparation. Everyone was then ordered to grab a slip of paper from a box that was passed around, each with a number on it. Those with matching numbers were paired together as opponents.

Naruto Uzumaki v Neji Hyuga

Gaara v Sasuke Uchiha

Kankuro v Shino Aburame

Temari v

Shikamaru Nara v Dosu

Ellainna was worried for Sasuke. His first match would be against that Sand ninja, Gaara. She wondered if he had enough time to recover and train to survive the battle. She also wondered if Naruto would be able to beat most of the people on the list, let alone his first opponent Neji Hyuga. She had to admit she was slightly jealous that she wasn't in this year's exams but also glad so she didn't have to fight that monster of a genin Gaara.

Shikamaru asked the Hokage if the tier fighting style meant only one person would move on to become Chunin.

"Actually, it's quite the contrary," the Hokage answered. "There are going to be several judges for the final round, including myself and the other Kage of your villages. The will evaluate you on and your abilities thoroughly and make a decision if any or all of you possess Chunin qualities. Even if you lose your match you could still be eligible for promotion."

"So there's a chance all of us could become Chunin," Temari asked.

"Correct, but conversely there is a chance none of you could as well. The advantage in more rounds is more chances to display your skills in front of the judges. Does that answer your question, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru didn't verbally answer but the Hokage took that as one. He dismissed everyone. Ellainna quickly rushed off towards the hospital to see Sasuke. She hoped that he was awake by now. Somehow, Naruto had beaten her to the hospital and was making a fuss about something. Before she could quiet him down, Kakashi appeared from the hallway and did just that.

"Naruto, this is a hospital. Keep it down."

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto exclaimed, still just as loud. "Boy am I glad to see you! I gotta ask you a favor!"

Ellainna trailed behind Naruto as he rushed over to Kakashi excitedly.

"Stop right there, I already know what you're going to ask so I've been looking for someone who can oversee your training for the final rounds," Kakashi said.

Ellainna chuckled as Naruto grumbled, none too pleased that he would not have Kakashi as his trainer.

"Hold on! Why can't you train me, Sensei?"

"I have other matters to handle. I don't have time to deal with you Naruto."

"You're not the favorite," Ellainna whispered to Naruto jokingly.

"Hey! Ah-ha! You're going to train Sasuke, aren't you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto exclaimed.

"Now, now, don't complain," Kakashi said.

"That means yes," Ellainna said.

"You're not helping," Kakashi complained. "Listen, I've found you an even better teacher than me."

"Well, who is it?"

"A consolation prize," Ellainna interjected.

"It is I," a voice rang from behind them. Naruto and Ellainna turned around to see a man they both recognized from two different situations but for the same reason.

"You," Naruto cried out in surprise. "You closet pervert!?"

The man just readjusted his glasses and called Naruto insolent. Ellainna made another mental note to stop crapping where she eats so she can stop running into situations like this. He hadn't seemed to be interested in her and she was glad. If her previous interactions with him were any indication, Ebisu was a very clingy man and she had a hard time getting rid of him the previous three times so this time around would be just as annoying.

Ellainna hoped she could slip out unbothered and visit Sasuke later. She backstepped and stood close to Kakashi, hoping if it came down to it, he'd be able to help. Naruto still pointed his finger at Ebisu, complaining about him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto decreed. "Out of all the guys you could've picked, you picked this guy to train me?! What a joke! He's weaker than I am!"

"What makes you say that," Kakashi asked.

"I'm serious! You should've seen him. He saw my Harem Jutsu once and he fell to pieces!"

This is where Ebisu's composure broke a little and he got worried. Ellainna mentally chuckled at him.

_Guess you don't want the whole world to know how much you really like your women._

Ebisu quickly grabbed Naruto, covering his mouth with his hand, and waved off Kakashi's questions about Naruto's claim.

"Well, well, I had no idea you two were so acquainted," Kakashi said.

"Oh, yes, we go way back," Ebisu responded, petting Naruto on the head.

"I still don't get why it has to be him," Naruto grumbled. "I mean, anybody else."

"Look, you," Ebisu retorted back. "If it hadn't been for Kakashi who asked me this favor, I would never consider training you!"

"Yeah? Well, then don't!"

Kakashi stepped up to break up their argument.

"Hey, hey. Come on you two, let's calm down."

He crouched down to Naruto's level and whispered to him.

"Listen, Naruto, you're wrong about Ebisu-sensei. He's a special Jonin: A private tutor who only trains the elite. Frankly, he's a better teacher than I am."

Naruto took in and dissecting what Kakashi said as he stood back up and began talking, this time not whispering.

"Anyway, Naruto. I've got to say that of the three Genin in squad seven, you're the one who's basic skills need the most work. That's what I want you to focus on this time around."

"Wait, hold on a second," Naruto fired back. "Are you saying I'm not as good as Sasuke or Sakura?!"

Kakashi sighed and explained to Naruto the importance of having basic skills over the big flashy skills, something he definitely didn't have. Basically, you have to walk before you run. Kakashi turned to leave, dropping Naruto off with Ebisu. Ellainna quickly scurried behind him, not wanting to be left behind with Ebisu.

Once they were outside of the hospital, Kakashi began to poke fun at Ellainna.

"You sure got quiet really fast back there. I figured you'd have kept trying to tease Naruto."

"Don't worry about it," Ellainna grumbled, crossing her arms. "Let's worry about Sasuke! How is he? Did he wake up yet? If not, when will he wake up? What's going to happen to him? What are we doing about Orochimaru?! Will he be safe? Will he be better by the second round? When will he wake up anyway? Will he have enough time to train? I-"

Kakashi put his hand on Ellainna's head and she stopped talking.

"Sasuke will be okay. _Everything_ will be okay."  
Ellainna nodded as though agreeing with him before pointing her finger at Kakashi and angrily shouting at him.

"You can't just say that everything will be okay and it happens! That's not how it works!"

"Why not?"

"You can't will the universe to make everything okay! There are serious problems in the world!"

"What about wishful thinking?"

Ellainna paused for a moment to consider this revelation.

"You don't believe in wishful thinking..."

"Doesn't matter if I believe. All that matters is if you believe."

Kakashi ruffled Ellainna's hair, his hand not having moved from her head, and she considered his statements.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Ellainna grumbled, crossing her arms. "But what about-"

"I said all I can say on the matter, El."

Ellainna began to argue with Kakashi, but decided to save her breath. "Fine. Whatever."

She wanted to just return home and relax from all the excitement and rest before visiting Sasuke the next day.


	11. Notice: On Hiatus

I apologize to all my readers and who are anxiously awaiting the next chapter. This is not it.

I'm going on another hiatus (though from the length of time it's taken to write this next chapter, I might as well have already been on hiatus, hunh?) Haha. Anyway, I have to stop writing for a month. I'll be back March 20th. If you want the half chapter I've written, let me know. I'll post it. But otherwise, yeah. I'll be back. Thank you for being patient.


	12. Training in the Calm

Ellainna and Kakashi spent their walk talking and joking, not stopping until they had arrived at Ellainna's home.

"Oh," Ellainna said. "I didn't even realize-"

"Neither did I," Kakashi responded.

They both chuckled.

"I guess we're just so used to taking this path when we're together..."

"I guess so."

Ellainna playfully shoved Kakashi's shoulder.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it," she chuckled before turning to unlock her door.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself," Kakashi responded.

After Ellainna opened her door, she turned and bent her torso so she was looking at Kakashi upside down.

"Thank you."

Kakashi nodded his head and raised his hand in acknowledgement and to signal his departure. Ellainna walked inside and closed her door, locking it back. As she took her shoes off, Tamryn poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hehh," she called, her mouth full. "Thatheh thof oo uff?"

What?"

Ellainna walked towards the kitchen and Tamryn swallowed the food she was chewing.

"Sasuke drop you off," Tamryn repeated. "You're home kinda early."

"Oh," Ellainna said nonchalantly as she leaned against the kitchen entryway. She filled Tamryn in on all the excitement from the exams.

"Oh wowwww," Tamryn said after Ellainna had finished. "When does Sasuke get out of the hospital?"

"I don't know. I'm going to visit him again tomorrow. Hopefully he'll be awake and the nurses will know more. Or at least tell me more."

Tamryn nodded in agreement with her.

"I'm sure he's just fine. It'll end up being no big deal and you guys can get back to toeing the boogie line."

"Tam!" Ellainna chuckled and playfully shoved Tamryn's shoulder. "However, the exams have fired me up!"

"Reliving your glory days," Tamryn responded, poking fun at Ellainna.

"Before I got stuck with these genin," Ellainna whined.

Tamryn chuckled at her and scarfed the rest of her food down.

"You feel like training with me," Ellainna asked. "I want to spar with someone I don't have to dumb down my skills for."

"So you'd rather I dumb my skills down?"

"Oh ho ho, don't underestimate me! I've grown!"

"You've grown on all those little D rank missions?"

"I'm going to go change!"

Ellainna spun on her heel and headed up the stairs towards her room.

"Then you'll see," she called from the stairs. Her dress was off by the time she had made it to her room but a gift left in her room stopped her in her tracks. On her window sill was a huge bouquet of yellow zinnias and coral pink camellias. She didn't have to guess who had left them as this was his trademark calling card. She nervously clasped her dress to her body and hesitantly entered her room. She glanced around to see if that was all there was waiting for her.

She checked all around her room for the culprit. The closet, bathroom, behind every door, under the bed, and outside the window...It was all clear. She shoved the flowers and loose petals out the window, into the bin beneath it. She made a mental note to go out there and burn them after Tamryn was asleep. Ellainna shut her window, locked it, and drew her curtains closed.

By the time Ellainna had changed her clothes and calmed her anxiety, Tamryn was far into a food nap at the kitchen table to do much of anything else. Ellainna ambled down the stairs and upon realizing this, tried futilely to wake her up. After failing to do so, Ellainna grumbled to herself to remember not to cook such full, heavy meals, and stubbornly decided to go outside anyway. She considered going out to sketch some more but chose to train like she originally planned. It was too late in the day for her to have enough light out to get any decent art in.

She grabbed her two ninja pouches and left for one of the training grounds in the Leaf. She hoped her 'secret admirer' was too preoccupied with his own training to bother her. Hours later, Ellainna found it comforting that Tamryn had eaten herself into a coma. She had been entirely to distracted to be anywhere near top peak form. She missed easy targets and hard targets alike. She grumbled in frustration and decided to settle in for the night. It would do nothing to force herself to work through her anger just for her to be a rattling, jittery mess. Every chitter, leaf shiver, or poking animal limb made her. She felt irrational.

Ellainna packed up all her tools and trudged towards town to pick up a few treats from the store before she retired at home. She was about halfway to town when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, its owner embracing her from behind and nuzzling their nose against her neck. Unphased since she was expecting it to happen at some point, Ellainna stopped walking and crossed her arms. She was annoyed she wasted her initial rage on the training field.

"It was so nice to see you again after so long," Ebisu whispered into her ear.

"I'm sure," Ellainna scoffed irritatedly, shoving Ebisu out of her way and walking away from him. Now that he was there, she felt her irritation returning. He was a lot more like an inconvenience than a threat and she ignored his advances.

"Aww, don't be like that," Ebisu crooned as he followed after Ellainna. "I hope you got my gift earlier?"

"I didn't appreciate it. At All."

"Why not? I thought it was a beautiful. Cost me enough."

Ellainna rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I told you before, I don't want anything from you," she said dryly.

"Oh come on," Ebisu continued, trying to win Ellainna over with a cool, seductive tone. "How about we just go to that cute little spot off the road and see where the night takes us? I have no doubt I couldn't convince you to leave that young boy alone in favor of-"

Ellainna spun around to face Ebisu and waved a finger threateningly in his face.

"Look, I am not interested anymore. I don't understand how many times I have to say it for you to understand."

"I just-"

"You nothing! It's over. It was over the second you decided I wasn't enough."

"But-"

"And you can't convince me otherwise. Got it?"  
"...Yes," Ebisu mumbled, defeated.

"And stop following me around. It's _creepy,_" Ellainna added as she spun back around and stormed off.

She arrived home an hour later relieved and stuffed. Her treats didn't make the trip to her house, but she was prideful in the small amount of self control it took to not eat Tamryn's slice of cake. She unlocked and relocked her door after she entered. Tamryn was still asleep at the table so Ellainna left her desert there as well. When she went to toss the wrappers, the overflowing trash bag reminded her that she had some flowers to burn. She grabbed a pack of matches out her miscellaneous drawer and quietly rushed out the back door.

She approached the metal can and mentally congratulated herself for investing in it as it had come in handy more than she initially expected. Ellainna lit the match and reached her arm out, poised to let go when she heard a familiar voice that made her spine shiver.

"Oh, Lainny, did you not enjoy my gift? I picked them out especially with you in mind."

A harsh wind blew, knocking the flame in the match out, and carrying with it the scent of ripe pear fruit. It probably would have knocked the air out of Ellainna's lungs if it wasn't already gone. Her breathing became ragged and difficult and everything seemed to stop in time for her. Nausea caused her stomach to turn and flop, bile bubbling in her throat. She didn't want to see him, but she couldn't stop herself from turning around.

There he was, standing five steps away from her. It was like no time passed at all. His slicked back blonde hair fell silkily to his shoulders. Blowing just as softly as she remembered. His commanding gait prevailed in intimidating her as it once always had. He took the five steps towards her, standing over her. The hard, deceptively inviting features of his face were even more 'him' than he remembered. His perpetual smirk as he loomed over her, exuding an air of menace.

It was one thing to think of every attack she could make, every venomous word she could spout, every instance of payback she could exact upon him. But having him right there in front of her, in person, brought her back to her trembling knees. She felt exactly how she felt when she saw him last. Her limbs felt like jelly. Her words took the last train out of her mind, express. She felt like the young girl she was when she met him.

"Aaiden..."

The air that Ellainna was finally able to breathe whooshed out and the only thing her lips could form was his name. It was a whisper. It was all she could do. It was all that she could think of: his name.

Aaiden smirked and took his hand to Ellainna's face. He cradled it and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. It was a simple gesture that one might do with someone they loved. However, this 'loving gesture' was perverted by his intentions, his actions in the past. This wasn't an act of love and devotion, but instead one of manipulation and control. Ellainna knew that but she couldn't help but fall prey anyway. It worked flawlessly and she was a trembling mass of malleable putty.

"Oh, Lainny, you _did_ miss me."

When Ellainna didn't, or rather couldn't, answer his question, Aaiden quickly took his hand from her cheek. He instead squeezed her chin with his pointer finger and thumb, causing Ellainna's lips to pucker out. Aaiden pulled Ellainna's face towards him forcefully.

"Didn't you?"  
"_Yessss..."_

Ellainna breathlessly answered, falling back into the pattern of what was.

"Of course you did. You can't stay away from me."

"Wha...what are you doing here," Ellainna stumbled, her mind beginning to unfog.

"If I remember correctly, you took something that belongs to me."

Aaiden pulled Ellainna's face towards his as he bent down closer to hers. He intended to kiss her but was stopped just shy of it, only grazing her lips with his instead.

It took all of the strength Ellainna had to shove Aaiden in defiance, thought it didn't do much.

"Of course," he whispered seductively to her. "You could always just come back and your debt would be instantly erased."

Aaiden rubbed his lips against Ellainna's again, more forcefully this time, but still refusing to kiss her. He wanted her to drop the rope and fall. He wanted her to crack, to give up control. He was good at what he did.

Ellainna inhaled harshly and shook herself out of his mesmerizing grip enough to shove him again. This time he conceded and let go of her face before stepping back. He wanted her to let her guard down.

"No, I meant what are you doing here? Don't you usually send one of your buddies? How's Ton?"

Aaiden smirked and adjusted his suit sleeves needlessly.

"His eye is still healing. No thanks to you."

Ellainna smirked and cocked her head, trying to cover her weakening will with bravado.

"Besides, I wanted to see you in person, Lainny. Makes more of an impact, don't you think? I even got those flowers you always liked."

Aaiden cut his eyes to Ellainna and another chill slithered down her spine. The only person who gave her flowers was Ebisu, especially the combination of zinnias and camellias. It was his calling card, how he would apologize. He'd often be waiting there for her. That means Aaiden on some level was watching her, and that was nerve wracking. Did he know about Tamryn? Did he know who she was? Ellainna was more nervous than she was before. Aaiden always seemed to be a step ahead, always somehow knowing information that gave him another upper hand.

"And what's to stop me from making sure you can't drop in for another in person visit," Ellainna asked, flashing a kunai Aaiden hadn't noticed she had retrieved. Nevertheless, he shrugged confidently.

"Because we're not alone. Besides, I know you really wouldn't hurt me."

Aaiden stepped back up to Ellainna and pulled her close, his hand on her lower back. He leaned down and grazed his teeth against her neck, something he knew would normally make Ellainna melt to the floor. However, this time Ellainna had steeled herself enough to not crumble. Instead, Aaiden pulled away, gripping his now bleeding hand. Ellainna shook his blood away from her kunai threateningly. Aaiden chuckled as he grabbed a cloth from his pocket and used it to apply pressure to his wound.

He chuckled and wrapped his hand, seeming to take a hint and prepared to leave. In a flash, however, he had Ellainna by the hair and pulled her head forcefully, chuckling.

"I told you, I told you when we first met, didn't I? I said, 'Don't be stupid. Don't be a stupid girl.' And look where we are now."

He shoved Ellainna and bent down in her face.

"You were the one I was going to give everything to. Give everything up for."

Of course, Ellainna didn't believe this and wordlessly expressed as much. She spat in his face. Aaiden remained unphased and stood back up.

"Okay. Game on." He turned to walk away and called out to her. "I'll see you again _real soon_, Ellainna."

Ellainna waited until he was gone until she exhaled and rose to her feet.

_Well, that's another string I'm going to have to tie off._

The back door opened and Tamryn spun Ellainna around to face her.

"Are you okay?!"

Ellainna didn't have to be turned around to know it was Tamryn. She sighed and shook her head.

"You could've came out and helped," she responded in annoyance.

"We can't blow your cover. He doesn't know you're working with me yet. We need to keep it that way."

"And you couldn't have just come and captured him and we be done with this whole mess?!"

"The two of us alone could not take him down. And you heard him, he wasn't alone."

"It was a bluff," Ellainna said as she shrugged Tamryn's hands from her shoulders. She returned to the barrel and continued her task of lighting the contents inside of it ablaze. She realized then that if Aaiden bought the flowers, then she was in the dark about what Ebisu bought her. She made a mental note to figure that out. And probably return it. Tamryn joined Ellainna by the barrel and crossed her arms worriedly.

"How do you know that," she asked her.

"He doesn't hurt me in front of people. I don't know why. He did everyone else."

"Well, thank you for helping in my case regardless. I appreciate how strong you've been through this whole thing."

Tamryn made a point to put meaning behind the latter half of sentence. Ellainna rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not wavering if that's what you think."

"I'm not! It's just," Tamryn turned slightly to analyze her friend's face before she continued. "I know how alluring a handsome face can be. He tells you what you want to hear, acts gentlemanly, buys you things-"

"And you think I'm that easily swayed," Ellainna fired back.

Tamryn's following silence answered Ellainna's question. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"If you think that, then why did you ask me to be on this case, anyway?"

"Because you're the only one who I knew could work it. For whatever reason, he likes you. More than anyone else," Tamryn said, stopping herself from elaborating. She knew why he liked her.

Ellainna rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask to be liked by him, you know. He's not the one I have my eye on," she responded, also holding back some truth. No amount of wishing otherwise would make the fact that Aaiden had an effect on her untrue.

The two girls watched the fire to die down to its embers before they retreated inside and discussed a plan for capturing Aaiden. Ellainna remembered about Ebisu's gift and went searching for it while she spoke with Tamryn.

"So I'll have to call in part of the task force. Hopefully we can get this done before the chunin exams are over. Easier to hide covert ninja if they can be covert and I really don't want to wait to catch this asshole by submitting _paperwork_."

Tamryn use quotation marks to emphasize her dislike. Ellainna chuckled in agreement with her as she finished searching the drawers in her kitchen. Ebisu only

"Yes, it would be easier to explain why a bunch of Cloud ANBU are in the village if the chunin exams were still going on. They could be late arrivals to watch."

"Exactly."

Ellainna moved to the shoes by her front door and started shaking them out. It was then that Tamryn noticed she was searching for something.

"Losin' your mind there, El?"

"No," Ellainna replied on an exhale as she stood upright. "Ebby supposedly left a gift somewhere."

Tamryn made a face in repulsion.

"Oh, _that_. He stopped by while you were out. Thought he was an intruder at first. Would've been better if it was." Tamryn shrugged and Ellainna refrained from chuckling.

"Did he drop something off?"

Tamryn shrugged again.

"I don't know. He was snooping in your room. Honestly, who cares. I thought you dropped all your dead weight?"

"I don't want to wake up tomorrow to any surprises," Ellainna replied, again half lying. She didn't want any surprises, but she also was pretty curious what he got her since it wasn't the flowers. Ellainna tried to walk up the stairs to her room in the most unenthusiastic way she could without giving herself away. She knew exactly which drawer Ebisu would've put the present. He never missed a chance to be a pervert given an option.

She opened her underwear drawer and sitting right on top was a neatly wrapped and bowed gift box. Ellainna reveled in her self-proclaimed 'genius skill' and unwrapped the present. Inside was a pair of beautifully carved twin daggers. Just above the hilts, at the bottom of the blades were carvings. One was a moon, the other a sun. Ellainna was impressed with the amount of thought that had to have gone into this gift. The sun and moon were a calling to her twin blades, Helios and Selene. As she admired the craftsmanship on the blades, she knew this wasn't a gift that he got that same day. He had to have been sitting on these for a while. He really did spend a lot on these.

Inside the lid of the box was a note:

_HoneyBon,_

_I had this made for your birthday the last time we were together, but, well...you know what happened after that. But after seeing you again today, it was like a dream. I forgot how enchanting your beauty was._

_That moment, despite its brevity, lit a fire in my belly! I am determined to win your heart back if it's the last thing I do!_

_With Love,_

_Misu_

Ellainna's cheeks turned red as she read the note, remembering how and why they chose those nicknames for each other. She flipped the blades over as she admired them more and noticed they were inscribed there too. Suddenly, there was a knock on Ellainna's doorframe. She shoved everything in her drawer and slammed it close in alarm before turning around to face her friend.

"You ready for bed," Tamryn yawned.

Ellainna calmed her quick beating heart and chuckled.

"You're still tired? You were sleep all day!"

Ellainna crossed the room to unmake her bed, inviting Tam in to distract her from the dresser.

"No, I was interrupted from sleeping all day," her friend replied.

Ellainna rolled her eyes.

"What'd he give you anyway," Tamryn continued, nodding towards the dresser as she climbed into the bed.

"Nothing worth talking about," Ellainna replied, trying to appear nonchalant as she slid into her bed as well.

"Yeah, okay," Tamryn shot back jokingly as she got comfortable. "Nothing worth talking about but your face is red."

"Let's just go to bed," Ellainna said, unintentionally squeaking her voice.

Tamryn chuckled and they both settled in for the night.

Tamryn pretended to sleep beside Ellainna until she heard the telltale sounds of her friend slumbering away. She hovered over her friend to confirm she was in fact asleep before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. She deftly made her way down the stairs and put her shoes on. She slipped out the door and into the night. When Ellainna awoke the next morning, Tamryn was still gone.

Ellainna sat up in her empty bed and stretched. She assumed Tamryn was downstairs eating again and got prepared for the day. She showered and dressed, hoping Sasuke would be awake by the time visiting hours started. She tried to take her time in doing her hair but it repeatedly ended up terrible so she slapped a headband on and stalked out her bathroom in frustration. She spent some more time deciding between a dress or something more casual. She ended up deciding to save her dress for another day when Sasuke was for sure awake and put on a casual outfit.

Ellainna slid on pair of capris like fishnets, shorts, and a flowy tank that she tucked into her shorts. She attached one ninja pouch to her back pocket and floated down the stairs. She floated down the stairs into her kitchen expecting to see her friend. She was surprised when she wasn't. Ellainna went around the house looking for Tamryn but realized she was gone when she noticed a pair of her shoes were missing. She was confused where she would have gone, or when, but decided that it didn't matter too much. She'd see her later that day and they didn't have to be attached at the hip the entire time she was visiting.

Ellainna ate a quick breakfast of eggs and rice before she pulled her shoes on and left into town. She momentarily debated if it was safe to leave with Aaiden back in town but it occurred to her that she was safer in public surrounded by crowds versus by herself at home. On the plus side, she was confident last night was more of a scare tactic and not the new norm. Her first stop was the hospital, where Sasuke was still being guarded by Anbu members. She stopped by to see Sasuke but nurse at the desk had informed her that he unfortunately, had not woken up yet.

Ellainna insisted on seeing him for a few minutes anyway. She sat in the chair beside his bed, held his hand, and spent a bit of time talking to him. Thirty minutes later, she stood to leave. Before she left out, Ellainna looked over him fondly and brushed his hair from his bandaged forehead. She kissed it softly goodbye and left, waving to the nurses.

"Thanks!"

She noticed Sakura on her way into the hospital on her own way out and fought the strong urge to bump her. Instead, she pushed past her apprehension to be helpful, spun on her heel, and called after her.

"Hey...he hasn't woken up yet."

Sakura turned around to face her and gripped the vase she held.

"Oh..okay. Thanks."

"Mmhmm..."

They stood there silently in awkwardness for a few minutes before Sakura held the vase up.

"I'm just gonna leave these in there for him anyway."

"Okay," Ellainna responded and shrugged her shoulders.

She put her hands in her pockets as she turned around, beginning to walk away. She waved her hand carelessly behind her. She was gonna call out a goodbye to Sakura but she was cut off.

"H-h-hey! Wait! I...I have a question. Something I don't understand."

Ellainna turned halfway towards Sakura and placed her hands lazily back into her pockets.

"Yeah?"

"I just...I like him a lot...More than you. So why does he choose you."

Ellainna sighed heavily and waved her arms listlessly.

"Honey...I have known Sasuke far longer than you've had a crush on him."

"So..?"

"Soooo...? What do you want from me? You want me to give you advice on how to get my boyfriend to like you?" Ellainna chuckled a little at the absurdity of Sakura's question.

"But you don't even like him," Sakura huffed heatedly in return.

Ellainna turned away and waved her hand in farewell to her comrade.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

Ellainna whistled her way into town and decided it was as good a time as any to replenish the eggs and rice Tamryn had eaten up. She stood outside the grocery store and thought on what she should do next. She had to get the eggs home or they'd spoil, but on the other hand she needed to be as surrounded as possible. She didn't have to spend too long on her dilemma as she saw Tamryn walking by.

"Hey! There you are!"

Tamryn turned and saw Ellainna waving at her. She slowed her stride and waited for Ellainna to catch up and fall in line with her gait.

"You're wearing that walk of shame well," Ellainna joked.

However, Ellainna's chide fell on deaf ears. Tamryn was too lost in thought to really focus on much. Ellainna noticed this and waved her hand in front of her companion's face.

"Hellooooooo. Calling Tamryn's brain cells. Anybody home?"

"El, come on." Tamryn knocked Ellainna's hand away, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Jeez," Ellainna pouted. "I just wanted to see why you were so distracted. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Tamryn replied heatedly, annoyed.

"Well, then where'd you go?"

"Nowhere!"

Ellainna rolled her eyes. "Look, you're supposed to be my bodyguard through this. That was the agreement. I did not take the risk of seducing and then turning on the third biggest slumlord so that I can be taken out buying some damn eggs."

"You were never in any real trouble," Tamryn said, waving off Ellainna's concern.

Ellainna stopped in her tracks at this new revelation.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

_Shit_

"Nothing, Ellainna," Tamryn responded. She glanced in her direction for a brief moment but continued walking. Ellainna rushed her way in front of Tamryn and cut her off.

"No, cut the crap, _Tamryn," _Ellainna responded, noting the fact that Tamryn said her full name; something she only did when she was trying to hide something and distract her.

"I had an ANBU agent in the village since before I got here," Tamryn lied cooly. "I've been tracking Aaiden for a while and I wanted to make sure you were okay." The truth was, Ellainna couldn't have been in danger of a person that Tamryn spent the better part of the night and some of the day with.

Ellainna eyed Tamryn suspiciously. She didn't believe her but she didn't have an alternate theory that made sense.

"Why didn't you say anything last night," Ellainna asked. She hoped with more questions she could trip Tamryn up and get the full truth. "If that was the case, the three of us could have definitely taken him out and this whole thing would be over!"

"Because ANBU aren't on duty when I'm with you and it wouldn't have made a difference if you knew of their presence or not."

Tamryn walked around Ellainna and resumed her walk in the direction of her house.

"Did you know he was going to be here last night," Ellainna continued with her interrogation.

"No."

Tamryn stopped and turned to look Ellainna in the eyes. This time she wasn't lying and knew that this would convince her friend that every statement she had made was true. They both stayed like that for a bit before Ellainna conceded.

"Just keep me informed on everything," Ellainna huffed, annoyed, as she trudged ahead towards her home. Tamryn followed close behind, glad she was able to keep Ellainna in the dark for now. There were a lot of things she wasn't ready to inform her of yet. Eventually, but not yet.

The two girls arrived at Ellainna's home uneventfully and the next day was just as uneventful. Ellainna woke up, got dressed, checked on Sasuke and went home, more worried than previously before. She remembered what Kakashi said about having wishful thinking but it only comforted her momentarily. She went around her house anxiously puttering to, unsuccessfully, kill time. After the tenth time she had opened and closed the fridge door, Tamryn irritatedly suggested (commanded) Ellainna go out for the night.

Of course, Ellainna tried to fight the suggestion in favor of letting her worry rule over her but Tamryn insisted (forced) her upstairs to change. Then she escorted (frog marched) into town. It wasn't too late in the day so the town was still bustling. Bright lights enticed patrons and pulled them in. The town was full of life and it was enough to distract Ellainna, at least a little bit. She walked down the street in between rows of beautifully adorned shops, arm linked with Tamryn's. She was trying to decide where to go and what to do when she heard a loud, distinctive, booming voice. She rushed to the building housing the source of said voice and was happy to see an old friend of hers sitting there in his usual spot.

"Satō!"

Jiraiya finished his swig of sake and looked up to see a beaming face running towards him. He took his arms from around the women surrounding him and reached his arms out to receive his incoming hug.

"Hime!"

Ellainna launched herself full force into Jiraiya's arms and he grabs her in his arms, embracing her warmly.

"How are you, old girl?! You've not grown one bit since I last saw you!"

Jiraiya let Ellainna down and she pouted at his jab.

"Yeah, but you've gotten wrinklier since I've seen you!"

"Oh, my heart!"

Jiraiya mimed a shot to the heart as Tamryn walked up, interested in Ellainna's acquaintance. The ladies Jiraiya was sitting with cleared their throats pointedly, wanting the attention back on them. Jiraiya turned towards them and wrapped his arm around Ellainna.

"Oh, ladies! This is my Princess, Elly. She and I go way back!"

Jiraiya sat back in his spot and Ellainna sat on his leg, her arms around his neck. She waved Tamryn over before she canoodled closer to Jiraiya.

"Without this young girl, my reputation wouldn't be what it is with the ladies," Jiraiya joked before laughing heartily.

His companions became jealous and stood up in frustration.

"Ah, ladies, there's plenty of Sage Master to go around!"

The ladies left anyway, making a point to nudge Tamryn out of the way as they made their way towards another corner of the bar. No doubt in search of the next guy to mooch off of. Jiraiya shrugged, not too upset now that he ran into Ellainna again. It was worth it, plus she probably could work her wingmen magic and get him another set of hotties in the blink of an eye. She was good like that. Tamryn cautiously sat down on the other side of Jiraiya. She had never met him before and was wary. Especially when she knew the kind of company that Ellainna had a constant habit of attracting.

"Aww, looks like your little friends left," Ellainna joked, biting her nail in fake guilt. "Did I do that?"

"And you're going to have to work your magic to make up for my loss," Jiraiya joked back.

Ellainna laughed and all they spent the night catching up, drinking, laughing (loudly) and enjoy themselves obnoxiously in the bar while Tamryn watched, self-consciously. By the time the shop closed, and they were kicked out, the buzz had worn off, Tamryn had disappeared, and they were winding down as they walked the streets of the village.

"So you're finally acknowledging the boy, hunh," Ellainna said, elbowing Jiraiya.

"What can I say," Jiraiya chuckled. "He won me over."

"He does that often," Ellainna said, thinking on how convincing and determined her teammate is.

The sun started to rise and Ellainna had a slight panic. She hadn't gotten any sleep and she still had to get prepared to see Sasuke at the hospital. She thanked Jiraiya for spending the night with her, expressed her appreciation for and it and enjoyment, bid him farewell, and rushed home.

She rushed in, took a hoe bath, changed into a new outfit, brushed her stale drunk breath away, and rushed out the door while hurriedly brushing her hair into a ponytail. She gently massaged her face and smacked her cheeks to awaken her face as she rushed through the woods towards the hospital, in far too of a rush to process the fact that Tamryn wasn't there _again_. By the time she arrived, her ponytail was a disheveled mop, her shirt was hanging off her shoulder and backwards, she was out of breath, and her face went past a healthy glow into more of a sweaty 'I'm going to collapse in the next two seconds'. Which, granted, was true for Ellainna. She hunched over and wheezed heavily and she tried to regain her breath. She held a finger up to signal she was going to speak momentarily and tried to do so as soon as her lungs allowed her to do so.

"I-heh...Sor-heh...heeeeeeh...Ok...Hi...heh...I-I-I-I'm...here...Hello."

Ellainna continued her wheezing and the nurse at the desk giggled at her.

"You can just go right in," the nurse said to Ellainna, already knowing what she was there for.

Ellainna waved weakly in appreciation and scurried as quickly as her sore legs would allow her to. By the time she made it to the hallway with Sasuke's room, she had successfully regained her composure. She was alarmed when she saw that his door was sitting open and rushed to make sure he was okay. Inside, there was a nurse going over Sasuke's vitals, who surprisingly was now conscious. Ellainna could've been knocked over by the weight of a leaf on her shoulder she was so overwhelmed with emotions. As the nurse looked him over, she began lecturing Sasuke on how to take care of himself as he recovered and he nodded his head continually in annoyance, already set on not following directions and doing what he wanted to.

He looked up and saw Ellainna in the doorway and cocked his trademark cocky smirk. She rushed in and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, pulling Sasuke halfway out of the bed with her embrace. The nurse made a fuss as she was in the middle of lecturing Sasuke but neither of the ninja cared. She was happy he was okay and he was enjoying Ellainna's embrace. Ellainna couldn't stop herself from spilling some tears in happiness.

"Ella...I ca-Ella...you're-ugh," Sasuke choked out.

"Oh," Ellainna exclaimed, realizing her mistake. She released Sasuke and tried to wipe away her tears so she could go on unnoticed. However, she forgot she had worn make up the previous night so she smudged all the left over eye make up she had on, whether it had run from the tears or not. This look was getting worse for her. 10/10, would not recommend. Sasuke, however, found it humorous and felt an appreciation for the fact that she had tried so hard to be there for him, obviously, as she had always took deep consideration in her looks. He appreciated her as a whole. She was always there for him at the end of the day after the massacre. Even after a long or heavy mission she made sure to carve out time for him, and he appreciated it. Though, he'd never admit that out loud of course. Maybe Ellainna wasn't the only one who had a problem voicing their true feelings.

The nurse continued lecturing Sasuke and informed him that he would have to rest in the hospital for a week before being released. He, of course, did not like this news but Ellainna assured him that she would continue to visit each day, with a care package to keep him preoccupied as well.

"A week will just fly right by!"

Sasuke grumbled, irregardless, as he was worried about the chunin exams.

"What about the exams?"

"Oh! Right! Of course! You passed."

The nurse left as Ellainna filled Sasuke in on what's next for the exams, except who he was facing. She knew if she told him right now, it wouldn't do anything but drive him crazy. He'd probably leave the hospital tonight and try to train in anticipation.

"So we don't know our opponents until day of," Sasuke asked for clarification.

"Yup! Just like in real missions you won't know who or what you'll be going against and just have to be as prepared as possible for the enemy."

"Fine."  
Sasuke contemplated his possible opponents and the ones he is excited to fight. Ellainna interrupted his thoughts when she grabbed his face and planted a quick kiss on his lips. For once, Sasuke was caught off guard and was momentarily stunned. He couldn't will his cheeks from heating up in response and Ellainna chuckled.

"Scooch over, hunh," she said trying to join Sasuke in the bed.

Sasuke complied and moved over so there was room for Ellainna to lounge with him.

"Kicking the patient out of the bed, niiiiice," Sasuke joked. "What's next? Taking my meds, too?"

"Of course," Ellainna joked back as she leaned in to cuddle with Sasuke. "I gotta keep my habit up somehow."  
Sasuke chuckled at the joke and leaned over as she caressed his face gently, both of them leaning towards each other for a kiss.

Far too soon for either one's liking, visiting hours were over and Ellainna had to leave Sasuke in the hospital. She stood by his doorway going over the list of things to bring she made from Sasuke's dictation. A few books, change of clothes, training bands for his arms and legs, et cetera.

"So, I'll bring all this for you, no problem," Ellainna said, mentally checking off the list again before looking up. The lovers looked at each other forlornly, each wishing there was more time for them to spend carefree in one another's' presence.

Unfortunately, a nurse appeared again, this time forcefully ushering Ellainna out.

"I'll bring this stuff to you tomorrow," she called out to Sasuke.

Ellainna sarcastically thanked the nurse so she would stop escorting. The nurse cheerfully responded with an equally sarcastic filled 'you're welcome' and watched Ellainna leave the building. Ellainna rushed to Sasuke's apartment and packed up his bag. She quickly snuck back to the hospital and spent a bit of time trying to determine what side of the hospital was Sasuke's room. Growing frustrated, she picked a side and used chakra in the soles of her feet to walk up the side of the hospital. She struggled a bit to open the window without dropping the bag or falling, but she prevailed and slinked inside with the bag almost silently. Her foot caught on the ledge and window shut on her calf, eliciting a squeak from Ellainna but she stifled it by biting her lip and then chuckling.

"You having fun over there, Ella," Sasuke whispered in amusement.

Ellainna giggled again as she slinked over to Sasuke's bed. She leaned against the edge and hugged the bag to her chest.

"I got the goods," she whispered. "You got the payment?"

Sasuke couldn't keep himself from smiling at her joke.

"Yeah, I got your payment right here."

He reached up and pulled Ellainna on top of him and kissed her. She chuckled and slid over, setting the bag on top of Sasuke's stomach.

"Well, I did what you asked. It's all there, and I'll be back on time tomorrow. Early even," Ellainna said cheerfully.

She jumped up and played with her hair slightly, trying to smooth it out.

"Or, you could stay," Sasuke said as he shuffled through the care bag Ellainna brought, trying to sound casual in his question. He pretended to look for something in the basket, like he didn't care what Ellainna's answer was. Ellainna smiled warmly and took Sasuke's chin in her thumb and forefinger. She turned his head towards her to get his attention and kissed his forehead.

"You're not in competition for anybody or anything. I am not expecting anything from you but you. Okay?"

Sasuke was silent but Ellainna took that as her answer anyway and kissed Sasuke on his forehead again.

"That should hold you for a few days," Ellainna continued, walking to the other side of the bed. She pushed Sasuke over and got in the bed with him. She got comfortable and looked at him.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. And I'm not going to make it easy for you to pressure yourself otherwise. I'm not spending the night, but I'll be here a bit longer for you."

Sasuke continued to stay silent and continued ruffling through the bag, grateful for the night sky hiding the blush in his cheeks. Ellainna, however, knowing Sasuke well, already knew how he felt and smiled. She ruffled his hair and they spent the next few hours talking and hiding Ellainna from the nurses, until Sasuke fell asleep, unable to keep his eyes open any longer despite his effort.

Ellainna slid out of his bed as smoothly as possible and kissed his cheek before she slipped out of the hospital. She arrived home, absolutely exhausted, and promptly went to her bed and fell asleep. She woke up a little later in the afternoon than usual the next day. She sat up and stretched languidly, surprised how serene she felt. She looked around her room pensively, thinking of reasons why she was so calm. She continued this mental conversation with herself as she took her shower. When she dried off, she sat at her vanity to play in her hair. She brushed it out in her regular style and was reminded that her bangs were now to long for her liking. They tickled her eyes and she blew upwards at them playfully. She thought about just tossing it into a ponytail but remembered that she'd still have to take the time to pin her bangs back as they were still too short for a ponytail.

Ellainna rebrushed her hair and began moving her hair around, trying out different ways to try and style it. She fiddled for a bit before deciding on a high half up, half down style. Her bangs were too short for a pony, but definitely long enough for a top bun. She deftly parted, brushed, and styled her hair. She took the part of hair she left down, still damp from her shower, and put them into two braids. She hummed as she crossed to her closet and got dressed. Surprisingly, she had no trouble choosing her outfit. No amount of overthinking in sight. She grabbed a simple, floral patterned wrap around and tied it snuggly. She put on some leg fishnets and knee-high socks. Grabbing her sketchbook, Ellainna slid down the stairs by means of banister and hopped into the kitchen.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't expecting Tamryn to be there, and was a little sad. They had a weird relationship, yes, but it was still based in friendship. And she missed her friend. Ellainna made a quick breakfast of toast and boiled eggs before sliding on a pair of boots and walking out the door. As she walked, she undid the braids in her now dry hair, letting the waves unfurl. She arrived at the hospital uneventfully and nodded to the nurses at the entrance in recognition. One of them giggled and teasingly called out to Ellainna.

"I thought you were bringing Sasuke a care package this afternoon!"

Ellainna smiled nervously through her embarrassment and reddening face as she kept walking. She hurried to Sasuke's room and quickly opened the door. She was surprised to see 2 out of 3 of the rest of her other team members.

"Sakura, Kakashi...hey," she said as she slid the door close.

Everyone in the room looked up at Ellainna. Sasuke smirked warmly, Kakashi had the same blank expression as always, and Sakura had a crap eating grin in her face. Ellainna rolled her eyes and made a face at Sakura in return.

"Hey, Sasuke," Ellainna said, overly sweet. She crossed the room to wrap her arms around his shoulders and made a point to kiss his cheek. "I _missed _you."  
"You just saw me last night," Sasuke replied, confused as he shifted in the bed to allow Ellainna to sit next to him.

Ellainna climbed in the bed and held Sasuke's hand, leaning comfortably on his shoulder.

"I know," she replied, looking Sakura in the eyes.

Sakura would be fuming steam if she could, her expression was so angry. Sensing the tension in the air, Kakashi cleared his throat to bring the attention to him.

"So, anyway, it's nice you joined us, Ellainna. I was just about to begin discussing Sasuke's recovery timeline."

"When can I start training," Sasuke asked expectantly.

"Soon as you are released from the hospital," Kakashi said cheerfully, already anticipating Sasuke's next outburst.

"That's not leaving me enough time left to prepare for the exams," Sasuke predictably shouted. "I need to start training _now_."

Ellainna squeezed Sasuke's hand encouragingly. "You can't do much training if your body gives out on you after every kick."

The three of them continued the conversation (argument) until Kakashi gave up trying to reason with Sasuke.

"Look, no matter how bad you want to start training, _I _will not be training you until I get the okay from the hospital."

"it's for your own good, Sasuke. You need to heal," Sakura spoke, the first time in the conversation.

Sasuke cut her an angry look and she looked away. Ellainna gently pet his shoulder in support and he shrugged her hand away, still frustrated. She frowned and stood.

"Well, I think any further conversation on this topic is a moot point," she said. "So, let's let him stew in his anger for now. Nothing productive will come from anything right now."

She bent down and kissed Sasuke's forehead before following Kakashi and Sakura out the door. Ellainna poked her head back in before she closed the door completely and informed Sasuke she would return later that evening. When she exited the hospital, she was surprised at how quickly her teammates had scampered because they were nowhere in sight. Ellainna shrugged her shoulders and decided to go looking for Jiraiya and Naruto. Might as well round out that 3 and see her other teammate as well. Plus, it'll kill enough time to let Sasuke simmer down. She made her way through the village and towards the forest area on the other side when she realized she hadn't remembered where exactly he said he was training Naruto.

She ended up wandering around for a bit, hoping that she would be lucky and run into them. After half an hour, however, she did see Kakashi rushing through the forest secretively. Ellainna was now interested in what he was slinking around to hide and followed him. She could see he was carrying flowers and wondered if it was a secret lady friend he was visiting. She chuckled to herself, amused. She had been following Kakashi for a few minutes when he began picking up pace. Too invested to realize that was weird, Ellainna picked up her pace as well. Until she slammed into something hard and fell to the ground.

"Oww_wah_! What the friggin' hell?!"

Ellainna let the stars in her eyes disappear before she sat up. In front of her was a tree that had not originally been there. Or rather, she had not been able to see.

"If you're gonna pull a dirty trick like that at least make it painless," she called out to the forest, angrily.

She tried to stand up and immediately fell to the ground in pain, clutching her ankle. She bit her lip to fight the pain shooting up her leg. She rolled on her back like an overturned turtle and groaned in pain. Suddenly, Kakashi was kneeling by Ellainna, guilty in his one thought harmless prank on her.

"Fuuuuuuu-man. That _hurts_," Ellainna whined out, still clutching her ankle.

Kakashi swiftly turned Ellainna so that her leg was pointing towards him. He gently removed Ellainna's hand and slowly eased her boot off. He inspected her ankle and was slightly relieved to see that it was only slightly swollen. A day or two and she'd be fine. Ellainna watched as Kakashi tenderly but deftly wrapped her ankle in a bandage he pulled from his ninja pouch.

When he was done, Kakashi stood back up and held his hand out to help Ellainna do the same.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No, you can't just pawn me off! Besides, I'm not walking anywhere with a bum ankle," Ellainna argued back, slapping Kakashi's hand away. "I'm not letting you ease your guilt so easily."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"What do you expect me to do instead? Carry you around with me all day?!"

Ellainna perked up and grinned mischievously, sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes! I can't be alone all day. Nobody's home, we can't interrupt Naruto's training, wherever he is anyway, Sasuke can't really do anything and no hospital is going to admit or treat me for a sore ankle. And don't even think about leaving me with Sakura. That's not a recipe for success no matter how you spin it."

Kakashi groaned and rubbed his face, exasperated.

"You know, this Is really all your fault. You have got to learn to stop stalking people."

"Oh yeah, blame the victim," Ellainna countered, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Just quit trying to get out of it. I can't walk. You'll hafta just reschedule your little date."

Kakashi chuckled at Ellainna's assumption and caved to her request. He squatted to allow her to climb onto him.

"Come on. Let's go."

Ellainna eagerly clambered onto Kakashi's back, thinking she won and wore him down. Well, in a way she had. But not how she thought. Kakashi grabbed the flowers he had hastily discarded to the ground, and carried Ellainna to his destination: the memorial stone from their first mission together as team 7. Ellainna was confused to say the least.

"Weird spot for a date."

"Would be. If I were here for one."

"...did you get stood up? Is it because you wanted to meet in the creepy woods?"

"I'm not here for a date-"

"Not anymore you're not."

"I'm here to pay my respects."

"Oh."

Kakashi laid the flowers down on the ledge and silently said his prayers with a bowed head. After he finished, Kakashi looked back at the stone forlornly. He felt compelled to break the silence and founf himself doing so, despite his desire not to.

"I...I know someone on this stone. Or-knew...knew someone..."

Ellainna listened on respectfully as Kakashi spoke. He was still being immensely vague, but she could tell that even still, this information was something he didn't tell a lot of people. Or maybe anyone. She rubbed his earlobe encouragingly and soothingly.

"He died protecting me...And this village."

They both stood in silence for a bit before Ellainna tried to break the silence with the joke.

"Sooo...you're date's a rock?"

"Okay. Yeah," Kakashi groaned.

In a blink of an eye, a whirlwind left Ellainna sitting in the visitor's chair in Sasuke's room.

"Jerk," Ellainna mumbled as the door slammed shut.

"Welcome back," Sasuke said, not looking up from the book he was reading. "What did you do this time?"

Ellainna mimed crying and whined out, "Nooothiiiiiing!"

"Oh, you poor child," Sasuke replied tonelessly.

Ellainna sighed and reclined in her chair, placing her feet against the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for a while."

She shook her leg to show the bandage on her ankle. Sasuke glanced over and nodded.

"Where's your shoe?"

The next few days went along like a clockwork pattern for Ellainna. Her ankle was healed just in time for Sasuke to check out of the hospital, though sans boot. Sasuke spent his time in the hospital training as much as he could, even though his body wasn't ready for much. Knowing it would've been a moot point to argue with him, plus she wasn't in any condition to fight with him anyway, Ellainna watched over him.

When he checked out, Ellainna was surprised he didn't have a parade of fans waiting for his departure. In fact, she realized he didn't have too many visitors, unless they snuck in while she was napping. She determined not to look a gift horse in the mouth and revel in the quiet.

She helped Sasuke home and hoped they could take a day or two without his overzealous desire to train, but knew otherwise. As predicted, once they dropped his bags and she relaxed on the couch with a comfortable 'ahhhhh', Sasuke announced he was going to outside to train.

"I want to be ready when Kakashi comes by. You coming with?"

Ellainna threw her head back and sighed, looking at Sasuke upside down.

"Ooooor...You can come over here with _me_."

Ellainna wiggled a bit, enticingly, though she didn't think it would work. She was right. Of course, because Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to exit back out the door.

"I'll see you out there, Ella."

Sasuke trudged off and Ellainna took a pillow to her face and groaned into it. Then she stood and lankily followed Sasuke out the door. After dusk, Ellainna was practically dragging Sasuke back to his apartment after he had overworked himself once more. She struggled him up the steps and successfully got him into his bed. Ellainna sighed and collapsed to her knees on the floor. She and Sasuke made eye contact and she exuberantly shook her head, knowing what he was thinking.

"No, no, no. You're lucky I carried you home! I could've left you there on the training field!"

Ellainna pointed her finger at him threateningly.

"Ellllla."

Ellainna rolled her eyes and got up, closing the curtains to block the setting sun from hitting Sasuke's face. She walked into the bathroom and tossed a washcloth at Sasuke's face before exiting.

"There you go. Keep it up, next'll be the water."

Sasuke groaned into the washcloth, unable to remove it as he was in too much pain. Ellainna sat on the edge of the bed and clasped Sasuke's knee, causing him to sit up in shock of pain.

"Oh, goodie, you're up," she said cheerfully. "Look, I've gotta head home. I need to sleep in my own bed. And find my shoe. I need to go home."

Sasuke waved his hand carelessly. Or, rather, as laxly as possible for someone who's entire body was in pain right down to his fingernails. Ellainna gently grabbed Sasuke's face and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back," Ellainna said to Sasuke as she yanked the door open. She waved goodbye and began her descent down the stairs and the walk home. She was surprised to see Kakashi walking her way when she got close to the Uchiha compound entrance.

"Oh, hey. What's up," Ellainna greeted.

"I-"

"And where's my boot," Ellainna added on, cutting Kakashi off as she remembered she was still missing her shoe. She had been walking around barefoot for the past few days.

"Good evening to you too. I didn't expect to see you here-"

"Hence my boot not being graciously wrapped-"

"Anyway," Kakashi said loudly, speaking over Ellainna's grumbling. "I came by to let Sasuke know that he needs to heal completely before I can train him."

"He's not going to like that," Ellainna said, starting to walk home.

"Well, that's life."

"Why can't you just train up to heal now as well, Teach? He's not too injured. Just overexerting himself."

"Because the training I have in mind is too rigorous for him to be anywhere but top notch shape."

Ellainna scoffed and crossed her arms.

"And I was hoping you would train him, help him heal, until then."

"I figured since you're following me and Sasuke is in the other direction. Would you like me to tell him the news too?" Ellainna tried to sound as sarcastic as possible with her question but either Kakashi couldn't tell or her didn't care because with a quick 'yup', he was gone. Ellainna grumbled as she trudged home. When she arrived, she noticed her missing boot was sitting inside with her other shoes. Ellainna rolled her eyes and went to her bathroom to scrub her feet. When she finished, she let her hair down and collapsed into her bed, promptly falling asleep.

The next day opened her eyes to see her line of vision was blocked by something attached to her face. She pulled it off in frustration and was hit by the bright sunlight shining through her window. She shoved her curtains closed and looked the paper she ripped from her forehead.

_El,_

_Had to meet up with my team, but I will see you again at the exams. You're being looked over, always._

_-Tam_

Ellainna crumbled the note and tossed it as she stood up and headed to the bathroom. Her friendship with Tamryn was...complicated...to say the least. They met because of a mission, but they had bonded over the years. They were close. But that didn't stop them from becoming hostile when frustrated with one another. They were quick to call attention to the fact that their friendship was founded on their duty to complete the mission. But they were just a quick to forgive and come back together. They have had a lot of quarrels or unintended offenses, but at their core, they were friends.

Ellainna let the water run over her and hung her head to take a deep breath. She

After her shower, she found herself at her vanity once again, fiddling in her hair. She felt...weird. She never usually was one to care about her looks, unless she was out to charm her way into luxury. Even the haircut she got for her birthday was more of a spur of the moment thing than it was for style and she was annoyed with having to grow it back out. Her bangs got in the way and if they got in the way, then she was useless on the battlefield. She was never one to sit in front of the mirror and play in makeup and agonize over clothing. She dramatically tugged at her face as she realized she was becoming like her teammate. She dispelled the thought and decided to dress more casually. She brushed her hair back and used her headband as an actual headband. She dressed practically in a tank top, skirt, and shorts and fought the urge to check her outfit in the mirror before she left for Sasuke's house. Predictably, he wasn't there when she arrived. She locked the door back and headed towards to the training field nearby. She found Sasuke in the middle of his strength training with mountain climbers.

"Hey, how goes your workout?"

Sasuke finished his set and nodded to Ellainna, acknowledging she was there, as he moved on to practicing his shuriken. Ellainna sat atop the middle wooden post and watched Sasuke train until he couldn't force his body to move any longer. She lithely slid off the post and hovered over Sasuke, who was now an out of breath heap on the floor.

"Have you had enough yet?"

Sasuke shot daggers at her, annoyed. It was about all he could do anyway.

"You keep wrecking your body and Kakashi isn't going to train you at all."

Ellainna leaned over and helped Sasuke up and home, as she did the previous day. She ran a warm bath to help soothe his body and reclined on his bed as she waited for him to finish. When Sasuke exited the bathroom, Ellainna suggested he join her on the bed and watch tv with her. He did but was soon fgast asleep. He had worked out all day and the warm bath was a soothing relief for his aching body. He couldn't do much else but pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ellainna sat up and kissed his forehead affectionately before she left to make her way home. She was surprised once again to see Kakashi at the entrance to the Uchiha compound. This time, however, he seemed to be waiting instead of on his way inside.

"This is turning into a creepy habit, Kakashi," Ellainna said as she walked right by him.

"I was half expecting Sasuke to be trudging out," Kakashi said, ignoring Ellainna's comment. He turned and fell into stride with her.

"I didn't tell him. I'm not doing your dirty work for you."

"I wouldn't call it dirty work so much as..." Kakashi trailed off as he thought of a way to spin it. He couldn't and instead decided to change the subject. "Anyway, come with me."

"Where," Ellainna asked slightly irritably.

"Dinner."

"Yeah right," Ellainna scoffed.

"Anywhere you want."

Ellainna eyed Kakashi suspiciously. "And you're buying...?"

"Sure, fine. I'll buy."

Ellainna grinned mischievously, but Kakashi quickly shut her down, knowing where her thoughts were headed.

"No booze."

"Spoil sport," Ellainna mumbled, crossing her arms.

"I need you level headed for this conversation."

Kakashi and Ellainna walked through the village, settling the only place still open that Ellainna enjoyed: Ichiraku Ramen. Ellainna eagerly sits down and orders a bowl of ramen. Kakashi orders as well, but complains about Ellainna's choice of restaurant.

"You said I could pick anywhere," she pointed out.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"So what was so major you had to bribe me with your own hard earned money?"

"We need to talk about Sasuke's training."

"Something I thought you didn't want to be apart of right now," Ellainna asked pointedly.

Their ramen was served and Ellainna gulped it down as she listened to Kakashi.

"I can still proctor it without being there in person."

"So I'm left doing your dirty work again."

"I figured you'd enjoy spending face time with your boyfriend."

Ellainna ordered another bowl of ramen as she finished up the one she had. "I'd see him regardless. This feels like babysitting."

"Think of how grateful he'd be for your training if he wins the exams?"

"Have you met Sasuke," Ellainna chuckled. "He doesn't have a grateful bone in his body."

"He does with you."

Ellainna blushed and welcomed her second bowl of ramen to turn away from Kakashi. "Cut the crap. You're buttering me up. Why?"

Kakashi set his chopsticks down over his bowl and sighed. "I've got a mission. I can't train Sasuke until it's over."

"What kind of mission? I want a mission!"

"Ellainna, a Jonin was found murdered."

"Oh."

"So I am going to be busy for a few weeks. Do you think you can handle this until I'm done?"

"Yeah, totally," Ellainna said gravely. Unfortunately, the noodles dangling from her mouth lessened that effect. She slurped them up before she spoke again. "So...what do you need me to do?"

"If he keeps going the way he's going, he's not going to heal. At all, Chunin Exams or not. He needs to be taking it _slow_."

"So an actual babysitter?"

"Think of it like your own actual mission," Kakashi said, trying to convince Ellainna otherwise.

"Bullshit. But whatever." Ellainna stretched, now growing tired, and full, after finishing her last bowl. She stood from the counter and bowed in gratification. "Thank you for dinner."

She ducked under the hanging fabric signs and began walking home. Kakashi stood, thanked Teuchi and his daughter for their service, paid, and sped walked out to catch up with Ellainna.

"You really just can't leave me alone, can you," Ellainna teased as she held her stomach.

"No, I wasn't finished talking with you."

"Okay," Ellainna ventured. "Finish talking." She didn't think Kakashi was serious.

"I want to be kept updated with Sasuke's progress."

"Okay..."

"And you can keep him updated as well."

"On what," Ellainna snorted. "Your lack of availability but sincerest apologies?" She chuckled, amused, but abruptly stopped. Her stomach was too full. She remembered why she stopped going there as this and an empty wallet was a regular occurrence whenever she did. She wasn't sure what it was they put in the recipe but she just loved it far too much.

Kakashi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Go home, Ellainna."

Ellainna held her stomach and chuckled again as she walked towards her door. "Good night, _Kakashi_."

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively and turned to leave. "Good night."

Ellainna actually set her alarm for once and woke up early the next morning. She got dressed and ready for the day, sans vanity. She packed a bag full of tools and a week's worth of clothes change. Whether or not she had an ANBU on her, she felt safe sleeping over at Sasuke's. Plus, it'd be easier to monitor and execute a training regimen. She hitched her bag on her shoulders and left. She was surprised to see that Sasuke was still home when she arrived.

"At home _and_ in bed. This is not the Sasuke I know," she teased.

She removed the blanket to find Sasuke lying immobile on his back. Worried, she reached out to shake him but he yelped and recoiled in pain. It occurred to Ellainna what was wrong: he was too sore from training to move an inch. She couldn't hold in her laughter and collapsed against the bed. Sasuke grumbled, or as close to a grumble as he could get, and was helpless to just watch Ellainna cackle in delight at his predicament.

"You done yet," Sasuke mumbled.

"No-wait-just-HAH! That's what you get for not listening!"

"And yet you still have to help me."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be such a stick in the mud," Ellainna responded when she had calmed down enough. "Try to raise your arms for me."

Sasuke glared in response and grumbled. "Well, if I could move anything, Ella, I wouldn't need your help."

Ellainna rolled her eyes and made a face. She turned on her heel and went into the kitchen area. She put a pot of water on to boil with rags sitting in it. When the water turned sufficiently warm, but not scalding, she took the rags and put them into a large bowl. She returned to Sasuke and squeezed them slightly before placing them on his body. She let their warmth soothe Sasuke's muscles until they lost their heat. At that point, she removed all the rags and set to work massaging Sasuke's body. This wasn't the first time he had overexerted herself and Ellainna was used to dealing with the varying stages he put himself in. She had the routine down to a T and went through it absentmindedly.

"So, seems like now would be as good a time as any to tell you," Ellainna began. "Kakashi isn't going to start training you until you are healed all the way. And the way you're going, you're _not_ going to be ready at all."

Ellainna braced for the explosion of anger she was sure Sasuke would give her but instead, he was quiet. Well, barring the unintelligible grumbling.

"I know," he admitted dejectedly, to Ellainna's astonishment.

"So you'll take it easy from here until training?"

Sasuke groaned in pain from the massage and waited for it to subside before responding. "I didn't say that."  
"_Sasuke_," Ellainna said, trying to sound stern.

"Ella," Sasuke replied, taunting her.

"You need to get better."

"No, I need to pass the exams. How am I supposed to fight _him_ if I can't pass these exams."

Ellainna stopped massaging Sasuke and looked at him solemnly. "You...you're still...gonna...do that...?"

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

Ellainna turned to sit on the edge of the bed and looked down nervously. "I...just...I just hoped you'd want to stay here...with me..."

Sasuke tried to turn towards Ellainna, but just ended up in more pain and no more mobile than before. "I can do both." It was a rare moment Ellainna shed her hardened armor and allowed Sasuke to see her emotions. He wanted to reach out and touch her shoulder, let her know he was there for her as she had been for him. Instead, the best he could do is turn towards her back and watch her wallow in her feelings of insecurity and abandonment.

"No, you can't. And you know it." Her voice was soft, but the anger was palpable and it stung. Sasuke knew better. The moment he had a chance, he'd go after his brother, no hesitation, and kill him. Something that would surely mean he would be defected from the village and hunted down as a traitor. He wanted to offer Ellainna some form of comfort that he cared for her, but couldn't think of any. Nothing would change the fact that one day, he'd leave her. Possibly forever. He wanted revenge more than he wanted her.

Ellainna wanted to throw herself to his side and convince him not to leave her. She wanted to tell him that could stand a lot of things but losing him wasn't one of them. She wanted to kiss his face until he was so enamored with her that he wanted nothing else but to stay. She wanted that life with him. But she knew better.

Instead, she held back the tears in her eyes and turned to face Sasuke. Her stone coat was back on and she looked at him blankly.

"I won't beg."

"...I know..."

"...If you go...I can't wait for you..." Ellainna put her and on Sasuke's.

"I know..." Sasuke looked up at her, apologetic. Ellainna looked back, her armor starting to fall again. Sasuke could almost peer into her heart and see just how hurt she was. But instead, Ellainna reigned it in, shutting him out. She didn't want to give in. If he stayed, she wanted it to be because he wanted to, not because of guilt or self-imposed obligation. She wanted to be a choice, not a consolation prize or duty.

Ellainna rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom. "Well, we should get a move on. I will run your bath and after we can watch a movie or something. You're not going anywhere for a few days; I might as well take advantage of it!"

She hurried into the bathroom and set to work to distract herself. She ran the bath, added some soothing herbs, and went back to Sasuke. She applied some mint slave to a few of his joints to help him move. Sasuke leaned on Ellainna heavily as she helped him up and into the bathroom. She closed the door and left him in there and rested on the bed. She wanted to sleep but she knew from experience that that wasn't a possibility until Sasuke was at least out of the bath. She got up and fiddled around the apartment to help keep herself awake. She collected laundry, stacked dishes organized his shoes, etc. Anything to stay in motion.

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, he was more mobile and a lot less sore than when he woke up. He and Ellainna spent the day relaxing in bed. The watched tv, munched on snacks, and had intervals of consciousness and sleep. He would've rather been training but he still enjoyed the day. It was nice. The next day, Ellainna forced him to rest again. He begrudgingly allowed her to dictate his training regimen. Whether he liked it or not, she knew what she was talking about. Not just because she had been a ninja longer, but she also had a mission where she worked under a medical ninja. She didn't know medical ninjutsu, but she knew a lot about the body. He decided to take advantage of that.

Every night, after Sasuke was asleep, Ellainna would take a walk around the complex and often met up with Kakashi, who'd offer to buy her dinner in exchange for updates on Sasuke. No alcohol involved of course, but Ellainna managed to enjoy it despite that. Ellainna would report on Sasuke's progress and Kakashi would offer up suggestions on what he could be working on. The more they hung out, however, the longer their meetings seemed to take and the more they would spend not talking about Sasuke's training and progress.

Ellainna didn't expect Kakashi to be so talkative but she decided to run with it as long as she had it. It was interesting to hear what he had to say and get advice on life as a Jonin. Kakashi was awed by how intuitive Ellainna really was. When she let her harlequin mask down, she was actually quite perceptive and smart. She had her head on right and that was the trick; that was the key. She was so good at hiding behind one factitious persona that by the time you uncovered her real one, it was too late. Kakashi couldn't help but to answer her questions. She was serious about becoming a Jonin after all.

Pretty soon, they found the topic of Ellainna's progress lacking as well and moved on to talking about themselves and their lives. They each avoided troubling parts of their history but found it easy to talk about lesser things they normally had issue speaking about with most people. They were beginning to bond and they each chalked it up to an appropriate sensei-student interaction.

When Kakashi finished up his mission for the Hokage, he decided to take a bit of time to train before he checked on Sasuke and Ellainna. He went rock climbing and decided to try it one armed and tied one behind his back. As he neared the top, he started to get a little weak and almost lost his grip. He looked up to see how much climb he had left and determined that he may not have enough strength left. He focused his chakra to open the First Gate. He used the momentum from the sudden burst of chakra to hoist himself up to the top of the cliff. As he pulled himself up, he was surprised to see Sasuke and Ellainna standing over him.

"What's up," Sasuke said cockily, smirking.

Ellainna grinned and waved.

"So you finally made it, hunh," Kakashi said.

Kakashi lifted himself atop the mountain and Ellainna unconsciously stepped forward and untied Kakashi's arm. He thanked her and wasted no time at getting started with Sasuke's training. Ellainna sat quietly out of the way and sighed, releasing a figurative breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She had been worried about Sasuke's training and progress in the chunin exams. He was going against _Gaara_ of the Sand, the sadist that put Rock Lee into the hospital, possibly permanently. Not to mention that Orochimaru, Konaha's very own criminal sadist, implanted a curse mark, whatever that was, on Sasuke and seemed to have his eyes set on him. And why?

As all of the unknown troubles swirled in Ellainna's head, she found herself holding that breath again. She admonished herself for worrying about things she had no control over. She remembered how Kakashi told her it all would be okay and she rereleased her breath. She believed him. Everything would be okay. She watched Kakashi and Sasuke train far into the night.

"Okay, I think that's a good stopping point," Kakashi announced.

Sasuke wanted to disagree but he was tired and was ready to break. Kakashi walked them both back to Sasuke's apartment and bid them good night. The second he entered his apartment, Sasuke collapsed dramatically on his bed. Ellainna chuckled and pushed him over and got in the bed.

"How did you like your first real one on one session with a pro?"

Sasuke mumbled his response into the pillow he was too exhausted (lazy) to lift his head from.

"You can shower in the morning."

Sasuke mumbled again and was soon out like a light.

Ellainna woke up the next in the afternoon. She was glad to have slept in after so many consecutive days of early morning training. Ellainna puttered about sleepily until she woke up. Then she slid on a pair of shorts under her shirt gown she was wearing. She didn't bother putting much effort in as she only planned to be out for a little while.

She headed into town to stop by and grab her standing order of a couple loaves of melon bread. The baker was nice enough to wrap a navy blue ribbon around it, into a neat bow. She tipped him nicely and thanked him profusely.

"No problem, Miss Ella. I remember the _first_ time you came by for this bread," the baker said, winking knowingly.

Ellainna blushed and shook her head. "Okay, I see what you're doing here and it's not like that...Or wasn't...but now...Stop smiling."

Ellainna waved her finger unthreateningly and the baker chuckled heartily at her as she left.

"Tell Sasuke I said hello!"

Ellainna turned her head to grin nervously back at the baker as she left the store.

When she returned to Sasuke's apartment, Ellainna set the box of bread on the bed. She turned her head and noticed a nice sunset forming and couldn't resist the urge to draw it. She rushed to grab her bag and set herself up on the dresser in front of the window. By the time Sasuke had trudged home, Ellainna's hastily applied ponytail was falling down and she was covered in specks of graphite and paint.

As Sasuke unlocked and opened the front door, Ellainna rushed off the dresser and attacked him, hopping up to latch onto him. Sasuke anticipated this and braced himself in the doorframe. However, the speed behind Ellainna's jump had enough force to knock him over. She chuckled and Sasuke smirked as he hugged her.

"I see I'm leaving you in good company."

Ellainna looked up and noticed Kakashi was there. She hadn't realized, but didn't have the chance to process how she felt about that because he waved and left. Sasuke sat up and gave Ellainna a peck on the cheek, bringing her back down to earth.

"Come on, let's go inside," he said.

Ellainna chuckled and agreed. She rose and helped Sasuke stand as well. They entered the apartment and Ellainna locked the door back as Sasuke headed for the bathroom. Ellainna climbed into the bed and sat cross-legged as she waited patiently for him to finish his shower.

When Sasuke finished in the bathroom, he stood in the doorway and toweled his hair.

"What's up," he asked.

Ellainna grinned and pet the bed eagerly.

"Come. Sit!"

Sasuke chuckled and sat with Ellainna who then presented him with the box of melon bread. Sasuke couldn't fight the grin creeping onto his face. He remembered the tradition Ellainna started six years prior.

"Happy birthday."

Sasuke took one of the loaves and handed Ellainna the other. They reclined in the bed and ate, talking, laughing, and enjoying each others' company.


End file.
